


Loki's Cherubs: Childhood

by Vaerin



Series: Loki's Cherubs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Baby Cas - Freeform, Baby Dean, Baby Sam, Brotherly Lucifer, Daddy Gabriel, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Parenthood, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has always been a rebel, the one angel that lived life his own way.  God wishes to grant him a gift, one to remind him of the home he feels he doesn't belong in, and creates him a cherub to raise.  The angel, who's neglected to participate in nesting season time and time again, finds himself lost as to how to care for the baby.  Especially while living among humans.  Things only seem to get more and more out of hand when his family grows by two.  It's time to swallow his pride and ask his Norse family for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!! I don't have many tags yet and no relationships... I doubt putting Dean's and Castiel's friendship as a relationship would be okay... it might be misleading. I don't know. This is just the beginning anyway, I have lots of time. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as you have the others. =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since Gabriel visited Heaven and God is worried he may have forgotten Him. He decides to give His child a gift to remind him of his home and the Father that loves him unconditionally. This gift, however, interrupts Gabriel's lazy way of life in the human world. Saddled with a cherub and no clue how to take care of it, the trickster begins to wonder at what point his Father lost his damn mind.

Gabriel is a rebellious angel, he always has been. And even though he tries the nerves of all in Heaven, his Father has unconditional love for him. For a long time, the angel had lived on Earth and even spent time in Asgard. He was taken in by Odin and raised as his younger son 'Loki'. Life there was far more interesting than in Heaven. Gabriel felt he belonged there, found joy in the fact his mischievous side was not only accepted... but celebrated. He found his place in the world and, though it wasn't within the gates he was created, God was happy.

Years after Gabriel went astray as 'Loki', Heaven begins to feel the absence. Things are quiet and boring, the pranks he used to play to liven up Heaven are gone, his boisterous voice and joyous laughter no more. Michael is the first to feel this change. It's as though their life within Heaven has been placed on hold... he doesn't like it. Gabriel's pranks, though rarely ever on Michael, brought the archangel a bit of humor. His mood has deteriorated without them and his temper has grown. God watches as the chaos Gabriel is now know for erupts within His realm, a soft sigh escaping His lips.

His child is been gone for far too long. A day in Heaven can be a year on Earth, the immortal creatures never seeing time the same way, yet Gabriel's absence has finally caught up to them. God fears he's forgotten the home he left behind... forgotten Him. To remind His child of those who cared for him before his adoption, God decides to gift him with something special.

Gabriel lives in a nice two floor home, the typical white picket fence type of place. It has a pool and a good sized yard in both the front and back. The siding is black and the shutters are green, a hint as to his identity as Loki. Inside there's a large living room and a nice kitchenette with a breakfast bar, the dining room has a four person table on checkered tile. It's open and spacious within the first floor. Upstairs is a hallway with three doors; a guest room to the left off the stairs, a large bathroom to the right, and the main bedroom at the end of the hall.

His favorite place on his property is the swimming pool. The angel-turned-trickster can float there all day on his blow-up chair, a drink in one cup holder and his cell phone in the other. He can distort time and reality thanks to the power gifted to him by Odin and his wife, Frigga, so he has no need to work. Sometimes he'll get a job just to get out and socialize, it's the one thing he loves about humans, but usually he'll lounge about the house.

“Just as lazy here, I see,” a humored voice states.

“What the... Dad?” Gabriel asks warily.

Standing at the edge of his large in-ground pool, is a geeky male with dark hair. His hair is slightly messy, His beard and mustache short and neat. He's dressed in a black graphic tee and jeans with a jacket over it, and there's a large basket in His arms. He doesn't come off as the great and powerful God Gabriel grew up beneath the watchful eyes of, yet there's something undeniably unmistakable about Him.

In the blink of an eye, the brown haired angel is standing on the cement beside his visitor. In all the many years he's been roaming this world, all the times he's killed a human for the simple fact they deserved an ironic death, his Father has never once came to him. At the moment, He doesn't seem angry... just glad to see the other.

“You've made a good life here, Gabriel.”

“Uh... Yeah. I really like it here, it's interesting. There's always something fun happening!”

“Heaven is feeling your loss greatly, it's bothering your siblings,” He comments. “I don't wish to force you home, you know I've always been supportive of your rebellious nature. It's refreshing. However, I did want to give you a gift... just so you know we all still love you and you will always be welcome within the gates of Heaven.”

“Oh, you don't have to do that,” Gabriel waves off.

“This is a very _special_ gift, Gabriel,” God continues in a serious tone. “I'm trusting you with it, so please don't let me down. This is the very _first_ of it's kind, I created it just for you... there is no other like it. Here.”

The basket is handed over to Gabriel and the confused angel tilts his head. His Father kisses him atop his head, ruffles his brown locks affectionately, and then vanishes. The man with strangely golden eyes sighs, carrying the basket into the house to dump it in the kitchen and return to his pool. He's glad his family hasn't forgotten him, but... the way his Father just dropped off a 'gift' kind of unnerves him.

With a sigh, the basket is set on the counter top. Whatever is inside it is covered with a soft black blanket... which moves slightly. Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath, his worry skyrocketing at the movement. Carefully, as though it's a bomb about to blow, he reaches over and taps the blanket. It's soft and feathery, twitching at the feeling of his finger. It isn't a blanket at all, but wings. A pair of tiny little wings wrapped around something.

“Oh for the love of my ass!” Gabriel whines.

He digs his hands in and parts the wings, nearly puking at the sight of a small cherub with huge blue eyes. Features go pale at the sight, a tiny hand reaching for the angel watching him, and then Gabriel walks away from the basket. The cherub doesn't cry, it doesn't make a sound, and for a moment the golden-eyed man is afraid it's already broken.

There's the sound of footsteps as Gabriel paces the kitchen tiles, muttering to himself all the while. What the hell is he supposed to do with a little cherub? It takes him a long while to calm himself down, taking deep breathes until his heart stops thumping in his chest. Once he's collected his thoughts, he slowly moves back toward the basket and the baby inside it. Those huge blue eyes turn toward him once more, curiosity glistening within those depths. Now that he's really looking, Gabriel can tell they're a shade never before woven. As the light changes, so does the shade of blue... but right now they look like a blue made for only the skies in Heaven.

“... Hey little... uh... guy,” Gabriel comments after checking the baby's gender. “I don't suppose daddy dearest gave you a name before dropping you off on the worst doorstep possible.”

The baby tilts his head at the sound of Gabriel's voice, his eyes glancing over at a paper stuck beside his pillow. Gabriel picks it up and opens it, letting his eyes skim the words written. The cherub is his, and his alone... which means everything that has to do with it is his responsibility. The trickster groans in irritation. There's a _reason_ he's so careful during sex, a reason he's avoided the nesting ceremonies like a _plague_ , and this little cherub looking at him is the biggest reason of all.

“Okay, I guess _I'm_ naming you... Let's see... What day is it,” he murmurs as he glances at the calendar. “Thursday! Okay, awesome. I guess I'll call you Castiel, then. Sound good? Let's get you... uh... cleaned up, I guess.”

As babies go, cherubs are the easiest to care for. They have no need to eat, but they also have no need to sleep. They need constant attention to keep their abilities from spontaneously triggering chaos, the occasional bath when they get dirty, a good wing grooming once a day, and activities to stimulate their little minds. Gabriel hates them. This one, though quiet and seemingly perfect, has him waiting for the little devil to come out.

The water in the tub is lukewarm, just hot enough to be comfortable to the cherub's skin. Cas sits in the liquid and stares up at his 'daddy'. Gabriel doesn't like the way he seems to be waiting for orders, he's always hated how the other angels would fawn over the archangels in hopes of an order to follow. This is going to be the first habit he breaks the cherub of. He reaches down and splashes the water a bit. The baby is so surprised, his little mouth opens in a gasp and his eyes grow wider. He gazes at Gabriel as though he's broken some sort of rule, so the trickster does it again. A second time his cherub doesn't take the bait.

He grasps Castiel's little hand and helps it go through the motion, splashing the water with a chuckle. Finally the cherub does it himself. At the grin on Gabriel's face, the baby knows he did something right and laughs. He splashes with both hands this time, squirming about the water in joy as he squeals happily. The trickster works around Castiel's movements to wash him up. By the time the bath is over, the tiny cherub is tired of playing in the water.

After his bath, Cas has to go through his first wing grooming. It's late, almost sundown, and Gabriel knows the humans will be going to bed soon. He likes to nap through the day, but he never really sleeps. He carries the cherub upstairs, snapping his fingers once he gets to the guest room. Blue eyes go large when the room changes into a nursery with that simple action. He reaches out the grips the trickster's hand, staring in awe at the fingers that did this amazing feat.

“Okay, little guy,” Gabriel sighs. “Time to lay down for a bit.”

For the first time since he was given to Gabriel, Castiel sends him a scowl. The archangel hesitates a moment, wondering if there was something he forgot about cherubs. It takes him a moment, yet he remembers. When a cherub is first 'hatched' during nesting season, it stays with the caretakers for the first month. With yet another groan, he carries the tiny cherub into his own bedroom. The nursery will stay, yet it won't be used until next month.

Cas is quiet as he's set in the middle of Gabriel's bed. The trickster carefully sets pillows in a square around the cherub, just in case he tries to move and falls. He shouldn't have been worried, as the little guy just sits and looks around the room. Gabriel changes into some silk sleeping pants and a matching shirt, the dark blue hue matching that of Castiel's eyes in the lack of lighting. Once he's finished, he climbs into bed and lifts the baby onto his lap. He snaps up a dry cloth and carefully begins drying those dark wings.

At first he doesn't understand the color. All the angels in Heaven have bright wings, all of them the colors of the rainbow or fluffy pure white... never black. It would seem Cas is the first in many things. As he stretches the wing to it's full length, intent on getting to the feathers on the inside, he catches a strange glimmer within the pitch. It's a star. Not just a white spot that looks like one, but an _actual_ star.

“What the hell?” Gabriel murmurs. “Would you look at that... your wings are covered in stars! They look just like the sky outside!”

He stares a little while longer, in awe of the strange trait these wings have. No other angel in Heaven has something like this. Cas is truly the only one of his kind. As he finishes up the grooming, he notices that the baby is nodding off. Those blue eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly parted. The archangel knows immediately that this isn't normal, but it's also something he can use in the future. The cherub is sleeping, deep and peaceful, and Gabriel sighs in relief. He sheds his shirt after a moment's thought, unfurling his own golden wings with hues of red and orange. The baby might fall out of bed if he leaves him as is, so he holds him close and wraps his wings around them both. This way the baby is protected and Gabriel won't accidentally roll over him.

The morning finds Gabriel waking to huge blue eyes staring at him within the dark provided by his wings. At first he's startled and nearly tosses Cas onto the floor, yet he catches himself quickly. Instead of harming the little guy on accident, he carefully opens his cocoon of six wings to the morning sun. The baby smiles slightly at him and reaches to touch his nose. With a sigh of annoyance, the archangel gets up and carries the cherub with him. Just like the day before, Cas makes little to no noise.

“Okay, brat,” he murmurs. “I know you don't _have_ to eat, but I learned from a human friend of mine that's it's a good idea to get children on a schedule... not to mention it would be seriously weird if the humans notice I never feed you. They'll have a right to take you away from me, got it? So you're going to eat and you're going to like it.”

The cherub just stares up at him with those wide eyes, the morning light bringing out the color of the oceans at sunrise in them. The archangel looks Cas over a moment, trying to gauge his age so he knows what food to give him. Gabriel snaps his fingers to provide a highchair for his charge, another for the baby food. Castiel looks old enough to start on the mush, thank goodness for his Father's foresight. As he sets the baby into the chair, he finds it almost impossible as the baby's wings flutter about happily.

Cas kicks his little feet and laughs, his arms waving up and down excitedly at this new thing to explore. Gabriel sighs and snaps his fingers again, those fluffy black wings vanishing onto the plain humans can't see. The cherub is too young to keep them like that himself, so the archangel will bind them for now. At the loss of his wings, the baby sniffles and his bottom lip quivers... and, for the first time, Cas cries. It's a soft sound at first, the baby's cry almost sounding like a squeal. For some reason, he sounds like he has a volume control and it's all the way on low. It's a nice change to the children running about the neighborhood.

“Oh, now don't do that,” Gabriel sighs as he lifts the baby to rock. “They're not gone for good, see? You can still feel them, can't you? You just can't see them. I can't have a little baby with wings out there, they'll take you away from me for that, too.”

It takes a moment, but the cherub's sobs quiet further until it's nothing more than that quivering lip. Gabriel entertains the idea that Castiel might actually understand him on some level. Carefully, the archangel scoops some strained peas onto a spoon. As quiet as Cas is, he makes up for it when it comes to getting messy. By the time he's done, the cherub has more food on himself than there was in the jars.

It's bath time again, the baby taking to the water fast as Gabriel scrubs him down. This time, he doesn't have to instigate Castiel to splash the water. He waits until the baby tires himself out before pulling him from the water. It's still very early and his plans for lounging about are completely shot, so the trickster dresses Cas before snapping up a stroller. The baby is in a monkey shirt and jeans, looking around the stroller in confusion as Gabriel snaps him in.

“We're going to the park, little guy,” Gabriel remarks. “Getting outside will do you a world of good. Besides, I heard babies are the ultimate chick magnet!”

He swears the baby rolls his eyes at that. Together they head outside, the golden-eyed man carefully carrying the stroller down the steps, and start toward the park. At first he doesn't like the stroller, he can't see Gabriel and he's afraid the other has left him. Once the visor is pulled back, however, Cas calms down and enjoys the walk.

The sun is bright today, yet it doesn't seem to bother the cherub. He leans over the side of the stroller and reaches for a flower as they pass. There's a happy laugh that bubbles up from him as the petals graze his fingertips, the baby stretching further to reach more. Gabriel stops long enough to pick the flower and hand it to the little cherub.

The park is filled with people and dogs, the sounds of their merriment filling the air. Though Castiel is still little, Gabriel can't help but want to teach him the joys of playing. In Heaven cherubs are rarely allowed to indulge in playtime like humans, they're constantly taught how to behave and follow orders. But this isn't just another cherub, this is _his_ cherub... his to raise how he sees fit.

“Okay, little Cassy,” he smiles as he lifts the baby from the stroller. “Time to play! Let's play in the sandbox, we can build a castle! Does that sound good?”

The baby coos as he's set in the sandbox, Gabriel sitting down right beside him. He's careful to set Cas so his back is resting in the corner of the box, so he doesn't fall over while in play. The cherub reaches over and picks up a handful of sand, throwing it back into the box with a smile. He watches Gabriel pile the sand up into a hill, helping as best he can once he gets the hang of it. Soon he's graduated to digging in the grains with a plastic shovel and dumping it into a bucket... with the trickster's help of course.

They're just setting up the third tower when a woman strolls over, a little girl holding her hand as she watches the new father. Gabriel doesn't even notice her until she's practically standing over them, the little pigtailed blonde girl sitting on Castiel's other side. There's a bench in the grass right there, which the mother takes up.

“He's so precious,” she comments. “Is he yours?”

“Yes, actually, he is,” Gabriel grins. “His is kind of cute, isn't he? Really quiet.”

“Where's his mother?”

“... I'm a single father, the mother isn't in the picture,” he states as truthfully as possible.

“What's his name?”

“Castiel.”

They talk a little bit, just friendly banter between two parents that like bragging about their kids. All the while Susie, the little blonde girl, tries to play nice with Cas. She helps him fill the bucket up, flipping it upside down to make the next tower. Erica, her mother, tells Gabriel that she's expecting a baby brother soon. Apparently, playing with other people's little boys is supposed to give her practice for playing with her own. He has to admit, she's rather good with the cherub.

Around eleven, Gabriel decides his little guy has gotten enough of the sunshine for now. He sets him back in the stroller, waits for Susie to kiss him good-bye, and then heads back home. The blue-eyed baby is upset he has to leave the castle behind, so the trickster makes a mental note to put a sandbox in the yard for him at home.

After lunch, which consisted of the cherub painting messy little scrawls all over his highchair tray, Castiel gets _another_ bath. Gabriel unbinds his wings while they're in the house, mainly so the little cherub won't forget about them. When he's squeaky clean... again... Gabriel creates a playpen and turns on some educational show for the baby to watch. It's musical and happy... the trickster hates it. When he looks back to find Cas laughing at the animated characters, however, he can't bring himself to turn it off.

Gabriel is snoozing on the couch when someone knocks at the door. He's shocked he fell asleep while Castiel was in the playpen, the trickster immediately checking on the baby. He's still watching the children's programs, his wings flapping gently. The trickster curses himself for allowing the other to get so absorbed in the television, quickly shutting it off in favor of some classical music on the radio. Blue eyes widen in surprise at the change, searching the room for the reason for it. Upon seeing Gabriel up, he scowls and points to the television.

“No more today,” he scolds. “Too much tv will rot your little brain.”

He points to the television again, whining a bit as his wings droop. It doesn't get the result he's looking for, so Castiel wraps his wings around himself to sulk in his tiny cocoon. Gabriel can't help chuckling at that... he used to do the same damn thing. The knock comes once more and he hurries over to answer it. On the other side of the barrier is Anna, an angel he used to fool around with while up in Heaven. On occasion she would visit just to hang out or con another romp out of the archangel, but this time she seems positively excited.

“Hey, Anna,” he remarks. “What's up?”

“Is it true? Are the rumors true?” she wonders. “Did Father give you a cherub? You're a dad now? Where is it?”

“Calm down, Anna, geez,” he murmurs. “Cassy's in the playpen sulking.”

“Already? What the hell did you do to him?”

She pushes past the archangel and makes a bee line for the playpen. With an annoyed sigh, Gabriel shuts the door and languidly follows her. The beta angel lifts the feathery cocoon from the playpen, the feathers rustling as Cas peeks from them. When he sees that he's being held by a stranger, he starts squirming and whining. Anna struggles to keep hold of the baby, gasping when one of his wings jerks upward and hits her in the face. He slips and Gabriel only has time to snap his fingers before he hits the floor. Thankfully, that's all the trickster needs. The baby falls into his arms.

The crying Castiel grips tight to Gabriel's tee shirt, burying his face in the cloth to hide from Anna. She watches as Gabriel bounces the baby a bit, running a hand through his inky feathers to calm him. Her eyes are wide as she finally takes in the color. The archangel doesn't notice her unease at the strange wings, the woman staying firmly planted to her spot.

“There we go, all better,” Gabriel smirks. “Don't be afraid of Anna, she's not that much of a threat. I can take her out without breaking a sweat. Here, you wanted to hold him?”

“... Uh... what's wrong with him?”

“What do you mean, nothing's wrong with him.”

“His wings are... black,” she mutters. “Are you sure he's not a _fallen_ angel?”

“He's not a fallen angel!” he snaps. “His wings are beautiful and Father made them special, the only ones of their kind! They may be black now, but when the sun goes down... they're covered in the stars. They're more perfect than any wings in Heaven.”

She doesn't look convinced, yet doesn't argue any further. Though Gabriel holds a scowling Cas out for her to take, she doesn't this time. Her green eyes are still on the wings that droop in displeasure. With a hand through her long red hair, she continues with her questioning instead.

“... Okay,” she says to appease him. “Has he been a good cherub? Are you putting him through the typical training, or advanced for archangels?”

“He's been an angel,” the trickster frowns. “And I'm not training him at all, I'm _raising_ him. He's _mine_ to care for, Father said I could do it any way I wanted.”

There's a strange look in her eyes, one he doesn't like, and she puts a little more space between herself and the archangel. He knows she won't understand his choice to train Cas in a way unfitting of Heaven, yet he can't bring himself to care. Cas is _his_ cherub and he refuses to train another angelic robot. Cas deserves the life _he's_ grown to love; one of freedom and adventure... one he never would've known had it not been for his Norse family. And he'll give him that.


	2. Unexpected Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is out of his baby stage already and Gabriel has been forced to move. He finds that raising Cas really isn't as bad as he first thought it would. In fact, he enjoys having the boy around. Now that his growth has hit a standstill, however, he needs to find a way to get him growing at a human rate. His answer comes in the midst of a house fire. The next day, he gets a visit from Balthazar. The angel having been sent by Michael, who's jealous of Gabriel and the special gift their Father entrusted to him. The topic of Cas visiting Heaven is brought up once more and this time Gabriel isn't sure he can strike it from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I would like to point out I hadn't planned on this fic being so long... I had actually planned on each chapter being a different age. Well... that certainly didn't work out well. That's why it's now a series ^^; Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the update. I have around 9 chapters so far, so I'll be updating for a bit. Until next time, cupcakes! XD

Castiel's baby stage didn't last long, the baby now a toddler that loves to get into trouble. A child after Loki's own heart! Though it hasn't been a year yet, cherubs normally grow past the infant stage quickly. Less time spent as a baby means they can start their training early... and the archangels don't go completely crazy listening to the crying. It's one of the best things about cherubs. Then again, now that he's a toddler, his growth will slow down immensely. If Gabriel doesn't find a way to trick Cas into growing at the rate of a regular human, he'll have to move far too frequently for his tastes. As it is, upon waking to find a toddler in the place of his baby, he had to move them to another state.

Lawrence, Kansas is a quiet town, small and slightly boring, yet it seems the perfect place to raise his toddler. He managed to find a nice farmhouse outside of town, a two story place with acres of land. It has a large open downstairs with a good sized kitchen, a large dining room, a big living room, a nice bathroom, and a guest room downstairs. Upstairs is a short hallway with three rooms. Outside are two barns, some old machinery, and a large tree he plans on creating a tree-house in for his little cherub. At the moment, four year old Cas is trying to catch a little barn kitten that's been roaming around.

“Cassy, don't play with the kitty,” Gabriel warns. “It might scratch you.”

“Daddy, I want a kitty,” he says with a pout.

“I'll think about it, squirt. Come on, let's get the house set up and we'll head into town.”

Though his large blue eyes, the color of cornflower in the noon sun, linger on the feline he's quick to hurry toward the man. Cas has been calling Gabriel 'daddy' since he could talk, it was his first word. No matter how often he tries to convince him otherwise, Castiel refuses to listen. Gabriel is his daddy and no one will tell him any different.

Inside, all it takes is a snap of his fingers and the house is furnished to his liking. The guest room downstairs is turned into a playroom for Cas, which the little boy cheers over happily. Though he can get all their groceries easily enough, he's not about to become a recluse. Gabriel grabs a light jacket for his cherub and picks him up, heading outside to take the long walk into town. He doesn't mind a bit of good exercise, back when he first rebelled he had to walk _everywhere_... there were no cars to lessen the work. Besides, long walks give Cas a chance to burn off his energy.

“Is Anna gonna come?” Cas wonders in a soft voice.

“I don't know, Cassy, she might.”

“I don't like her, she's mean. She stares at me funny.”

“I know, squirt, I know. Just... don't feel bad, okay? She doesn't understand you like I do, she's like all the other angels and they're just stupid,” Gabriel states childishly.

Cas nods his agreement anyway, one hand gripping the front of Gabriel's jacket tight. Whether he's being carried or walking beside the other, the little cherub always has a hand gripping his daddy's clothes. Gabriel still has to bind his wings, but Castiel's healing ability is unbound now. For one, he gets more injuries from accidents during play. Secondly, that's the ability the older angel decided to train him in first. He's gotten rather good at not using it unless he's hurt or he's allowed.

The archangel knows the potential his little boy has, the very thought of it makes him proud. He should be placed in the advanced training for archangels, yet that's one reason Gabriel refuses to take him into Heaven for a visit like Anna has requested. He knows the little guy deserves to know that side of the family, but so far he's kept him away from the supernatural lives he leads himself. The extent of Castiel's exposure to it is watching Gabriel snap things into existence, when he makes things vanish, and the occasional magic tricks born of boredom. When he's not keeping the other entertained with tricks, they spend time in playgrounds and on walks.

“Daddy, daddy, look!” Cas calls to pull Gabriel from his musings. “Daddy, fire!”

“Huh?”

Gabriel looks over where his worried little cherub is pointing, catching smoke drifting from an upstairs window. The street is empty, so no one has alerted the authorities yet, and the fire seems to be getting out of control. At first he assumes the place is empty and continues walking, yet when a little face is pressed against the window it causes him pause. He quickly shuffles through the history of whoever lives there. They're the Winchesters, they just moved in, and no one knows the family yet. He can't just leave the kid to burn to death, so he flies in to avoid any locks or flames.

The little boy at the window is surprised when the man outside disappears, turning to see him in the room with him. The little boy in his arms squirms to get down. His eyes are so very blue within the dark of the smoke. Gabriel looks down at the boy, his green eyes popping out from the grime on his tear-streaked face. He's so scared he's trembling.

“Daddy, Daddy, save him,” Cas says before hopping to the ground. “Come on, boy, there's a fire! We have to leave.”

“Mommy,” the boy cries. “Mommy and Daddy are with Sammy. Help them.”

Before he can stop the boys, they're running out of the room and down the hall. Gabriel groans and rolls his eyes, hurrying after the two and wishing they could just leave. He just catches Cas disappearing into a room two doors down when he exits. The room there is a nursery with a white crib... the fire is licking the walls there. A woman is lying on the floor in a pool of blood, a bullet hole in her forehead, and a man with a rifle is slouched in a corner... his brains are splattered on the wall. It doesn't take long for the archangel to figure out what happened. The guy killed his wife before setting the house on fire and killing himself. He probably thought the boys would be killed in the fire.

A baby cries from the crib where the green-eyed boy is standing, Cas tugging on Gabriel's pant leg to hurry him along. With a sigh, he lifts the baby from the crib and then his brother from the floor. Cas knows to grip him tightly so they can leave quickly, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's leg. They vanish from the house, reappearing in the farmhouse in seconds.

“Mommy and Daddy!” the little boy cries.

“I'm sorry, kiddo,” Gabriel sighs. “They're in Heaven now, with the other angels. Angels like me, who will take care of them and love them. You two are all that's left now, but I'll take care of you both, I promise.”

“You're mine now,” Cas smiles sympathetically. “We be together forever, promise.”

“What's your name, little guy?” Gabriel asks.

“Dean,” he answers as he wipes tears away. “And that's Sammy.”

“Okay, Dean,” he says soothingly. “I'm Gabriel and this is Castiel. You look exhausted and Sammy needs changed, so let's get you both cleaned up and you can take a nap.”

Sam is still tucked in Gabriel's arms, the baby staring up at the golden-eyed man in awe. One tiny hand reaches out to him, just like Cas did the day he was handed to him, and Gabriel smiles warmly down at him. As he heads to the bathroom, he checks to see if Dean is following. Cas is pulling the boy along carefully. He's happy to see that the other's tears have begun to calm, his sadness overcome by curiosity and weariness.

In the bathroom, the angel-turned-trickster puts a good amount of warm water in the tub. He snaps up a diaper bag filled with clothes, diapers, and other essentials for a six-month-old baby. Though Dean is surprised by the sudden appearance, he knows the man is magic and brushes it off. Cas is already pulling off his clothes, eager to jump in the bath. It's become one of his favorite pastimes. He's just trying to pull his weight over the tall side when Dean starts pulling off his grimy shirt. Gabriel carefully helps Cas into the bath, letting Dean undress while he works on Sam. When the baby is naked and his bottom is cleaned with a couple wipes, the brunette hands him to Cas.

“Be careful with him, Cassy,” he says firmly. “You can't splash with the baby, okay? You have to concentrate on holding him upright so he doesn't drown.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“Come here, Dean.”

He lifts the green-eyed boy into the tub, setting him beside Cas in the water. Once he has them all together, he starts with Sam. The baby whines as he's washed up, crying when he has to wash his hair. When he's all done, Gabriel pulls him from the tub and sets him on a towel he laid out. A second towel is used to dry him up, the archangel humming to himself as he works. Soon the baby is in a new diaper and dressed, the golden-eyed male snapping up a baby swing to place him in.

With the baby done, Gabriel turns his attention to the boys. They've commenced a splashing war, the two laughing as they play. Though he'd like to let them play, Dean looks about ready to fall asleep and he needs a nap. Cas could probably use one, too, but he's afraid he'll end up sleeping until the middle of the night. He breaks up the war, washing their hair and letting them scrub down with a bath puffy and some kid soap. Dean is the first to get out, the angel drying him off and wrapping him up.

“Cassy, I'm gonna put Dean to bed, okay?” he informs. “You can play in the water a bit more, I'll be right back in a minute. Watch Sammy while I'm gone.”

He's not worried about leaving Cas alone, not even in the bathwater, as the cherub is indestructible anyway. Besides, the little guy knows how to keep himself from getting hurt well enough. Gabriel's already been through the list of things that could hurt him or scare humans, the cherub's memory is astounding and he's always very careful.

Dean is already nodding off when Gabriel starts up the stairs. He's almost happy to have the two humans, especially Dean, as now Cas has a human his age to mimic in growth. Now they don't have to move again. It's sad that he had to receive them through such a horrid tragedy, something that will likely scar the two even at this age, yet they're likely better off with an angel-turned-trickster than the father that tried to kill them. He sighs and opens the door to Castiel's room, snapping his fingers to turn the small bed into a bunk bed. The bottom bunk runs vertical to the top bunk, the ladder falling down beside it. This way it'll be easier to groom Cas at night.

“How do you know magic?” Dean wonder tiredly.

“I'm an angel,” Gabriel smiles. “All angels know magic, we're born with it.”

“Will I know magic?”

“Hmm... I can teach you some stuff. But only if you behave, okay?”

Dean nods, a small smile on his lips, and Gabriel sets him down to get dressed. He grabs a pair of dinosaur pajamas, helping the boy into them, and then lifts him up onto the top bunk carefully. The little boy curls up beneath the warm blankets and falls asleep immediately. The day has been so taxing on him, poor little guy. Gabriel runs his hand through brown locks gently, and then heads back downstairs to retrieve Cas from the bath. He's still trying to figure out what he's going to do with Sam. He can turn the other room upstairs into a nursery, but babies needs a lot of attention. Even Cas was never _that_ little. He hates to admit it, but he might actually need advice on childcare... maybe even a little help. One little cherub was fine, but now he has a cherub and two humans.

Cas watches as Gabriel picks up Sam, the little cherub already out of the bath and wrapped in a towel. He wants to run around the house with his wings out, but he knows he has to wait for his daddy to unbind them or he could hurt himself. Right now, a little baby human is more important than unbinding his wings. He knows Gabriel will get to it, so he waits patiently.

“Come on, Cassy,” Gabriel smiles. “We'll put Sam in the crib and then I'll unbind your wings and we can watch a movie, does that sound good?”

“Yes!”

“Go into your room and get your jammies on, I'll put Sam to bed and join you back down here. Try not to wake Dean, he's very tired,” he warns. “Humans need more sleep than we do.”

With a tiny nod, the cherub hurries upstairs. Gabriel can hear him yelp as he trips on the steps, his breath stopping as he listens carefully. The next sound is Castiel's tiny footsteps continuing up the steps without hesitation and he lets out his held breath. That boy will give him a heart attack, he just knows it. He can be so clumsy. The trickster shakes his head, carrying Sam up the stairs. He glances in Castiel's room to check on him; he's tip-toeing to the dresser and trying to be as quiet as possible. A soft chuckle rumbles in his throat, the man continuing to the room across the hall.

He snaps his fingers to transform the guest room into a nursery, setting the baby in the crib carefully. Sam watches him with wide eyes that seem to have trouble deciding on a color. He stares at them a moment, tilting his head at the brown flecked with blue and gold, and then heads over to the other room. Cas is just exiting the bedroom when he reaches the door. Gabriel waving a hand to unbind his tiny wings. Together they start down the stairs and head for the living room. They stay that way for the rest of the day, his two new charges waking a couple hours later to join them. At which time he binds Castiel's wings again so Dean doesn't freak out. After dinner, they go back to the movies, only returning upstairs when bedtime arrives.

Gabriel gets the children to bed, unbinding Castiel's wings once he's sure Dean has dozed off. The black appendages have grown, they're much longer and the span is pretty impressive for his age. The stars linger for more than just the night, depicting the night sky even during the early morning hours, and the feathers are softer. Gabriel carefully runs a damp cloth over them, humming a little lullaby for his cherub. His own golden wings stretch and flex. There's movement on the top bunk, Dean has started awake. At first he doesn't know where he is, yet the flash of gold reminds him. He's sad and wants to cry again at the loss of his parents, yet the sight of those six wings project an air of serenity that soothes his angst. Without thinking, he reaches for the closest of the feathers. They're soft when he grips them, the archangel sucking in a sharp breath quietly at the feeling. With a small smile, he moves his wings closer to Dean so he can better explore them.

“They're so pretty,” Dean says softly.

“Thank you,” Gabriel comments. “Hold on a minute, Cas is asleep.”

He pulls away from the boy, laying his cherub on the bottom bunk. Those black wings are stretched across the mattress, the boy on his stomach as he snoozes. Dean watches in fascination as a shooting star streaks across the expanse of feathers, a blazing ball that can only be a comet making slower progress on the right wing.

“So pretty,” he murmurs again.

“Those are Castiel's wings,” Gabriel states proudly. “No other angel in Heaven has wings like his, they're special.”

“They have stars.”

“That's right, they do. Now, Dean-o, it's time for bed. I'll tuck you in one more time, but you have to go to sleep. Try not to wake up Cassy, he won't get back to sleep unless I groom his wings again. He should be out until morning, though.”

The boy doesn't say anything, yet sends the cherub another glance before laying down. Gabriel tucks him in, ruffling his hair affectionately, and then pulls Castiel's blanket up beneath his wings. Once that's done, he returns to the nursery to gather the baby. Just as he did with Cas, Gabriel sleeps with his wings wrapped around Sam. It seems to soothe the baby just as it had Dean and he sleeps deeply most of the night.

The next morning, Gabriel is woken up by Dean. The small boy is tugging gently on his wings, which part slightly to allow the archangel area enough to peek out. Dean seems anxious and uncertain, as though bothering Gabriel is wrong and he should deal with everything himself. He can't help wondering if his father hit him for disturbing his sleep or something. The golden-eyed man yawns and sits up to stretch his wings, shifting the baby in his arms. Sam doesn't wake up, which is awesome considering he started crying at one in the morning for food and a changing.

“Hey, Dean-o, what's up?” Gabriel asks groggily.

“Someone is at the door, but I didn't answer it,” he says. “Mommy says never answer the door, someone might take us away.”

“That's sound advice,” he agrees. “Alright, let me take care of Cas and I'll head down to answer the door. What do you want for breakfast this morning, Dean?”

The boy shrugs, not really having been asked before. His mommy used to make breakfast, he just ate what she gave him. They enter the boys' bedroom to find Cas still zonked out on the bottom bunk. With a snap of his fingers those black wings vanish, as do his own, and Dean can only stare in disappointment. After that's taken care of, Gabriel leads Dean downstairs. He holds Sam close as he answers the door, groaning in irritation at the sight of a familiar face.

“Well, well, hasn't your brood grown,” Balthazar snickers in that British accent.

“Balthazar,” Gabriel mutters. “To what do I owe this headache?”

“Michael, of course. He wants you to come visit Heaven with your cherub, word's gotten around that he's unlike any cherub every created... or born,” he answers. “Everyone is curious to see what Father would entrust _you_ with... and not _Michael_. Besides, we have a right to show the whelp where he comes from, don't you think? And, speaking of whelps... who are these little darlings?”

“This is Sam and that's Dean. I saved them yesterday from a house fire... their parents didn't make it,” he whispers. “Murder-suicide.”

“Ah, I see. How very unfortunate. Do you think they'll cope?”

He nods and ushers Dean to the table in the dining room. He's watching the new face with interest and slight wariness. Balthazar waves his hand with a flourish and a plate of waffles with whipped cream and fruit shows up before him. With a large grin, Dean digs into the food with a 'thank you'. Gabriel grabs an 8 ounce bottle of formula from the fridge, heating it to perfection with just a look, and then feeds Sam.

From the stairs, tiny footsteps sound. Cas rounds the corner and hurries to the table, completely missing the fact they have company. Another plate of waffles appears and he stops a moment. Normally his daddy makes him eggs and bacon with toast, he never uses his power to do so either. His brow dips in confusion and he looks around. Balthazar is a new face for him as well, his head tilting in confusion at the sight of him. He recognizes his presence as that of an angel, but he seems different from Anna.

“Hello,” Cas says. “I'm Castiel, who are you?”

“Oh isn't he just precious,” Balthazar murmurs before answering, “I'm Balthazar.”

“Hello, Uncle Balthy. Thank you for food.”

With that the little cherub grabs his fork and starts eating. A bit of whipped cream gets on the end of his nose and on his cheek, leaving the angel cooing at the sight. Both Cas and Dean are messy eaters, yet they manage well enough. Thankfully, Gabriel might get away with only washing their faces instead of yet another bath.

“Seriously, Gabe, you're hiding this little gem from the rest of us? That's hardly fair,” he scolds. “He's so adorable!”

“He's different, Balthazar,” Gabriel frowns. “He doesn't need Heaven screwing him up, okay? I'm doing just fine raising him on my own, I don't need Michael setting me back.”

“Everyone just wants to meet him.”

“I don't need them acting like Anna does because of his wings,” the archangel hisses. “He already cries when she leaves, she treats him like he has the fucking plague!”

“Oh, come now, they can't be that bad,” he waves off.

Gabriel hands both bottle and baby to Balthazar, snapping his fingers to unbind Castiel's wings. Dean nearly spits out his orange juice at the unveiled wings, Cas only cheering as he flexes them happily. He doesn't get to run around with his wings out often, but he loves when he gets the chance. To his shock, Balthazar doesn't even almost drop the baby in surprise. His arms are sturdy and he steps closer to the cherub, studying the pitch colored feathers. The stars are just fading from them, yet he's able to catch them before they vanish beneath the sunlight.

A hand sets the bottle down on the table now that it's empty, reaching over to rub across the cherub's wings. The feathers are softer than that of the angels in Heaven, they're as soft as Gabriel's which Father created with a bit of extra care. He wanted Gabriel's wings to set him apart like his rebellious attitude would in the future. Cas giggles and looks toward Balthazar.

“Your wings are very gorgeous, Castiel,” Balthazar states.

“Anna doesn't like them, she's mean to me.”

“Well, Anna doesn't know anything, does she? I like them and your daddy likes them,” he states. “Besides, as long as you like them no one else's opinion matters. You remember that, darling, okay?”

“Okay!”

The angel pats him on the head and Cas returns to his breakfast. The whole time, Dean watches the interaction carefully. He's glad Balthazar likes Castiel's wings, as he probably would've thrown something at him if he didn't. Only an idiot wouldn't like those wings, they're beautiful. Sam fusses in the angel's grip so he passes him back to Gabriel.

“Just think about it, Gabe,” he sighs. “Castiel deserves to know his family. Those that like him will spend more time here visiting, those that don't can stay in Heaven. But this isn't about them, it's about him. He deserves to know Heaven just as we did, it's where he was born.”

He hates when his brother is right, the groan he lets out telling Balthazar that much. The angel stays a bit longer, playing with Sam on a blanket in the living room and playing catch with Dean and Cas, but eventually he has to leave. Gabriel doesn't know why he didn't invite Balthazar over earlier, the other has always been more open than the others, just like him, and if anyone would accept his little boy, it would've been him.


	3. Castiel, the Anti-Social Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean and Cas to go to Kindergarten... and Gabriel isn't taking it well. Dean is all for interacting with the other kids, however Cas isn't as social as him and only wants to stay with his Daddy. After finally forcing himself to leave the two there, Gabriel takes Sam to visit family. Cas worries the teacher with his inability to play with the others, so she tries to ferret out what the problem is. What she finds is shocking and when she brings it up to Gabriel, he's less than happy with her suggestions on dealing with it.

It's been a year and now that Dean is beneath Gabriel's care, Cas has to go to kindergarten. It's a moment the trickster wishes would never come... in fact, he repeated the previous day around six times before the kids caught on. Now he stands in front of the small building, watching the children wander in, with Cas and Dean at his side. Sam is only a year and he's adamantly refused to let go of Gabriel for more than a couple minutes. Missing his time caring for baby Cas, he's spoiled the youngest of his brood horribly.

“I don't wanna go,” Cas cries.

“I'm sorry, Cassy, but you have to,” Gabriel states trying his best not to cry as well. “Dean will be with you, okay? It's just for a little while and you'll make new friends.”

“I don't wanna!” the little cherub bawls.

“Cas,” Dean frowns. “It's gonna be okay, we'll be together and I won't let no one take us apart, okay? I have to go, but I don't wanna go alone... Please come with me?”

“... Okay,” the little blue-eyed boy sniffles. “Daddy, come with us.”

His little hand is gripping tight to Gabriel's and the angel-turned-trickster just wants to burst into tears. This is going to be the first time he's been away from his precious babies since they came to him... and Dean is taking it much better than he is. A woman exits the building and walks over to the small group. They're the only ones on the sidewalk now.

She's a small thing, lithe and willowy, with long raven hair and large aqua eyes. She's dressed in a light blue sun dress and sandals. Gabriel knows her to be a teacher from his first visit. As the boys played in the playground, he spoke with the principal about enrolling two of his three. She was watching over some of the children.

“Excuse me,” she states in a quiet voice. “My name is Heather, I work with the children here. Is there a problem?”

“Oh, it's just... it's their first day of kindergarten and I've never been away from them before,” Gabriel says.

“Is the mother the breadwinner?”

“No, I'm a single parent,” he comments. “I'm sort of well off, so I could stay home with them. This is going to be the first time I've been away from them since... well... ever. We're just not taking it well.”

“Daddy comes, too,” Cas says with a tug on his jacket.

His large blue eyes turn on her, a weapon in themselves in Gabriel's opinion, and in the light of the sun they appear a shade of cyan. Heather can't help but turn to mush beneath the innocent gaze... even Gabriel, the trickster named Loki, can't help it. Castiel is an imp when it comes to manipulation. It makes him so damn proud! Just for added effect, the little brat throws in a quivering bottom lip.

“I'm sorry, honey, this place is just for kids. There are no parents here, just the teachers like me,” Heather says with a kind smile. “But I'm sure you'll make a whole bunch of new friends. Come on, I'll take you inside.”

“Daddy,” Cas cries. “Daddy, you come, too.”

Gabriel can't help it, he shifts Sam to one arm and lifts up Cas with the other. He plants a kiss on the little cherub's forehead, bouncing him a bit as he walks up the sidewalk with Heather. Dean has a hand on his pant leg, the little guy never the type to want carried. Heather doesn't say anything about him walking in, as a lot of parents have trouble getting their children to stay put without them. She leads them to the room the boys should be in, glad she's the teacher for them, and opens the door for brave little Dean.

Gabriel kneels down and sets Cas on his feet, the little cherub gripping tight to his shirt. Sam reaches over to touch the brunette boy's cheeks, holding him tight to pull him in for a kiss. The little one has always been affectionate. Cas seems to get along well with him, kissing him back before turning those deadly eyes onto the trickster.

“You stay.”

“Cassy, I can't,” Gabriel sighs. “You stay here with Dean and I'll be back to pick you up after lunch, okay?”

“No, not okay. Daddy, you stay here with me and Dean.”

“We don't need him here,” Dean frowns. “We have lots of friends to play with. Come on, Cas, I'll take care of you until he comes back.”

“But...”

“Let's go now.”

The impatient little guy grabs Castiel's wrist and tugs him into the room. Though he pleads and sends a begging look back Gabriel's way, Cas is no match for Dean. As he watches his two oldest head into the class, Dean pulling Cas down to sit with him on the floor, Gabriel feels suddenly unnecessary. He glances down at Sam, who looks back up at him with large hazel eyes.

“At least _you_ still need me, little guy,” he sighs.

“Daddy!” Sam grins.

It's his first word, as the incident with his parents left his language skills in a late development, and it's one that Gabriel tried for months to get him to say. He thanks his Father the kid didn't learn 'no' from listening to Dean. That kid can be such a little brat sometimes. Now that the boys are preoccupied with a couple kids nearby and a large pile of blocks, Gabriel makes his exit. He really doesn't have anything to do with his time, so he settles for visiting family.

Hel is Loki's daughter, the ruler of Helheim and overseer of all souls that didn't die in battle. She's moody on the best of days. Though she's normally locked away in her own world, Gabriel noticed her presence on Earth a second after she arrived. He finds her at a bookstore; graphic novels have always been one of her guilty pleasures. As usual, his precious daughter has taken the form of a Gothic Lolita teenager. The form is perfect for her angst-ridden self.

“Hey, honey,” Gabriel greets. “What are you up to?”

“Dad!” she grins as she looks up from a vampire novel. “Holy shit, I didn't know you were here! Uh... what's with the pee-wee?”

“This is Sam,” he states as he sits at the table with her.

“... Is that the cherub everyone is talking about?” she asks with a raised brow. “I meant to stop by and spoil him, but things have been crazy.”

Gabriel sends her a sad smile, taking in a deep breath before letting it out shakily. Sam pouts and reaches for him from his seat on the table. So he doesn't fall, the trickster pulls him onto his lap again and the little one cuddles up against him. Hel frowns and sets her book down, catching onto the fact her father isn't acting completely like himself. She sighs and props her head up with a fist to her cheek.

“Okay, what the hell's wrong with you?”

“... I had to leave Dean and Cas at kindergarten,” he sulks.

“... And who the hell is Dean and Cas?”

“Will you watch your mouth? Sam is only a year old, he's a very impressionable child and I don't need him to be the first to start cussing.”

“Whatever. Answer my damn question.”

She's smirking now, so he knows she's doing it on purpose. Sometimes he wonders why the hell he procreated as Loki. Sam tilts his head to the side as he watches her. The woman with a raven bob and golden eyes sticks her tongue out at him playfully, drawing a laugh from the bubbly boy. He reaches toward her and she picks him up against Gabriel's protests.

“Chill, dad, he's fine,” she waves off. “Now, who are Dean and Cas?”

“Dean is Sam's brother and Cas is the angel everyone is talking about,” he sulks. “I saved Dean and Sam a year ago from a house fire; their dad killed their mother, set the fire, and then killed himself. Cas needed someone to coax him to grow at a human rate, so since no one knew the family I decided to keep them.”

“Sounds like you have your hands full,” she grins. “What, the first three weren't trouble enough for you? You had to go out and get three more?”

“Funny,” he huffs. “I just don't know what to do anymore. Cas and Dean are growing up so fast and I'm just not ready for that... I repeated yesterday six times before Dean yelled at me. I just don't want them to... not need me anymore.”

She knows what he's talking about, as his troublesome trio didn't really need him much to begin with. She and her brothers stayed with their mother for a time before Odin assigned them areas to watch over... except Fenrir, he got a cell up until Gabriel managed to convince Odin to embrace modern technology. Now he has an ankle bracelet that acts as a GPS for the older god.

She sighs and looks down at Sam, the little brown haired boy staring at her with apt fascination. He's dressed in little jean overalls and a plaid shirt with sneakers. She ruffles his hair affectionately, glancing back at her father. His forehead is on the table now, the trickster not even bothering to cover up his grief.

“Why don't you bring them to Asgard?” she asks. “I mean, grandma loves playing with new babies and there are plenty of things there to keep them busy. You can't handle them on your own all the time, dad, they need family interaction. Staying with you 24/7 will only make them dependent on you completely. You don't want that.”

“... The angels are demanding I take Cas there for a bit,” he mutters bitterly. “I don't think I can separate him and Dean, though. After the fire, Dean hasn't let Cas out of his sight... they're even sharing a bed now.”

“Does he have nightmares?”

“He did, but after he started sleeping in bed with Cas they stopped... it's his wings, Hel,” Gabriel comments. “It's like they erase all bad things, whether feelings or not. Normally, angel wings can soothe ill emotions... but his are so much more. It worries me, it really does. If the others find out how different he really is, they might try and take him away from me for their own use.”

“We won't let them do that, dad. They're just as much _our_ family as _theirs_...”

“No, Hel... _Cas_ is their family, they won't think the same of Sam and Dean.”

There's outrage in her eyes and he knows he's struck a nerve. The conversation ends there, the trickster quick to change the topic. Hel works wonders on keeping him occupied for the day, the two eventually returning to the farm house. Gabriel has more things to keep Sam busy there, the place practically a children's wonderland of toys. She shakes her head at the sight, a small smirk touching her lips. Her dad really knows how to spoil a kid.

Cas sits by himself in the classroom. Unlike Dean, he's not very eager to socialize and play. When he noticed Gabriel was gone, he cried a river of tears and refused to be consoled. The other kids eventually wandered off to play, leaving him to cry on Dean's shoulder. He didn't want to ruin the other's day as well, so he coaxed Dean to go play once he settled his tears. The little cherub keeping to himself near a corner.

Heather has a watchful eye on him, worried about his inability to socialize with the other children. A few kids have attempted to get him to play, yet he either doesn't understand the game or he just can't seem to connect with them. At the moment, he's watching Dean build a castle out of the blocks. Carefully, so as not to startle him, she makes her way over and sits at the small table there. It's covered in coloring books and crayons, yet the little cherub hasn't touched either. He's just sitting at the table with his hands in his lap... watching.

“Don't you want to play, Castiel?” she wonders.

“I want my daddy,” he comments softly with a little pout. “He'll be here soon, right? Daddy wouldn't leave me.”

“Of course he'll be here soon, honey,” Heather assures with a smile. “But when he's not here, that's the time you play with the other children. That's why he brought you here.”

“I just wanna go home,” he sniffles.

“Look, your brother is playing nicely. He's making lots of friends and having fun... Why don't you go join him.”

Cas looks over at Dean, who's doing a little victory dance after putting a tower on his castle. It's nearly as tall as he is. The cherub can't help the small smile on his lips, yet he doesn't move from his seat. Uncertain what his problem might be, Heather attempts to at least get him active for now. Any socializing battles can be fought once she gets him opened up a bit. Carefully, she pulls out a small computer and sets it next to him.

“Why don't we play a game on this,” she offers. “Just so we don't get bored sitting all alone here. I'll help you, okay?”

He gives her a wary glance, yet nods, and she turns on the computer and clicks on a word game. It beeps and welcomes the little guy, telling him to spell the word 'cat'. Cas easily clicks the buttons to spell it, doing so on the next words and scoring perfectly on the game. Heather, shocked at this, picks up some cards.

She holds them up for Cas to see. The pictures are on the front and he can tell her what each one is of, so next she picks up some math flashcards. Cas tilts his head a bit, Heather assuming she finally found something he has trouble with, and then tells her the answer. Once he gets through all the math flashcards, she picks up another deck of flashcards. These have a word and he has to read it to her. The first one is of a dog and he tells her that. This time, however, he smiles and looks up at her.

“I like dogs,” he says. “I like guinea pigs, too. Daddy said he might get us one, but no cat... Dean is allergic to cats. Do you know how to say cat in another language? Daddy taught me some. It's macka in Croatian, pussa in Filipino, kissa in Finnish, chat in French, gatto in Italian, pakka in Swahili...”

“... You certainly like cats,” Heather says. “How well can you speak those languages?”

“Pretty good.”

“I stayed in Africa for a project once, I learned Swahili while I was there. Can you try and speak a sentence in Swahili for me, please?”

“Wewe ni mwalimu, si unajua jinsi ya kuseme hivyo?”

“... And do you know what that means?” she tests.

“You're the teacher, don't you know how to speak it?” he replies. “Well... roughly.”

Her jaw drops at the little boy. Though he has a bit of trouble pronouncing some of the words, he speaks it fluently it would seem. No wonder he's bypassed all the games, his level of intellect is amazing. They're probably all too easy for him. Before she can say anything more, Dean comes over and sits beside Castiel. She watches as they interact, the green-eyed boy grinning widely at his brother.

He wants to color and he tells Cas as much, pulling a couple books over and handing one to the cherub. At first Cas just looks at it, yet when Dean hands him a crayon and starts coloring his own picture Cas does the same hesitantly. She could swear the little blue-eyed boy hadn't colored a day in his life. He's careful to stay in the lines, though, and his little tongue peeks passed his lips as he chooses his colors meticulously.

“It doesn't have to be perfect, Cas,” Dean sighs in exasperation. “And you don't have to make stuff the color it is outside.”

“Why not, it's pretty.”

“I don't know, to better your imagi... ima... your brain,” Dean decides on. “The part that makes things up and stuff. Here, color the grass pink.”

“But grass is green.”

“And _your_ grass is gonna be _pink_ , like cotton candy!”

“... Color the clouds pink, they look like cotton candy.”

“Okay!”

Heather smiles at them, yet knows it isn't healthy for Cas to only play with his brother. She'll have to talk to Gabriel about this. As Cas and Dean sit quietly, she gets the snacks together for the kids. By the time she gets ready to call them in, she notes that a few kids have joined them. Cas doesn't talk to them, barely looks at them, and makes sure to keep Dean between himself and them. It bothers her, yet there isn't much she can do at the moment. At least he's _around_ the others, so she'll take that as a win for now.

She calls the kids over for snack-time, handing out their food and making certain everyone gets something. Cas stares at his apple slices and juice, glancing over to Dean hesitantly. Even Dean isn't sure whether to eat it or not, making faces at it instead. When Heather realizes they aren't touching their food, she kneels down between them.

“What's the matter, boys?” she asks.

“Daddy said not to take food from strangers,” Cas states adamantly. “You're a stranger, we can't eat this.”

“Honey, this is a school. Your daddy trusted me to take care of you until he picks you up, feeding you is part of that,” she assures. “You can eat that, you won't get in trouble. I promise.”

“No, daddy didn't tell us we can. I don't wanna eat it.”

“Me neither,” Dean frowns. “It's 'good for you' food, 'good for you' food is icky.”

Heather can't help the small smile, these two are just so colorful. All the other children are already eating, glancing over at the two curiously. They don't normally care what others are doing, but stopping to eat gives them time to look around. She can't help but ask the next question.

“Do you tell your daddy that, Dean?”

“Yes.”

“And what does he say?”

“Nothing, but he makes he eat it anyway,” Dean grumbles.

“If you two don't want to eat your snack, I won't make you,” Heather decides. “But you have to take a nap during nap-time, okay?”

They both nod, following their teacher to the area with soft pillows and blankets. One by one the kids finish and join them. Again, Cas keeps Dean between himself and the other children. Strangely, the boys lay so close they're able to share a blanket. She makes sure to jot that down on her mental notepad. She takes out a book and reads them all a story, waiting until the last one falls asleep. She notes that Dean leans over to whisper to Cas, the blue-eyed boy nodding before laying down. Though Dean falls asleep, Heather knows Cas is just pretending. She's taken care of enough children to know when they're faking. She doesn't call him on it, some children have trouble napping.

Around three, Gabriel is the first one there to pick up his boys. Cas and Dean are on their feet in seconds, running toward the golden-eyed man with excited little cries. The angel, still toting Sam about, gets on his knees and sets the toddler down. He gathers all three of them in his arms for a hug. He missed his boys so much, he's tempted to home school them. As he stands back up, Sam in his arms, Heather walks over to him.

“Mr. Milton, I wanted to talk to you,” she says quietly.

“Really... Dean, what did you do?” he frowns.

“I don't like 'good for you' food,” he states.

“... That doesn't seem bad enough to deserve a parent-teacher conference,” he comments in confusion. “Cas, did you do something wrong?”

The little guy shrugs, either uncaring or honestly clueless. Gabriel sends the two to play, setting Sam down to join them after a moment's hesitation. Once the boys are busy with the colorful building blocks, Gabriel turns back to the teacher. She looks calm and patient, probably born to care for children, and his worry is alleviated a bit. She sits at her desk and motions to a chair nearby, which he pulls over to sit on.

“Gabriel, your boys are amazing,” she smiles. “Dean is so friendly and cheerful. Even Castiel has a wonderful personality. It's just... I'm worried about Castiel. His social skills are horribly lacking, he shows absolutely no interest in even _talking_ to the other kids, and I'm not entirely sure it's because he's shy. He seems to speak to adults more than children. He's so very smart, Gabriel! He knows so many languages, his problem solving abilities are far beyond his years, and his intellect seems much too advanced for a child even _twice_ his age. Have you considered placing him in advanced classes?”

“No. I don't want to separate him and Dean.”

“No offense, Mr. Milton, but... maybe that's exactly what Castiel needs.”


	4. Grandma Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told to split up his boys in favor of Castiel's intellect, Gabriel is at a loss for what to do. Dean likes school, but won't part with Cas. Cas hates school and would rather stay home with his Daddy. Before he has a chance to get far on the problem, a visitor drops by. Turning to his mother for advice, she proves to be a practiced parent. With his mind more at ease on the schooling problem, Gabriel sets to enjoy the day with his boys. Unfortunately, late that night Dean is woken by a nightmare... and he asks a question Gabriel simply isn't ready to even think of answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm making progress on 'Walk a Mile'... I don't know how many times I started laughing while writing it ;p Dean is so abused. Poor guy. Anyway, I would appreciate help with tags on this fic. I'm not very good with tags =( Unfortunately, I've never had to use them before this site and they confuse me so. I hope you all enjoy the update! Until next time, cupcakes!

Gabriel isn't happy in the least. Heather, the teacher at the boys' kindergarten, suggested he have his boys split up. He knows Cas has trouble socializing, but that's to be expected of a cherub in the human world. His mind is advanced and he doesn't connect with children like he does adults. His learning curve is supernatural, the little guy picking up on things far faster than any human can. Watching television has him learning at an impossible rate, the trickster usually leaving the channel on Animal Planet or a learning channel. Sometimes Cas gets a hold of the remote and ends up on a subtitled movie, which is where he learns a lot of the languages he knows. Being so young, however, will draw attention to himself and that's something the cherub doesn't need. As much as he knows, Cas stays innocent and modest. Fame means nothing to him.

Dean, on the hand, would never allow something like that to happen. He's come to rely on the cherub's presence. They can't even take a bath alone. Once more, Gabriel considers home schooling. The whole reason for kindergarten, however, is to get the kids socializing with others their age. He sighs and turns his attention to his children. Sam is rummaging around the shelves in the playroom, Dean and Cas playing with some matchbox cars. After a moment, Sam grabs a book and makes his way toward Gabriel. He's been talking a bit more, which leads the trickster to believe he could and just didn't find a need to. It's a huge relief to the first time dad.  Well... to a human baby, anyway.

“Piggies,” he says as he hands the book to him. “Piggies!”

“The three little pigs, huh? Good choice,” he smiles. “Come here, rugrat.”

He pulls Sam up onto his lap, letting the little guy do as much of the work as possible, and then opens the book to read to him. After a moment, Dean and Cas wander over to listen. The story puts two of the three to sleep, yet Cas can't slumber until his wings are groomed. He walks beside Gabriel as he puts Dean and Sam to bed.

When the two are asleep in their rooms, Gabriel and Cas sit at the dining room table together. Heather had told him Cas had trouble dealing with his absence, it's one of the problems she has with him. She's worried about his dependance, the fact that he's not maturing like Dean is, and he should've expected that. Cherubs don't grow like humans. Although Castiel's body is growing at Dean's rate, his mind is still that of an angel. They may learn like wildfire, but their instincts don't allow them to roam from their parents. Leaving him at the kindergarten, even for a little while, probably scared him terribly. He likely thought Gabriel abandoned him. He thought as long as Dean was with him Cas would've taken it better.

“Cassy, I have a problem,” he sighs. “You have to learn, that's why I took you to school with Dean. That's how humans learn, Cassy. You need to make friends, too. There aren't any other cherubs around for you to play with, so you'll have to make due with what I can give you. Now, your teacher says you're very smart and wants you to be placed in advanced classes... but Dean can't go with you.”

“No classes,” Cas states.

“... Then you'll stay with Dean. I figured that's what you'd choose.”

“No,” Cas frowns. “No school. I don't like it there, you're not there.”

“Cassy, you have to learn to get along with humans. There's no better place than school.”

“No classes. No school. Daddy, you teach me good. You can teach Dean, too.”

Gabriel sighs at the almost desperate look on Castiel's face. He could teach the lot of them, he knows enough, but they really need to socialize. With a groan of frustration, he lays his head down to think. Cas slides from his seat and walks over to the trickster, hugging him tightly before hurrying outside. Though he's been getting a bit more adventurous when it comes to wandering off, Gabriel allows him to play outside on his own. It's not like he can't zap him right back into the yard.

Cas is on the swing set when someone enters the front yard. He likes the swings, because it feels like flying and he's too young to fly on his own right now. He watches them approach a moment, his head tilted curiously as he brings the swing to a stop. They spot him and slowly approach. Large blue eyes stare for a long while, waiting for them to get too close, and when they finally reach that point... Cas runs inside the house.

“Where's the fire, Cassy?” Gabriel wonders in surprise.

“Stranger danger!” he cries out. "Stranger danger!"

The little cherub takes cover behind Gabriel's legs, peeking around them to see if the stranger followed him. They did. They're now standing in the doorway he left wide open, looking upon the tiny boy in humor. Cas never did like strangers, always hiding when they come around. It took him a long while to get used to Anna and he still isn't completely sure about Balthazar, though treating him nicely won the other points.

Gabriel turns his attention onto the intruder, sighing in relief when he recognizes them as Frigga. Her more human guise has long curly red locks and large green eyes. She's wearing a pants suit of light blue. Gabriel picks up Cas and walks over to her, a soft smile on his lips. Frigga was always his favorite parent, she understood him in a way Odin couldn't. Though he wanted to nurture the warrior in Gabriel, she could see potential in his mischievous side.

“Mom,” he says in greeting. “I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been really busy lately.”

“So I've heard,” she chuckles. “Three more babies for me to love. When Hel told me, I just couldn't stay away! Which one is this? He's absolutely _adorable_.”

“This is Castiel,” he replies. “The cherub. Cassy, this is your Grandma Frigga. Can you tell her hello? She's Grandpa Odin's wife.”

“Hei, Bestemor,” Cas states before repeating it in English. “Hello, grandma.”

“Oh, he's so precious!” Frigga squeals. “Did you teach him Norwegian, Loki?”

“It was a joint effort. I teamed up with the Discovery channel, the internet... and he learned about books on tape,” the trickster murmurs abashedly. “I tried to talk him into the nursery rhyme books, but he insisted on the language ones.”

She laughs and reaches out to take Cas. At first he clings to Gabriel, but with a little assurance from the trickster he goes to her. She smells like lavender and vanilla, the cherub relaxing at the scent. As Frigga talks to Gabriel, they make their way up the stairs. Sam is awake, fussing in his bed, and Dean is in the midst of a nightmare. Gabriel stops to wake Dean first, knowing the little guy sometimes hurts himself with his flailing if the dream gets too bad. This time he's crying in his sleep.

Once awake, Dean tries to play it off like he wasn't in tears. Gabriel dries his eyes and kisses him on the head, coaxing him out of the room to meet his grandma. In the hallway, Dean finds Cas in Frigga's arms. He wants the angel with him, yet he's not too sure about the redheaded woman holding him. He decides to wait until Gabriel retrieves Sam.

“Mom, this is Dean,” he informs once he returns. “And this little guy is Sam.”

“Oh, I can't wait to spoil them rotten!” she grins. “Hi, Dean, I'm Frigga.”

“Hello, Grandma Frigga,” Dean mumbles. “Can I have Cas?”

She nods and sets Cas down, surprised when Dean practically pulls him into a choke hold. Gabriel quickly loosens the grip he has on him, scolding him softly before ushering them downstairs. Dean plays rough often, so Cas is used to it, but Gabriel doesn't want him thinking that's okay. Angels can take more punishing forces than humans; the last thing he wants is Dean accidentally harming a human friend. With a mumbled apology, Dean moves his grip to Castiel's wrist and drags him off to the playroom.

Frigga is overjoyed with her new grandchildren, watching the boys play quietly as Sam wanders about the room. He loves books, it's something Gabriel still isn't used to, and that's normally the first place he heads to. He grabs another book and drags it back to Frigga. The little guy is still unsteady on his feet, so he falls often. Though he sometimes gets bruises on his knees from falling, Sam just gets right back up and continues on his merry way. The only time he really cries is when he's having a tantrum or he's just plain upset.

“Book,” he says adamantly. “Pwease.”

She smiles softly and takes the book of nursery rhymes. Sam crawls up onto her lap so he can look at the pictures. As she's preoccupied with the youngest, Gabriel focuses on the older two. Cas is adamant he's not going back to kindergarten and he really doesn't want to take him. It breaks his heart that his little cherub thinks he abandoned him there. He just doesn't know what to do.

He debates asking Frigga, yet knows she'll tell him to just teach them on his own. He can teach them far more than any human school can. Perhaps that's exactly what he needs to do, yet thinking they'll grow up like the other angels... so anti-social and uncaring... it tears him apart. Frigga notices his inner debate and sets the book down a moment. Sam takes it from her, flipping through the pages to look at the pictures.

“Honey, what's wrong?”

“... I'm torn, mom,” he sighs. “The kids need to go to school, they need to learn how to get along with other humans, but... Cas is too smart for kindergarten and doesn't connect with the children there well. The teacher wants to place him in advanced classes, but that'll just draw attention to him that he doesn't need. I could teach them, but that won't get them out and playing with other kids. I just don't know what to do!”

“Sweetie, just because Cas can't connect with children now doesn't mean he'll always be that way,” she chuckles. “Children all grow at a different pace. _You_ wouldn't socialize with the others in Asgard for four _years_ when you first came to us. Just teach them now, continue taking them to places they can play with other children, and enroll them in school when they're ready.”

“Dean is more than ready, it's Cas that won't go. When I dropped him off today, he thought I had abandoned him,” he informs miserably. “I completely forgot that young cherubs need to stay with their parents all the time, no wonder he cried so hard. I feel horrible!”

She pats his back soothingly, calming her youngest with ease. Sam is tired of looking at pictures, tugging on red strands to get her attention again. Moving her attention back to the toddler, Frigga starts reading once more. By now Cas and Dean are weary of playing. It's nearly dinnertime and they're ready for food now, especially since they didn't eat their snack earlier. Gabriel lets them pull him into the kitchen with a humored grin on his face.

As he cooks dinner, Cas and Dean color at the table. Though he was adamant about colors in the classroom, Cas is beginning to experiment with them now. He's scribbling red on a tree, always favoring the fall season, and Dean hands some paper and a crayon to Sam in his highchair. The youngest has begun scribbling messy scrawls on everything now, his imitation of writing since he doesn't know how to do that yet, and Gabriel's had to clean the walls more than once.  Dean doesn't help, always providing him the most permanent of utensils... Gabriel thinks he's doing it on purpose.

Thankfully, the hazel-eyed toddler sticks to the paper this time. With the three boys busy, Frigga helps her son with preparing the food. She doesn't understand why he doesn't just zap a meal up, however even she has things she prefers to do by hand. Perhaps this is just a hobby of his. Dinner is prepared in silence, the goddess surprised how quiet the children are. Once the food is done, plates of spaghetti are set out for the boys. Gabriel sets a small bowl before Sam, who's eager to get his hands into it.

“You have to watch that one,” the trickster smirks with a point to Sam. “He ends up wearing his bowl if you don't stop him from grabbing it. Food ends up everywhere, doesn't it, Sammy?”

“... No,” he draws out innocently.

“ _Sure_ it doesn't.”

This time Frigga joins them for dinner, sitting down at the table beside Gabriel. It isn't often that she partakes in human food, however this seems like a good time to indulge. Dean is picking at his food, glancing at Gabriel every now and then. It's clear to the redhead he's waiting for an opening to get rid of his food. It doesn't work, however, as golden eyes are pinned to the young boy.

Once dinner is eaten, it's time for a bath. Cas is in the bathroom in seconds, dancing around the bathtub eagerly. Gabriel has to carry Dean in, as the young human has decided he doesn't like baths and he'll do everything in his power to stay out of them. Unfortunately for him, the trickster has more power. He and Cas are in the warm waters in no time, the little cherub splashing about happily. Frigga stands outside the room waiting for Sam to be finished. Once Gabriel has the little boy washed up, he wraps him in a towel and hands him off to his mother. Afterward, he washes Dean and Cas.

The boys play as long as they want to, the water almost cold by the time they're finished, and then they're wrapped in little fuzzy robes with hoods. The hoods have animal ears on them, which Gabriel thought was too cute at the time he got them. He takes the boys up to their room, telling them to get their pajamas on. Fully clothed, aside from Cas as he doesn't have a shirt on, the boys sit on the bed waiting for their 'daddy'. Gabriel got rid of the bunk bed once Dean stopped sleeping by himself, replacing it with a wide race car bed they can both fit in. Color was an issue at first, but eventually Dean won and had Gabriel turn it black.

“Daddy, time to groom!” Cas grins widely.

“That's right, Cassy, it's grooming time. Hold still.”

He unbinds Castiel's wings, watching as the black plumage unfurls. Frigga is watching from the doorway, holding a slumbering Sam on her shoulder. The inky black feathers are a surprise to her, yet she says nothing on them. Gabriel sends her a cautious look, waiting for her smile of unconditional love to extend his own golden wings. He sits behind Cas, Dean curling up against his side to play with the wings on his right.

Slowly, he combs his fingers through Castiel's feathers. The boy sighs in content. Frigga is shocked when his feathers light up with starlight, a comet streaking across a few feathers before disappearing and a swirl of the milky way resting near his shoulder. Her gasp of awe is all Gabriel needs to hear to reassure him of her grandmotherly love for the cherub.

When Cas is out, Gabriel lays him down on the bed carefully and Dean snuggles up against him. The trickster tucks them in and Cas folds the green-eyed boy in his wings. Once they're snoozing away, Gabriel lifts Sam from Frigga's arms and steps into the hallway.

“If you'd like to stay the night, I can change Sam's room into a guest room. He doesn't sleep there at night anyway, he sleeps with me.”

“It's fine, honey, I have to get back home,” she smiles. “Come and visit this weekend, okay? Odin would love to see the new warriors in the family.”

“I might just do that. Would you like me to walk you out?”

“No, sweetie, I'll just snap myself back home like usual. Thank you for these three little blessings, Loki. Never think you or the children won't be welcome in our world. They're family and they belong with us, just like you do.”

“... Do you think I should take Cassy to visit Heaven?” Gabriel wonders quietly.

“You're his father, Loki, that's your decision. But he can't help his blood and he deserves to know there are more out there like him. It's a curse to feel as though you're alone in the world... you know that better than anyone.”

With that, she snaps her fingers and disappears. The trickster hates when she's right, though she usually is, and gives a labored sigh as he carries Sam to bed. Behind the door to his bedroom, the archangel can't help but allow his weariness to surface. He's been a single dad for so long, he almost forgot how tiring dealing with the supernatural can be. His mother isn't as bad as most, yet when it comes to showing his wings around her... he feels as though he disappoints her somehow. The gods and goddesses of old think very little of the lord's angels, so he doesn't like to remind her of what he started out. He's glad she's so understanding. He wraps Sam in his wings and falls asleep, the toddler humming in content as he slumbers.

It's around midnight when Gabriel feels a tug on his wing. He recognizes it as Dean, the little guy having made it a habit in the mornings, and spreads his wings enough to peek between them. Large teary green eyes stare at him, cheeks wet and chest heaving with sobs. The trickster sits up, carefully shifting his wings to accommodate the movement without waking Sam.

“Dean-o, what's the matter?” he asks softly.

“I had a bad dream,” he cries. “There was fire and a lady was screaming... and a loud boom! Daddy, I don't wanna go back to sleep no more!”

“Hey, it's okay,” Gabriel says in a soothing tone. “It's fine, it was just a bad dream. Hush now, little man. Let's go get Cas and you two can sleep in here with me and Sam, okay? You think that'll make you feel better?”

He nods, sniffling as he wipes his eyes. The tears don't stop, however, and Gabriel lays Sam down to lift Dean up. He holds him close and rocks him, whispering reassuring comments as he runs his feathers along his back. He's curious as to why Cas didn't block the nightmares as he usually does, heading back to the room to find the cherub half off the bed... his legs still on the bed as he snuggles with his pillow on the floor. Gabriel shakes his head and rolls his eyes, letting Dean grip his neck tightly as he leans down to scoop up his cherub. Black wings wrap around Dean and himself as he holds him close.

Sam is just stirring when he returns, watching the trickster curiously as he carries over Dean and Cas. Though Cas never woke up, Dean is finally drifting off again. He lies down on his back, Cas wrapped up in his right arm and Dean in his left, and Sam crawls atop him to stretch out on his chest. The trickster sighs in slight annoyance, knowing he'll likely stay awake all night in this position. He wraps his golden wings around the lot of them, closing his eyes to force himself back to sleep.

The next morning Gabriel wakes to three pairs of eyes staring at him. He chuckles at the sight, Castiel's blues glowing in the dark created by his wings. They spread and disappear, the archangel binding his cherubs wings once more. Dean is quiet today, his eyes downcast and his usual joyful self lost in the memory of his dream.

Since Dean is less than active today, Cas ends up playing with Sam instead. He's pushing the smaller boy on the swing set outside as Dean sits alone in the playroom. This behavior is odd for the little guy, so naturally it would draw Gabriel's curiosity. He wanders into the room and finds Dean huddled inside a castle playhouse.

“Hey, Dean-o,” he says softly. “You don't want to play today? The boys are outside on the swings if you want to join them.”

“No, I just wanna stay here.”

“Okay, that's fine. You wanna tell me what's bothering you? Is it that dream last night? It's okay to be scared, you know, everyone gets that way. And even _I_ used to go sleep with my parents after a nightmare.”

“It's not that... not the whole thing, anyway. I just... Why do I dream of those people? Did I know them? I think I did. And... how come we don't have a mommy like the other kids?”

“Whoa, okay... I wasn't ready for that question,” Gabriel murmurs. “You're not gonna ask me where babies come from, are you?”

“... No?”

He breathes a sigh of relief at that, thanking his Father Dean isn't that curious. He caught a lucky break that _Cas_ hasn't shown curiosity in that particular subject. If the little cherub has a question he'll damn well get the answer! But now that Dean is questioning such things, he knows that luck won't last much longer. Dean will eventually mention something to Cas and the cherub will get that itch for information.

“Dean, those people you dream about... they were your parents before me,” Gabriel sighs. “They died in front of you and I rescued you and Sam from a fire. You probably blocked it because it hurt you so badly, but that's what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save them, too, I really am... but at least I got you and Sam out.”

“But... _You're_ my daddy.”

“I am _now_ , but family doesn't end with blood, little man,” he smiles softly. “That's what your granny told me when they took me in. You see, I was adopted, too. Frigga, your grandma? She and Odin took me in, I was living on the streets at the time and I was in a lot of trouble. I had trouble keeping myself alive and was just scrapping by. Odin found me and told me I was going to be his son from now on, he called me Loki.”

“You have more than one parent, too?”

“I do,” he admits. “And my first parents? I didn't have a mom then, just a dad. Frigga is my only mom, just like _your_ mom was _your_ only mom.”

“But I can get another one, right? When you get married?”

Gabriel shudders at the very thought, which doesn't go unnoticed by Dean. The little boy smirks mischievously at his dad, raising a brow in question. That look is evil and Gabriel knows it well. With a sigh, he tells Dean he's too young to talk about Gabriel getting married and it isn't going to happen any time soon, lifting him into his arms. He carries him outside, setting him down to play with the other two. As Dean wanders off to swing, Gabriel watches them with a slight frown. This is going to be a difficult subject for them all. It just might be one of their biggest arguments among themselves. Angels don't like change very much, especially when it concerns their parent figures, but Dean will likely want Gabriel to find a mate. He decides a talk like that is best held off until they have to deal with it, which means he can get away with a few more years of bachelorhood.


	5. Dancing With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has donned the title of Loki and returned to Asgard, three rugrats in tow. Though he's happy to be home, there are consequences. One of them is that he's expected to play the good son, attending meetings and such. While doing so, Loki is forced to leave his children in the care of Sif. Outside and playing, Sam gets kidnapped by a stray wolf and the boys abandon Sif to locate him on their own. It leaves them in the care of the most unexpected person... and far away from their Daddy.

Asgard is quiet, just as it always seems to be. So full of life and mystery, beauty and battle. The trickster didn't realize how much he missed it until this moment. In one arm is Sam, the toddler sleeping peacefully against him, and in the other is Cas. As usual, Dean refused to be held and stands at his side with a hand gripping tight to his pant leg. After that nice chat with his mom, the archangel decided to forgo daycare and bring the boys here to socialize. After a short talk with Dean, explaining about the difference in himself and Castiel, the young boy agreed to this new change in place of daycare. It's a relief to say the least.

“Daddy, look,” Dean points. “A castle! Does a king live there? Is there a princess? Are there dragons? I want a dragon, daddy!”

“Dragons get too big, Dean-o,” Gabriel chuckles. “Our home is too small for one. You'll have to settle for a smaller pet. Sorry, little guy.”

“Can I have a doggie like that?”

Gabriel searches out the 'doggie', wondering what type of dog would be wandering around Asgard without an owner. In the trees a good distance from them, glimmering gold eyes watch them and a hulking figure of jet black fur sits in wait. He doesn't spend much time on the figure, nodding his head in greeting before heading to Odin's overly large palace. Those golden eyes follow them curiously, however the animal never leaves the shelter of the forest.

Inside the palace there's more noise and a lot of people. Some of them Gabriel recognizes, most he never cared to remember. As he passes through the halls with his brood, he notices the eyes on him. All of them are wary. Although he didn't take the time to get to know _them_ , no one in Asgard is stupid enough not to know _Loki_. That's just _begging_ for trouble.

“Loki!” a familiar female voice calls. “Welcome home!”

“Sif!” Loki smiles in greeting. “It's good to see you. I see you've gotten all the sexier in that armor. I bet those warriors can't keep their hands off you.”

“... Ever the charmer,” she mutters with a scoff. “And I see you've conveniently forgotten the purpose of a condom. Plaguing us with ever more tiny irritants, are you?”

“Not in front of the kids, Sif!” Gabriel hisses angrily. “They're too young to hear that shit!”

“My, my. You've become a Mr. Mom. How cute.”

“Where's my brother?”

She motions for him to follow her, eyes on the little guy at his feet. Dean is watching her carefully. The way she stands, she's closer to the side where Cas is... and he doesn't like strangers around _his_ Cas. When she gets curious of the tiny boy with intriguing blue eyes, Gabriel almost trips over Dean in his hurry to push her away. He rights himself quickly, sucking in a sharp breath when Sam is jolted awake. His bottom lip quivers a moment and his hazel eyes tear up, but the trickster is quick to soothe his irritation.

Once Sam is eased, Dean tugs at Gabriel's pant leg adamantly. One look at the boy and he lifts his arms up to be picked up. With no room in his arms, Gabriel kneels down so the brunette can climb onto his back. This way Dean can hold tight to him and still be able to warn off strangers curious about his brothers. To be certain he won't fall on accident, the trickster snaps his fingers to provide a baby backpack. Though angry at the new seat given, Dean swallows his tiny pride and glares hard at Sif.

“What's _his_ problem? He looks like Thor after a battle gone awry,” Sif murmurs.

“You got too close to Cassy,” Gabriel shrugs. “Dean doesn't like strangers around his brothers, but he _especially_ doesn't like them around Cassy. They've bonded on a pretty deep level, can't keep them apart.”

“... Okay... that's Dean?”

“Yep. And this little cutie is Sam,” the trickster grins proudly. “And this is Castiel. These are my boys! Not as much a handful as the first three, but... well... they're still something.”

“Hopefully not something evil,” the woman scoffs. “What you doing bringing them here? Need Odin to assign them or something? Are they showing hints of being demi-gods? Please tell me they're not. We can't handle another three 'mini-Loki' children.”

“Whatever. My kids aren't that bad. And no, they're not. They're here to socialize, nothing more. Mom wanted to spoil them a bit and I needed to get them away from the eyes of Heaven while I thought over some shit. I thought they might like it here... _I_ did.”

It turns out, Thor and Odin are in a meeting and Frigga is still in the human world for some unknown reason. She's probably volunteering at a children's hospital or something, getting her daily fix of tiny vessels and huge innocent eyes. Once hearing about Loki's presence, however, Odin demanded he sit in at the meeting as well... which means he has to let the boys wander around Asgard. You don't just tell Odin 'no' after all. With hesitance clearly written on his face, Gabriel hands the boys over to Sif.

“Don't worry so much, they'll be fine,” she waves off.

“Have you ever had children?”

“Well... no, but... how hard can they be to take care of? I'm looking out for Thor all the time,” she grins. “I'll just take them outside for a little while, okay? Kids love nature, it's what Asgardians are born of! They'll be one of us in no time, you'll see!”

“Oh my god, my kids are gonna die,” Gabriel utters meekly.

“Loki!” Odin calls out.

With a glance of trepidation in Sif's direction, Gabriel heads into the meeting. He took the time to explain his absence to Castiel, so the little angel is more okay with it than he was of going to daycare. At least he knows this will only last a little while. The woman takes his hand and leads him outside with Dean in tow and Sam in her arms.

Castiel likes to be outside, loves the feeling of the grass beneath his toes and the wind on his face, so there's little complaint when they're led to the forest. Dean is an adventurous little boy, Sif can tell as much the second he hits the trees, and starts exploring the area around the clearing with avid fascination. The warrior can't help but teach them the basics of tracking, pointing out animal prints and tufts of fur in the foliage. She teaches them the difference in touch and smell, teaches them to look with all their senses. Sam has little interest right now, too busy covering himself in mud from a puddle. She keeps him in her sights at all times, glad he doesn't have more ambition than to transform himself into a Golem looking creature. So far, he's more than half covered in the thick brown earth.

The sun is high in the sky, not yet noon and getting closer with the passing time. Dean and Cas have located a small rabbit, the two chasing it around the clearing happily. Sif takes her eyes off Sam for only a moment to wrangle in the two runaways... and then he's gone. Her heart skips a beat as she searches the clearing, panic setting in quickly. If Loki will make a person's like a living hell for a simple comment, she fears what he'd do if he finds out she lost his youngest child.

“Where's Sam?” Dean asks. “Sammy! Sammy, where'd you go?”

“Look,” Cas points out. “Prints.”

“Oh my god! Loki's gonna kill me!” Sif gasps out. “Those are _wolf_ prints!”

Dean and Castiel exchange glances, uncertain how to take that information. The only wolf they know of is in their books 'The Three Little Pigs' and 'Little Red Riding Hood', but daddy told them those are just stories and wolves aren't like that. If one took Sammy, they have to find them. So when Sif is in the middle of a nervous breakdown, the two boys follow the retreating tracks like she taught them.

The trail isn't hard to follow, the two locating a small cave in a mountain side. Cas can tell they're much further from Asgard than that walk should've taken them, yet doesn't understand how that could be unless they were transported. He's used to that with his daddy and probably didn't even notice the feeling of it when it happened.

“Listen, Cas,” Dean states. “Sammy! He's in the cave!”

“We shouldn't go in there without daddy,” Cas remarks hesitantly. “What if a bad thing lives there? Daddy doesn't know where we are, we could all disappear forever and he'll never find us!”

“Daddy's too smart for that,” the green-eyed boy scoffs. “He always knows what's going on and he always knows where we are... I've tested it, I know. Don't worry, he'll find us.”

With that, Dean heads into the dark mouth of the cave. Although he has his reservations, Castiel follows him closely. Inside the cave, they can hear dripping water and Sam's laughter. It echoes in the dark cavern and they aren't sure which way to go. It's too dark for them to see and Cas doesn't have any power more than healing available to him. Before they can try and turn back, they see a light flickering up ahead and walk toward it. It sends a warm glow through a large room furnished in leather and animal skins. There are pictures on handmade tables, weapons attached to the walls in displays, and a bed of skins stuffed with goose down in a small alcove with a drawn curtain.

Sam is on a plush bear skin rug, tugging on the ear of the still attached head. Lying on the floor near him is the large black wolf from earlier. Those gold eyes gaze upon the two newcomers, a slight smile touching the animal's lips while still covering its fangs. It doesn't seem threatening and Sam is completely unharmed, so the boys carefully step closer. When they reach Sam, Dean carefully pulls him to his feet.

“Doggie,” he murmurs. “We're gonna go now, okay? You stay right there.”

“I'm a wolf, not a dog,” the creature replies with humor. “I don't follow commands like the mutts you keep in your homes.”

Dean's jaw drops and he looks to Cas for a little guidance. The cherub, however, is just as stunned as he is. Cas, though he's a supernatural being himself, has never heard an animal talk before. It seems to confuse the wolf, however they take it in stride. The large animal gets up and stretches, sauntering over to the trio of young warrior potentials. Dean isn't certain about the wolf now, bravely placing himself between the creature and his brothers as it watches them.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” the wolf offers calmly. “You're family. I saw that Sif was caring for you... she knows nothing of children. At least _I've_ raised a few pups in my time, you'll be safer with me. Come on, I'll take you for a walk. You'll like the mountainside, I promise. Lots of pretty animals to look at.”

“We can't go with you,” Castiel comments. “You're a stranger and daddy says to never go with strangers... they can be bad people. Besides, you're a doggie. We're supposed to be with a person.”

“I can remedy that,” the other chuckles.

Their form shivers and the boys watch in shock as he begins to transform before their eyes. Bones pop and tendons tear, a low growl conveys the pain it causes... a pain they're far too used to. Finally, a tall male with shaggy black locks and bright gold eyes watches them. He heads over to a dresser to pull on some pants, a bit upset at the loss of his animal form. Afterward, he turns back to the boys. Sam is tearing up from all the noise, a sympathetic little guy from the looks of it, and Dean is completely dumbfounded. Castiel seems to be the only one that doesn't mind such sudden changes. Although he's uncertain, he's at least aware of everything going on around him.

“My name is Fenrir,” the man grins. “I'm your older brother, one of Loki's first trio. You can call me Fen. And you three would be..?”

“I'm Castiel,” Cas offers uncertainly. “This is Dean and Sam.”

He can feel their daddy's Grace lingering within the wolf's blood, so he knows they're telling the truth. Gabriel never really mentioned his family much, but it's understandable... he's been so busy lately he probably didn't think about it. Before coming, he did say they had two brothers and a sister to meet. Castiel can only assume this is one of those brothers he spoke of.

Fenrir picks up Sam, bouncing him softly to soothe his tears. As he does so, he leads the other two back outside. It's nearly lunchtime and he knows children need to eat, it's important for their growth, so he starts for a nearby clearing where he knows fruit trees and berry bushes grow. It'll hold them over until he can make a kill. Once there, he sets Sam down on a patch of soft grass and Dean joins his little brother. Cas, on the other hand, is curious as to what the other is up to.

“Come here,” he gestures to the cherub. “You can help me.”

“Do what?”

“I'm going to lift you up, and you're going to pull down some fruit,” he smiles. “Only get the fruit that looks good, though. If it has dark spots or the color isn't nice and bright, then it isn't ready to be eaten.”

“... Okay.”

Fenrir grips Cas lightly around his middle and lifts him up high to reach some pears. Cas has never had a fresh pear before, as Gabriel tends to stick with canned fruit and veggies, so he's not sure which ones are good. He searches for the ones that have no dark spots, pulling a couple easily from the branches, and then Fenrir places him back on the ground. From a bag he picked up on their way out, he pulls out a couple bowls and a knife. Carefully, he cuts the fruit into slices for the boys.

Afterward, he reaches into a thorny bush and pulls out some blackberries. Not far from there is another bush with blueberries on it. Castiel watches the torn skin from the thorns mend itself, much like his own does when he gets hurt. He sits down by Dean and Sam, the former wolf handing them the bowls of fruit with a gentle smile.

“This is only a snack,” he tells them. “I'll get you all some water, too, okay? The spring around here is nice and clean, so you don't have to worry about bacteria. Lunch will be something really good, I promise. I just have to hunt it down.”

“... Hunt?” Dean questions around a slice of pear.

“Yes. A hunt is when a predator... like me... chases down an animal and turns it into food. I catch things before they're the chicken and steak and ham that pops probably makes for you. Have you ever had fish? I can make you fish, or maybe a stew? I'm pretty good at those, too. Do you like soup?”

The boys nod, so that's what he decides on. It'll probably be easier for Sam to eat anyway, less of a chance he'll attract other animals with a mess of discarded food. As the boys eat their snack, Fenrir sheds his jeans and turns back into a wolf for the hunt. With his strong sense of smell and hearing, he's aware of each move the boys make... and the movements made by the animals of the forest. This way they won't wander off or get hurt when his back is turned. Another reason Sif just wasn't the best choice for watching them. Little boys get in trouble, that's what they're born to do, and she wasn't paying good enough attention to them.

Dean is curious about the hunt, but Castiel convinces him to stay put. He's not too eager to watch Animal Planet with a front row seat, not when it won't be on television and miles away from him. Dean's never really enjoyed those shows, so he doesn't watch them as much as Cas... the angel knows how this hunt is going to end. Besides, Sam needs attention and Cas has never been as good as Dean when giving it.

They're just finishing a small dirt castle when Fenrir comes back. The hunt didn't last long and he's already skinned and gutted his kill, mainly because he doesn't want the boys seeing something like that at such young ages. If they were his pups it would be different, he'd teach them how to do it themselves... even teach them to hunt and take down the kill... but they're not his. They're his father's children. If that's what his dad wants, he'll be glad to help in that area... but he hasn't yet had the opportunity to ask him what he wants and he's not about to step on the trickster's toes.

“What's that?” Dean wonders.

“Rabbit.”

“... They don't look like bunnies,” the boy frowns. “Bunnies are small and furry and cute... those are icky.”

“This is just the meat,” Fenrir explains. “You can't eat the other stuff, it's bad for you. The meat is healthy and it'll help you grow into a strong little hunter. But first, it has to be cooked. That's what I'm doing now.”

“Oh... What are we supposed to do?”

“Would you like to go swimming?”

“... I don't know how to swim,” Dean frowns.

“No time like the present.”

Fenrir grabs his bag and whistles for Castiel and Sam. The cherub helps Sam to his feet and they follow the two before them. Not far from them is a small stream. The water is shallow enough, but deep enough he can help the boys learn to swim as the stew cooks. He sets up the small pot over a fire and throws in the ingredients, stripping down to his boxers afterward and stepping into the water. Sam is too little to learn yet, so he's left in a playpen the wolf constructed out of twine and thick sticks. To keep him occupied, Fenrir uses his limited powers to create some building blocks for him to play with.

Dean and Cas are hesitant to get in the water, but eventually Castiel sheds his clothes and jumps in. It's just like the bathtub, which is probably why Dean is adamant about not getting in. Fenrir shrugs his shoulders and carefully helps Cas lay on the water, instructing him in the doggie paddle. Soon, Dean is bored and curious enough to pull off his clothes and get in the surprisingly warm water. The wolf grins and keeps one hand on Castiel's stomach while using the other to help Dean.

Gabriel is exhausted when he finally comes out of the meeting, all too eager to get his hands on his boys. Thor did nothing but tease him through the whole damn thing, which will most definitely earn him pink hair and a purple magic hammer in retaliation. As he searches for Sif, however, he can't help but wonder if something isn't off. Before he can put his finger on it, Thor and Odin step up to his sides.

“You actually brought those little munchkins here?” the blonde asks in shock. “I thought for sure you wouldn't. You always said this was no place to raise a child.”

“Yeah, I was sore at the time,” Gabriel waves off. “Actually, I loved this place. Sif took the boys outside while I was in the meeting, but... I can't seem to find her. You don't think she would've taken them out of Asgard, do you?”

“No, of course not,” Odin comments. “They're perfectly safe here in Asgard, Loki, don't worry so much. They're probably having the time of their lives with her. Why the elongated stay, son? This is the first time in a long time you've decided to stay for a whole week. Don't you have a human life to get back to?”

“They won't miss me. I needed time to think and the boys need to learn their family,” Gabriel sighs.

“... This about what?” Odin wonders softly, catching the trouble within his boy's eyes.

“... The angels want me to take Castiel to visit Heaven,” he sighs out. “I understand why they want me to, but... I have _three_ boys now, I can't just take one and leave the two. You know? They won't accept Sam and Dean like they might Cassy... though I don't think they'll even accept him. He's so much different from them, but he deserves to know Heaven like I did growing up. It shouldn't be my choice and he's too young to make that choice. I just... need to think about it.”

The older man nods in understanding. He's actually surprised his Loki would mention Heaven like this. In all the time he's lived here, been raised by himself and Frigga, he's barely mentioned his other life. Rarely did he reveal his wings to them. Though he tried hard to ensure the trickster knew they'd love him no matter what, he's always suspected Gabriel was ashamed to be so different to the Norse gods and goddesses. As though his wings were a mutation that should be hidden instead of revered, his angelic blood was a curse instead of the blessing he should've thought it. For the longest time Odin thought it was his fault Loki felt that way, however Frigga told him Gabriel wanted to be like everyone else while here and spent more time with his wings out in the human world.

“Oh!” the trickster grins widely, tearing the older man from his thoughts. “Sif! There you are! Did the boys have fun? Where are they?”

“... I'm so sorry, Loki,” she states in a meek whisper. “I just took my eyes away for a second, that's all... then they were... gone! I... I don't know what happened! We were having such fun and then Sam disappeared. I panicked and when I checked on Castiel and Dean... they were gone, too! I think they went after the wolf that took Sam!”

“... Wait... wolf?” Loki inquires with a raised brow. “Like... a huge wolf?”

“If the prints are anything to go by...”

“Thank you for watching the boys, Sif,” the trickster sighs out. “I'll go pick them up.”

“Pick them up? They could be dead and gone by now! Dinner to a famished animal!”

“Sif... never have children, okay? They're not dead and gone, they've been... liberated. Fen probably has them in his den, no biggie. Calm down. I'll go get them and they'll be just fine... or I'll tan his fucking hide for letting them get hurt!”

With that, he's gone and the trio left behind are suddenly feeling sorry for the wolfish male. Gabriel reappears outside Fenrir's den, searching the area quickly with his Grace before noting they're not there. He hears squealing nearby that sounds like Sam playing in the tub. With a breath of relief, he heads down that way in a lazy gait.

Dean and Cas are splashing in the waters of a stream, Fenrir holding Sam in the warm liquid as he tries to catch a couple lingering fish. Not too far from them is a smoldering fire, a pot of soup, and a few dirty bowls they probably ate out of. Fenrir doesn't even have to look and he knows his father is behind him, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Told you daddy would find us,” Dean pipes up smugly. “Daddy knows everything.”

“Hi, daddy!” Cas waves.

Gabriel grins at his boys, strolling closer to the waters to join them, and sheds his clothes so they won't get wet. He sits in the stream by Fenrir, lifting Sam into his arms and kissing his forehead gently. There isn't a single scratch on any of the boys, no smudge of dirt or rumbling belly... he should've dropped them off with Fenrir in the first place. He's probably the only one of his kids that actually knows how to care for little ones.


	6. Chaos in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching the boys in Asgard, Gabriel is ready to take Cas to Heaven. Unfortunately, he can't take his other two boys and Dean doesn't take the news well. Afraid he'll never see his daddy and Cas again, Dean begs to be taken with them. Gabriel eventually breaks down. Within the gates of Heaven,

It hasn't been a whole week yet, merely three days, and the archangel has come to a decision. In that time, watching Gabriel with his tiny trio has become the favored pastime of all those within Asgard. Dean is a little demon at times, his favorite word being 'no' and his favorite phrase being 'do it yourself'. Since he's brought them back from Fenrir's den, Dean has pulled Gabriel into a childish argument fifteen times and refused to do as he's been told around twenty. At the moment, he has a tight choke hold on Cas and won't let him go.

Gabriel has never been the type to negotiate, so when he's faced with one of Dean's boundary testing fits... he answers it with threat. The one thing the little green-eyed boy can't stand the thought of is being separated from Cas, so when he acts up Gabriel immediately takes the other boy away from him. This time Dean is ready for him, his grip on Castiel getting almost brutal in an attempt to keep him at his side.

“Oh buddy, you're messing with the wrong guy,” the archangel states.

The small boy sticks his tongue out at Gabriel, drawing an affronted gasp from him. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel is holding Castiel and Dean is left empty handed. The green-eyed boy looks around with wide eyes, glancing from his empty grasp to the cherub in their daddy's arms repeatedly. It doesn't take long for the little guy to start sulking with teary eyes. Dean doesn't cry if he can help it, but he can sulk with the best of them.

“That'll teach you, you little brat,” Gabriel comments triumphantly.

“Wow, Loki,” Thor laughs. “Congratulations, you've defeated a five year old.”

“Hey now, don't laugh,” Sif smirks. “This _is_ Loki, after all... defeating a five year old might be difficult for him.”

“Are you _seeing_ those large green eyes? He's a manipulative little brat... It both makes me proud and pisses me off,” Gabriel states with an accusing point to Dean.

Laughter fills the room, the boys looking around curiously at all the joyous faces. They've gotten used to their family within Asgard by now, the three finding them to be interesting and fun. Dean likes to spend time with Thor and Fenrir, as they teach him how to fight and track and hunt. Cas enjoys spending time with Odin and Frigga, his mind stimulated in the areas of strategy and stories of old. Although they're sent around to different teachers equally, they have their favorites. They especially like when Gabriel spends time with them. Now, however, he's finding it necessary to leave two of his boys behind. He doesn't like the idea and wants to bring them along.

He's almost positive he can, it wouldn't be that difficult for him... but he's afraid they'll be overlooked in favor of Castiel. After a long debate with himself, he decided it would be best to leave Dean and Sam here in Asgard. He won't be in Heaven long if he has anything to say about it. With a heavy sigh, he glances down at his manipulative little imp.

“Dean... I need you and Sammy to behave while I'm gone...”

“No!” Dean shouts with a stomp of his little foot. “You can't go! Give Cas back, he's mine!”

“I'll tan your hide, runt,” the trickster frowns in warning. “Cas and I need to visit Heaven for...”

“No! No!” Dean says, starting to cry hard. “No Heaven! You can't come back when you go there! _Nobody_ comes back when they go there! You can't go! Please, daddy, please don't go!”

“Oh, honey,” Gabriel states softly. “Sweetheart, daddy and Cassy are different from humans. We were _born_ in Heaven, it's our home. We can come and go whenever we please, okay? I swear to you, we'll be back. I won't leave you two here, I'll come back for you.”

Dean sobs openly, drawing Sam's attention from Frigga's arms. His bottom lip quivers and Frigga sets him down, watching the toddler wobble over to his brother. Sam hugs Dean tight, tears running from his own eyes as he tries to console his older sibling. He may not understand a lot, but he's getting the fact Dean is upset. He turns to their daddy, reaching up to be lifted. His little hands open and close repeatedly until Gabriel can't take it anymore; he sets down Cas and lifts Sam up.

“Pwease,” Sam says, mimicking Dean. “Pwease, daddy. Pwease.”

“Oh, you guys are lethal,” he murmurs as he melts. “Daddy will be back. Cassy needs to meet some people and I can't take you two. You guys stay here with Grandma Frigga and Grandpa Odin, okay? I'll be right back.”

“No, daddy, no!” Dean sobs harder. “Daddy, take me with you! Take me, too! I don't want you to never come back without me!”

“Pwease, daddy,” Sam cries. “Pwease. Pwease, daddy. Love you, daddy. Pwease.”

“Son of a bitch,” Gabriel mutters. “Okay, okay. We'll all go.”

“It's okay, little bro,” Thor comments as he claps him on the back. “You win some, you lose some. We'll be awaiting your return.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers to get Dean in the child's backpack once again. It's not his favorite place, but this is a necessity. Once he's secured, the archangel lifts Cas into his arms once more. Cas snuggles up to his side, Sam doing the same on the other one, and then they're gone. Upon their disappearance, those within Asgard try and squash their anxiety. Cas going to Heaven is one thing... the little humans are completely different. It's not that they don't trust Gabriel to care for his brood... they don't trust the angels that will soon surround them.

The archangel is no fool. He doesn't show up in Heaven just anywhere... he shows up in Balthazar's area. It's a nice garden filled with exotic plants, a hammock off to the side with a crystal he uses to watch the world of humans, and the angel himself is snoozing in the hammock. Gabriel doesn't allow the boys to run free here, he's far too nervous to do so, but he let's Cas jump onto Balthazar's stomach to wake him.

“What the bloody hell?” the blonde gasps out in surprise.

“Uncle Balthy!” Cas cheers.

“Castiel! What are you doing here?”

“Daddy brought us to visit. I missed you!”

Balthazar immediately searches out Gabriel, the archangel gazing upon him with a humored smile. When his eyes land upon a snoozing Sam and a pissed off Dean, however, he's scrambling from the hammock quickly. Cas almost falls out, but the other quickly picks him up. Gabriel snaps his fingers, Dean finding himself in front of the other now so large golden wings can stretch behind him. Castiel's wings are also let loose, the cherub grinning wide as he wiggles them awkwardly.

It hasn't escaped Gabriel's notice, the way Cas has begun wiggling his wings eagerly... He's ready to learn to fly. It's been going on for a few days now, however he hasn't had the time to drop everything and teach him. Perhaps he'll do so once they get back. Although... he's never felt comfortable stretching his wings in Asgard. Balthazar has missed the moment of doubt, too busy chuckling at Castiel's attempts at flapping his wings.

“No, no, little guy,” he states. “Like this... look at my wings.”

Castiel watches as Balthazar slowly flaps his wings, just enough to show him how and not lift himself from the ground. It takes a moment, but soon the cherub is mimicking his movements. At the excitement of getting it right, Cas starts flapping faster. When he lifts himself from the angel's arms, however, he startles himself and loses his momentum. Cas falls back into Balthazar's arms, hands clinging to the angel and face looking about ready to cry.

“Oh, now, it's okay,” he offers. “You'll get it someday, you just need to practice. So, Gabriel, what brings you to my little piece of Heaven?”

“Everyone wanted me to bring Cassy to visit,” he shrugs. “I did. Couldn't leave these two behind, though, they thought I was never coming back.”

“Probably not your best move.”

“ _You_ try telling them no,” he scoffs. “I fucking _invented_ that puppy-eyed look and I _still_ got shot down by it... they're evil, you know.”

“I'd be surprised if they weren't... they _are_ yours after all.”

“Whatever. Let's just get this visit over with, I want to get back to Asgard.”

The two head out into the vast area that is Heaven. It's beautiful and peaceful, though it's hardly anything Dean feels is great. The little guy is used to chaos and adventure, this is too calm for his liking. He voices that in loud tones as he tugs on Gabriel's wings impatiently. He's tired of being carried, he wants to run around and play with Castiel now.

Finally unable to take any more feathers nearly pulled out, the trickster sighs and transports them all to a small garden Heaven created for an autistic man. Cas watches the man fly a kite curiously, eyes just as blue as the sky above. The second Dean's feet touch the grass, he's tackling the cherub to the ground excitedly. Gabriel sits on the edge of a large fountain, allowing Sam to play with the water.

“I'll go get the others,” Balthazar offers. “Stay here and don't let those little ones out of your sight. If they get lost, the angels might mistake them for misplaced souls.”

The second Balthazar is gone, Gabriel snaps his fingers. The boys are suddenly wearing tee shirts that say 'My name is ____ and my daddy is Gabriel. Please return me to him should I be lost'. Dean stares down at the white tee shirt with a frown, eying the archangel carefully before returning to his game of tag.

By the time Michael joins the archangel with Raphael and Anna, Dean has Cas in a headlock. Gabriel is trying to get them apart, Sam left to his own devices... which led him to bathing in the shallow fountain. The toddler laughs and splashes about happily, his father trying to urge him out of the waters while also attempting to unlock Dean's deadly hold on Castiel's throat. The cherub just sits in the grass patiently.

“Well, this obviously happens far too often,” Michael mutters. “Have you no concept of reprimanding, brother?”

“Hey! Don't start with me!” Gabriel snaps. “Get Sam out of the fountain, please, I have to deal with Dean. Come on, Dean, let go of Cassy now.”

“Mine!” the brunette snaps as his hold tightens.

“Honey, you can't play rough with Cassy,” Gabriel sighs out. “He might be able to handle your rough play, but other kids will get hurt. Now, let Cassy go.”

“No! You'll take him away!” Dean growls out. “He's mine, you can't have him!”

“I'm not going to take him away, Dean.”

“You're a liar, you always take him away!”

Gabriel groans in irritation and runs his hand down his face. He's been arguing with Dean for fifteen minutes now and he's getting nowhere. Cas seems completely oblivious to the conversation, playing with a ball in the grass. Balthazar, thankfully, pulls Sam out of the fountain and walks over to help with Dean. He taps the boy's shoulder on one side, distracting him and loosening his hold long enough to pull him away from Cas. Lifted by the waist of his jeans, Dean flails about angrily as he tries to find his hold on the cherub once more.

“Sorry, tot, but you need to listen to your daddy,” Blathazar scolds. “Save the rebellion for your teen years, will you?”

“Honestly, I'd rather he get it out of his system now,” Gabriel murmurs. “You okay, Cassy?”

“Yes,” the blue-eyed cherub smiles.

Gabriel lifts up Castiel, his tiny black wings stretching languidly behind him. Just as she usually does, Anna shifts away from him warily. Michael stares at the blackened appendages in shock, unable to decide how to react to them, but Raphael isn't as subtle. Being the healer of the four first archangels, he steps up to Gabriel in order to check the cherub over. Surprisingly enough, the cherub is in perfect health. Probably more so than a typical cherub raised in Heaven. It would seem Gabriel was born for fatherhood. His eyes then stray to the human boys sitting in the grass with Balthazar. They're also in perfect health, more advanced in development than a human child should be.

He doesn't like the fact Gabriel would bring two humans here, though, they don't belong in Heaven. They're probably lucky the other found a use for them on Earth. As for Castiel's wings, the only thing he can do is attempt to heal the charred appearance. He places his hands on Castiel's wings and lets his Grace get to work, finding a shock of electricity fighting off his attempts. When Gabriel realizes what he's doing, he jerks the cherub out of Raphael's reach.

“What the hell are you doing?” he snaps. “His wings are _supposed_ to look like that!”

“Don't be ridiculous, brother, he's obviously ailing from something. No angel has wings that dark without being one of the fallen.”

“Gabriel is right, I made Castiel's wings from the patterns of the universe,” a new voice comments. “Thank you for bringing him to visit, Gabriel, I really appreciate it.”

All eyes turn to the newcomer. Chuck is standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back and eyes sweeping over the three children. There's a small smile on his lips, eyes filled with humor as Dean tugs on Balthazar's hair. Sam stares at him openly, curious and uncertain, and then looks to Gabriel. When the archangel says nothing, Sam tugs on Dean's sleeve and points. Dean is nothing like his brother, as he gets aggressive about Chuck's presence quickly. The all-powerful entity already knows Dean's going to be a little troublemaker, that aggression likely his fallback response for everything. He can't wait to see how Gabriel handles his teen years.

“I don't know you, mister,” Dean points out.

“How rude, you little human pest,” Raphael spits out.

“I don't know you either, so don't get cocky!” the little boy returns snappishly. “I'll kick you!”

“Get your little ankle-bitter under control, brother,” Michael warns. “I won't have him embarrassing us in the presence of our Father!”

“Daddy?” Sam cries. “Daddy! Daddy, pwease! Up.”

Gabriel smiles and sweeps Sam up into his arms, the little toddler nearly strangling him in fear of Michael's tone. Although the action surprises him, the archangel does nothing more than clear his throat. He can see the way his brothers glare at him, non too happy with his tendency to spoil the youngest of the trio. He can't help it, he misses when Cas was that little. Ignoring their cold stares, he turns his attention to his Father. The other walks up to them, kneeling to look at a wary Dean.

When he reaches a hand out to run through his hair, the little guy takes off to hide behind Gabriel's legs. He peers around the side of them, his eyes narrowed in a glower. Chuck can't help but laugh lightly at that, standing back up to face the new father. When he gifted Gabriel with Castiel, he honestly didn't think he would take on two more children. The Winchester boys were supposed to die in that fire, or perhaps Dean would've found a way to get himself and Sam out before that happened. Either way, Gabriel wasn't part of the plan for them. He's happy the other made that choice and saved these boys, they deserved a good life.

“Dean, that's my Father,” Gabriel smiles. “He gave Cassy to me.”

“No, _Odin_ is daddy's daddy,” Dean argues.

“I told you, didn't I? I have _two_ dads,” the trickster explains once more. “Frigga, my mom, was married to one. This is the other one, my first one. He's the reason I'm alive, he created me.”

“He put his seed in Grandma Frigga?” Dean asks in awe.

“... Okay, that's it, you're not hanging around Sif anymore,” the golden-eyed man remarks. “Why the hell would she tell you shit like that? I swear, you're gonna have a foul mouth by the time you're seven! What am I supposed to do then? I can already see the parent-teacher conferences.”

He's near tears at the very thought, trying to explain how Dean _didn't_ learn his foul mouth from a single father that hasn't had any partners since getting the boy. It's a humorous sight and Balthazar isn't ashamed of laughing out loud. Though he's near tears and holding his gut, he manages to wave Dean closer. The little boy doesn't question him, knowing the blonde to be the 'fun' uncle.

“Angels aren't born like humans, Dean, my boy,” he chuckles. “Our dad isn't like human dads, he's magic! He created us with that magic. After he was created, Gabriel was adopted by Odin and Frigga. He didn't need a mommy to be 'born'.”

“... That's weird,” Dean frowns. “So... I have two papas?”

“That's right, little guy,” Gabriel smiles.

Dean thinks it over a moment, and then stands up to face Chuck. He hugs his legs, backing up a bit and raising his hands to be lifted. The other archangels are nearly having a heart attack at the scene, however Chuck picks up Dean anyway and kisses the top of his head. That part the boy doesn't like much, wiping it away with a grumble. As the visit progresses, Chuck sticking around for the majority of it, Gabriel realizes he was right. None of the angels speak to Dean and Sam, too busy looking down on them, and they way they interact with Castiel is merely 'tolerating'. They don't like his blackened wings and they're not ashamed to flash their own vibrant ones in his face.

“I simply can't understand why you want to keep that misfit around, Gabriel,” Naomi remarks. “I mean, just look at those wings. They're so... wrong. I have beautiful wings as blue as the noon sky, but he... he has the wings of Hell. Are you sure he's not Lucifer's offspring?”

“Don't press me, Naomi,” he growls out. “That's my baby you're talking about!”

“And those humans,” she sneers as she ignores the warning. “What in the hell were you thinking of when you took them in? You should've left them for nature to take it's course, not bring them beneath the shelter of your wings. What are you planning to do with them, anyway? Train them like little cherubs? Are you crazy?”

Dean can hear her, Gabriel knows that much, and he knows her words aren't stinging him... they're pissing him off. There's one thing he's learned when dealing with the young boy, and that's that it's an extremely bad idea to anger him this badly. It's the equivalent to Gabriel's own wrath in the name of Loki. A part of him wants to warn Naomi, but a larger part is eager to see what's going to happen.

The little boy doesn't have Heavenly powers or anything like that, but he does have a mischievous streak that rivals Loki's. He finds a toad hopping through the grass and picks it up, meandering over to Naomi and Gabriel. When she's not looking, the little boy stands on his tiptoes and drops the animal into her drink. It's just sitting on the glass top table there, so it's easy enough for him to reach. It doesn't have time to hop out, as the angel lifts it to her lips. She screams at the sight of the frog, flinging her glass away. Dean snickers evilly, but Gabriel bursts out cackling. It just gets worse, though, Dean climbing into a chair and taking a glass of fruit juice Gabriel made for him. He knows about red drinks like this, he's been warned enough... they stain. He turns in his chair, trying to make himself look as innocent as possible, and 'falls'. His drink is thrown away from him, his body crashing to the ground. Gabriel catches him, as he knew he would, and his drink paints the expanse of Naomi's wing.

“You little monster!” she screeches. “How dare you soil my precious wings!”

“Daddy!” Dean cries. “Daddy, why is she yelling at me! I... I hurt my little ankle and she's yelling at me!”

“Naomi,” Balthazar hisses. “He didn't mean it, it was an accident. He could've really hurt himself, how does that make you look? Worrying about your bloody feathers while a child is injured. For shame!”

She's flabbergasted as the blonde male dotes on Dean. Chuck isn't stupid, he knows Dean did it on purpose. He's never known of a more calculating child in his existence. That boy is going to grow up to be a menace some day, though likely for the supernatural realm. He knows Gabriel will expertly shift Dean's energy to something more productive, probably training him to be a hunter if anything. He can't wait to see that day! The problem now, is the way the angel's are treating the boys. He didn't expect them to turn away from them so coldly. If this keeps up, this will be the last time He sees the boys in Heaven. The thought bothers Him greatly.

Gabriel loves his Heavenly family, he really does, but he won't stand for them making his babies feel bad. When it's time to go, Dean and Sam hug Chuck goodbye. They head over to play with Balthazar until Gabriel is ready to go. As he talks to his Father, the other takes Castiel into his arms. He runs a hand along the arch of Castiel's wing lovingly, a tender smile upon his lips and in his eyes.

“Don't listen to them,” he whispers. “You are a gift, one I cherished as I created it, and I will always love you. Your wings are one of a kind, you should be proud of them. They are the most beautiful I have ever woven.”

“Thank you, papa,” Cas smiles. “I love them, too! I love them because Dean loves them!”

The trickster grins at that, taking his boy back and bidding his Father a fond farewell. He retrieves Dean and Sam, making sure to invite Balthazar down to visit more frequently. Afterward, he disappears and heads home. Surprisingly, the farmhouse isn't the first place he thinks of when thinking of 'home'. They end up back in Asgard, where all his family is eager to welcome them back. Not just him, or him and Cas... but _all_ of them. This is home, there's no doubt in his mind about that now.


	7. Lack of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have gone by and Dean is turning seven. Gabriel has raised the boys in Asgard for all that time, teaching them everything those around him have to offer. The day leads to a surprised party for Dean, but that night a past problem arises along with a something new. Dean is not only dwelling on the death of his mother but also difficulties with Heaven. New insight into his line of thought shows Gabriel just how bad his inner turmoil is. Reigning in Dean's doubts, however, opens Gabriel's eyes to something he hadn't thought of before. Saving his two human children was against the path the Fates set for them, which means he'll be paying a visit to the sisters in order to find out the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. This is the last chapter for this fic for right now. I ran out =( I'll write up some more though, don't worry. Until I have another chapter, I'll start posting 'Walk a Mile'. Unless, of course, you rather I didn't. That one isn't complete either, so I'll eventually run out there as well ^^;

Dean, now six and going on seven, races through the forests of Asgard. He's tracking Fenrir, the wolf using this as a training exercise, and he knows he's close. He's dressed in brown leather pants and a white tunic, as per the norm since they arrived back, and his thick boots skid to a sudden stop. His green eyes are piercing as they sweep over the area, taking in everything and searching for a clue as to where Fenrir got off to. Finally, he catches sight of a tuft of fur going in the opposite direction of paw prints. With a large grin, he takes off in that direction.

“I found you!” he shouts out in glee.

“You're getting good at this,” Fenrir chuckles.

The tall male is up in a tree, walking along the length of a thick limb as he stretches. Dean isn't worried about him, he has excellent balance, and steps back when he drops from the branches. He lands in a crouch and stands almost immediately, ruffling Dean's brown locks affectionately. The wolf loves spending time with his little brother, and the progress Dean shows for hunting makes it all the more exciting. At first, Gabriel was iffy about teaching Dean as a hunter. He knows how easily humans can get killed going up against the supernatural. Fenrir, however, convinced him it would benefit everyone involved. Not only will Dean be able to protect himself should it happen, but his aggression will be turned on something that deserves it. That's all it took and Gabriel was sold.

Since Fenrir is the hardest beast in the world to track, he's been trying every possible trick he knows to throw Dean off. Slowly, the boy's been learning how to think like a monster. Probably not something a normal person would eagerly admit, unless of course they were a profiler for the FBI, but it's something a hunter needs in order to survive.

“Let's get back,” he sighs out. “It's almost time for your history lessons.”

“I don't want to go, it's stuffy in that room,” Dean whines. “Why can't I stay out here with you? Don't you know history?”

“I was never into that shit,” Fen waves off. “Besides, we all agreed to stick to a schedule. My time is up, I have to get you back to the others.”

“... Why didn't Cas come, too? We normally have lessons together,” Dean frowns. “He said he was sick, but I'm not stupid. He sucks at lying.”

Fenrir laughs at that, heading back toward the castle. He can't tell Dean that he's been distracting him all day. It's the other's birthday and Gabriel wanted to throw him a surprise party, so Dean had to be out of the way for the time it takes to set up. Castiel wanted to help, which means he was in the kitchen with the cook. Sam was in charge of decorations, which consisted of the three year old saying 'more' and 'bigger' most of the time. His lessons aren't on par with Dean and Cas, so he's started out with Frigga and Odin for now.

When they arrive at the courtyard, Dean is surprised when Fenrir doesn't stop at the forest line. Instead, he walks with him to the waiting group. Sam is sitting on the ground playing with some ribbon, but Dean brushes it off as Sif's turn to entertain him. He looks around for Cas and Gabriel, finding them a bit further back. He runs toward them excitedly, sliding to a stop in shock when everyone jumps out to yell 'surprise'. It takes him a long moment of stunned silence, but soon he's shaking it off.

“Wh-what's all this?” he asks.

“Happy seventh birthday, brat,” Thor chuckles.

“It's my birthday?” he wonders. “I... I guess I lost track of time.”

“I thought you'd enjoy a surprise party, Dean-o,” Gabriel smiles. “Sam helped with decorating and Cassy helped make the cake. What do you think?”

“... Thank you,” the boy murmurs out with teary eyes. “This is great!”

He runs over and hugs Gabriel tight, hiding his tears in the other's shirt. It isn't often his little boy cries, but when he does it's either serious manipulation or extreme happiness. The trickster crouches down to hold his boy, glad he could make his day even better. When they break, the party starts. Dean locates Cas and doesn't let him out of his sight again, even now they're inseparable. They sit together, eating cake and playing games with all those around them.

Presents come soon after, as the boys still have lessons to get through, and Dean grins wide at all the new things. He gets a dagger and a book of sigils, a few things pertaining to mythology, and even new clothes for when he visits the human realm. It's one of the best days ever for the boy. When all the fun is over, however, it's back to lessons. Sam is taken out to the forest by Fenrir and Sif, but Dean and Cas are kept there by Gabriel. He's been teaching them sigils and spells.

“Okay, guys, before we start I have to tell you something,” he sighs. “Cassy needs some private lessons on his abilities, so I'm going to have to let Balthazar teach sigils to you, Dean. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you off on another, but... it's difficult for me to train Cas and you at the same time. The things I have to teach him, you aren't capable of doing.”

“I don't mind,” the green-eyed boy waves off. “Uncle Balthy is cool, I'll have fun with him.”

“Thank you... although now I'm worried about the two of you together,” the trickster frowns. “Maybe I shouldn't leave two troublemakers to their own devices, that might be _asking_ for trouble. Then again... my nature as Loki is practically demanding I turn a blind eye. Hmm... I'm gonna go with Loki, he's never steered me wrong before!”

Dean laughs at his father's antics, the trickster smirking mischievously at the sound. Though Cas isn't much for outward emotion, he catches the humored smirk on his lips well enough. Just as he was as an infant, Cas is still very quiet and still. The only time he's very active is when Dean pulls him away to cause trouble. Gabriel decided a while ago that Dean is probably the best thing for his little cherub. He may not like socializing, but the green-eyed boy practically forces him to anyway.

Later that night, Dean is missing from the dinner table. Cas is there, which is the first hint that something isn't right, and he's not sure where Dean is. The other just disappeared on their way to the table. Gabriel, worried by now, leaves the room to search for his boy. He's had problems with Dean in the past, how he would remember the fire and ask why he doesn't have a mother. He has no doubt this might be the cause of his absence now.

The little guy is sitting in the courtyard, staring up at the starry sky. When Gabriel sits beside him, he's not surprised in the least. In fact, he seems as though he was expecting it. They're quiet for a long time, the trickster allowing his boy to talk when he's ready. It takes a lot longer than usual, as Dean isn't sure how to express his turmoil. When he finally has everything together, he glances over at Gabriel.

“Daddy,” he sighs out. “Does Heaven hate me?”

“Why would you ask that, Dean?”

“We don't go there anymore,” he states. “Just the one time. And only Uncle Balthazar talks to me and Sammy, even when other angels visit. The way look at us... I don't like it. It looks like they hate me. Do they?”

“... They don't hate you, Dean,” Gabriel offers quietly. “Angels are different from humans, they just don't understand why I took you and Sam in.”

“Why did you?” Dean asks.

“I couldn't just leave the two of you to die there,” the trickster frowns. “I have more morals than that. Besides, you didn't have anyone else and Cassy liked you. He needed friends and I love children so... it only made sense to adopt the two of you.”

“So... you don't love us?”

The comment is a blow to the golden-eyed man, his jaw dropping in shock. Dean has never questioned him like this, he honestly thought he never gave him reason to. That's when it clicks. Dean isn't questioning him because he thinks he doesn't love him, he's beating around the real problem. With a slight frown, the trickster tries to ferret out what the reason is. It takes too long, though, and Dean is expecting an answer. He pushes on, hoping the end result isn't something that can't be fixed.

“Of course I love you, Dean,” Gabriel says adamantly. “You and Sam, you're as much my children as Cassy is. I would die for each of you, I would protect you no matter what the cost...”

“Like mom did?”

“Just like that.”

“... Mom died. She left us alone,” Dean glares. “You would love us like that? Leave us alone and go where we can't follow?”

That's the real problem. Just like before, Dean is dwelling on the loss of his mother. Gabriel knows he isn't the best parent, he's definitely no mother figure, but he thought he was doing pretty damn good. He isn't sure why Dean keeps returning to that moment, going over his mother's death like it was something he could've stopped. The trickster knows it's selfish, but he wishes Dean could put it behind him. He's been Gabriel's now for around two years and the archangel just wants him to focus on _him_ , not the parents that he could've had. It brings up all sorts of insecurities when the boy starts talking about his other family.

“... Dean, are you unhappy here?” Gabriel asks. “Have I been a bad father?”

“No, I like it here and you've been the best dad ever,” Dean states curiously.

“Is there a reason you keep bringing up your mom's death?” he wonders. “Is there something you want to tell me about it?”

“... He was mad at me,” Dean mumbles. “He shoved me and mom tried to stop him... that's why he shot her. It was my fault. I didn't do what I was told and he got mad. If he didn't get upset, he wouldn't have shot mom.”

“You're smarter than that, boy,” Gabriel scolds softly. “That man was abusive and dangerous, he would've eventually killed her. He would've killed all of you that day if I hadn't of walked by. That was _not_ your fault, Dean. It was no one's fault but his, don't you ever forget that. You're my brave boy, Dean, my little hero in the making. Someday, you'll be able to prevent people from dying. Right now, though, it's out of your hands.”

“But why? Why can't I save people now?”

“You're too young, Dean-o,” Gabriel offers. “And there's these three sisters, they weave people's destinies. They're called the Fates and they write down a person's life from the day they're conceived, you know? Even though that baby isn't born yet, they're whole life is set before them to the day they die. They're in control of everyone's life, they're the ones that wrote your mother's end. There were plenty of opportunities for her to choose a different path, but in the end she chose the path that led to that end. I'm sorry, honey, I know it's not fair.”

“Then my life is already written?” Dean frowns.

“No, you and Sammy are special,” the trickster chuckles. “When Fate wrote out your lives, they gave you four options in that house. You either died in the fire, left Sam to save yourself, got Sam out before dying yourself, or you found a way to save Sam and live. I was never part of their plan, so when I took the two of you under my wing Fate couldn't touch you. You and Sam will write your own destinies from here on out.”

Dean seems to brighten at that, his eyes twinkling at the possibilities. Somewhere out there, however, Gabriel knows the Fate sisters are seething at his intrusion. Dean and Sam were footnotes to them, but now they're a threat. If Fate can't determine when a human dies, there's a good chance it's not possible for them to. By interrupting their plan, Gabriel just may have given his human children supernatural blood on accident. This has obviously never happened before and he's not sure what the consequences could be. Someday he'll learn, he'll plan for it, but right now he's just happy his boy is smiling again.

Together they head back inside, the trickster making a mental note to visit the sisters later. Dinner is already halfway done, however everyone ate slow in wait for the two. When they sit down, Dean beside Cas, the conversation picks up again. Castiel perks up when he hears about two of Loki's children coming for a visit. He's never met his other two siblings, but if they're like Fenrir they're sure to be fun.

As his children sleep the night away, Gabriel leaves them in Frigga's and Odin's care. He heads off to visit the Fate sisters, not particularly eager to do so. They're not known for being the best of company, especially when their plans fall apart, but it's a necessity. They live in a small cottage near the ocean, placed on a cliff to overlook the world below. It's pretty, with it's white picket fence and large variety of blossoms, yet he can still feel the ominous sensation that hangs over it. Clearing his throat, he raises a hand to knock... and the door is opened by one of the sisters.

“Clotho,” he greets.

“Gabriel,” she frowns. “Or should I call you Loki? It's so hard to keep up with your identity crisis nowadays.”

“Gabriel is fine,” he sighs out. “I came to speak with you and your sisters, it's rather important.”

“So is our job, yet you're so eager to screw _that_ up!” she hisses. “Just like everything else, you just couldn't let us be! Your reputation as Loki is getting all the greater, you know. Even taking on the Fates like the arrogant ass you are!”

“Clotho, let him in!”

The younger of the three grumbles to herself, yet steps out of his way. The girls stand before him and he takes them in. Atropos is the oldest, long blonde hair and thick black glasses. She has a buisness suit on, the skirt a pencil style, and she seems curious as to his presence. She's in charge of helping mortals meet their end, choosing how they'll die when the time comes. Next to her is the middle sister, Lachesis. He hair is short and black, her style more laid back. She measures the lifespan of mortals and determines their destinies at birth. Clotho is the youngest, she weaves the thread of life and basically controls a person's life. She's brunette, her outfit consisting of jeans and a tee shirt. Neat and orderly, while still keeping the youth her vessel portrays. She's one of the most feisty of the three.

Gabriel clears his throat once more, fidgeting a moment. They don't control his life and he's never really been afraid of them, they're simply messengers of his Father. They were given a job by Him to make His workload a bit lighter, that's all. The problem is... they probably hold a grudge against him. Atropos should, anyway, it was her job he fucked up.

“First off, I apologize for intervening like I did,” he remarks. “I'm so sorry, Atropos, I wasn't aware you wanted them dead that day.”

“You found them before they had a chance to choose their path, but that Dean... he's a very resourceful boy. I have no doubts he would've saved them both,” she comments. “I'll accept your apology, if only because we don't know what the outcome would've been had you not arrived.”

“Thank you,” he responds with a slight bow of respect. “Secondly, I've come to find out the consequences of my inadvertent intrusion. I know that you hold no sway on an angel's life, but I also know that this has never before happened. Angels simply don't adopt human children for the hell of it and certainly not out of the goodness of their heart.”

“You always were an anomaly,” Lachesis snorts out in humor.

Out of the three, Gabriel's found he can relate more to the middle sister than the other two. If he had his way, he would've come when she was alone. He would've much rather dealt with her than all three. As it is, however, they never part and it was only polite to apologize to Atropos. She tends to hold more vicious grudges than her younger sisters. Lachesis sits down and waves a hand to the chair across from her, indicating Gabriel should seat himself as well. When he's sitting, albeit nervously, the other two sisters join Lachesis on the couch. It relieves his anxiety a bit.

“But you're right, there are consequences,” Lachesis continues. “I have no sway on their destinies anymore and Atropos has no ability to end their mortal lives.”

“What does that mean?” he inquires in confusion. “Did I pass on supernatural blood to them? Should I be worried? It won't hurt them, will it?”

“Calm down, pops,” the laid back sister laughs. “I studied their life thread very intently after you saved them. You passed on supernatural blood and it altered them a bit, but it's nothing that will harm them. Sam and Dean are nephilim now. They have the immortality of an angel, but they kept their human souls. They're a new breed, you should be proud of yourself. Keep a good watch over them, though, other supernatural creatures won't be so kind to them.”

“... Is that why the other angels dislike them?”

“No, hot stuff, they think they're still regular humans,” Lachesis remarks. “We didn't tell anyone about their transition, it's not our place. Father should know, though, he probably planned it. What are your plans for the boys?”

Gabriel is surprised at the question, his brow dipping in thought. He's never really planned anything for their futures, nothing more than how to make them better people. Sure he's trained them a bit for their safety, has had them schooled in everything from math to magic, but there was no real purpose behind it save for shaping their intellect.

The girls watch as he thinks this over, two of which rolling their eyes. They should've known Loki, of all people, wouldn't plan ahead of the current day. He's never been much of a planner, more of a 'live for the day' type. The three sigh and level him with a serious gaze, the triple affect hitting him harder than most. He chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

“I... uh... didn't think that far ahead,” he admits. “But Dean's being trained by Fenrir to be a hunter, we thought that the best move with his temper. Sammy... he's far more docile, more of a bookworm. I think they would compliment each other well on a hunt; Dean being the brawn, Sam being the brains.”

“They would,” Clotho replies thoughtfully. “Especially with Fenrir teaching them. How is Dean's progress?”

“Amazing, actually,” Gabriel states. “Fen said he's a natural. Dean gets outdoors and you can't track him down for hours without angelic powers, he's seriously good at disappearing. It's like he was born in the wild.”

The conversation continues much like that, the girls asking questions and Gabriel answering them. They seem genuinely interested in the boys, though he knows it's likely for scientific reasons. Should this ever happen again, they'll need to know what to expect from the child involved. They'll likely watch their lives very carefully, noting every tiny detail. Should the boys turn out evil in the end, they'll know the probabilities of that result recurring... and can erase the threat before it gets too bad. In the end, they simply don't have any control over these two.

When the time comes, Gabriel has to leave. He bids the three farewell and disappears back to Asgard. This is about the time his boys wake up, the three always searching him out immediately after rousing. As per the norm, three little boys come barreling out of their room and racing down the hall to run him over. He crouches down and rolls back, lessening the force with which he'd hit the floor. The first few times this happened, they caught him off guard and sent him toppling to the floor in a vicious tackle... mostly Dean's doing. He learned quickly how to compensate for his little imps' attack.

“Daddy!” three voices chime.

“Good morning, boys,” he greets with laughter. “And to what do I owe this tackle?”

“People are coming today,” Cas replies softly. “Our siblings.”

“Ah, that's right! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, boys.”

They get off him, the trickster nabbing Sam before he gets too far. Though the little guy squirms to get away, he's laughing and Gabriel knows it's in play. If he really wanted down, he'd whine and get all teary eyed. The boy is only three, but he knows how to play a person like a fiddle. Gabriel holds him close, Sam gripping tight to him. He's the most affectionate out of the three, which Gabriel takes full advantage of as often as possible.

Today is Saturday, which means it's the boys' free day from lessons. They only get one, as their family is very big on education... and half their lessons are play anyway. Dean and Cas usually spend the day with Sam, totting him all over Asgard and playing with him. Sometimes teaching him the lessons they've just learned themselves. Dean is very big on that, making sure Sam is on the same level as them. The youngest is very intelligent and he's a quick study, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to place him in the same classes as his brothers. Gabriel just wants to keep him little as long as possible.

As they're heading outside, which is where the boys like to spend the majority of every day, two people are coming inside. They all stop, Dean and Cas backing up to hide behind their daddy. Sam tilts his head curiously at the woman, who's dressed in black and has a bobbed hair style. He vaguely recalls seeing her before. He doesn't remember where, but she was nice to him and their daddy liked her. He glances up to see Gabriel smiling, so he does so as well.

“Hel! Jormungandr!” he greets. “Damn, I missed you little imps! Get over here and give your dad a hug!”

“I'll pass,” the slim male refuses. “I'm shedding something horrible.”

“I won't!” Hel grins. “Give me that little bundle of joy!”

Dean is between her and Gabriel in seconds, uncertainty plain on his face. He doesn't know her, he's never seen her before, but she seems to know Sam. Or, at least, she acts like she does. Gabriel pats him on the head, indicating it's okay, and he slowly moves out of her way. Hel, now focused on Dean, drops to the floor and holds her arms open invitingly to the seven year old. Before Dean can back away, his father places a hand between his shoulder blades and gently pushes him into Hel's grasp. He's locked in her arms in seconds, green eyes searching for help. Castiel stays close, eyes wary and intense as they stare at this new person. He can only assume they're their siblings, which means it's okay for Hel to hug Dean... but that doesn't mean he has to like it.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel is in the house and Cas is less than impressed with her. Unwilling to play by Gabriel's rules, she can't help pointing out the unhealthy connection between Cas and Dean. Showering Dean with affection and attention, she's stirred up a sibling rivalry that has Castiel's Grace demanding Dean be left alone. Realizing just how dangerous this bond might become, Gabriel decides it's about time to wean the two off of one another... starting with separate bedrooms. Unfortunately, Dean is just as sly as his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! My boyfriend is really into Minecraft, so I decided to get the pocket version for my kindle. I made a house XD It doesn't have a roof yet, but I'm working on it ;p I stayed up until midnight last night writing the rest of this chapter for you all, so I hope you enjoy it! Later, Cupcakes! XD

Gabriel loves his children, but there's always one that vies for the affection others are receiving. Sam, shockingly, isn't that one this time. The second he saw Castiel's face when Hel hugged Dean, he knew they were going to have a problem... and Hel was going to make it worse. Once she lets go of Dean, Castiel pulls him away and wraps him in his arms. The glare he sends his sister is heated and nearly sulking. Although he's not sure what's going on, Dean's all for hugging Cas. He stands happily in his brother's embrace, soaking up the attention like a sponge in water.

“Is it just me, or is that unnatural?” she questions.

“Leave them alone, Hel,” the trickster sighs. “They're fine. Here, Sammy missed you.”

“Hey, Sammy!” Hel grins as she takes the offered child. “Wow, look how much you've grown! How old are you now? Fifty?”

“No!” Sam laughs. “I'm three.”

“Three? Seriously? No way. You have to be older than that, you feel like you're around ten.”

The hazel-eyed boy laughs more and Hel kisses his cheek. Behind her, Jormungandr studies the scene carefully. He already knows Castiel doesn't like people around Dean, Sam is more apt to enjoy being picked up, and Dean is a bit aggressive for his age. From that he'll map out the proper responses to each child. He's never been good with children, so this method works for him when socializing with them. Hel pats Dean atop his head in passing, which gets her another icy glare from Castiel, and then carries Sam toward the great hall. Although Dean wants to follow his brother, Castiel pulls him outside instead. Gabriel will be with him, he never lets him out of his sight, so he'll be fine.

As they walk through the hall, Hel can't help commenting on how close Dean and Cas are. When she was younger, her brothers and her were never that close. In fact, it was a miracle when they got along... to the point, that's when people were suspicious they were up to something. The trio were strict believers in 'divide and conquer', but they still teamed up frequently to pull off some huge pranks. That's when people worried.

“Those two shouldn't be that close,” she states.

“They're fine, Hel,” Gabriel repeats. “They have their reasons for being that close.”

“And what happens when they reach puberty?” she wonders.

“I have to agree with Hel there,” Jormungandr remarks. “By that time, they'll be curious about their sexuality. There are a thousand ways this could blow up in your face. They could fall each other and develop a hatred for one another derived from shame. They could experiment with one another and it could turn out bad. One could be into girls and the other could fall for their brother. Not to mention jealousy, self-hate, psychological problems, and self-consciousness about their own sexuality or feelings.”

“Thank you, professor, but that's not going to happen,” the trickster argues. “Dean has seriously violent nightmares and Cas keeps them under control...”

“Oh god, they don't share a bed, do they?” Hel gasps. “Dad, seriously, you need to separate them! This isn't how two brothers should act!”

Gabriel ignores her for now, but the way his boys act toward each other hasn't gone unnoticed by him. He sees how difficult it is to part them, how Dean still can't sleep without Cas in the same bed, and how possessive they've become of one another. Even a blind man could see that. He just doesn't know how to handle this, he's never had this problem before. If he tries to separate them, Dean will think he's being punished. If he doesn't, they'll likely end up with serious issues. Either way, his kids will hate him... better later than now.

Cas drags Dean out to the large pond nearby, eager to swim for the day. He says nothing on his actions around Hel, but Dean's not exactly asking. He doesn't like people touching Cas, either, so he has no room to talk. The two strip down to their skin, never shy about nudity, and jump into the waters. It's warm today and they're content to float around for a bit.

“Do you think Sammy's okay?” Dean wonders. “That woman seemed like a cheek pincher to me, I'd hate to leave him to that sort of abuse.”

“He'll be fine, he's with dad,” Cas waves off. “You know he rarely ever leaves Sam with someone else... even if he's in the same room.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish he were here with us, I like spending our day off with him,” Dean admits. “So, what do you think of our siblings? That guy was sort of weird, what was with the talk about shedding?”

“He's the Midgard Serpent,” Castiel informs. “He wraps around the entire earth and when he lets go of his tail, the world will end. At least, that's the myth. Obviously, they're not entirely correct. He was talking about shedding because reptiles tend to shed their skin... it's a version of molting.”

“Oh! So he's just going through some sort of freaky snake thing,” the green-eyed boy comments. “I get it. He seems sort of like a nerd, anyway, like Sam would like him more. That girl, though, she's interesting...”

“What makes her interesting?”

The question is sudden with a hint of jealousy in his tone. It throws Dean off a moment, confusion obvious upon his features. He's never heard Castiel sound like that before, he's usually so kind and mild-mannered. For a moment, Dean wonders why the other seems to hate Hel so much. It doesn't matter, though, not while she's absent. All he can do it be truthful with his friend.

“I don't know. She dresses weird and she seems like she'd have a cool personality,” he shrugs. “Maybe she'll be like Fen! I'm sure she has some killer stuff to teach us, we should ask her!”

“I don't think she has anything to teach us we can't learn somewhere else,” the cherub huffs.

“She's our sister, Cas, we should at least try to get along with her,” Dean frowns. “I mean, she's dad's only daughter. How do you think he'd feel if we just ignored her? It'd probably make him feel real bad... it'd be like how the angels treat me and Sammy. That makes me feel bad, I don't want to hurt her feelings like that. I certainly don't want to upset dad, I've been doing pretty good not doing that.”

“... Dean, I hardly think two days is a record,” Cas chuckles.

“Hey! It's a record for _me_!”

The two laugh and splash around the water. Dean is right, though, and Cas has mind enough to admit it. He doesn't like when the angels ignore his brothers and he would feel horrible if he made Hel feel like that, too. For now, he'll try to get along with his sister... but she better stay away from Dean. He starts up a splash war with the green-eyed boy, the two spending a good chunk of the morning within the cool waters.

Fenrir finds the two sunbathing around eleven-thirty, both asleep on their stomachs with their heads pillowed atop their crossed arms. They're dry by now, but still nude, and he wants to scare them so freaking bad he can taste it. Instead, he steps up to Dean's side and toes him in the ribs. The youth grumbles and turns away from the wolf, scooting closer to Castiel's side. One arm flings over Dean's shoulders, the cherub almost in-tune with his brother on a soul deep level. The bond has interested him since he first saw the two interact.

“Dean, wake up, you lazy brat,” he mutters.

“'M sleepin',” he mumbles.

“I can see that,” Fenrir sighs out. “And I'm trying to wake you up, it's lunchtime.”

Dean bats blindly at him, snuggling closer to Cas. The cherub mutters something unintelligible, holding his best friend tighter. Fenrir, irritated with Dean's inability to wake, picks up a thin stick... and brings it down across his bare ass with a light crack. The green-eyed boy yelps in pain, wide awake now and rubbing his sore bottom. His outcry startles Cas awake, the waters rippling in anger as his Grace fluctuates violently. It's answering Dean's distress, ready to lash out and harm any threat. Fenrir is quick to call out to them, knowing just how dangerous an angel's Grace can be... no matter how young. The cherubs can actually be more dangerous than the adults, as they have no real control over the amount of power they apply.

After settling the two and wrestling them into their clothes, which they were less than cooperative about, they trio heads back for lunch. Fenrir isn't allowed on the palace grounds often, as he's not exactly capable of behaving himself. When his siblings visit, however, he's more than welcome. As long as Loki is present to keep him under control, Fenrir is allowed to walk the palace grounds. He just prefers not to. He likes the forest and the trees, the wildlife and lakes... not ivory and people. Right now, he's just happy to make sure the boys get back to where they should be. Left to their own devices, he has no doubts they'd run off and get lost in the forest again.

“So, I heard you met Hel and Jormungandr,” he says, starting up a bit of small talk. “How'd that go? You like them?”

“Hel is weird and Cas doesn't like her,” Dean reports. “And Jorgy is funny, I think he's a nerd.”

“You and me both, Dean,” he chuckles. “Why doesn't Cas like Hel? She's pretty cool, you know. I thought you two would've took to her right away.”

“She hugged me,” the green-eyed boy shrugs. “I don't like people hugging him either, though, so I guess it's okay.”

For some reason, the wolf isn't surprised they wouldn't like others touching their friend. They always seem to pair off together, no matter what they're being taught or what they're doing. Sam is still young yet and doesn't participate in as many activities as the two boys, but they try their best to include him. Most of the time, the little guy prefers reading to playing anyway. Once in a while, they're goad him into playing catch or wrestling or racing... but not often. Hopefully when he grows a bit more, he'll be more apt to run around crazy.

A picnic is set up when they step from the trees, their father and siblings already seated on the large blanket. Sam is chowing down on a sandwich, a bit of mustard on his cheek, and Gabriel is chatting with Hel. She seems in a mischievous mood, one that Fenrir learned to spot when he was still a pup, and he wonders who this mood is being directed at. She looks there way and for a blood chilling moment he think he's the target.

“Hey, Dean!” she chirps in greeting. “Why don't you come sit by me?”

The reaction is instant, Castiel's blue eyes darkening with an inner storm. The canine watches as electricity sparks in those orbs, pure venom swirling around threateningly. That's when he realizes that Cas and Dean are the targets of Hel's mood. It's a load off his mind, however he feels horrible for the two boys. They're too young to deserve this sort of attention from her.

Dean is cautious as he walks over, trying to sit down beside her so there's room for Cas next to him. Instead, Hel wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him onto her lap. A crack of thunder booms overhead, surprising the others though it isn't very threatening. Cas takes a seat across from Hel and next to Gabriel, glowering at the Goth woman. The trickster is shocked at his reaction, he's never been so pissed before. This is exactly what Hel wants him to see, though, how possessive the two are of each other. She hugs Dean tightly and nuzzles his hair, a nasty wind tearing through the picnic.

“Cassy, honey, are you okay?” Gabriel wonders cautiously.

“I'm fine,” he grinds out.

“Cas,” Sam gets out through a mouthful of food. “He loves Dean. They don' like people touchin' each other. You shouldn't touch Dean, or Cas will hate you.”

“I said I'm fine, Sam,” Cas sighs out in annoyance. “Eat your food.”

The little boy shrugs and swallows what he has, stuffing more in his mouth so his cheeks puff out. Dean smiles and grabs a sandwich, his stomach rumbling in hunger. He and Cas snacked on berries while they were out there, but it was only to hold them over. Now that he has all sorts of food before him, the green-eyed youth is eager to eat. Just as he takes a bite of his sandwich, Hel kisses him on the cheek. His body tenses and his eyes go wide, uncertainty flashing through green pools... and a bolt of lightening strikes down a tree branch a few feet away.

“Okay, that's enough,” Gabriel glares. “Hel, leave Dean alone. Cassy, enough with the power trip! We get it, you don't like people touching Dean. Stop lashing out, I taught you better than that.”

“Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?” Hel frowns, letting Dean scramble over to Castiel.

“... Yes, I do,” the trickster sighs. “Dean... Cas... you two are very close and there's nothing wrong with that, but... you might just be _too_ close. I think you two should start spending time apart.”

“... No,” the two decide in unison.

For their credit, they did stop to think about it a few seconds before answering. It's that moment when Gabriel knows this is going to be one hell of a fight... and he's just not sure he wants to go through it. Hel sends a firm glare his way, motioning her hands for him to continue. Dean and Cas give her a bitter look, realizing she's behind their father's sudden decision.

That night is a night of rebellion. Dean and Cas are placed in separate rooms for the first time since they slept in the same room. Each time Dean tries to sneak out of the room and into Castiel's, he's sent back to his own bed by Gabriel. He's getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Finally, unable to control his irritation, Dean thinks up something to keep Gabriel too busy to bother with him. He's not an expert in illusions, but he's pretty damn good at summoning. Carefully, he draws a summoning circle in his room and whispers the right spell over it. With only a couple drops of his own blood, Dean is eye to eye with a small imp. It's not much, but they can be quite irritating.

“I need you to go downstairs and cause trouble,” Dean orders. “Don't kill anyone, don't hurt anyone... but irritate them as much as possible. And don't get caught. Keep them away from the upstairs once you get them down there, don't let up until morning. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” the imp grins mischievously.

It disappears after that, leaving Dean to wait for his chance. It took a while, but he learned that when you summon something like that you're in charge of it. It sees you as it's master... unless you're weaker of will than it. Dean has an unbelievable amount of sheer willpower, something that's caused awe from Frigga when she teaches him. He's her favorite pupil for the simple fact of that willpower. Dean can control creatures three times his size, though he did have difficulty with a nasty chimera. If not for Gabriel's presence, it would've surely eaten him. The trickster is a big fan of the phrase 'go big or go home', but not when the 'big' can swallow his little boy whole. He made Dean promise not to summon anything more powerful than a low level creature without supervision.

There's a crash from downstairs and Gabriel shouts outside his room, his footsteps hurrying downstairs. Apparently, a chandelier fell and someone pushed Hel into the dangling chains of crystals. She's hopelessly ensnared by they, the female cursing a rainbow as she tries to fight her way free. With a light snicker, Dean sneaks out of his room and into Castiel's. The angel is sitting up in bed, refusing to allow Gabriel to groom his wings. It was his own form of rebellion, subtle and pointed. When he sees Dean, he grins wide and scoots over.

“I missed you,” Dean remarks as he crawls into bed. “Dad wouldn't let me out of my room, but I kept trying.”

“If he finds you here, we'll be in trouble.”

“Nah,” Dean waves off. “He'll accept defeat for now. I outsmarted him, he'll get me next time. You have to start fighting back, Cas. Refusing a wing grooming isn't going to keep us together. Come here, I'll groom you tonight.”

Though he grumbles about his lack of rebelliousness, Cas spreads his wings for Dean. It isn't often the youth grooms Castiel's wings, as Gabriel likes to feel needed yet and enjoys grooming his baby's wings, but when he gets to he's meticulous about it. He runs his fingers through black feathers, parting them carefully and wiping them down with a wet rag from the water bowl next to the bed. Slowly, Cas drifts off and Dean tucks the rag away once he's down. The green-eyed boy lifts one of the angel's wings and squeezes beneath it, sighing in content when Cas wraps him in his arms. They're both asleep in no time.

The next morning, Gabriel and his children are hanging their heads in shame. Odin and Frigga are reprimanding them, assuming they were the ones up to no good last night. Sam is the first one downstairs, stopping curiously to take in the small imp laughing quietly beneath the staircase. He raises a brow and tilts his head a bit. Shaking his head, the little hazel-eyed boy walks over to the group. He doesn't like his daddy looking so beaten.

“Daddy, I saw an imp,” he states. “It was laughing.”

“... An imp?” Frigga asks in surprise.

“Yes, granny, an imp. It was over there,” he points out.

“What's an imp doing in the castle?” Odin frowns.

“Laughing,” Sam states helpfully.

The chaotic trio of years earlier snicker at the innocent comment, the only thing stilling them being Gabriel's glare. He wants to laugh at his youngest as well, but this is definitely not the time to be doing so. Sam wanders over to his daddy, lifting his arms up so he can be picked up. The trickster wastes no time in doing so. The imp isn't there anymore, but it's left little prints behind. Frigga and Odin apologize to the small family, though the question of where the imp came from remains. Suspicious and a bit miffed at not thinking of it before, Gabriel heads upstairs to check on Dean. He's trailed by the rest of the family. Dean isn't in his own room.

Growling in frustration, Gabriel opens Castiel's bedroom door. Both boys are knocked out and snoozing on Castiel's bed. When he steps up to the bed, Cas growls quietly and wraps his wings tightly around the both of them. The trickster sets Sam down, reaching out to part those wings. The bulbs blow around them, shutters slamming repeatedly, and a small radio Gabriel gave the cherub blares static. He backs up quickly, the sound dying on the air.

“Okay... this is gonna be harder than I thought,” he mutters.

“Cas, I can't breath,” Dean yelps from within the cocoon of feathers. “Cas! Hey, man, let go!”

“Hmm?” a sleepy cherub hums.

“Dude! Let go! I can't breath!”

“... Oh! Sorry, Dean,” Cas smiles sheepishly.

He lets go of Dean, parting his wings to release him further, and Dean's eyes meet furious gold. Immediately, he grabs Castiel's wings and pull them back around him. The cherub, back still to the others, glances around curiously. At the sight of his dad, he seems lost a moment. Reaching for straws that aren't there. Gabriel raises a brow, almost challenging the other to attempt talking his way out of this. He almost expects Cas to put the blame on Dean. The trickster already knows it was all Dean's doing, Cas isn't the type to disobey on that kind of level. Sure he'll rebel a bit, Gabriel instilled that in him at a young age. He doesn't want his cherub a mindless robot. Cas would never outright disobey him, though.

Surprisingly enough, Cas chooses to ignore the other's presence for now. He gets out of bed, pulling Dean behind him, and heads over to his dresser for some clothes. Everyone is quiet, all but Gabriel leaving the room. This is for him to deal with. When the door closes, Frigga taking Sam for breakfast, he eyes the two getting dressed.

“An imp, huh?” he comments. “Nice touch. Not particularly fond of the fact I got blamed for it, but nice touch.”

“That's a bonus,” Dean snickers.

“Oh, I wouldn't be laughing, buddy,” the trickster grins. “Not yet. I'll get you back, you know that. Tonight... you won't get out of bed. Even if I have to lock you in a damn cage.”

With that, he turns toward the door and leaves. Both boys are a bit uneasy now. It hasn't escaped their notice that Gabriel didn't threaten to punish Cas. It's for the best, anyway. Dean didn't want to get the cherub in trouble, he just wanted to be with him.

“I'm sorry you got in trouble,” Cas says quietly.

“I'm not,” Dean grins wickedly.

Dressed and ready for the day, the two head downstairs to eat. They stay close the whole way, shoulders touching. When they don't, their hands brush each other. There isn't anything Gabriel can do to keep them away from one another, Dean will make sure of that. Can't let the old man get rusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes, I didn't reread the whole thing. I wanted to get back to my new game. I'm such a horrible person T^T Anyway, I'll catch you guys later! Until next time, cupcakes.


	9. The Great Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of wills continues, leaving Gabriel desperate to put some distance between his boys. Unfortuantely, it doesn't seem to matter what type of drastic measures he turns to... Dean is just as crafty as himself. Lost for ideas that might actually work, Gabriel breaks down and turns to Dean and Cas for information. Upon learning why they can't seem to turn away from each other, the trickster heads back to the seaside cottage to speak to Lachesis. his fears are realized, and then some, leaving him not only worried for his two older boys... but hesitant to show affection to his youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter gets weird, but I have my reasons. Just go with it and please don't continuously flame me for wanting to leave my options open. Thanks a bunch.

Gabriel is about ready to send Cas to stay with Michael. He's tried to be nice about this, he's tried to talk some sense into his boys, but both Dean and Cas refuse to listen. After the imp from last night, Gabriel sat down Dean to explain why it's important to start drifting away from Cas. The green-eyed boy argued the point for half an hour, adamant he knew better than his dad. It's one of the things Gabriel can do without. He knows his little imp will be twenty times worse in the future... especially in his teen years. The trickster shudders at the thought of his little guy during _that_ time. Oh god, he's going to be the death of Gabriel some day.

Now he's sitting alone in the garden, rubbing the headache from his temples. He never thought any force in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory could give him a greater migraine than Michael. Shockingly, his own child seems to be the only force capable of that. He vaguely wonders if _he_ was that bad when he was younger... perhaps this is his Father's idea of a sick joke, or something. He hears footsteps behind him, small ones, and for once prays it isn't his precious Dean.

“Daddy,” Sam comments by the bench. “Daddy, are you okay?”

“Sammy! Oh thank the great gods of every fucking religion in the world,” he breathes out in relief.

“... Uh... you're not okay, are you?” the little boy frowns.

“Dean is trying my last nerve,” he sighs out. “I want to be a good dad to all of you, but he makes it so hard. I'm only trying to do what's best for him, you know that... Why am I talking to you about all this, you're only three.”

“I listen,” Sam smiles wide. “I'm a smart boy!”

“Yes you are,” Gabriel chuckles. “Why isn't the smart boy playing with his brothers? Maybe you should ask Granny Frigga to teach you knew spells! She taught me everything I know! Well... everything as Loki. Maybe she'll train you like she did me.”

“Okay!”

As much as he loves his baby, right now Gabriel just needs time to think. Sam is brilliant, very advanced now that he's talking, and listens amazingly well for a kid... but he's not a problem solver yet. Not on this level at least. He sighs deeply, laying his golden gaze out upon the scenery. Yet again he hears footsteps, but this time his brother sits beside him. Thor is quiet for a short while, blue eyes glittering in the sunlight, and then turns to face his younger brother.

“You're troubled by Dean's antics,” he states.

Gabriel nods, not bothering to comment aloud, and the blonde hums to himself. Thor hasn't had to deal with children much, he's a warrior and spends the majority of his existence on the battlefield. He doesn't like seeing his brother so downtrodden, though, and he'll do his best to help out. If he steps back and views this as a battle strategy, perhaps his advice can do the sly trickster some good.

The two sit a short while longer, just taking in the nature around them. The garden is always quiet and peaceful, instilling a heavenly bliss within Gabriel's constantly chaotic mind. He spends much of his time here, contemplating his troubles and such. Sometimes Thor helps him work things out, other times it's one of his parents. With the children running about, wild and unchecked, they're a bit busy trying to reign in the chaos.

“Tell me of your troubles,” Thor requests.

“... I can't understand why it's so hard to pull them apart,” Gabriel sighs. “I just... I want to do what's best for them. I want to be a great dad to them, the perfect dad... it's just so hard. I mean, I've heard of children having a blanket or stuffed animal they never want to let go... but a sibling? What the fuck is that all about?”

“Your children have always been different,” Thor chuckles. “Dean doesn't seem the type to covet objects, he seems more a protector. It makes sense for him to covet his siblings. You said he's much closer to Castiel, correct? That he has horrible nightmares?”

“... Sometimes he relives the death of his parents and the fire,” the trickster admits softly, a hint of something else in his tone.

Although Gabriel is usually a joker at heart, Thor has learned to read him in ways others can't. He hears that hidden tone, blue eyes going wide at the sound of it. It's so rare his younger sibling show ill emotions. He tilts his head slightly, eying the trickster carefully. Golden eyes remain on the scenery ahead of him, taking in the way the wind blows through the trees. He's checking on the boys' activities.

“You're jealous of something,” Thor comments. “And I'm going to guess it's not the fact he has nightmares. What's going on, Loki?”

“I just don't get it. I've taken damn good care of them,” he huffs out. “Why are they haunting him? Why can't he just be happy he's _my_ child now?”

“Wow, that was unexpected,” the blonde murmurs. “Especially coming from _you_. Did you forget _your_ Father when _this_ world took you in? Did you cast Him away and focus on just Odin and Frigga?”

“That's different! He was still alive when I came here! Dean's parents are gone, they'll never come to take him away, they'll never try to convince him to run off, and he'll _always_ be mine... ever since I saved him from that fire he was mine.”

Thor sighs and sets a heavy hand on Gabriel's shoulder. The trickster is sulking now, arms crossed over his chest childishly. There are so many things that could be said right now, however the blonde warrior knows his brother well. It doesn't matter what arguments he presents, the trickster will never give in. In that respect, it's no wonder Dean acts as stubborn as he does.

“Well, brother, I can honestly say you've never shared well,” he sighs out. “I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise you would treat your own children like you used to treat your toys. Perhaps Dean takes after you more than you know.”

“Don't say that, it makes me feel mixed emotions on the subject,” Gabriel mutters.

“I can't tell you to stop being jealous of a dead man... or woman, in this case... but I can point out that it's a pointless endeavor. No matter how much he dreams of them, they can't come back. No matter how jealous you get of them, they can't threaten your precious family.”

“I know, I know.”

“As for Dean and Castiel... I can guarantee you, you won't win this battle. Try as you might, that boy is too much like you. He'll find a way, just as you always found one. If you feel you really must attempt it, try locking him in his room. Hell, that cage idea wasn't that bad. Just... move up gradually. I recall father having to practice tough love with you as well.”

Though he feels better, Gabriel knows it won't last. It'll vanish the next time he sees his stubborn child. For just a moment, he wonders if this problem isn't akin to that of Castiel. The cherub may be seven now, but he still feels the fear of abandonment. Maybe what Dean feels is something like that. Cas has been a constant in Dean's life, ever since the tragedy that seems to have scarred him deeply. It could be that Dean's come to rely on Castiel always being within his reach... like a guardian angel. Gabriel may be Dean's father now, but Cas is his best friend and saving grace. If Cas hadn't of pointed out there was a fire, Gabriel might've just passed it by. He never was one to meddle in the work of others... especially when those others happen to be the Sisters of Fate.

That night, he decides to use the tough love method. He locks Dean in his room, tucking the key in his pocket before heading to his own room. For good measure, he also locks Castiel's room. The cherub showed his ire by refusing a wing grooming... and letting his Grace loose on the room. When the door is shut, the trickster could swear the room is haunted.

Dean glares at the door, listening as his father's footsteps retreat down the hall. He rolls his eyes, scoffing at the other's early triumph. Dean grabs a couple bobby pins Hel put in his hair to be annoying, bending one as he walks toward the door. The boy has to admit, Fenrir really is his favorite teacher... though Gabriel won't be too happy with him after tonight. Carefully, and a bit clumsily, he picks the lock to his bedroom door. As quietly as possible, he sneaks over to Castiel's door to repeat the process. The haunting stops when he hurries in.

“You made it,” Cas remarks a bit surprised.

“Duh,” Dean chuckles. “Daddy can't keep _me_ down.”

The two curl up in bed together, the green-eyed boy grooming Castiel's wings in order to get him to sleep. Once the cherub is knocked out on the mattress, Dean slides further down on the bed to get comfy. Wings wrap around him almost lovingly, Cas mirroring them with his arms, and the two doze off.

That's how they're found the next morning, their dad sighing in a mixture of frustration and pride. Once more everyone is ushered out of the room, leaving the trickster to deal with the two. Although the others have their doubts when it comes to his ability to reprimand, they allow him the opportunity to deal with them his own way. When the door is shut behind the last of them, the trickster wakes the two. A snap of his fingers and a blood curdling scream tears through the still of the room. Both boys bolt upright, falling out of bed and nearly hurting Castiel's wing. Before speaking, he waves away the scream and kneels to check on Castiel's wing.

“So... no summons this time? No spells or grand shows of power?”

“Didn't need them,” Dean shrugs from his seat on the floor. “You left. Did you really think a locked door would keep me in? Really, dad, I thought you knew me better than that.”

“Wishful thinking,” the trickster smirks. “I'll do better next time.”

“You won't win,” Dean states adamantly.

“... Why are you doing this?” Cas wonders quietly.

The question catches him off guard, as Cas has never questioned him like this before. He's glad the other is trying to fight back, if only with words, but it's also difficult for him to explain. He sits down and once more tries to tell Cas his reasons. The other doesn't seem to understand, which only makes things harder. If Castiel can't understand why he's doing this, that means Dean definitely won't. Dean may be brilliant, but he plays off his intellect in favor of being a kid. He'd rather run and play than read.

The next night, Gabriel cages his precious boy. There's no lock to pick, made completely by his power with only one way out... he has to banish it. Dean glares at him from the cage, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Once again, Gabriel locks the door and walks off. This time, there's a bounce in his step. There's no way that little brat is going to get the better of him this time.

When his footsteps are gone, Dean crawls from the hazardous closet in Sam's room. It's stuffed full of plastic and metal toys, which probably gave him a few cuts and bruises. Sam watches from the bed, a sly little smirk on his face. It took a large piece of cake, but the youngest of the trio agreed to help Dean. He just learned illusions and he's a natural, so with the teachings of Frigga he made it seem like Dean was in his room.

“Good job, Sammy,” Dean smirks. “Thanks a bunch.”

“You still owe me cake.”

“Don't worry, man, you can have my cake for the next month. I prefer pie anyway.”

The other brightens at the promise, laying back in his bed and snuggling up. Dean tucks him in a second time, ruffling his hair affectionately before leaving. He picks the lock on Castiel's door again, sneaking in to find the other waiting. They go through their routine, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Gabriel groans, almost a whining sound, the next morning. He doesn't even have to look in the bedrooms to know where his children are. He woke with a sinking feeling of defeat in the pit of his stomach, one that normally only shows itself when he's going to get caught in a past prank. With a sigh, he heads toward the kids' rooms. Dean and Cas are snoozing on Castiel's bed, Sam playing cars on his bedroom floor.

“Morning, daddy,” he smiles brightly.

“Good morning, rugrat. You sleep well?”

“Yes.”

“Good, sweetheart, good. Why don't you head down for breakfast,” he states more than asks.

Without another word, Sam gets up and hurries downstairs. His daddy didn't raise an idiot, he's not about to stick around when he's the main culprit this time. Gabriel turns his attention toward the other room, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He just can't win. It's like dealing with a mini-Loki! He shakes the two awake, watching as they stir and rise from the fog of slumber.

“Okay, how'd you do it,” he frowns.

“An illusion,” Dean states. “I was never in my room.”

“Oh, you're good,” Gabriel says.

“I had a good teacher,” the other smirks.

Gabriel snaps up a chair and sits down beside the bed. Both boys are aware he needs to talk to them, so they don't move. This could be a very important talk, they shouldn't run down to eat until it's over. After a long moment, the trickster sighs and regards his two older boys. He honestly doesn't know what to say to them, he didn't think this speech out beforehand. He gathers his thoughts, and then utters the one question that's plagued him since Hel mentioned their unnatural possessiveness toward each other.

“Why?” he asks. “Why is it so hard for you two to just let go of one another?”

“I don't know,” Dean shrugs. “I like being with Cas, I feel safe. Why can't we be together?”

“Dean-o, nothing's wrong with you two being together. I just... boys your age sleep in their own rooms. Don't you want your own room?”

“No. I like staying with Cas, I don't have bad dreams,” the other shrugs. “I don't like dreaming about that woman, it makes me sad and scared... and guilty. I don't like feeling like that. You're my dad, I don't need anyone else. I still love my mom, and maybe even my dad, but... they can't come back and I don't really remember them well. I know you.”

“Awe, that's so... You're trying to melt me, aren't you?” Gabriel realizes quickly.

“... Is it working?”

“No! Damn it, Dean, this is serious!” he glares. “What is it inside of you that won't allow you to sleep in the room next to Cassy's? Is there something other than the nightmares?”

Dean looks away, as does Cas, and somehow Gabriel knows he was right. They appear confused and uncertain, almost as though they're not sure what they're feeling. It could've been a side effect to him adopting the two humans, though he'll have to speak with the Fates to delve further into it. It concerns him, not knowing what's wrong with his boys, but it's not something he can fix so easily. Hell, he might not be able to fix it at all.

“Talk to me, guys,” he nearly pleads.

“Dean is mine,” Cas murmurs. “He can't go away, I'll hurt too bad.”

“I don't want to go away, Cas,” Dean sighs. “I already told you, no one will keep us apart. Okay? I won't let them.”

“Oh god,” Gabriel breathes out. “This can't be possible... it just can't. You two are too young for this to happen.”

The two glance at him curiously, obviously confused as to what he's talking about. The trickster has never really had to have serious conversations with his boys, they're too young for serious. He loves the fact they're too young for that... he's just not ready for it. This, however, is something he's only seen in older angels. He's never had to worry about it himself, yet he never thought Cas would come across it.

“Dad, what's up?” Dean wonders.

“No! No, I refuse to believe it,” he presses. “I... I have to go for a bit. I have to talk to someone. You two stay here and listen to your grandparents.”

“But...” the two utter in unison.

Gabriel, however, is already gone. The boys groan in annoyance, getting up to get dressed. Together, they head downstairs to eat. Sam is already at the table, stuffing eggs into his mouth eagerly. Frigga watches as her grandsons sit down, a woman quickly providing them both with full plates. Before they dig in, they relay that Gabriel left for a while and the grandparents are in charge.

The trickster arrives at the seaside cottage seconds later. His favored Fate is outside tending the garden, lifting one hand to wave him over to her. Warily, eyes searching for the more disagreeable sisters, the golden-eyed male joins her. He kneels in the dirt, pulling a few weeds. At home, he would just snap his fingers and it would all be done. He can understand the need to do things the mortal way, however, as cooking is a soothing pastime for him. This is probably Lachesis's favored pastime.

“Problems?” she wonders.

“... You could say that,” he mutters in answer.

“Do tell, I just love a good chunk of gossip.”

“I tried to separate Dean and Cas, at least for the night. You know... give them their own rooms? Didn't work out well, that green-eyed imp is just as bad as I was in youth,” the trickster sighs. “It makes me proud, but... I'm worried about them. Hel and Jormungandr brought up some very valid points. I can't have one falling in love with a girl and the other falling for their brother... or worse, they fall for each other and hate one another for it.”

“I see where you're coming from,” she smiles secretively. “Any ideas on how to triumph over little Dean?”

“... I won't,” he frowns. “They're soul mates... but you already knew that, didn't you?”

That minute smile grows into a mischievous grin, the only confirmation Gabriel needs. He hoped he was wrong, hoped there was no way his two little babies could be soul mates. The odds of that happening are so fucking rare, this could've _only_ happened with the intervention of God Himself! Oh, he's so going off on his Father later. This really _was_ a sick joke of some sort, getting back at him for all those pranks he shook Heaven with.

“I know what you're thinking,” Lachesis chuckles. “A nice little prank for the big, bad prankster, Loki. Gotta hand it to Him, He's not above using opportunities like this to kill two birds with one stone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come now, Loki,” she scoffs. “Your chance meeting with those two? It's filled with _far_ too many coincidences for it _not_ to have been Father. He had a plan for those boys, probably one that needs time to hit fruition. Where's the safest place for two little humans left orphaned in the world?”

“... With an archangel,” Gabriel sighs. “Did he plan that from the moment he created Castiel?”

“No, honey, that gift was from the heart,” she assures. “The boys came later, last minute almost. He just made sure you were there to take them in... not like anyone else in Heaven would've. I'm sure we'll all know His plans for the Winchesters later down the road. I can't see it, you know... they're not within my charge anymore. Probably another part of His plan.”

“Was it a necessity? The connection of a soul mate?” Gabriel asks suddenly. “For the change, I mean... from human to nephilim.”

“Probably,” she muses. “Nephilim are usually born what they are, so it isn't too difficult to assume those transformed later would need an anchor of some sort.”

“Then Sam? What was his anchor?”

“Maybe he was young enough,” she shrugs. “Maybe you're his soul mate. You never know.”

She kisses his cheek and Gabriel disappears, reappearing back in the garden. He loves his baby boy, but he's not sure if he loves him in that way. Sam is far too young for that, not to mention it would probably be weird later on. He is _raising_ the other, after all. For now, Sam is his baby. He hopes his Father isn't that cruel, because he's not sure he could give Sam what he wants after changing his diapers. He sighs heavily, running his hands down his face, and then heads inside. Sam is there to meet him, having sensed his presence upon arrival. He smiles down at the boy, but it's lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating lately, I've been having really back migraines. I haven't gotten to write much either. I have, however, made a Marelline doll and an Izaya Orihama doll. I'll be trying to get the yarn for Jake the Dog as well. =) I've been very busy.


	10. Pranks Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's been acting different toward Sam and the little guy can tell. He's pushed into a rebellious stage, skipping lessons and acting out with his brothers. At a loss how to deal with his mounting anger, Sam turns to Dean and Cas for help. In the meantime, strange things are happening around the palace. Positive his children are just up to their typical shenagagins, Gabriel tries to shield his youngest children from their ire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not getting this up yesterday. I started to proof read it, but I had to go to the store and forgot ^^; Don't worry, I'm working hard to get to the end. Unfortunately, working on a single fic has never been my forte. I have so many ideas just piling up on my flashdrive T^T Each time I go to write a chapter, I think of another one. I still have to write the other fics I thought of before this one. Anyway, that's a problem for another day! Until then, cupcakes! XD

Another year has passed, one that Sam has noticed is different than the last. Gabriel's affection toward him is strained and uncertain, making the four year old scared and upset. With the tension between them growing, Sam has become more withdrawn and temperamental. He spends his time in the forest, hiding from everyone else and toting around a backpack of books. He's skipping classes and ignoring his family's concerns. The only ones he lets close to him is Dean and Castiel, both knowing the anger within him and trying to soothe it as best they can.

The trio sits beneath the shade of the trees, deep within the Asgardian forests. Castiel, ever the astute student, has blocked their presence expertly. Sam hasn't spoken since they arrived, too busy with his nose buried in a thick mythology book. Although he hasn't been partaking in his lessons, the boy still knows more than Dean and nearly as much as Castiel. Dean gets up and climbs the tree, the green-eyed brat having a tendency to climb as high as possible before lounging in the branches. While up there, he drops some pears down to his siblings below. Castiel catches them and hands a couple to Sam.

“Thanks,” he murmurs.

“You're very welcome,” the cherub replies. “You know, Sam... holding in all that anger isn't going to do anyone any good. What has you so upset?”

“... Dad isn't paying attention to me anymore,” he huffs. “Did I do something wrong? I thought I was being a good boy, why doesn't he love me anymore?”

“Because dad's an emotional roller-coaster that ends in a long fall,” Dean calls down. “He just crashed. You have to wait for him to clean up the wreckage and get back on the death track.”

“I don't _want_ to wait that long! I _like_ when he picks me up and sits with me and talks with me!”

“Why the hell would you like that?” Dean scoffs.

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean's language. The other has been spouting off derogatory comments for a couple weeks now, mostly when it's just the two of them... sometimes when it's the three of them. Being around Fenrir and Hel certainly didn't help him any. The younger trio is restless and annoyed with their constant routine within Asgard, especially Sam. The youngest of Loki's babies doesn't have anyone his age to hang around and socialize with. Being around adults all the time has sped up his learning process, leaving him in nearly the same position as Castiel when he was in kindergarten.

“Just because dad's always scolding you, doesn't mean he's doing the same to me,” Sam scoffs. “I never do anything to get punished... you should try it.”

“Shut up, I'm good... well... good enough!”

“Dean, that's not helping,” Cas sighs. “Sam, you need to find an outlet for your rage. Can't you think of something to do that calms you down? Makes you feel better?”

“I like to read.”

“Such a nerd,” Dean snickers from near the top of the tall tree. “I can think of a _million_ things better than that.”

“Like what?” Sam glares heavenward.

“I'll show you.”

Gabriel is laying in the garden, enjoying his time of peace and quiet. His boys have been rather busy lately, refraining from getting in trouble for now, and he's been taking advantage of these moments. Hel wanders over to him, a strange look of concentration on her features. An index finger taps her chin, golden eyes sweeping the area. He's quiet as she circles the garden, searching and confused. It's nearly noon now and the boys have been missing since eight in the morning. It's not a big deal, as none of them can open a portal and Cassy can't fly yet.

“Something wrong?” he finally wonders.

“The key to my hope chest is missing,” she replies. “I know I placed it in the same hiding place I normally put it... I hope no one uses it.”

“Dare I ask why?”

“... Well... I, uh... sort of trapped a nasty wraith in my hope chest before leaving Helheim,” Hel answers sheepishly. “It always causes trouble in my absence, so I thought I'd bring it with me this time. You know, so I don't have to suddenly up and leave?”

“Hel!” the trickster snaps in disbelief.

“Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

At that moment, the two notice a crow flying overhead. It lands on a gate, the decorative gold key she seeks tied to its leg. Eager to retrieve it, Hel tries to catch the raven... only to have it fly off before she reaches it. Shouting in anger, the Gothic female races after it. Gabriel sighs and shakes his head, wondering how the hell a raven ended up with that key... and how much time someone spent trying to catch it in the first place. Unperturbed by the strange event, he lays back in the grass and closes his eyes. Deep in his gut, he just knows this is going to be a long day.

Before dinnertime, Gabriel comes across Fenrir in the forest. The other is agitated and moody, skulking about the vegetation and scaring off the wildlife. Like Hel, he seems to be looking for something. Although he just knows he doesn't want to bother with it, Gabriel takes a deep breath and heads over to his boy. He dodges the sudden attack with ease, subduing the other before he even knows who he's dealing with.

“Sorry, dad,” Fen murmurs. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Obviously. What's up?”

“Someone kidnapped one of the pups from the wolf litter in my caves,” he bites out. “I've been trying to track the little thing, but I can't latch onto its scent... they sprayed a shit load of perfume over it.”

“I was wondering what the hell that godawful smell was,” the trickster mutters quietly. “Do you know who did it?”

Fenrir thinks it over a long moment, yet comes up short. Gabriel understands why he's so upset, as the other is very close to the wolf clans in the forest. When a litter is born, the mother wolf normally makes a trek to his den in order to have them there. They know it's a safe place and no rival wolves will try to pick off the pups, not while Fenrir is watching over them. To have one taken like this is not only a blow to his alpha pride, but also to his heart. He raises those pups like they're his own blood, growing attached to them like Gabriel has his human boys.

Before he can lend a hand to his boy, Fenrir is off on the hunt again. Shrugging his shoulders and trusting the other to handle things on his own, Gabriel continues his search for the trio of runaways. It's almost dinner and they need to be gathered to eat something more than berries and fish. He wonders what they've been up to all day, yet probably already knows. Sam likely read all his books, already practicing some of the spells in them. Dean is likely nursing a few injuries from roughhousing or falling from trees. Castiel, on the other hand, is more then likely sleeping after using his energy healing his clumsy daredevil of a brother. That's usually how he finds the three.

It doesn't take long to find his precious babies, as they're hungry and eager for a home cooked meal. That's the only reason Cas dispersed the shield over their presence. As he thought, Dean is battered and grinning like a hero fresh from a winning battle. His little cherub has already expended too much energy on the shield and healing his brother, weary now and half asleep. Sam sends him an almost hopeful look. This is the time he would sweep the other into his arms and kiss his cheek, ask him how his day was and if he had fun... but Lachesis's voice is a broken record in the back of his mind. Instead, he sends Sam a strained smile and lifts Cassy into his arms. The other will be lucky to walk a few feet without tumbling.

Sam, disappointed and frustrated, gets up and drags his bag behind him. So he won't tear a hole in it, Dean slings it over his own shoulder. He winces at the weight on his hurt shoulder, shaking it off so he doesn't appear weak. Gabriel's hand slides over the top of his head, banishing all his pain and injuries with that one touch. Again Sam glares at the ground, angry at being left out.

Dinner is quiet and tense, the trio staring at Hel in a strange fascination. It isn't because of her personality or tendency to dress oddly... it's more like passing a train wreck. You just can't help but slow down and stare. Her hair is a mess, littered with twigs and leaves from her jaunt in the forest. Her clothes are stained with mud from the many spills she took in her heels, one now broken, and her porcelain skin holds scattered red lines and blood stains.

“... What happened to _you_?” Dean finally wonders. “You get in fight with a tree and lose?”

“Shut up, brat,” she hisses out.

“It was just a question,” he grumbles.

“Someone stole an important key from her and tied it to the leg of a crow,” Gabriel offers helpfully. “She took off after it when it flew off. Did you at least get the key back, honey?”

“Damn right I did,” she growls. “And I had crow for lunch!”

The boys give a simultaneous 'gross' in response. Before she can throw a snide comment back at them, the doors are kicked open by an infuriated Ferir. The wolf pup he sought is tucked beneath one arm, tongue hanging out as it looks eagerly around it. Odin tenses up at the end of the table, yet quickly realizes it's not himself Fenrir is pissed at... his eyes are on Hel.

“Explain yourself!” he shouts.

“Explain what? The fact that I got back at you for stealing that key?” she spits out. “You _know_ it goes to my hope chest and you _damn_ well know what I _keep_ in there!”

“I didn't touch your fucking key!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and gets up, pointing to the door harshly. Both of his children rush out the door before continuing their bickering, their father trailing to play referee. They can still hear the shouting, but it's better than the alternative. The last time the kids fought and Gabriel wasn't there to referee, Frigga got to redecorate a good portion of the palace.

The younger trio is quiet, glancing to one another repeatedly as they finish their food. Once they're done, the three slip out to head back into the forest. It isn't uncommon for them to camp out for a few weeks at a time, especially now that they're so far into their survival teachings. Gabriel still wishes they'd just stay inside at night, though. He still misses his smiling babies running amok in the palace. Not to mention, it's a smaller place to search for them.

The next morning, Jormungandr wakes the others screaming in outrage. When Gabriel rushes in to see what's wrong, he slides to an immediate stop in the doorway. Toilet paper is hanging all over the room, shaving cream is all over the other's face and hands, and the front of his pants are wet. The trickster notes the bowl of water beside the bed and sighs. Such childish pranks... and he wishes he would've thought of them. The last time he pulled something like this, it was on Lucifer before his fall. Those were some awesome times.

“What the hell happened in here?” he asks.

“Fenrir!” Jormungandr hisses in a reptilian manner. “His boot prints are all over the floor!”

A shriek from Hel's room turns his attention, the prankster flinging open her door. She screams again when a bucket of water pours down on her. Shocked at the unexpected outcome, he realizes there's a slight pulley system hooked to the door handle. Opening the door triggered the thread to tip the bucket. As he appreciates the mischievous concoction, he realizes his little girl is beginning to sound like a banshee in her fury... and she hasn't left the soaking wet bed.

Gabriel hurries over to her side, groaning in irritation at the sight of her hair tied to the headboard in knots. He snaps his fingers to free her from her predicament. The second she's loose, Hel is out of her bed and pacing. She's trying to let off steam before she hurts someone. Once again, Fenrir's bootprints are all over the scene of the crime... yet Gabriel has his reservations. Fen doesn't like coming into the palace, it's too confined. And in all the time he's been here, especially around his siblings, he's never _once_ snuck inside to pull off such extreme and utterly _awesome_ pranks.

“I think that imp may have returned,” the trickster sighs. “We'll have to hunt it down.”

“This was no imp!” Hel shrieks. “Fen did this!”

“Honey, that doesn't even make sense,” he waves off. “Do you realize that no matter how badly you and Jorgy pranked him, he never once came _inside_ to get you back? The palace is too much like a cage for him, he'd never come in here without a damn good reason. He would've waited until you and Jorgy went out into the forest to get you.”

She quiets at that, still enraged and slowly making that same realization. She hears the truth in Gabriel's words, knows this isn't her brother's style. The Goth just isn't completely sold on the idea of an imp, though... unless this imp happened to be three little boys just learning how to act like daddy. At the thought, she growls low and her golden eyes dart to the window. They never came back last night, so it would've been difficult for them to actually get into the palace with the doors sealed. Should they need anything at night, they go to Fenrir and not the palace.

“You don't think... No, it couldn't be.”

“Think what, princess?” Gabriel questions curiously.

“Do you think it's the boys?”

“Dean and Cas?” he asks in surprise. “Dean maybe... I honestly wouldn't put _anything_ past that little gremlin. Cas, though... I just can't see him doing something like this. And I don't think Dean would ever pull off something this big by himself.”

“What about Sam?”

“Sammy? My little angel? No way,” Gabriel waves off. “He'd never do anything like this, he's too sweet.”

“Dad, please tell me you're not blind to the fact he's a little monster,” she frowns.

“He is not!”

“Have you been around the same Sammy I've been around lately?” Hel scoffs. “He's moody, he's aggressive, he's withdrawing in on himself, and he's been absolutely intolerable!”

Gabriel is quiet as she throws out the list, frowning slightly with each word added. He's noticed that Sam has become a bit withdrawn, but he's growing up. It's to be expected at some point. Every child goes into a rebellious stage, after all, and Sammy missed his terrible two stage. To think he would cause such trouble is beyond the trickster, he just refuses to believe it.

“I don't know, Hel,” he says quietly. “He's at a rebellious stage, but he's not a troublemaker.”

“If I catch him up to no good, his ass is _mine_ ,” she warns. “Either nip this in the bud, or I'll tan his hide so bad he won't sit for a month of Sundays!”

“That's a bit drastic, honey.”

“A _month_ of _Sundays_.”

Her tone is dark and clear, running home the point she's trying to make. The boys have been rather spoiled up until now and she's not about to allow Gabriel to 'punish' them again. They'll learn their lesson, even if it has to be the hard way, and she'll make sure of it. Before he can place a rebuttal, she whirls around and storms out of the room in her pajamas. He hopes Fenrir got off clean last night, wondering if Hel will team up with the other two in order to get back at the boys. He shudders at the scarring pranks they could pull as a unit, praying she's not feeling that evil toward the three little boys. He doesn't think that's a mess he can clean up easily, if at all.

Dean and Cas watch Sam closely, the younger male crouching by a small lake. He's trying to catch a toad that's been hopping around that area, but they're both aware there's a water nymph that lives in that lake. She's okay for the most part, yet has a yearning for children. She once attempted to lure Dean and Cas into the waters, hoping to make them her own children. Dean almost went, however Cas pulled him away. The cherub told her if she tried again he would tell Loki, their father, and she would be in big trouble. Needless to say, she hasn't tried a second time. Now, she's watching the trio from the small island a good way out.

“Hi, nymph lady!” Dean calls. “Want to come play with us? We can't be your kids, but we can still play with you!”

“Dean, what are doing?” Cas hisses.

“She looks so sad and lonely out there,” he frowns. “What if she's all alone? Like... she doesn't have any family or friends or other water nymphs to be around? That's horrible! We can play with her for a bit, it won't kill us.”

“You don't know that.”

Dean sends him an eye roll, heading down to the waters away from Sam. The nymph watches him a moment, curious as to his call, and then slips into the water. She swims over hesitantly, large shark-like black eyes darting over to Cas every now and then. He's the real threat, he's the one that won't tolerate her. He has no trust in her right now and she'll have to build that back up, however for now she can play with Dean.

Sam finally catches his toad a few minutes later, looking up to see Dean on a board. He's laying on his stomach, waiting for something. Suddenly, the water behind him rises and moves forward. The board is caught in the wave, just a small thing, and he's sent gliding along the glassy surface. The green-eyed boy cries out and laughs, surfing along the wave excitedly. Slowly, the smaller boy inches toward the water to see a nymph manipulating the liquid. She looks so happy.

Eventually, Dean coaxes the other two into the water. The nymph uses the waters to lift them up and creates water slides, the elaborate designs sending them all over the lake. Cas has to admit, it's the most fun he's had in a long while. It all ends, however, when Gabriel searches them out for lunch. It's the first time he's managed to track them down so early, so they're a bit thrown off at the sight of him. The water nymph cautiously slides them over to the shore, dropping all three onto their feet with care. The walk back is quiet and all three can feel the tension surrounding their dad.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Cas wonders. “You seem very upset about something.”

“I'm fine,” he sighs.

“... Would a sucker make you feel better? I can make bubble gum flavored ones. See?”

He holds a large pink sucker out to his dad, a soft smile on his lips. Castiel is never the junk food type, but he's been practicing creating candy for Sam and Dean. The smaller one enjoys the occasional sucker and Dean has a soft spot for chocolates. With a grateful grin, the trickster takes the sucker and ruffles Castiel's hair. He pops the treat into his mouth and leads the trio back to the palace.

The dinner table is abuzz with chatter, which all comes to an end when they walk in. All eyes dart toward them, the gazes a bit icy and untrusting. They sit and Hel immediately calls them out on the all mischief that's been going on. Surprisingly, none of them look the least bit innocent. Dean is the first to speak.

“We're just trying to relieve all the pent up frustrations of childhood,” he comments innocently.

“You think you're so fucking cute, don't you?” she snaps. “Do you have _any_ idea what's locked in that hope chest of mine? Someone could've gotten that key before me and unlocked it!”

“First of all... I'm adorable,” Dean remarks. “Secondly, that wasn't me. Sammy stole your key, _I_ tied you to the headboard. I told him he wouldn't win this war, but he had to try anyway.”

“... War?” Jormungandr wonders.

“Yeah, we got bored,” he shrugs. “We wanted to see who could prank the hardest, so we started a prank war. We didn't want to leave you guys out, though, so you were our targets!”

“... Who won?” Gabriel wonders.

“I did,” Cas smirks slyly.

“What prank did you pull?” Dean inquires.

Cas turns his eyes upon Gabriel knowingly, that sly little smirk still there. The trickster's stomach rumbles and he groans. Quickly, he's out of the seat and hurrying toward the bathroom. The sucker had a laxative in it. The trickster curses his little cherub, which he's beginning to suspect is a demon in disguise. The others glance in disbelief at the brave boy. No one has the balls to pull a prank on Loki, that's just _begging_ for retaliation. Unable to believe Cas would do something so reckless, Dean and Sam admit defeat. It's small and effective, but the target is what gives him the win.


	11. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lachesis is bored and heads to Asgard for a surprise visit. What she finds there, however, isn't what she expects. Castiel has reached an age where his Grace should be maturing, which means power surges. Unfortunately, no amount of coaxing can get him to expend his extra energy... and it's becoming painful for him. Eventually, Gabriel has to admit defeat and take his baby to Heaven. Dean and Sam have to stay behind as he turns to Raphael for help. The archangel of healing looks Cas over carefully... yet finds he just may be too special for him to heal.

It isn't often the Fates visit Asgard, however Lachesis is bored. She enjoys Gabriel's company more than her sisters do, plus visiting has the added bonus of meeting the little troublemakers lost to their hold. She doesn't pass through the gates without sending Odin word of her presence, asking for permission... which is strange in itself. Walking up to the palace entrance, she notes the sheer silence hanging in a suppressive cloud. Gabriel hurries out the place, golden eyes wide. He's out of breath and slightly ruffled.

“Lachesis! What a surprise,” he gasps out. “What can I do for you?”

“... Is now a bad time?” she chuckles.

“Oh, uh... Cassy's going through a rough spot in his growth, that's all,” the trickster informs. “Humans have the terrible twos, but cherubs have moody spots. It's a rather dangerous time for all those involved.”

“I see,” she muses. “And where are Dean and Sam?”

“Sam is staying with Fenrir in his den.”

“... And Dean?”

With a little groan of defeat, he motions for her to follow. The entire palace is cold, ice creeping along the walls like vines of ivy, and snow falls from the ceiling as though they're outside. A winter wonderland is slowly gathering within Odin's domain. Lachesis is surprised it hasn't leaked outside by now. When she mentions this, Gabriel tells her that he's using his own power to contain it. This is part of Castiel's rough spot... he's throwing a tantrum. He's still a baby in angel terms, which he'll remain until after his first hundred years of life. As such, his Grace is still maturing. As a cherub grows older, they gather access Grace and it begins to hurt them. They throw tantrums to use up the excessive amount of energy, that way it's reduced to a more comfortable level.

Castiel has always held a larger well of Grace than typical cherubs, so his tantrums are much worse. Usually the angels only have to deal with lightening and thunder storms, easily waved off by humans below. The worse they've ever had was a small wildfire now and then. Cassy, however, is changing the weather... and it has the potential and strength to overtake half the forest of Asgard. It's supposed to be eternal summer, so this is quite the feat. Should he allow the winter to roam free, it'll likely kill thousands of animals. Then Fenrir will be pitching a little bitch-fit.

“It's so cold,” Lachesis remarks for conversation.

“Cassy's in a sour mood,” Gabriel sighs out. “There were vines and flowers growing from the walls, floors, and ceiling. Then I had to send Dean and Sam off so he could expend some energy without harming them. That's when the winter came in.”

“If you sent Dean with Sam, why isn't he with Fenrir?”

With another sigh, he opens the door to Castiel's bedroom. The little boy is sitting in the middle of a giant birdcage. It hangs from the ceiling, the bars glowing to contain the majority of his expended energy, and Cas sobs in the center. The pain from the surge of power has his skin red and burnt, however Gabriel hasn't been able to lure him from his vessel. He's been healing the other as best he can, the small rumpled bed proof that he's barely left him.

For the first time, Lachesis notes the bags under his eyes. She frowns lightly and steps closer to the crying child. Spikes of ice immediately thrust up from the floor around the cage, inches from running her through. With a gasp, she backtracks to Gabriel's side. He snaps his fingers and the spires are gone, his presence catching Castiel's attention. The small cherub opens glowing blue eyes, rubbing tears from his cheeks with the backs of his hands.

“Daddy,” he cries out. “Daddy, it hurts.”

“I know it hurts, angel,” he remarks sadly. “There isn't much I can do to make it all go away, I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can.”

“I want Dean!”

“I know you want Dean, I know. I can't have him in here, though, he might get hurt.”

The temperature in the room drops drastically, sending a violent chill through Lachesis. Gabriel was smart keeping the other boys away, a typical human would die in seconds here. The cold is just too much, it would freeze their lungs with a simple breath. She tries to approach him again, the cherub allowing it now that his father is there with him.

She reaches out a hand through the bars, touching his feverish skin. The glow just below his skin unsettles her, as though it's trying desperately to devour his vessel. The Fate sister is shocked it hasn't already. Castiel's face is red with both tears and power, a small spot on his cheek sizzling as the cherub's Grace burns through. She reaches over and heals his cheek.

“Oh, poor little dove,” she coos. “You're trying to hold it in, aren't you? You shouldn't do that, you need to let it go. Let it all out now, okay? Just let it happen, don't fight it.”

“I've been trying to tell him that,” Gabriel says wearily. “He's been like this for three days, he just won't release all that pent up energy. He's afraid of hurting someone.”

“Loki, if he continues to fight like this, there's a good chance he'll damage his vessel.”

“I've already told him that. He cares little for himself as long as everyone else is okay.”

“This is going to take forever,” Lachesis frowns. “Can't you do something to force it out?”

He sends her a look that just screams 'are you serious'. She knows better than anyone an angel's personality is forged by these little tantrums. Depending on how they handle them, a cherub can either grow into a protector or a destroyer. Lucifer happily cast out his power, going out of his way to harm others if possible. Gabriel spent his tantrums pulling pranks on everyone in Heaven, yet never once harmed another angel. Michael tried hard not to hurt anyone. He would go down to deserted areas on Earth or small islands to unleash his access power... that's probably how Pompeii ended, though the trickster doesn't have the balls to ask his older brother. Raphael is the one that refused to let it all out. Although Gabriel took his time with his tantrums, Raphael held it all in until he had no choice but to unleash it. He was like a ticking time bomb. It seems Castiel is going to take that path.

Then again, there may be a way to help the poor little guy out. Gabriel quickly gives Lachesis directions to Dean's whereabouts, asking her to retrieve the other. He can't leave Cas again, the boy was calm before he went to meet the sister of Fate. His fear of abandonment is even greater now that his tantrum is causing trouble. With a short nod, Lachesis hurries out of the palace and toward the lake.

Dean is lounging in the waters, Hel and Jormungandr at the shore. Circling the eight year old is a water nymph, her hand waving to lift Dean into the air. He grins at the movement, sitting up to find himself on a water slide. Hel gasps and stands up quickly, yet her serpentine brother holds her back. The water nymph is above water from the shoulders up, manipulating the fluids with expertise. She doesn't like the sadness within the boy's eyes. Since the prank wars, Dean and his brothers have been spending more time with her, so she's grown rather attached to them. She may not be their mother, but they call her 'auntie' and she loves to see them happy.

Lachesis steps up to the edge of the water, gaining the attention of two overprotective siblings. Knowing they won't let her near the little guy, she sighs and deals with them first. Hel is in a black bikini decorated in skulls, her golden eyes watching her with the most venomous glare she can muster. Her brother is fully clothed, obviously in no mood to wade in the water after a rambunctious child. His jeans are smeared with dirt and his shirt is just as dirty.

“Loki sent me to retrieve Dean,” she states. “My name is Lachesis.”

“I know who you are,” Hel growls out. “You have no claim to Dean or Sam, so just leave!”

“I'm aware I have no claim to them,” Lachesis frowns. “I'm here on behalf of your father. He can't leave Castiel at the moment, but he requires Dean's presence.”

“Do you have any proof of that?”

Lachesis rolls her eyes, grumbling beneath her breath as she digs in her pocket. A small mirror is pulled from it's confines, one she uses to watch the world, and she brings Gabriel up on it's surface. The large mirror on Castiel's wall shines a moment, the surface shivering like a ripple in water, and then Lachesis is watching him. Gabriel grins tiredly and waves at her, knowing his children are probably giving her a hard time.

At his word, Hel relents and calls Dean to the shore. Hesitantly, the green-eyed boy does as he's told. Lachesis takes his hand and pulls him off toward the palace, Hel hot on their heels. She glances over her shoulder to see Jormungandr rushing off through the forest. He's likely on his way to Fenrir's den, relaying the new presence to their brother just in case.

Castiel's tears have finally fallen to sniffles and hiccups, the poor little guy huddled beneath Dean's blanket as he shivers. It's not from the cold, but from all the pain working through his body. Gabriel has taken him from the cage, holding him on his lap as they sit on the floor. He's positioned them in the middle of a spell circle to keep the other's power contained. He didn't want to throw him in a cage, but it was the same one he had to use when he was younger. Although he went between Heaven and Asgard in the beginning of his double life, mainly so the angels could help him with his tantrums, there were a couple times he couldn't make the trip.

“Hush now,” he whispers into Castiel's hair. “It's okay, daddy's right here.”

“I wanna go to sleep,” Cas murmurs in exhaustion.

“... Okay, I'll groom your wings,” he relents. “But just wait a little longer, all right? Dean is coming. You want to see him before you sleep, don't you?”

Cas nods against his chest, shuddering at the movement seconds later. His body is so very warm, Gabriel is already sweating lightly from the contact. He feels so bad for his little baby, wishing he could go through his tantrum phase again just so Cas wouldn't have to go through it the first time. The door swings open and Dean hurries in, dressed to the nines in snow gear to keep him warm. He falls to the floor beside them, hugging Cas tightly.

“Cas! Are you okay? You don't look too good.”

“I don't feel good.”

“Dad said you were going through a tantrum... this doesn't look like a tantrum, it looks like the flu,” the other frowns. “Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?”

“Dean,” Gabriel remarks quietly.

The other stills and turns his gaze to his father, a question resting among a sea of worry. It's rare to see Gabriel in such a serene state, his golden eyes placid pools instead of the normally mischievous orbs. The sight sets his mind at ease, if only a little. Dean sits back on his heels, waiting for his father to continue talking.

“A cherub's tantrums are born of too much built up energy inside them,” he explains. “In order to feel better, Cassy has to let that energy go. He won't. He's afraid of hurting someone with it, which he very well could. Just being in this room is placing you in danger. Had you come in without the proper gear, you would've died.”

“But...”

“Sweetie, listen to me,” he interrupts. “I need you to talk Cassy into just letting his energy go. I'm protecting everyone, he won't harm them as long as I can contain his Grace to the palace.”

“... If I do this... it'll be all over?”

Gabriel hesitates a moment, uncertain how to answer that. Although _this_ tantrum will be over, there's no telling how long it'll be until it's _all_ over. That normally depends on the cherub; on the amount built up, how much is released through each tantrum. It could be over today, or three days from now. Finally, he sighs and tries to explain that to Dean. The boy is bright enough and nods his understanding. After a moment of thought, he glances over at Cas and smiles softly.

“You know what would be mega awesome?” he asks. “A giant pie! Do you think you could make one? Outside in the courtyard, maybe? Filled with cherries and topped with ice cream!”

“... Well... he's certainly knows how to dream big,” Lachesis murmurs.

“The bigger the better,” Gabriel mutters.

Cas closes his eyes, trying to shape the pie Dean wants. It hurts more this time, as though his Grace is burning through him when he lets it go. This is Dean, though, and Cas would do anything for him... no matter the state he's in. After a short moment, there's a burst of light outside in the courtyard and Castiel releases a long breath. He goes limp against Gabriel, his wings revealing themselves as they lay along the floor. It was just enough to give him some momentary relief... but it's not over. Gabriel can already feel the slow build of another surge.

The trickster lifts his baby into his arms, carefully standing to lay him in his bed. He'll need to monitor Cas very closely for now. After he has the other tucked into bed, wings situated along his back, the golden-eyed archangel turns to his other son. Dean looks torn between staying to watch over Cas... and running out to the courtyard to swim in his giant pie.

“Thank you, Dean,” he remarks. “That's all for now. He'll sleep this off and hopefully won't have another tantrum for a day or two. Think of something bigger for next time, okay? Ask Sammy to help out. The bigger it is, the more energy he'll expend making it.”

“You got it!” Dean states dutifully. “Can I eat my giant pie now?”

“Go on,” he chuckles. “Come on, Lachesis. You can eat pie with us.”

The woman's eyes are still on Castiel, who's skin is no longer a harsh red... but a sickly pale. She's never been witness to a cherub's tantrum before, though she's heard many stories. It's unnerving. The boy looks close to death, yet she knows he's not, and it pulls at her heartstrings to watch him suffer. She can only imagine what Gabriel went through these past few days. Silently she leaves the room, listening to the sound of the door shutting behind Gabriel.

Castiel wakes a few hours later, heat resting in his chest once more. It scares him, yet he knows what's going on. Gabriel explained it in detail before it happened the first time. It's not as bad as before, however he knows it's going to get worse soon. Dragging Dean's blanket behind him, Cas leaves his room in search of his father's comforting embrace. There's noise coming from the courtyard, so that's the first place he looks.

Everyone is trying to finish off the giant pie, Dean nearly toppling in as he hangs over the rim of the pie dish. He's already covered in a sticky mess, which means he likely did jump in earlier. Sam is on the floor near him, face smeared with cherry juice and hands dirty with crumbs.

“Daddy?” Cas calls. “Daddy, where are you?”

“I'm right here, Cassy,” Gabriel remarks as he walks around the pie. “Everything okay?”

“I'm warm again.”

The trickster scoops him into his arms, wrapping him in the blue blanket and holding him close. Sam frowns, a bit jealous of the attention, yet turns away. He's trying hard to convince himself he doesn't need Gabriel's attention. Dean and Cas aren't around the trickster as much as Sam had been and they're okay, so the youngest should be as well. It's only working a little bit, though.

After a long moment, Gabriel turns to the younger boys. He's worried, it's easy to see, and that makes them worry. Castiel should show signs of a reduced energy level... but he doesn't. It's as though he didn't just expend a huge amount of Grace making Dean a giant pie. This is beyond his ability to fix, he needs to take the other to Heaven so Raphael can look him over. Unfortunately, he'll have to leave Dean and Sam here. Taking them for a little reunion party is fine, but he can't watch them when he's watching over Cas.

“... Boys... I need to take Cas to the cherub hospital,” he explains. “You guys can't go with us, I can't watch all three of you at once... and you guys are in your mischievous stage. I can't have you running off to cause trouble.”

“We'll be good, we promise,” Dean says hurriedly.

“I'm not arguing with you this time, Dean, there are too many things that can go wrong,” the trickster states firmly. “You stay here and watch over Sammy, okay? Listen to your grandparents while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as possible.”

“Is the hospital far? Can we visit?”

“Maybe, but I have to come get you. It's too far for you two to walk on your own.”

He kneels and kisses Sammy on the head, the other grinning brightly at the attention he missed. Afterward, he stands and does the same to Dean. When good-byes are taken care of, he holds Cas close and disappears. The area he heads to is the garden, it lies in the center of Heaven and not many are allowed to roam it. The archangels are some of the few with permission. He finds Raphael gathering herbs there.

The other is quiet, stilling when he feels the presence of his younger brother. Slowly, he picks up his basket and stands, taking his time to face the trickster. Gabriel never bothers with Heaven much now, so he must be in trouble of some sort. With a terse sigh, he opens his eyes to see a sick cherub shivering in the trickster's arms. The basket falls to the grass in his surprise.

“What did you do!” he snaps without thinking.

“Yeah, nice to see you, too,” Gabriel comments sarcastically, wings fluttering in agitation. “I really miss these little chats we have, they're so encouraging.”

“I... I apologize, brother. It's just... what happened?”

“He's hit that wonderful age of tantrums,” the golden-eyed archangel says. “The only problem is... the levels aren't going down, they're just getting worse.”

Raphael nods and hurries past his brother, herbs forgotten on the ground. Gabriel follows after him, anxiety spreading like a poison with each step. Finally, they enter a whitewashed building. It's Raphael's hospital, each door leading to another ailing patient. Gabriel is taken to a room with a border of Noah's ark, complete with animals. The other can't help but roll his eyes. As if living it wasn't enough. He takes Cas from him and lays the cherub on the bed, holding a hand over his chest to check him over with his Grace.

It doesn't take long for him to make the same assessment Gabriel did. It isn't often this happens. In fact, Raphael can only remember one instance before. Gabriel had this problem when his tantrums took hold of him. He likely doesn't remember, as Raphael placed him in a deep relaxed sleep through the whole thing. As relaxed as he was, it was easy for the extra energy to escape on it's own. It was hell for the mortal world below, however. He's tempted to say that was around the time Father caused the great flood. His sense of time is askew, though, as every other angels' is. With their immortality, time is so much different.

“Gabriel, he won't survive this if he stays awake,” the other explains. “You were the same way your first time through.”

“No I wasn't, I expended my extra energy just fine.”

“... That was your second tantrum,” Raphael admits. “I put you to sleep for the first one.”

“You what!”

“I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of to deal with it. No matter what we did, your Grace just kept surging. And each surge was greater than the last. Finally, I placed you into a deep slumber. The energy left on its own and you didn't feel any pain. I think I'll have to do that for Castiel as well.”

Gabriel isn't so sure about that, he doesn't want to manipulate his little cherub's personality by dealing with the problem for him. Then again, if that's how he had to be dealt with... there just may be no other choice. Cas is burning up again, a small patch from his vessel's arm burning up. Carefully, he sets a hand over Castiel's arm to heal it. His wings are drooping, the pure black now a sickly gray, and the stars no longer shine happily.

“Just make him better,” Gabriel finally utters quietly. “I just want him better. I want him to stop hurting. If that's what it takes, just do it.”

Raphael nods and sets two fingers to Castiel's temple. The little boy sucks in a deep breath and goes limp, his body falling forward into Gabriel's arms. Slowly, he sets the cherub on the bed and tucks him in. Once he's sure Cassy is comfortable, Gabriel sits in the hard plastic chair beside the bed. His golden wings lay limp along the floor, just as defeated as Castiel's seem to be. He doesn't say anything else, just watches his little cherub as he sleeps.

Fifteen minutes after bringing Cas to the hospital, Balthazar is hurrying into the room. The blonde man skids to a stop, nearly gasping at the sight of his weary brother. Gabriel looks a mess and Castiel doesn't look any better. Chuck is right behind him, a worried expression on his face. He gently guides Balthazar to the side, stepping forward to greet his wayward son.

“I heard Castiel is ill,” he frowns. “Is everything okay?”

“His tantrums have hit,” Gabriel sighs. “It's been three days and they haven't eased up. He expended a large portion of energy for Dean, but the amount just grew. I didn't know what else to do.”

“You made the right decision bringing him here. I hadn't expected him to take after you in such a manner, Gabriel. I'm so sorry for this.”

“Raphael said he's going to be another archangel in the future,” Balthazar comments. “Figured as much. It seems the only angels to cause so much trouble are of archangel status.”

“The boys want to visit him,” the trickster suddenly remarks, tone a bit lost. “I don't know how I'm going to deal with that. I can't leave Cassy until he's better, but I can't watch all three of them at once...”

“I'll deal with them,” the blonde offers. “They love their Uncle Balthy! Besides, it'll give me a chance to teach Dean. I hate having to go to Asgard and I'm sure my inability to go has affected his lessons greatly. You can't teach him and Cassy at the same time... and you're not stupid enough to shirk Castiel's angelic teachings.”

Gabriel doesn't have to say anything, they already know. Both men have kept close tabs on the three little ones since their visit. Although Castiel is kept up in angelic teachings, Dean has been skipping as many lessons as Sam has. He prefers running wild in the forest, he doesn't want to bother with books and learning. At the relent within the trickster's features, Balthazar leaves to gather his nephews. It'll do them some good to roam Heaven for a few days. They might even liven this place up like Gabriel used to!


	12. Gabriel's Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Castiel unconscious in the hospital, Dean is hesitant to leave him. It takes a very confident God to get him to move. Reunited with Sam, the two are left to Balthazar. He tries to keep them on a schedule while Gabriel is with Cas. Dean, however, makes a very important realization... they're in Heaven. People that die go to Heaven. With that in mind, he convinces Balthazar to take them to visit Mary.

Dean stares at the slumbering cherub quietly. It's been two days since Balthazar brought the boys up to Heaven... and the green-eyed child hasn't left the room once. At first, the blonde planned to drop him and Sam off for a visit. Afterward, he was going to take them back to his place and create a little area for them. Unfortunately, things never go as planned. Dean was so distraught at the sight of Castiel's pale form unconscious on the bed, that he refused to leave. They're allowing him time to get over the initial shock. Two days and he's still clinging to his best friend. Gabriel stays in the room with them, afraid to leave Cas alone.

“Dean, Cas is fine,” Gabriel states quietly. “Why don't you go stay with Sam and Balthazar?”

“... I can't leave him. He hurt so bad before, what if he never wakes up again?”

“Sweetheart, I told you he's just sleeping. Raphael is keeping him asleep and he'll be able to wake him up when it's time. Cas is going to wake up again, we just have to wait until he's better.”

“Why did you let him take Cas away from me?” Dean mutters with a petulant glare to the floor.

“Honey, he didn't take Cassy away. He's making him better. He can't feel any pain in that sleep, Raphael is keeping it all away from him. He can only do it while Cas is asleep, though.”

The other is quiet for a long while, scowling at the floor, and then gets up. He walks over to the bed and pulls himself up to lay next to the cherub. Castiel is still a sickly pale, his wings still gray and dull, and Dean can't help but think his best friend is awfully fragile right now. He curls up against Castiel's side. It's around that time that Chuck wanders into the room. He's taken Castiel's care into his own hands, as Raphael's constant check ups have left him completely stunned. Apparently, Castiel really is the first of his kind. His Grace seems more free, resting around a soul an angel shouldn't have, and he seems to repel the archangel's healing abilities.

“Gabriel, why don't you go see Sam,” he comments.

“I can't leave him,” the other sighs. “Balthazar said he'll watch Sam, I trust him.”

“The little one needs his father's attention, Gabriel,” Chuck presses firmly. “You've been away from him for over two days now, go spend time with him. I'll watch over Dean and Castiel until you return.”

The other knows better than to argue, so he does as told. When he's out of the room, Chuck takes a seat in the same chair Gabriel had occupied. His gaze stays on the boys, soft and loving. Dean can feel it and slowly turns around to face him. The green-eyed child is quiet beneath the eyes of God himself, unsure of what to do or say.

“He'll be fine, you know,” Chuck remarks. “It doesn't matter what might happen, I can make him better. I created him, after all.”

“Why did you make this happen?”

“Oh, Dean, you give me too much credit. I can create so many things, so many different species, with a wave of my hand... but this... this is just nature taking it's course. Once it leaves my hand, nature moves it along. Every angel goes through this when they're young, their Grace is trying to mature. Castiel's is just worse because his Grace is latched onto a soul. The energy from his soul and that of his Grace are entwined, making his power surges stronger and longer.”

“Why did you make him different?”

“... I created Castiel for a special child of mine, so he had to be special as well,” Chuck muses aloud. “Your daddy... he's a very rare personality. Not many angels are like him and it takes a very strong personality to be around him for long periods of time. Castiel had to be different, he had to have a larger range of emotions and a greater ability to adapt. I've created none greater at adapting than humans.”

The explanation may not be made for a child, but Dean seems to understand. He slides off the bed, taking a moment to hold Castiel's hand, and then turns toward the door. Bravely, he keeps walking and doesn't look back. If his papa is so sure He can handle anything that may happen to the cherub, Dean has to believe Him. He can't leave Sam alone any longer in a place that hates them so.

Sam is lounging in a garden with Balthazar, multiple piles of books scattered around them. Balthazar isn't one for reading, but he's come to like the comic books Dean tends to have lying around. Anna was asked to bring Dean there, making sure the other got there safely. Although she still doesn't understand why Gabriel feels he needs to keep two humans around, she does as their Father asks. The second she drops him off in the garden area, Dean is running over to Sam. Gabriel thanks her and returns to the small group, carrying a tray of food and drinks.

“Here you go, boys,” he smiles as he sets it down. “Time to eat.”

“How's Cas?” Sam asks.

“... Still sleeping,” Dean murmurs. “But papa said he's going to be okay, He won't let Cas get sicker. He told me He's going to make everything better.”

“Oh good, I like Cas,” the other smiles. “Want to read?”

“No thanks, Sammy.”

He takes a seat beside Gabriel and grabs a sandwich and an apple. As he munches on his lunch, Sam reaches over blindly and gropes for something on the tray. Gabriel hands him a sandwich, the little guy thanking him quietly before eating it. His eyes never leave his book. It's about that time that Gabriel realizes it's in Enochian. The past couple days, Balthazar has been trying to teach Sam their native language. Sam's not an expert at it yet, but he's learning a bit more every day. This book is supposed to be a tutor of sorts. He's reading more and more with each lesson, his reward being the end of the story.

There's no doubt in the trickster's mind that Dean will also learn this language in his absence. He'll probably even continue these lessons when they leave Heaven again. It makes him proud to think all his boys might be fluent in Enochian. He glances over at his older boy, those green eyes watching the floor distantly. He's trying to be so strong for Sam and Cas.

“Come here, Dean-o,” he murmurs.

The other walks over to him, sitting in his lap to be cuddled. He'll never admit to returning the cuddle, but it's okay. At least he allows Gabriel to baby him once in a while. The archangel hugs him, resting his chin atop Dean's head. Together, they watch Sam read and Balthazar scribble down some notes for later lessons.

Although their chemistry is now that of a nephlim, Sam and Dean still need sleep... even in Heaven. Balthazar keeps them on a pretty strict schedule when it comes to that. He has to set his Heaven on a timer of sorts, make the day pass to night like in the human world. Right now it's getting close to night. He takes the two to Raphael's Heaven in order to visit Castiel a little while, and then brings them back to his own area.

The blonde has created bunk beds of sorts between two trees, the hammocks set closer to the ground. One is only inches off the ground and the other is around shoulder height to the angel. Dean gets the top one, which he reaches by a vine wrapping around his waist and pulling him up. It's a trick he hasn't seen yet, but it's no less entertaining. Balthazar tucks him in, kneeling down to do the same with Sam. He kisses both the boys on their forehead. Before he can leave, however, Dean calls out to him hesitantly.

“Uncle Balthy?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“... Is our mommy here?” he asks. “She died and souls come to Heaven, right? Is she here, too? Can I see her?”

He's uncertain how to answer that question. He knows that Gabriel has some serious insecurities where Dean's mother is concerned, yet it's the boy's right to see his mother as long as he's here. The blonde runs his fingers lightly through Dean's brown locks, humming thoughtfully to himself. Eventually, he tells the kids the truth.

“Your mom is here,” he states. “And I can take you to see her... tomorrow. Go to sleep now, when you wake we'll have a little talk.”

“Why do we have to talk? I just want to see my mom,” Dean frowns.

“Trust me, Dean-o, we should talk first. Now go to sleep. The faster you fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow will come.”

The green-eyed boy nods and snuggles into his blankets, closing those vivid orbs to sleep. Sam, on the other hand, stares up at Balthazar a moment longer. He's confused about Dean's request. All Sam has ever known is Gabriel and their dad has never had a wife, so he's never had a mommy. Balthazar kisses the top of his head again, whispering for him to go to sleep, and Sam closes his eyes.

The next morning, Dean is up and ready to go in seconds. He already knows exactly how he wants to spend his day. First he's going to go see Cas at Raphael's little hospital, and then he's going to pester Balthazar into taking him to see his mom. The blonde is lounging in his hammock when Dean pounces on him. He gasps and shifts his weight to locate his balance before they tip, glaring at the grinning boy in exasperation.

“I'm ready!” Dean exclaims.

“Listen, Dean, I know you want to see your mom,” the angel sighs. “It's just... I don't want Gabriel to be upset.”

“... Why would dad be upset?”

“He thinks you don't love him as much as your mom,” Balthazar states. “He's afraid she'll take you away from him. I know it doesn't make much sense, but... it's like when someone is around Castiel and you. You don't want them taking Cassy away, do you?”

“Hell no!”

“Watch your language, your dad might overhear you,” the blonde whispers in a hiss, glancing around carefully. “Your dad loves you very much, Dean, and he doesn't love many things like that. If he knows you're going to see your mom, he won't take it well. Do you understand?”

Dean mulls it over a couple minutes, yet nods in the end. He's known about his daddy's unstable roller-coaster of emotions for a while now, just as he tried to explain to Sam before their prank war... he just never knew what the main trigger was. That certainly doesn't explain his withdrawal from Sam, though. He'll have to poke around for answers on that later. For now, he settles with waking up Sam and getting him ready for the day.

Instead of taking them to the hospital first, Balthazar takes them to their mother's Heaven. It's the house they were rescued in, furnished just the way she left it. When he knocks on the door, a woman with long blonde hair answers it. There's no recognition in her eyes for a long moment, Dean holding his breath at Balthazar's side, and then it strikes her. She gasps and tears begin to fill her eyes as she falls to her knees.

“Dean?” she asks hesitantly. “Dean, is that you? Oh my boy, I... I was so worried... What happened to you two? You're older than you were when your father... oh god, did he kill you, too?”

“No, mom, but he killed himself,” Dean informs. “He shot himself after setting the house on fire... Daddy told me. He saved me and Sammy... he raised us.”

“Daddy? Who's that, honey?”

“My bother, Gabriel,” Balthazar comments softly. “The archangel here. He's been living among humans, raising his cherub there. He was taking a walk past your house when his little one spotted the fire. He's been taking care of Sam and Dean since that day, loves them like they're his own... considers them his own.”

Mary stops, taking in this information carefully. Her arms are around Dean, holding him as though she'll never get the chance again. The shock of a reunion, here of all places, is still lingering in her figure. She prayed they made it out, hoped beyond hope she never saw them in the afterlife. At the mention of her tiny and fragile baby, she looks up at the blonde angel.

“Sammy?” she breathes out. “He's here? My baby is here? Did they both die?”

“No, mam, they didn't die,” Blathazar smiles. “Being the children of an archangel has it's perks. At the moment, Gabriel is in Raphael's healing area with his cherub. Castiel is rather ill and had to be put into a deep sleep until he's better. I'm babysitting until he can wake.”

“... This... This is Sammy?”

He nods, gently nudging the younger boy over. Although Sam has his reservations about this woman, he allows her to pick him up. She smells like peppermint. She turns and ushers Dean into the house, more than happy to take up their time while they're here. Balthazar hurries inside, unwilling to allow her to kidnap the two he brought. There's no doubt in his mind she would keep them if given the chance. He just hopes he manages to yank them away from her before Gabriel finds out.

When the archangel catches wind of their whereabouts, Dean and Sam are eating pie in the kitchen. He doesn't appear suddenly, though every instinct he has is demanding he do so, but watches from Castiel's bedside. His heart aches, settling heavy in his chest, and he isn't sure how to deal with that. A heavy sigh escapes his lips, the trickster glaring at the floor heatedly.

“Something bother you?” Chuck wonders.

“... No. Nothing,” he sulks.

“It amazes me how children know their parents can tell they're lying... and yet insist on trying to pull one over on them anyway,” the other chuckles. “Let's try again. Is something bothering you?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“That's fine, I already know what's wrong,” Chuck waves off as he sits in another chair. “It's Mary Winchester. She's with the boys and you're not happy about it.”

“It's not fair!” Gabriel finally bristles. “Why couldn't they stay away from her? _I_ raised them, they're _my_ boys! She wasn't there for Sam's first steps, or to kiss Dean's boo-boos when he started getting too adventurous for his own good! It wasn't _her_ name Sam said first!”

Chuck sits and listens quietly as His young archangel throws a fit. He finds it ironic to say the least. All this time He's had to share the archangel with Odin and Frigga, worrying that Gabriel will forget where he came from the and the parent that created him. Now that Gabriel is in the same position, all the worries He had are now chasing after the trickster. At the moment, however, Gabriel doesn't need to hear all this. He needs someone to listen. After he gets all his frustrations out, Chuck waits a couple seconds longer before speaking.

“Feel better?”

“... No. They're still with her,” Gabriel mutters petulantly.

“Would it really kill you to let her see them?” He wonders. “She _did_ carry them both for nine months before going through the _excruciating_ experience of pushing them out.”

“It couldn't have been _that_ bad,” the trickster waves off.

Chuck waves a hand, a blinding pain shooting through Gabriel. He sucks in a sharp breath and groans in pain, golden pools darting over to his Father. He's just watching pointedly. He lets Gabriel suffer the pain of labor and childbirth for a few more minutes, waving it away when he feels he's had enough. The archangel whines and wraps his arms around his middle, panting through the thick layer of sweat on his skin. His shirt is soaked through with it, his hair damp, and he suddenly has more appreciation for what Mary went through to give him his boys.

“I take it back,” he gasps out. “That fucking _sucks_.”

“Indeed it does,” Chuck agrees. “Not fun at all. As for your insecurities, my precious child, you need to figure out how to let them go. _I_ had to when you went off to live with Odin, you know. I was so worried you'd forget all about me and your life here... it took all I had not to force you back. Hell, I even thought about clipping your wings!”

“Dad!”

“I _did_! But I got over it. No matter what happens, you will _always_ be their father, Gabriel. Can't you see that? Sam doesn't even know Mary, you're the only parent he's aware of. Right now, he's having pie with Dean and some stranger as far as he's concerned. Stop worrying about things that will never happen, or you'll end up pushing your children away without realizing it. Okay?”

Gabriel sighs, yet nods his head. With his Father there, he has the opportunity to spend time with Dean and Sam. He takes it, disappearing after telling Chuck where he's going. Mary's house is just as immaculate as he remembers, though not filled with smoke and flames. He's standing in the kitchen, eyes on his boys and Balthazar. The blonde is teaching them Enochian, a book spread between the two, and Dean isn't paying attention. His green eyes are on Mary, who's baking cookies at the oven.

“Daddy!” Sam cheers when he notes the other's presence. “Want some pie?”

“No thanks, honey,” he smiles in return. “Papa came to sit with Cassy, so I thought I'd come spend time with my little guys. What are you working on?”

“Uncle Balthy is teaching us 'Nochian!”

Mary turns and takes Gabriel in with studious eyes, picking him apart with that simple glance. He stands his ground, unwilling to show weakness in front of her. He's an angel of the lord, the trickster god of Asgard, and he's not afraid of a simple soul. Mary seems to sense this, frowning slightly before wiping her hands off on a hand towel. She walks over and extends a hand to him, the trickster grasping it to shake firmly.

“You must be Gabriel,” she comments. “You saved my boys from the fire... Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“How long has it been? Dean looks so much older,” Mary sighs wistfully. “You could've brought them sooner to see me.”

“Dean's eight now,” he informs. “Sammy's four. I honestly didn't think to bring them here, I thought you wouldn't be able to rest peacefully should you reunite with them. They can't stay, you know... they're still alive and need to go back to the mortal world with me.”

She's so still and quiet for a long moment, the information sinking in slowly. It hadn't struck her that the boys couldn't stay. Her gaze turns toward the two, sorrow filling them before it turns into determination. Gabriel recognizes the fight in her eyes before she even opens her mouth, pushing her into another room so the boys don't witness the incoming fight.

“Don't,” he states firmly. “Don't even start. Those boys didn't die, they have their whole lives ahead of them and it isn't fair to make them live it in the afterlife!”

“They're _my_ boys.”

“... Not anymore,” the trickster remarks with as much sympathy as he can muster. “They haven't been yours since your death, since you were parted from them in the mortal world. For the last four years they've been mine. I've watched them grow, taught them, held them after nightmares... I'm sorry, Mary. I love them too much to leave them in the world of the dead. You should, too.”

His words strike a nerve in her, those plump lips turning down in a frown, but he's right. It's selfish of her to want them dead just to keep them there. Tears run down her cheeks slowly, the woman wiping them off with the back of her hand. When she's gathered herself, the two head back into the kitchen. Dean is sitting there, watching their entrance carefully. His pie is almost gone, but he's forgotten about it in the midst of a parental battle.

Gabriel has to return to Castiel, so he can't stay long. After making Balthazar swear to take the boys back soon, he vanishes to get back to his cherub. Balthazar sighs, returning to the lesson he's been attempting to teach. Sam is engrossed in the book, however Dean is less than interested. He's too busy talking to Mary, who's suddenly become rather sad. He doesn't like that feeling from her, it reminds him of the day she died.

“Mommy?” he says quietly.

“Yes, honey?”

“I'm sorry I made daddy kill you.”

“... Dean... is that what you've been thinking?” she asks in shock. “No, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that again. You had nothing to do with that.”

“I made him mad,” Dean nearly whispers. “He killed you because I made him mad.”

“No, that wasn't it at all,” Mary says as she pulls Dean into a hug. “That wasn't your fault. It was building up, I knew it... I should've gotten you two away from him, but... I didn't think he'd ever harm us. He could be mean when he drank, but I really didn't think he'd ever go that far. None of that had anything to do with you. I didn't die because you made him mad. I died because I couldn't see the truth.”

Dean is slightly relieved to hear this from his mom, however a part of him wonders if he couldn't do something to stop it. If he had, though, he never would've met Cas and Gabriel. Gabriel is a wonderful dad, he really loves him... he just misses his mom. Too bad she couldn't have married Gabriel. They would've been the perfect parents together.

Balthazar has to pull the boys away around lunch, promising Dean a visit to Castiel if he'd leave. That's the only thing that convinces him to go. Sam is easy to lure away, he doesn't really know the 'nice woman' that's been feeding them. The angel wonders how much longer Gabriel will allow them to stay in Heaven. He can always have the blonde care for them on Earth, away from Mary and her influence over Dean. Maybe his brother is finally growing up.


	13. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is through with his tantrums and ready to be woken, but he's not the only one getting a check up. Gabriel's protests at his two humans being looked over gathers suspicion from Raphael, who looks into Dean's health immediately. The secret of their genetic transformation is out. After debates on what to do, Gabriel returns to Asgard with his tiny brood. His older trio hasn't forgotten the prank war of earlier. They've been waiting oh so patiently to get back at the boys, waiting for the guard to fall, and now is the time to strike.

Two weeks from the time they arrived, Dean and Sam are in the hospital waiting for Cas to wake. His Grace has finally leveled out, his skin healthier and his wings back to that lustrous black. Stars twinkle among his feathers, once more dancing happily upon the plumage. For the last two weeks, the boys have learned Enochian and visited Mary every day. Balthazar spent the days teaching them history, math, reading, writing, fighting techniques, strategy, and everything else he was taught as a cherub. That includes spells. Today he's requested Raphael give them a check up after waking Cas. Something about them just seems off and he's curious as to what it might be.

Raphael steps into the room and heads straight for the cherub, setting a hand on his forehead to wake him. Castiel mumbles sleepily, peeking one eye open, and then turns onto his side to go back to sleep. Dean is shocked at this, panic already rising in his little self. He grips the archangel's sleeve, green eyes wide with worry.

“Why isn't he waking?” he nearly demands. “Daddy said you would wake him up, why is he still sleeping? Is something wrong?”

“All that sleep has left him weary,” the other explains. “He's no longer in a deep slumber, but he'll need to take a few naps before he's back to normal. Now... I promised Balthazar I'd check you and your brother out.”

“No!” Gabriel states a bit too quickly. “They're fine. They're not sick, I can take care of them. Don't bother with it, you've done enough.”

“... That wasn't suspicious at all,” Raphael snorts in humor. “Come here, Dean.”

Gabriel reaches to pull the other away, but his older brother is faster than him. Raphael has Dean in his arms before the trickster can blink, setting him on the end of Castiel's bed. One hand lays over Dean's head, a warmth trickling through his body. It tickles and he laughs at the feeling. Defeat hangs in a stormy cloud over Gabriel's head as he watches, the golden-eyed angel knowing his secret is about to burst forth. At the look on Raphael's eyes, he knows his brother just learned the truth.

“Gabriel... you should've told me sooner,” Raphael whispers in disappointment.

“Not now,” he hisses. “We'll talk later.”

Although he's a bit angry at being left out of the loop, Raphael finishes the boys' check-ups. He determines they're perfectly healthy, though he hesitates on Sam, and sends them off to play with Balthazar. After that's finished, the healing archangel calls upon his brother and Father. Gabriel doesn't know why he called on their Father, it's not like He doesn't know all anyway.

Michael is the first to arrive, curious about the summons. He doesn't ask what it's about, as he's aware their Father should be on his way. Instead, he takes a seat and waits patiently. Chuck wanders in a few minutes later. He was held up on a dispute between His lower level children. He checks over Castiel, smiling happily at the progress he's made before turning to His oldest children.

“Dean and Sam are nephilim,” Raphael frowns.

“I know,” Chuck grins. “I set it up like that. Is something wrong?”

“I believe we should've been informed about it. There are enough health risks to a nephilim-born, I can only _imagine_ the risks to a transformed one.”

“Nephilim can get sick, but there aren't major health risks,” Gabriel waves off. “Sure they catch the flu, but heart attacks can't kill them... they just hurt like hell.”

Raphael is less than impressed with his assumption, telling Gabriel there might really be something he's missing. His air of humor dissipates quickly, gold eyes reflecting worry as his brows dip in concern. Just in case it's needed, he sits down in the hard plastic chair. It's actually become comfortable after two weeks of sitting in it. Maybe he just got used to it.

“Gabriel, no human has ever been transformed into a nephilim after birth,” Raphael states. “These two are the first of their kind, just as Castiel is. If he can repel the Grace of an archangel, those boys could be capable of similar feats.”

“... Lachesis said they may have needed an anchor during the transformation,” the trickster admits. “She thinks that's why Dean and Cas are so unnaturally close... they're soul mates. I'm not sure about Sam, but she said I might be his soul mate.”

“The sisters knew?” Michael remarks. “They knew and didn't tell us?”

“It's not their place,” Chuck replies. “This is my doing, there's nothing they could do to change it. Sam and Dean are no longer within their grasp and that's exactly how I wanted it. They have a bright future ahead of them, they'll be heroes among humans!”

Gabriel groans and buries his face in his hands. Nothing good ever happens to the heroes of man, they always come to a bloody ending. Chuck catches onto his line of thought, chuckling sheepishly before apologizing. It wasn't His intention to give Gabriel that idea. Michael sits in the chair beside his younger brother, so Raphael pulls over two more. He and their Father sit as well, ready for a long meeting on what to do next.

“Sam is healthy for now, but I noticed an illness slowly creeping up on him,” Raphael admits. “I didn't want to scare him. For some reason his soul is weak, unraveling. It's like his anchor has been cut loose.”

“I... I've been treating him differently,” Gabriel realizes. “Lachesis had me turned around with that soul mate comment. I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean... I changed his diapers! How awkward would that be?”

“... Gabriel, Sam was too young to assign a lover,” Chuck says. “He needed an anchor, not a lover. He just needs his dad, his best friend. You don't have to sleep with him. Dean and Cas are just closer than I expected. They're best friends, inseparable, there's a chance they won't end up together. They're too young to assign something that permanent. I just needed something for them to attach themselves to, that's all. Sam is just another baby Cas, that's it. He needs his dad, he fears abandonment... he's a baby cherub.”

“Oh thanks the gods!” Gabriel breathes out in relief. “I was so fucking scared I'd have to settle down with my own child, you have no idea!”

“Well... I didn't say he can't turn out to be your soul mate, I just said he's not right now,” Chuck smirks mischievously.

He's rewarded with a venomous glare from His child. Gabriel hates these games when it's not him playing them on others. At least he can take solace in the fact Sam isn't his soul mate, just another needy cherub. He can deal with needy cherubs, that's easy, he's had enough practice with Cassy. For now, he'll concentrate on the fact his distance is making the other ill. It's something he never foresaw coming. It just breaks his heart to think he's the reason Sam is falling apart.

After the short meeting, Gabriel has to search out Sam. He lifts Castiel into his arms and hurries off. The little guy is with Balthazar, reading one of the smaller books the blonde owns. Dean is fencing with the angel, both using protective gear. He's not very surprised to see the boy is a natural. Gabriel lays Castiel in Dean's hammock, sitting down by Sam and pulling the little one onto his lap.

“I'm sorry, Sammy,” he states quietly, kissing the top of his head. “Daddy was a jerk to ignore you, I won't do it again.”

“It's okay,” Sam remarks. “Dean said you'd be back, you just had to clean up the wreckage from your emotional roller-coaster. It took longer than I thought it would.”

The trickster laughs at that, hugging Sam close. It feels good to have his little baby in his arms again, he had no idea how much he missed it until this moment. They stay that way for a little while, just watching Dean and Balthazar. The two are entertaining to say the least. They're pretending to be a hero and villain, shouting insults and exclamations as they dual. When Dean finally beats 'the villain', Gabriel has to take the boys back home. They say good-bye to Balthazar, sulking as they're led over to the hammocks. Gabriel lifts Cas back into his arms and picks up Sam. Dean wraps his arms tightly around his leg, holding his breath when they disappear.

Back in Asgard, Dean is quick to run for the forest. Gabriel lets him, knowing the other will eventually wander back this way. He carries Sam and Cas into the palace, setting Sam down near the large library before heading to Castiel's room. The trickster tucks in his cherub, ruffling his hair affectionately. When he turns around, he finds Thor in the doorway.

“Is he all right?” the blonde asks.

“Yes, he's better now. I just have to let him nap a bit.”

“Your children never left, you know. They've been waiting for you to return.”

It surprises the trickster, however it probably shouldn't. His older three have gotten quite attached to their younger siblings. Making sure Cas is comfortable, Gabriel heads out with his brother. They shut the bedroom door to keep out any noise, and then head downstairs to the garden. The first thing they see is Hel trying to drown Fenrir in the water feature.

“Hel!” Gabriel snaps. “We do _not_ drown our own!”

“Dad!” she cheers.

Fenrir is left to sputter and cough, his abuser rushing over to hug her father. Jormungandr is reading beneath the shade of a large tree, yet sets it aside to greet his father. They search for their pint-sized siblings eagerly. By the time they realize they're not there, Fenrir is staggering over to hug his dad. He's soaked from the shoulders up. With a snap of his fingers, the wolfish male is dry.

“Where are they?” Hel pouts.

“Dean ran into the forest, Sam is in the library, and Cas is sleeping in his room,” Gabriel informs. “Don't wake him, he's exhausted and needs his rest.”

“... But the other two are fair game, right?” she wonders.

“... I don't like how that sounds, but yes,” the trickster decides.

There's no need for her to mention why she asks, he has a good feeling he knows. The prank wars were left unanswered, as his children know the best time to strike... is when it's least expected. Dean and Sam knew they would get back at them, they kept their guards up just in case. Now they're down, relaxed from their time spent in Heaven, and they're about to get retaliation. A part of him wants to stop this before it happens, the angel in him no doubt. The trickster in him, however, is eager to see what happens next. He's more apt to follow that part of him, so the kids are on their own.

Dean is racing through the forest after a rabbit. It's not to kill it, he just wants to chase it for now. When first arriving within the foliage, the green-eyed boy wondered where Fenrir went. He normally finds Dean by now. When he caught sight of the rabbit, however, that was the furthest thought in his mind. He's been out for around fifteen minutes now, so he's begun to wander back toward the palace. It's only polite to greet the family soon, though he'd rather keep chasing woodland creatures.

Just as he's nearing the palace, coming out in the same spot he normally does, he finds himself getting yanked up into the trees. He cries out, falling on his back before getting pulled upward by his ankle. The boy swings back and forth, a rope wrapped around his ankle. He growls in irritation, searching for the culprit, and finds his older siblings snickering in the brush.

“Very funny,” he spits out. “Get me down!”

“Oh, honey, that's not happening,” Hel smirks. “We're going to leave you there until we eat all the pie the cook made for desert.”

“... You wouldn't dare.”

“We so would,” Fenrir replies. “Especially after you tried to frame me for all those pranks.”

“If you don't let me down right now...”

“You'll what? Tell daddy?” Jormungandr chuckles. “He knows better than anyone we don't let a prank go unpunished. Well... unless he's the one pulling them. Cas has balls of brass targeting pops. He'll have my eternal respect for that feat.”

“No shit,” Hel murmurs with a shudder. “Just thinking about what he could do in retaliation gives me the chills.”

They continue their conversation as they walk away, leaving Dean crying out after them. The prank isn't as harsh as it could've been, but they're going to eat all the pie! Dean won't get any if he can't figure out how to get down. That's the worst punishment he can think of... possibly worse than being separated from Cas for a day! He swings his body toward a close tree, reaching for it as gets nearer.

Finally, he manages to grab a branch and pull himself over. With his free hand, he reaches for his boot and slides out a small knife. It's a bit dulled with time, probably on purpose so he won't hurt himself, but it'll do. Dean starts to saw at the rope binding his ankle, grumbling to himself angrily. When it finally breaks, he drops to the forest floor on all fours. He runs for the palace, ready to take down his older siblings to get to his pie. They can do a lot of things he'd let slide... but don't fuck with his pie!

The palace is just as looming as ever when he reaches it. The green-eyed boy blows past the garden and hurries into the kitchen. It's a disaster, empty pie dishes all over the counters and floors. He can see a scaley pattern where Jormungandr likely transformed to down more than one at a time. The boy falls to his knees, lifting a pie dish as though it's a fallen comrade. Tears are gathering in his eyes, yet they're lost in the rage that quickly replaces them.

“It's _so_ on,” he growls out.

In the library, Sam is happily reading his books. Hel wanders over to him, patting him on the head and smiling. She sits down to talk with him a moment, Jormungandr replacing a book on his pile with another of their making. When he's finished, she walks away from the confused boy. He shrugs it off and finishes his book, reaching for the next on the pile. He opens it up, crying out when a cloud of white engulfs him. He glares over at his laughing siblings, immediately pissed off at the prank. They nearly fall over themselves on their way out of the room.

“So you wanna play like _that_ , huh?” he mutters.

The older trio is in pain from laughter, the satisfying taste of vengeance upon their tongues. Castiel didn't do anything to them, so even if he _were_ fair game they wouldn't attack him. That's their father's place, not theirs. The look on Sam's face when he was covered in flour was perfect. It hadn't occurred to them that he's only four and could've been reduced to tears. He's Loki's child, his skin is thicker than that.

Dean meets Sam outside the library, fuming at the loss of his pie. At the sight of his ghostly brother, he knows they got him as well. Arms crossed over their chests, they glare down the hall toward the retreating group. This isn't over, they'll get them back. They started this prank war and they'll damn well finish it. They just need some serious ammo to back them up. Good thing Dean's practically a mini-Loki. They'll rue the day they ever pranked him.

The palace is quiet for the afternoon, which is odd considering the kids are back. There's an air of doom laying like a shroud through every room. Frigga sighs, knowing exactly what the feeling brings. She looks to her husband, who's shaking his head in reluctant acceptance. It's about time they took a vacation anyway, now's as good a time as any. It scares him to leave the palace in the hands of Loki, but they're not about to get caught in the crossfire. It's happened far too many times when Loki was younger.

“Loki,” Odin remarks when they locate him. “Your mother and I are going away for a bit, call us when it's safe.”

“Safe? What are you talking about?”

“Doom is upon the air, brother,” Thor murmurs. “Trouble is bound to follow it. I dare say your children are more like you than you'd like.”

“It's just a little disagreement, that's all,” he waves off.

“A little disagreement among your blood doesn't exist, honey,” Frigga smirks slyly. “The closest thing you've come to that is when Thor broke one of your toys... and you demolished his entire room.”

“... I loved that toy,” the trickster says innocently.

The two sigh and disappear, leaving Asgard to their sons. Thor isn't as hesitant around these 'misunderstandings' as his parents. He's been Loki's favorite target for years now, so he's learned what to look for in order to skate by unscathed. Although the older three tend to perform large acts that could fall upon anyone, Dean and Sam seem to pull smaller pranks that have specific targets. He'll be able to carefully avoid the worst of it.

Dean and Sam sit in quiet at the dinner table, the picture of innocence... the first sign they did something wrong. Gabriel doesn't even question them, sitting beside them quietly. Tonight the cook has made Hel's favorite dish... and an extra pie for Dean. They begin to eat, Hel reaching for the salt and pepper. Jormungandr drinks from his cup, the red wine dripping down onto his white shirt. Gabriel's fork stops halfway to his mouth at the sight.

“Uh... Jorgy, are you having trouble?” he questions.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your shirt... it's stained with wine.”

Hel looks over and bursts out laughing. She shakes the salt and pepper onto her soup, both caps falling off as the contents fill her bowl. With a huff, she gets another bowl and tries the other shakers... getting the same results. She checks them all, finding that all the ones near her are loosened. She knows exactly who did it, her glare laying on two angelic little boys across from her.

“You two... you're responsible for this, aren't you?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Dean provides seriously. “Why would I do something that immature? I could think of a billion _far_ better and more effective pranks than that.”

“Then you...”

“Sammy was with me the whole day,” Dean interrupts. “Ever since you scarred him for life with that book. He'll probably never read again, afraid another book with blow up in his face with flour.”

“It what?” Gabriel snaps. “I'm all for pranks, guys, but you don't do something that drastic with a four year old! You could've hurt him!”

They hang their heads at the reprimanding, however they're less than sorry. Especially when Sam has a smug little smile on his lips, hiding it from Gabriel. Every now and then he'll look up at the infuriated trickster with puppy eyes and a pout, fueling the scolding even more. If he breaks into tears, they just know they're in for a punishment of a lifetime. Thankfully, he's not as sadistic as his older brother. Dean would've played it all the way through.

The sound of footsteps is all that saves them from Loki's wrath. They turn to see a sleepy Castiel dragging a blanket behind him. He's in dinosaur pajamas and slippers, which have a dino head that chomps it's teeth with every step. One hand is balled up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Gabriel scoots his chair back and lifts Cas onto his lap, checking his temperature just in case and pulling over a bowl of soup for him. It'll be a while before he allows the cherub to go off on his own again. Not that Castiel will want to. It normally takes two or three days for the fear of abandonment to lessen its hold.

“You feeling better, champ?” he inquires.

“Yes, much better,” Cas smiles. “I'm tired though. Is that normal?”

“That's fine, buddy. You've been sleeping a long time, so your body is just tired from all the rest. It'll pass in a day or two. Eat up, okay?”

He nods and slowly eats his soup. All the while, it doesn't escape his notice that there's a frigid aura wrapped around his siblings. Dean and Sam seem ready for anything, his older siblings ready to leap over the table and throttle them. It would seem the prank wars are back on... and meaner than the first time. It brightens him a bit, at least things won't be boring.

After dinner, it's time to get ready for bed. Gabriel's already decided there won't be any funny business when the boys should be sleeping. That goes double for the mischievous boys. Although Dean moans and groans about the rule, he eventually falls in line. He takes them upstairs and puts them to bed, kissing each of them on the forehead and tucking them in.

He's so tired, he could sleep for days. Gabriel had gotten used to his naps, yet neglected that small addiction while watching over Castiel. Now that he knows the other is well, he retires to his room and buries himself in his bed. He's almost asleep when he hears his door creak open. Small footsteps move toward his bed after shutting the door. Cas is beside the bed, hesitantly reaching to tap on his dad's shoulder. Gabriel sits up and pulls him into the bed, revealing his wings to wrap them around his little boy. It's a place of safety for the cherub, one that soothes him and reminds him his dad will never throw him away. Cas falls asleep quickly after that and Gabriel is quick to follow.


	14. Prank Wars Reloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's on and Gabriel has no intentions of stopping it. The prank war has heated up, the older trio against the younger, and neither side wants to call it quits. With Dean nearly the spitting image of their father, Fen and Jorgy are quick to drop out. Sam and Cas get bored after a while... but Dean and Hel are in it until the end! With neither one ready to quit until they finally deem one the winner, the castle has turned into a hazard zone. Who will be the victor? The sister with eons of experience and a temper to beat all, or the brother with eight years under his belt... and an imagination that makes Loki proud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I mentioned before that I don't have kids and I'm not around them a lot, so don't burn me because of this chapter. The pranks may seem too complicated for a kid of Dean's age... but it's Dean. I mean, seriously, he's got quite the imagination. I'm just hoping that gives me enough leeway ^^; You'll enjoy it anyway, I'm sure XD Until next update, cupcakes!

Dean wakes the next morning to Sam crying out in shock. He's out of his bed in no time, rushing out of his room to find Sam covered in mud. A bucket rolls along the floor toward him, stopped by Dean's foot. With a slight frown, Dean wonders why he wasn't pranked as well. It's still early and only Hel gets up this early, so perhaps she didn't have time to set both of them up.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Fine,” Sam mutters angrily.

“Don't worry, we'll get them back.”

Though he knows he should probably see what's going on, Gabriel can't find it in him at the moment. He groans in irritation and pulls his wings tighter around himself and Cas. He'll let his kids work this out for now. Cas doesn't even stir within his cocoon of safety, snoozing away contently as he listens to Gabriel's steady heartbeat.

After cleaning Sam up, Dean heads back to his own room to get dressed. He finds that all his clothes have been replaced with girl clothing. Dresses upon dresses fill his closet, blouses and frilly skirts take up all the space in his dresser, and all his boots have been replaced with sandals and little heels. He knows without a doubt this is the work of Hel. Although he wouldn't mind wearing his pajamas all day, he's not about to give her the satisfaction of thinking this affects him. He strips off his pajamas and runs around naked.

“... Uh... Dean?” Thor comments. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going to eat breakfast,” he replies.

He just knows he should stop the little gremlin, but it might just be a phase. Gabriel went through a 'run around naked because I hate clothes' phase... maybe it's normal. With a slight shrug, he turns a blind eye to the naked little boy. Instead, he heads into Gabriel's room. He had gone to check on Castiel, but the other wasn't in his bed. When he opens the door, he's momentarily shocked at the sight of a golden feathered mound. It's been a long time since he saw his brother's wings.

Thor carefully approaches the bed, remembering how reluctant he was to reveal his plumage. He also recalls how skittish he can be when caught tending to them. Gabriel always felt vulnerable when his wings were out, like he didn't belong and someone would punish him for having them. Thor runs a hand through the soft feathers, receiving a chuckle from his brother. The wings part, expecting one of his boys and finding his brother instead. Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath, jerking away and nearly falling out of bed.

“Sorry,” Thor smirks. “I was looking for Castiel. When I didn't find him in bed, I figured he'd be in here with you. You always ran to mom and dad after your tantrums.”

“Don't remind me,” Gabriel grumbles.

He sits up without waking Castiel, checking the other's temperature before assuring Thor he's fine. For only a moment, the trickster wonders what all the fuss was about this early in the morning. He settles Cas in his bed after getting up, allowing the other to sleep longer, and follows his brother downstairs for breakfast. Dean is sitting in the buff as he eats, the trickster immediately stilling and raising a brow at the sight.

“I didn't ask,” Thor sighs. “I figured it was a phase.”

“Uh... Dean?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Eating.”

“Let me clarify... what are you doing in your birthday suit?”

“Hel changed all my clothes into girly stuff and I wasn't going to wear it,” he states.

Gabriel sighs and snaps his fingers, clothing his child as he sits down to eat. He notes a smudge of mud in Sam's hair, yet says nothing about it. Obviously, Hel got him as well. Shaking his head, Gabriel eats his food without a word. Eventually they'll run out of steam, they always do.

To get back at the bucket of mud and girl clothes, Sam and Dean wait until Hel is in her room. Her bathroom is connected to her room, so as she showers the boys move in. Dean found a bottle of gorilla glue... why there's a bottle of that laying around Asgard is beyond him, but at least he found it. He suspects Gabriel is helping them 'run out of steam'. Dean slowly opens the bathroom door, spreading Vaseline on the doorknob to make it too slick to turn. When that's finished, he shuts the door as quietly as possible. Thankfully, Hel likes to listen to heavy metal and rock when showering. Sam stuffs pennies between the door and the door frame to Hel's bathroom, Dean squeezing the glue in so they can't be removed. There's so many pennies jammed in there, it'll be impossible to open the door. It'll be a long while before she gets out of there without breaking something.

With her taken care of, the two have to get back at their older brothers for their retaliation. Dean's noticed that they've become hesitant to prank him, as they've both realized he's as temperamental as their father. They won't strike back as much as Hel. For Jormungandr, Dean finds a screw driver and takes off his doorknob. He keeps a key with him for his room, as he doesn't want the boys in there, which Dean stole after breakfast. He turns the door around, making sure the lock is on the inside. Sam stifles his snickers as he listens to the classical music blaring in the room. Their older brother is taking a bath at the moment. Dean replaces the doorknob and locks the door with the key, shutting it quietly. He places they key, which is on a line of ribbon now, around his neck.

“Two down and one to go,” he grins impishly. “What do you think we should do for Fen? I don't want to lock him in a room like these two, that just seems mean after a caged life.”

Sam looks at the small jar of Vaseline and grins. He doesn't need to say anything, Dean already knows where he's going with that. With a mischievous little cackle, the older brother tucks the jar in his pocket. He has a better idea than Vaseline and he can find it in Gabriel's bathroom. The other uses it for tense wings. They locate another small jar and the two race off to Fenrir's den.

Their presence isn't a surprise anymore, they usually lounge about Fenrir's den, so he doesn't think anything of it. Dean has to use the bathroom, so Fenrir waves him off toward the hall leading to it. He knows where the bathroom is, there's no need to escort him. While in there, Dean grabs a washrag and dips it in the small jar he brought. He smears Icy Hot on the toilet seat, holding back his snickers. When he's finished, he washes his hands and throws the rag in the dirty clothes basket. They don't stick around much longer after that.

Gabriel is shocked he hasn't seen his kids around today. The archangel has been sitting in the garden with Castiel, the little cherub asleep against his side. Now that he's really thinking on it, he hasn't seen _any_ of his children today. With a slight frown, he searches them out. Dean and Sam are at the lake, no surprise there. Hel is in her bathroom, Jormungandr in his room, and Fenrir is in his den. With a slight frown, he gets up to check on his kids. It's almost lunchtime and two of his three went to take a bath this morning after breakfast.

When he reaches Hel's room, Castiel tucked in his arms as he sleeps, he hears a slow steady beat against her door. Curious, he walks over to the bathroom door and tries to open it. It won't open. At the rattle of the doorknob, Hel is on her feet and banging on the door with renewed effort.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” he gripes. “I don't want to wake Cassy up.”

“Dad? Thank Odin! _Please_ get me out of here,” she whines. “I've been trapped in here all damn day and I'm fucking _starving_!”

“Don't worry, I'll get you out.”

“I would've blown the door down... but I don't want gramps mad at me again.”

Gabriel lays Cas on Hel's bed, kneeling in front of the door to see what's wrong. He catches sight of the glue and pennies, chuckling in humor as he realizes what happened. He backs away and snaps his fingers, removing the little set up. Hel flings the door open in relief, jumping toward the archangel and hugging him happily.

Before he has a chance to say anything, she's out the door. Picking his cherub back up, Gabriel heads for Jormungandr's room. If Dean and Sam struck in Hel's room, they more than likely hit all three. With a growing appreciation for his little one's ingenuity, he snaps his fingers and releases his reptilian boy. After calming Jorgy down, Gabriel flies off to check on Fen. The wolf is howling in pain, trying hard to find some sort of releif from the burning cold pain.

“These pranks just keep getting better and better,” the trickster snickers. “You okay, Fen?”

“Demons! They're little demons!” he shouts.

Gabriel banishes that prank as well, unable to keep the evil grin off his face. It's not welcome, the snarl from his boy telling him as much. Fenrir throws in the towel early, unwilling to face what they dream up next. Hel is more stubborn than him, though. The males may have dropped out of the war, but Hel won't back down until she breaks the tykes causing her stress. Gabriel's just glad Castiel isn't playing along, he might be _worse_ than the other two when pressed. He could at least think up some evil little traps.

Hel gets back at Dean and Sam soon after being set free. She steals their bedroom doors and hides them in her closet, scattering little clues for them to follow. They spend the rest of the day searching for their doors. Hel is all smiles at dinner that night, watching as two grumpy little boys sit down after hours of searching. In the end, Gabriel has to replace their doors. He's not complaining, though, they were quiet all day.

The next day, Dean and Sam recruit Cas. The cherub is feeling much better now, so helping out isn't stressing him any. Together, they drywall Hel's bedroom door and paint over it to match the wall around it. It's mostly Castiel's Grace doing the work, but he doesn't mind. Afterward, he places a painting over the door for good measure. Their sister spends around an hour searching for her room before realizing what they did. She welds their hinges in return, trapping them inside Sam's room where they're coloring.

Clear tape is her enemy after that. The boys coat her door in it and cause a racket. Dean tells her the wraith got out of her hope chest, so she ran right into the double sided tape in her hurry. She can't tell how much hair she pulled from her scalp, but she _can_ say the boys will be quite wet on their camping trip tonight. She sprayed their tent with bug spray to take away the waterproofing. As they head out to set up camp, the clouds overhead dark with an incoming storm, she cackles evilly to herself. She'll win this war, she always does.

The trio returns soaking wet and none too happy. Gabriel isn't happy either, as Castiel is still too fresh from his tantrums to take that sort of punishment. He scolds Hel, drying off his little cherub during the entire rant. The scolding isn't enough for the boys, though, and while she's downstairs eating dinner, Dean super glues everything in her bedroom down. _Everything_. She goes to bed and realizes she can't lift anything off her bathroom counters. Hair dryer, curling iron, bars of soap, shampoo bottles... everything is glued down. Even the furniture!

“Are you fucking kidding me!” she screams. “They're so dead!”

The boys end up dirtier than Gabriel ever wished them to be. In retaliation for ruining her bathroom, Hel flushed a cherry bomb down the toilet when they were in their bathroom. The explosion left them covered in toilet water, urine, and feces. Gabriel sighs and scrubs the boys down in the tub, grumbling to himself. He really hopes this war ends soon.

After they're cleaned up, Dean sets his sight on vengeance. Cas is slowly losing interest in the game, though he'll give his assistance where it's needed. Right now, he's turning all the walls in Hel's room to thick glass. Dean turns on the faucets in the bathroom, filling the place with water. It's taking too long, though, and Cas speeds it up. He also adds marine life, plants, and a large castle so it looks like a fish tank. Pleased with their work, the younger trio heads out to play.

When Hel decides to visit her room, she's munching on a sucker and playing on her ipad. Before she even touches the handle, she raises her gaze to see a glass wall. Her mouth drops open and her sucker falls out onto the floor. This is a scale of wrongness only Loki can accomplish. Her wrath is taken up a notch, the girl spinning on her heels to locate her father. She needs him to fix what his little demons messed up. After that, however, she's going to make sure they don't bother her for the rest of the day.

Dinnertime is tense again, Hel glaring daggers at her little siblings. Now that they're out of the war, Fenrir and Jormungandr can find the humor in their pranks. It's nice to see someone that won't back down from their sister. It's probably not smart on Dean's part, but at least he's got guts. A tray of cookies is brought out and the kids dig into them. When Jormungandr reaches for one, Hel kicks his shin in warning. It isn't a few seconds later that the boys are running for the bathroom. Hel sets a bottle of laxative on the table with a satisfied smirk.

“Let's see them bother me now,” she chuckles meanly.

“The old tricks _are_ the best tricks,” Gabriel smirks.

The three boys go to bed with tummy aches. One, however, lays in the dark and pushes through his mind to find the best way to end this war. Dean isn't going to be outdone by Hel, he's going to win. Sam is tired of the game, so this will have to be something he does on his own. He grins wickedly when something finally rests in his mind.

The next day, Hel jumps in the shower to wash up. She sings along with the blaring music from her radio, keeping her senses open for anything that little gremlin will try. Surprisingly, he doesn't do anything. It's suspicious and puts her on edge. By the time she gets downstairs, she's feeling sticky and gross again. Waving it off, she eats breakfast and goes back to her room to wash up a second time.

Dean continues to be an angel, ignoring her goading and pretending not to care when she teases him on losing to a girl. She takes around ten showers, each one leaving her feeling sticky and gross. It's odd and she can't figure it out, but she doesn't think anything of it. Instead, she continues with her daily routine.

This goes on for around three days. Each shower putting Hel in a worse mood than the last. Not only is she feeling sticky, but she smells like garlic. She's skittish and jumpy, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. There's no way Dean would let her prank go unpunished. She watches him carefully every day. He runs the forest, reads with Sam, talks to Cas, and even practices his lessons with Gabriel... but not once does he spare her a glance. It's as though he's forgotten about the prank war they've been wrapped up in. The thought both irritates her and begs she let down her guard. That's what he wants though, she just knows it.

Almost a week later and her brothers are noticing the difference in her behavior. She's jumping at every little sound, barely sleeping at night, and looks a wreck. If Dean's plan was to drive her crazy with the thought of retaliation... he's winning. Her showers leave her sticky and smelling of garlic, which has started to get on her nerves horribly. No matter how often she bathes, no matter how hard she scrubs, she can't get clean!

Finally, Dean walks up to her. It's been a week since her showers have left her dirtier than ever. He has something in his hand, a small tube of color. She stiffens, ready for anything, and then he lifts the tube toward her. He smiles innocently, holding the colorfully wrapped candy to her.

“Want a lifesaver?” he asks. “They're a bit sticky, but they melt _really_ good.”

The sly little smirk that tugs at his lips is a tell, leaving the woman flabbergasted. He pops a red one into his mouth and walks away, leaving her to run to her room. She takes the shower head off her shower and looks inside. Not only are there multiple lifesavers jammed into the shower head... there's also a sprinkling of garlic powder.

“Oh, that little imp!” she hisses. “Dean!”

He doesn't look perturbed when she storms into the garden. Gabriel raises a brow in curiosity, yet doesn't stop her. She has a shower head in her hand and her eyes are alight with fury. Sam and Cas scoot closer to their dad, but Dean stands up and raises his chin defiantly. He's not afraid of her, there's nothing she can do that he can't top.

Hel waves the shower head around angrily, shouting at the boy before her. He watches, unimpressed, with his arms over his chest. One hip is cocked, attitude radiating from his every motion. When Hel loses her temper and raises the shower head to strike him, Gabriel is between the two. The war has gone too far.

“That's enough,” he remarks. “I can't believe you would threaten to strike your younger sibling! He's not Fen or Jorgy, you could kill him!”

“... I … I forgot,” Hel says a bit stressed. “I just... he's so... _infuriating_! How could he mess with a woman's shower? Has he no shame?”

“You ate all my pie!” Dean snaps back.

“It's just pie!”

“It's just a shower,” he mocks.

“This war is over!” Gabriel growls out. “No more, understand?”

They both nod, sulking the entire time. Hel knows she lost this war, it's obvious with the look on Dean's face. He really is a mini-Loki, there's no outdoing him. With a groan, she admits defeat and heads back to her room. She has to fix her shower before finally getting cleaned up. At least Dean dropped a hint as to what he did. Had he not, she never would've thought to look there. Sighing in annoyance, she decides not to tell her brothers about this... even if they ask. As far as they're concerned, there was no winner due to their father's intervention.

Unfortunately, Dean isn't shy about proclaiming his victory. By dinner that night, everyone knows she lost the prank war. The smug little demon sits across from her, unperturbed with her movements. There isn't a worry or care in him about retaliation. He's well aware she won't go against their father, so if she gets him back she'll get punished.

“So, Hel... beat by an eight year old,” Fen comments. “How does that feel?”

“You should know, he beat you as well.”

“I recognized the look in his pretty green eyes,” the canine snorts derisively. “I quite while I was ahead. You're the one that wagged war with the brat.”

“Find something else to talk about,” Gabriel murmurs. “That war is past us, there's no need to bring it up again.”

“... I wanna go to school.”

All eyes are on Sam now, shock and confusion within them. He goes to school already, there's no reason for him to say such a thing. Gabriel glances around the table, everyone turning their attention to their food. Odin and Frigga arrived that afternoon, called the moment the war ended, yet even they don't intervene in this matter. The trickster takes a deep breath and turns back to Sam. Hazel eyes are wide and begging as he looks upon his father. They're evil.

“You're already in school, Sammy,” he states.

“No, not school here. I want to go to school where Dean and Cas went.”

“Honey, don't you like it here?”

“I do, but... there's no kids my age here. I want to play with other kids.”

Sam isn't old enough for school, he'd have to go to kindergarten. It doesn't seem to matter to him though. He's bored here, he needs more interaction with kids his age. Gabriel would be all for this, except for two little anti-social boys. Cas doesn't fit in with other kids and Dean doesn't like socializing much. They're content to take lessons here in Asgard.

Should the archangel decide to enroll Sam in kindergarten, he'd have to move back to the mortal world. That means Dean and Cas will have to go to elementary school. Neither seems happy with the idea. They're both glaring at the youngest, obviously realizing they'd have to move.

“Sammy, are you sure?” Gabriel frowns. “We'd have to move back to the mortal world. We can't stay here in Asgard while you're going to school.”

“Why not?” Frigga wonders. “You're the fastest flyer in all of Heaven, aren't you? You're the messenger, after all. Plus, you're Loki. You can distort time, space, and reality to your liking. It would be simple for you to get him back and forth.”

“I don't want one of them raised in the mortal world while the other two aren't.”

“He won't be raised there, he'll just go to school there,” she comments. “You shouldn't make such hasty decisions right away.”

“Mom, Balthazar is supposed to help teach Dean,” he points out. “Moving would be the most logical choice, especially when he can't come here. So unless I want to separate all three boys...”

“You won't have to, honey. You can teach Dean and Castiel while Sam is in kindergarten. It'll do them some good to roam the human world a bit. Those two aren't ready for school, you can tell by the icy glares on their faces.”

Gabriel takes in said glares, sighing in annoyance. Why can't he have at least _one_ child that makes life easy? Sam is still pinning him with those damnable eyes, begging with a quivering bottom lip. With a groan, he pushes his plate away and lets his head fall to the table. Sam won't let up, not now that he has his cute little hooks in his dad. Dean, however, is just as stubborn. The trickster will have to find a remedy to appease them all... and soon.


	15. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's first day of Kindergarten! Gabriel is a bit iffy about it all, but he can't say no to those puppy eyes. While Sam plays with the human children his own age, Dean and Cas have their own lessons. Alone with Balthazar, Dean finds his ears ringing. It's enough for a visit to Raphael. In the wake of Castiel's tantrums, Dean's Grace has been activated. He's hearing the voices of angels. Back at Asgard with all three boys, Gabriel has to teach Dean to turn down the voices. Unfortunately, his newly developed 'angel radio' is the least of their problems.

Sam wins in the end and Gabriel drops him off for his first day of kindergarten the next day. He curses those damn puppy eyes, they're lethal. The little guy hugs Gabriel and kisses his cheek, running off to join the other kids. They all file into the building, leaving Gabriel heartbroken... but strangely proud. His little boy, his baby, is taking his first day of school like a champ. With a sigh of resignation, the trickster turns to walk away. When he's out of eyesight, he disappears. He heads for Asgard, picking up Dean and Castiel, and takes them to Heaven.

Dean is passed on to Balthazar, but Castiel stays with Gabriel. They both have different lessons to take care of. Castiel has moved on to his flying lessons, which will take extra care to deal with. Dean, on the other hand, is falling behind in his Enochian. Just as last time, he's more interested in visiting Mary. In a last ditch effort to get him to listen, Balthazar offers that as a reward for doing good.

Back at the kindergarten, Sam is playing with a boy named Garth. They're building a tower of blocks together. The boy is small and funny, so Sam gets along great with him. They hit it off right away. As Sam goes to add another block to their tower, he frowns a bit at the sound of Dean's voice. The hazel-eyed tyke glances around, however his brother isn't there. The voice sounds again in the back of his mind.

“What's wrong?” Garth asks.

“N-nothing. I just thought I heard something,” Sam replies. “I guess I miss my brothers more than I thought I would.”

Garth smiles in return, handing the other another block. He's an only child, but he'll try and help Sam feel better anyway. Grateful for the help, Sam takes the block and adds it to their tower. He wonders what's going on with Dean, he's never been able to project his thoughts before. Sam assures himself everything is fine, going back to his toys and his new friend.

Everything isn't fine, though. In Heaven, with the energy of so many angels surrounding the older nephilim, Dean's been pushed into a supernatural growth spurt of sorts. His mind is abuzz with something he can't pinpoint. He can hear so much that it's drowning out everything else. It's like his ears are buzzing. Concentration is hard, especially when he's supposed to be listening to Balthazar and repeat what he says.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the other, the blonde angel sighing. He figures it's because Dean is still thinking about visiting Mary. Dean cleans out his ears a couple times, grumbling to himself each time. After he repeats that action again and again, Balthazar begins to wonder if something might be wrong with them. He puts a hand beneath Dean's chin and leads him forward gently, looking into his ears to see if they're infected.

“I don't see anything, champ,” he comments. “Can you tell me what's wrong with them? Do they hurt?”

“They're buzzing,” Dean states. “Like lots of voices are in my head. Make them be quiet, I can't think with them all yelling at me.”

“Oh no,” the blonde mutters. “Looks like we're going to pay a visit to Raphael again. Come on, tyke. Maybe he'll be able to turn them off.”

He lifts the boy into his arms and heads toward the archangel's area. When they arrive, he's tending to an angel's injured wing. He knows it's them without even turning around, sighing in exasperation. He was icy toward the boys in the beginning, but has since warmed to them. No one but Dean has the balls to pull one over on Naomi, though they all wanted to, and that deserves a bit of respect. The green-eyed tyke, however, has shown more guts than a thousand angels on the battlefield. That alone has Raphael tolerating him on the bad days and nearly enjoying his company on the good ones.

Today, unfortunately, is a bad day. He bites back the snide remarks on the tip of his tongue as he turns to face them, assuming they're just there to irritate him further. When he lays eyes on Dean, however, he knows something is off about the boy. Dean has his hands over his ears, a pained look in his eyes, and Balthazar looks ready to drop him and run. The panic would be priceless if it weren't so dire he get help.

“Uncle Raph, make them stop,” Dean cries. “My head hurts and they just keep yelling.”

“... What's going on?” he wonders.

“Dean said voices in his head are yelling at him,” the blonde shrugs. “His ears are buzzing. That's all I got out of him. I figured you'd know better than anyone what to do.”

Raphael calls over an assistant, leaving them to deal with the injured wing, and leads his brother back to another room. Balthazar sets Dean on a cot, locating a plastic chair to relax in. As he tries to get comfortable, Raphael tends to Dean. He sets a hand on the boy's forehead, searching for any difference in his soul or body. A small spark used to rest within the center of his soul, but has now swelled dramatically. It's giving off a large amount of energy... Dean's Grace has been activated.

“He's hearing angels,” Raphael informs.

“I figured as much.”

“It's more than that, though. His Grace has awoken,” he explains. “Before, they had the make-up of a nephilim, but that part of them was dormant... sleeping. Now that it's waking, he'll need to learn how to control that aspect of his abilities.”

“I can teach him that,” Balthazar responds. “I'm just not sure about shutting off that damn radio. _I_ never even learned that one.”

“... Gabriel might be able to teach him, he's a genius at ignoring us,” the healer remarks dryly.

At that, Balthazar lifts Dean from the cot and thanks his brother. The brat is perfectly healthy, he's just experiencing a new ability he hasn't had before. They leave Raphael's area and search out Gabriel. He's in the garden they normally sit in, holding Castiel's hands as he lifts himself off the ground with large black wings. He's made some progress since they arrived, but he won't be flying on his own for a long while.

When he sees Dean, Cas cries out and drops to the ground unexpectedly. Gabriel, afraid he hurt himself, reaches to catch him in a panic. His cherub, however, hops out of his reach and runs for his best friend. The relief on the trickster's face would be humorous any other time. He walks over to join Balthazar, the blonde sitting on a bench to watch the boys play.

“Lessons over already?” Gabriel asks. “I've kept a close watch on Sammy, his classes won't end for another few hours.”

“Dean's hearing angels,” the blonde states. “I took him to Raphael to make certain... seems his inner nephilim has woken.”

“... Would Sam's?”

“I doubt it, he's too young. Dean is eight, maybe he just woke up early,” Balthazar offers. “Or perhaps his awakening is late, falling in line with Castiel's tantrums. They're both a sort of milestone in their growth, you know.”

“I'll keep a closer eye on Sam.”

They sit there for a while, allowing the two a break to play. The two angels chat for a bit, trying to plan how to deal with Dean's new abilities. He'll need to be trained. Just watching the green-eyed boy, Gabriel can tell all the voices in his head are hurting him. He keeps getting distracted as well, stilling in the middle of play as though he sees something interesting. Those green pools going distant for a moment before he shakes himself from the stupor. This could be problematic. He just hopes Sam doesn't get affected yet.

Sam is napping next to Garth, the two out of it in seconds. He's so exhausted today, like he's been running all over the place. He may have run a bit, but this seems deeper than that. Like he's feeling someone else's weariness. When they were first adopted by Gabriel, he felt the same thing. He could tell it was from Castiel, that the angel was accidentally projecting his emotions. Gabriel explained to him that he was emphatic, that his ability to sympathize with others was so strong he could feel what they were feeling. That was a couple years ago, after Cas had a better hold on his powers.

If it's not Cas that's projecting, he's almost positive it's Dean. He doesn't know why he thinks that, but a part of him just knows. Like he could recognize his own brother no matter who else is trying to invade his head. The sudden change is unsettling. He'll have to ask what's going on when Gabriel picks him up, though he's certain his daddy will tell him everything is fine.

“Is something bothering you, Sam?” the teacher, Emily, wonders.

“... I'm just worried about my brother,” he replies. “He's probably fine.”

“Well, it's nap time now, so close your eyes.”

He nods and does as told, curling into a little ball on his blanket. After nap time they'll all play a bit more and work on reading. Poor Sam doesn't get to nap, though, he's too stressed to fall asleep. He's not used to naps, as he spends his days running about the forest or playing in the lake. He hasn't napped for at least a year or two. With a sigh, Sam buries his head beneath his pillow and tries to force sleep to come. Maybe kindergarten wasn't such a good idea after all.

When Gabriel arrives to pick Sam up, the little guy shoots toward him like a locked on missile. The trickster grunts in pain when his leg is attacked, sweeping Sam into his arms afterward. Dean and Cas are with him, both tired and ready to go home. For some reason they're soaked from head to toe. Emily takes one look at them and glares at Gabriel.

“They jumped in the fountain before I could stop them,” he grins sheepishly. “Boys will be boys, right?”

“... Let's hope they don't show up with bruises,” she glowers. “Or you may get a visit from children services.”

“Good luck finding me,” he mutters under his breath. “Ready to go home, brat?”

“Yep!” Sam smiles.

Cas and Dean trail after their dad, snickering quietly. Emily watches them shove one another playfully, noting that their roughhousing is a bit _too_ rough. Gabriel turns to break them up, scolding them lightly before lifting Cas into his other arm. Shaking her head, Emily goes back inside to tend to her other students. The second she's gone, so is the small family.

The next day Gabriel takes on Dean's lessons, letting the other boys play for the day. He has to learn how to control this mental radio. Unfortunately, Dean is less than compliant with the voices in his head. No matter what he does, nothing seems to keep them quiet. The night before they got so loud, he woke from a deep sleep and covered his ears. That morning in the hall, Gabriel found him shouting to the sky. A few minutes later, he was throwing a small tantrum. At the moment, Dean is locked in his room crying from the pain.

“Dean-o, open up,” Gabriel sighs.

“No!”

“Dean, come on. You don't have to hide your tears from me and I'm the only one out here. Just open the door... I can get in there by myself, but I would really prefer you just let me in.”

“... You'll make them stop?”

“I'll teach you how.”

It takes a few minutes, but soon the door opens a bit. Dean's cheeks are streaked with tears, his eyes red from crying. For someone that's never had this experience, it can be quite overwhelming the first time. Gabriel enters the room and shuts the door behind him. He lifts Dean into his arms, setting him on the bed when he reaches it, and pulls over a chair to sit. When gold eyes look into green, he can see the sparks of Grace within them. They're getting stronger, soon capable of affecting the world around Dean.

They sit together for hours, trying to quiet the source of Dean's agony. He tries so hard, yet in the end it seems impossible. No matter how hard he tries, he keeps getting distracted. Gabriel sits back and sighs, gazing upon his teary eyed boy. Instead of the route he's been going, he tries to face the distraction head on... in Dean's mind.

* _Dean_ , * he states through telepathy.

“... I can hear you, but your lips didn't move,” the boy frowns.

* _I'm using telepathy. You'll be able to use it, too, once you learn to concentrate._ *

“It's hard. They're so loud.”

* _I know, kiddo, I know. But I'm going to help you push them to the back of your mind. You just have to listen to me, okay?_ *

The green-eyed boy nods, closing his eyes to concentrate on Gabriel's voice. He's instructed to think of a nice calming place, bringing up the vision of the lake behind his eyelids. It's so serene and beautiful there, holding so many good memories with Castiel and Sam. His breathing evens out and the tension leaves his body. When he's as relaxed as possible, Gabriel instructs him further. Dean envisions a radio in his head, reaching to turn the dials down. The volume falls and the voices turn to whispers. He releases a sigh of relief. For now, that's the best Gabriel can do for his boy.

Dean might have to stop and repeat this action multiple times a day, but at least he knows how to do it now. The lessons have left him weary and tired. Before he allows Dean to take a nap, however, the trickster snaps up a necklace with a black pebble adorning it. White scratches are made upon the flat surface, an Enochian symbol to help block the voices while he sleeps. Gabriel ties the black cord around Dean's neck, nice and loose, and then ruffles his hair.

“That will help you sleep,” he smiles.

“Thank you.”

The youth lays back in bed, yawning and stretching. He's asleep before Gabriel's finished tucking him in. This might be a hard road for Dean, but at least he'll be too tired to cause trouble for a few days... maybe weeks. The trickster honestly doesn't know how to feel about that. He quietly shuts the bedroom door and heads down to locate his other two boys.

The library is a constant for Sam and Cas, the one place they enjoy sitting for hours at a time. Without Dean running about, this is the most logical place to find them. They inhabit it so often, Frigga convinced Odin to place a little children's table and bean bag chairs in a vacant corner. The two are sitting in the bean bag chairs, each with their own book to read. The second they lay eyes on their father, both are on their feet.

“Where's Dean?” Cas wonders.

“Is Dean going crazy?” Sam inquires.

“Uh... no. Maybe. I don't know,” Gabriel answers vaguely. “Probably someday. I left him in his room, he's taking a nap.”

“What's wrong with him?”

“Well, Sammy, Dean has a special light inside him,” the trickster explains as he sits on the floor by his boys. “That special light was turned off... like your nightlight in the daytime. Now that he's reached a certain age, that light was turned on. He's more like Cassy now. You will be, too, when you reach the right age.”

“... I like Cas, but I don't think I want to go crazy.”

The archangel chuckles at that, reaching over to see what they're reading. Sam is working on a children's book and Cas is reading a history book. Left to his own devices, the cherub would rather read more educational things. Dean doesn't like reading as much, he likes action more than words. Which may just cause a problem when his Grace really kicks in. Gabriel can see his temper blowing bulbs all over the place.

Around dinnertime, Dean stirs and finds himself in his room. The voices are yelling again, so he closes his eyes to turn down the volume. Once they're quiet, he slips from bed and wanders out of his room. He can smell the food from the kitchen, licking his lips as he heads that way. Sometimes, the cook will give him something before dinner.

After raiding the kitchen and getting a few cookies, Dean searches out Castiel. By the time he thinks to look outside, the cherub is already entering through the main doorway. Sam is beside him and Gabriel is following, all of them in swim trunks. They went swimming in the lake for a bit. Dean hugs Cas and stops abruptly before his dad. He wants to be picked up, but he doesn't want the others to know that... and he _certainly_ doesn't want to ask. As if reading his mind, the trickster grips Dean and lifts him up. Just for appearances sake, the green-eyed boy puts up a small fuss. In the end, however, he quiets and lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder.

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say you've been to the kitchen,” the trickster comments.

“Uh... no.”

“I can smell the chocolate on your breath.”

“... It was just one cookie.”

“Mm-hm, right. Come on boys, let's get dried off and dressed for dinner.”

He ushers the two he's not holding upstairs to their rooms. Since Cas and Dean are still sharing a room, Dean's has been turned into a playroom. Gabriel snaps his fingers to get ready for dinner, yet makes the boys do things the hard way. It builds character. Plus they'll want to break off sometime, so they have to get used to doing things on their own.

When they're ready, he takes them down to the dinning room. Two of his older three are already there, both waiting patiently for their meal. Thor sits by Odin and Frigga, all three laying eyes on a weary Dean. The green-eyed boy is set beside Gabriel's chair, just so he can make sure he doesn't fall asleep at the table. Sam and Cas sit on his other side.

“You didn't get a day off, Dean?” Hel wonders. “Are you being punished for skipping lessons?”

“No,” he murmurs.

“Then why weren't you off swimming?”

He shrugs in return. His answers are kept to either a single word or a shrug, leaving those at the table worried about him. Dean's always been the more talkative of the three, always exuberant and eager to talk about his day. The dramatic little boy is never quiet... he's even talkative when in a bad mood, though that usually contains quite a few derogatory insults.

Those green eyes close, his head nodding downward, and Gabriel's hand darts out to catch him. He's only inches from his plate. The contact has Dean waking abruptly, sucking in a sharp breath as his eyes go wide. He goes back to eating, ignoring the stares from his family. Since the trickster doesn't seem too bothered by it, they decide to let him handle whatever's going on. It happens three more times before Gabriel takes Dean back to bed.

Although Dean is already asleep at bedtime, Cas puts up a fuss about his wing grooming. He doesn't want to sleep while Dean is in such a condition, he wants to stay up and make sure he's okay. Gabriel eventually wins, getting his cherub to sleep. He watches as Castiel wraps his wings around Dean, the other sighing in relief as the tension leaves his body. Not only does the cherub keep his nightmares away, but apparently he also blocks out 'angel radio'. A soft smile tugs at his lips, the trickster exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Cas wakes before Dean the next morning, frowning slightly when he finds the other won't wake. He shakes him harder, calling out to him, yet gets no answer. Panic begins to bubble within him, the cherub yelling for their dad. Gabriel is in the room in seconds, still trying to brush off the lingering fog of sleep. When he sees Cas trying to wake Dean with no response, he rushes to the bed.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I don't know,” Cas cries. “I tried to wake him... he won't.. he won't w-wake up!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down. Panicking never helps anyone, all right?”

The cherub nods, trying to calm himself. His tears turn to sniffles, jaw set tight as though that'll provide courage for him. Gabriel lays a hand over Dean's chest, sending the warmth of his Grace in to locate his child's. He finds it, but it's settled like a pool on a still day... so serene and motionless. It scares him a bit, yet he doesn't show it in front of Castiel. Instead, he delves deeper to find Dean's consciousness. He finds a small spark of it in the back of his mind, the little guy nestled so deep within his subconscious he might as well be in a coma.

“Cas, go find your grandma,” he states firmly. “Afterward, I want you to get Sammy up and get him ready for the day. Can you do that? Take him down for breakfast, take him outside to play... don't let him come in here. Understand?”

“... Will Dean be okay?” he wonders softly.

“He'll be fine, but I don't want to scare Sam. Go on now, tell your grandma I need her in here.”

“Okay.”

Castiel runs off to do as told, biting his bottom lip in worry. When he's out of the room, Gabriel concentrates on Dean once again. There are so many things that could've happened. He could've tried to escape the voices, only managing to leave his vessel to lie here. In an attempt to block them out, he could've accidentally locked himself in his dreams. Or worse... he could've left his vessel to get lost in another's dreams. With everyone here awake, it could be impossible to locate Dean before the sun goes down once more.


	16. Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's lost in the world of another's creation and Gabriel has no clue how to find him. He's never had to deal with nephilim before, this is all new to him. At a loss for what to do, he turns to his older brothers for help. As he fights to learn how to save his baby, Dean finds himself in a bleak world. Unfortunately, he thinks it's his dream. At the disappearance of the dreamer, Dean finds himself lost in a violent nightmare. Back in Heaven, Michael tells Gabriel the one that can most help them... is the last person they want to turn to. Gabriel is sent to negotiate, but as he's doing that the dark elves are moving in on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you guys almost got chapter 17 instead XD Good thing I checked. It just didn't fall in line with your reviews, chapter 17 I mean. It sounded odd you were all worried about who's dream Dean was in... and you would've already known had I posted 17 ^^; Anyway, enjoy chapter 16! Until next update, cupcakes! XD

It's a delicate thing, locating a wayward soul, but Gabriel won't rest until he does. Out of all the inhabitants of Asgard, Dean could've latched on to any of them. Whether it be the servants downstairs, Fenrir in the forest, or even one of his siblings close by. It could've been anyone. Unfortunately, that also means he could be lost in their subconscious at this very moment. The only thing keeping him from breaking down is his mother. She stands beside him, one hand on his shoulder, and whispers assurances to him.

“I... I don't know what to do,” he breathes out. “I don't know how to find him, this has never happened before...”

“Calm down... Breathe,” she states. “There has to be some way to find him, someone that knows what to do... Think about it. It'll come to you.”

“... I have to talk to my brothers,” he murmurs. “One of them must have an idea of what to do.”

“I'll watch over Dean until you get back, honey.”

He thanks his mother, spreading golden wings before disappearing. Gabriel doubts he's ever returned to Heaven as quickly as he does now. He's picked up enough speed that he darts through the gates... and slams into Michael. Unable to stop himself right away, they tumble head over heels along the ground. Both of them grunt in pain when they come to a stop, their feathers disheveled and tangled. Gabriel is upside down, laying against Michael's torso as he's wedged against a statue.

“Hey, Michael!” the trickster states cheerfully. “How'd you know I needed to see you?”

“... I didn't,” he grumbles. “I would've went the other direction.”

“Don't be like that. I need your help...”

“I'm not helping you with another prank. Last time you ended up getting the first target, but nailed me in the process. Syrup is hell to get out of your feathers!” he snipes.

“I don't need help with that,” he waves off. “Although that was fucking hilarious! I mean... It's Dean. He's sick and I don't know what to do to help him.”

Michael sighs and lifts himself from the ground, knocking Gabriel back onto his stomach. Afterward, he carefully untangles their wings and stands up. Brushing dirt off his clothes, the archangel eyes his brother carefully. Gabriel is more Loki than most think, so he's not above using the lowest tactics in order to get a prank off the ground. He has no doubt he would use his children as such a trigger either. When he looks into gold eyes, however, he realizes the amount of fear there can't be faked... even by the master of chaos.

“What's wrong with him?” he finally wonders.

“I'm sure Raphael already told you his nephilim side has awoken,” the trickster remarks, his tone far more serious than his brother normally sees. “Well, yesterday I was teaching him how to push back his 'angel radio' so it doesn't overwhelm him. He was tired afterward, so I let him nap. He came down for dinner and then I took them all to bed. This morning, no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't wake him. I'm afraid he may have drifted out of his vessel and latched onto someone else's dreams. I can't find him, nor do I know how to begin.”

“I see... That _is_ a problem,” Michael frowns thoughtfully. “Have you told Raphael?”

“I haven't gotten that far, you're the first one I... well... ran into,” he chuckles sheepishly.

“We should probably run this by him as well. Without his knowledge, I would say to check everyone the old fashioned way,” the warrior sighs. “That might take a bit of time, though. I'm not sure how far his Grace can reach... he may very well have drifted into the mortal world. And there are plenty of people to latch onto there.”

The very thought has Gabriel feeling ill. Before he can say anything on the subject, Michael has a hold of his hand and he's being dragged toward Raphael's area. If anyone will know how to heal the little tyke, Raphael will. He wishes he would've listened to his brother before, that he had told them earlier so he'd know what to look for. He was stupid to try and keep it a secret, he can't handle this by himself. The trickster's mind continues on this track for a long while, hardly realizing when they step into the whitewashed rooms.

Dean feels light as a feather, the voices in his head dropped down to a persistent whisper. He thought he heard his father's frantic calls before, yet they passed like a memory. He's in a forest, the Asgardian forest, and the moon overhead is full. It's light is pale and beautiful as it washes over the world around him. The trees are without leaves, the bark an ashen color in the moonlight, and the ground is a strange portrait of Halloween. Something about this place screams to turn away... so he keeps walking forward.

A wolf howls in the distance, the green-eyed boy lifting his chin to answer it. When a twig snaps behind him, he doesn't bother jumping. He's not afraid of the things in this place, he knows them all. Instead, he turns around to look and finds the hulking figure of Fenrir stalking toward him. Dean grins and holds his arms out in welcome.

“Fen!” he cheers. “I was looking for you!”

“... Dean?” the wolf growls out. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“... Uh... looking for you? I thought I just told you that. You must be getting hard of hearing in your old age,” he snickers.

“No, I mean... this is a dream.”

“You're not supposed to know you're dreaming in a dream, Fen,” Dean snorts derisively. “If you do, then it's probably not a dream... or it's _my_ dream!”

The wolf shakes his head in exasperation. He'll never get this kid to think straight, no matter how long he tries to argue the facts. Fenrir had stayed up for the two weeks his little siblings were away, so he's taking a week to hibernate and get caught up in sleep. If he can keep Dean here, it'll be easier for his father to locate the little brat. Unfortunately, his hibernation dreams are rather violent. They keep him asleep with the promise of a good hunt and better kill.

This time, he's pretty sure his home has been invaded by a rather nasty clan of dark elves. Although beautiful and good in the sack, they're backstabbers and conniving. Not to mention, they can't be trusted around a sweet little boy like Dean. Gold eyes flicker back over to the boy, who's watching the forest around him impishly. Then again... maybe he should be planning on protecting the _elves_ from _Dean_.

“Come on, brat,” he grumbles. “This is no place to chat, it's dangerous out here.”

“I'm not scared.”

“I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me. If something happens to you and dad finds out, he'll have my furry hide hanging on his bedroom wall. Let's go.”

He walks over and nudges Dean, nearly knocking the boy to the ground. Although he grumbles his protest, the green-eyed kid stomps off to the den anyway. On the way there, Fenrir keeps his eyes peeled for any signs of danger. He'll have to find a way to keep Dean in the den during his less than cuddly dream. Then again, the kid is pretty good. He might prove useful during the hunt.

Deep in the woods, beside the lake inhabited by a water nymph, Cas tries hard to keep Sam preoccupied. No matter what he tries to bring up, the hazel-eyed boy is ready to see his brother. It's nearly noon and they haven't heard a peep from Dean. Cas may be worried, however he trusts his dad to care for his best friend. Sam, on the other hand, can't know something might be wrong. He always gets so emotional and panicky, not something he can deal with easily.

“Why can't we go see Dean?”

“Because daddy said he's sleeping,” Cas explains patiently.

“But he's been sleeping _all day_! Shouldn't we go wake him up now?”

“He had really hard lessons yesterday, Sam. Remember how I was after mine? He'll be really tired and he won't want to leave dad anytime soon. It's best we let him be for now. Dad will come get us when he's ready to play.”

“... Okay,” he sighs. “But can't we at least play _near_ him? Maybe he'll get curious or want to play with us!”

Castiel frowns a bit, once more explaining to Sam that Dean isn't ready to play. Even if he thinks he is, he's not. Since the older Winchester has a horrible habit of doing what he knows he shouldn't, it's a believable enough explanation. Sam whines a bit longer, yet knows Cas is right. He doesn't want to get Dean hurt just because he wants him to play.

As they continue to run around outside, Sam gets the bright idea to go visit Fen. Neither boy knows he's hibernating at the moment, so they head that way. The forest around them is lit with a soft glow, the wind cool and the sun warm. Once in awhile Sam will stop to pick a flower or play with a wolf cub. There are many different packs in the forest, all of which know the boys as Fenrir's blood.

The den is still when they arrive, the only noise the subtle drip of water. They stop by the small underground spring, taking a drink after a long walk, and then continue to Fenrir's inner den. The man is curled up in his bed, the curtain pulled to hide all but his head. Cas pulls the curtain back and Sam crawls up onto Fenrir's stomach.

“He's sleeping,” Sam murmurs. “Should he be sleeping this late in the day?”

“I don't think so,” Cas frowns. “Do you think we should wake him?”

“Hmm... okay!”

Sam shakes the wolf awake, grinning widely when bleary gold eyes peek open. For a moment, he struggles to remember where he is. Then he recalls the dream Dean was in. He's in a panic, sitting up quickly and nearly knocking Sam onto the floor.

“What's wrong, Fen?” Sam asks.

“Dean... he was in the forest... the forest is dangerous!”

“You were dreaming,” Cas provides. “Dean is in the palace, sleeping. Daddy is with him.”

Eyes still distant, Fenrir just nods his head. He gets ready for the day, still tired and unable to get back to sleep now. Once he's together, he sends the boys to play with the water nymph, Celia. He drops them off and hurries to the palace, only hesitating a moment before bursting in. Without thinking, he heads to Dean's room. With any luck their father will be at his bedside. A part of him is scolding him for such a stupid fear. It was just a dream, after all, Dean wasn't really there. Yet another part, a more instinctual part, demands he make sure.

Dean is laying in bed when he enters, so still and unlike his wakeful self. Frigga is at his bedside, watching him with a sadness that has his stomach dropping. He staggers over and falls to his knees near them, one hand reaching for his little brother. Frigga sensed his entrance, so she doesn't jump in surprise. She does, however, eye him curiously.

“Fen?” she wonders. “Is everything okay? I thought you were hibernating this week.”

“I... I was,” he utters softly. “Sam and Cas... they woke me. Is Dean... Is Dean all right?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I saw him... in my dream. He was still there when I woke,” he explains. “Where's pops?”

“He'll return shortly, he had to seek assistance from his brothers.”

He's quiet at that, eyes still on Dean. After a moment, he transforms into a wolf and slowly climbs onto the bed. He curls himself around Dean's small frame, laying his head beside the boy's. It's quiet in the room, so different from the norm. Usually Dean is all over the place, tearing his room apart while practicing fencing or spells. So many times Gabriel's told him to practice outside... but he never listens. Even now the canine can see faded white on the floor, chalk lines hastily rubbed out. He closes his eyes and whines, howling mournfully within the too dead room. His only solace is Dean's steady heartbeat.

This forest is so much different than the one he sees every day. Fenrir told Dean to stay in the den, but he can't help the pull of his curiosity. As soon as Fenrir disappeared, Dean left the den. It's his dream after all, he can do what he wants. Right now he's looking for Aunt Celia at the lake. He can't seem to locate her, though, deciding his dream probably doesn't have her in it. With a shrug, he wanders over to the edge of the water. A snapping twig catches his interest, green eyes turning to locate the source of the noise.

A woman dressed in black is there, peeking from behind a tree. She's tall and willowy, her black hair down by her waist, and her skin is a bit pale like Hel's. Her eyes are nearly red as they look upon him. Uncertain what to say to this woman, Dean just continues with what he's doing. She doesn't go away, just watches him closely. Finally, he gets irritated enough to face her again.

“Why are you staring at me? Don't you know that's not polite?” he frowns.

“You were with the king of this forest,” she states. “Who are you to him?”

“... Fen?” Dean questions. “He's no king, he's my older brother.”

“Your blood?”

“Uh... no, that's more complicated,” he waves off. “We have the same dad, but I'm sort of adopted I guess. Why are you asking? Did you want to talk to him? He's not here right now, he went away. I don't know when he'll come back.”

“So the forest is yours until he returns,” she comments. “In the hands of a child, how perfect. It'll be ours before the sun falls this day.”

Dean raises a brow at that, wondering where this woman came from that she'd talk like that. He's never had a dream where someone talked like that. The woman runs off and Dean returns to searching the water for fish. He's a bit hungry... though he's never had a dream where he's hungry either. The waters seem empty and the boy heads back to the den. He knows there's food there, Fenrir showed him. On the way, however, he finds more dark haired people with willowy frames.

Their presence is beginning to seem threatening to him, the green-eyed kid getting more on edge as he goes. They're watching him like hawks, a few with hands on the hilt of their swords. He suddenly realizes why Fenrir said the forest was dangerous... these people aren't friends. He frowns and slips into the brush, disappearing from their view to take in their numbers. This is his brother's forest, dream or not, and he'll run these creatures out before they take it over.

Gabriel and Michael sit with their brother in Heaven. It took a while to locate Raphael, as he was doing rounds through Heaven to find injured angels, but they tracked him down. Now that he's right there, the trickster is wary of revealing this new situation. Michael, however, isn't. He lets it all come out, telling Raphael everything Gabriel told him. The whole while, gold eyes glare at him venomously. There's going to be nice trick in Michael's future if Raphael says what Gabriel thinks he will.

“I told you so,” the healing archangel states.

Michael is so in for it later. He wonders what prank would be the best, the one that will convey his ire most thoroughly. Gabriel will have to think it up later, right now he needs to focus all his will-power on finding Dean. His baby needs him, he can't waste time indulging his chaotic side. With a deep breath, he looks over at Raphael.

“I'm sorry,” he says. “You have no idea how sorry I am. I just want my baby to be okay, just tell me what I have to do to find him.”

“... Pray he didn't drift into the mortal world,” he comments in worry. “Come, we'll help you locate him. We'll have to negotiate with Lucifer as well, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll send some of my healers down to the mortal world, just in case. Michael, you should do the same with some of your warriors.”

“Of course,” he nods in agreement. “I'll talk with Lucifer...”

“No, I will,” Gabriel states. “He likes me more. I'll meet you both on the bridge to Asgard.”

He's gone before they can protest, the two sighing in annoyance. They head off to gather their subordinates, sending them off to scan dreams for the missing nephilim. Gabriel, on the other hand, reappears in an old cemetery. The crypt is barred, sigils covering the door frame, and he can feel the pure rage that radiates from it. He used to come here often when Lucifer first fell. The trickster would sit and talk to his fallen brother for hours, telling him all about what's going on his life. He was so close to Lucifer when he was younger, looked up to his brother like the stupid child he was.

Although their Father locked Lucifer up, he's able to leave his prison... he can only go so far from it though. Unless he doesn't use his Grace. Should he deal with the world as a mortal, he can go as far as he wants. Sometimes he can whisper in people's heads without leaving his cage, creating yet another serial killer with a cause.

“Hey, brother,” Gabriel sighs out. “It's been a while, hasn't it? I used to visit nearly every day... probably got sick of me, huh?”

* _Never,_ * a voice whispers in his mind.

“... At least I know you're listening. More than most angels will do.  I... I need your help,” the younger archangel says, his tone pathetic even to his own ears. “My son... he's a nephilim. Well... obviously. That side of him woke yesterday. I tried so hard to teach him how to turn down the voices that... I... He... he drifted from his body while he was sleeping. I don't know who he latched on to, I don't know how far his newly formed Grace can reach, and... I just... I need help finding him.”

* _Son? The wolf and snake can care for themselves, I see no reason to search for them._ *

“... It's not them. I have three young ones, not even nine.”

* _... It really_ has _been a long time._ *

“Will you help me, brother?”

There's silence between them for a long while, as though Lucifer is contemplating what to say next. He was always a strategist, so it's no surprise he would take this time. A time spent to think of how much he can profit from this opportunity. It's no surprise and Gabriel takes no offense from it... he'd be doing the same thing. He just hopes this lull doesn't affect Dean's safety.

Green eyes sweep over the encampment, counting heads and searching for escape paths. There are ten in this camp, a few more out looking for him. They have bows and arrows, long curvy blades, and fancy clothes. Dean heard them speaking of 'other dark elves', so he can only assume those bows aren't for show. He frowns and creeps through the brush soundlessly, stopping outside a tent filled with weapons and food... the supply tent. Quietly, he grabs a stick and moves toward a dish of oil next to the tent. After dipping in the stick and setting it on fire, he lays it atop the canvas and darts away. The tent goes up in flames in seconds, the fire hitting the barrel of oil inside to hasten the target's demise.

Without food and weapons, they should be relatively easier to get rid of. As he retreats, a large elf grabs him. He's yanked off the ground, one hand gripping for anything to keep him anchored. Dean grabs the hilt of a blade, pulling it from its sheath. Without thinking much on it, he shoves the blade into the elf's flesh. They gasp in pain, staggering back as they drop the boy, and Dean pushes him over a log. He turns to catch himself, however it doesn't save him from the ground driving the blade home. Dean stands there, green eyes narrowed and chest heaving as he catches his breath.

He moves over to the elf's side, kicking him onto his back, and yanks the blade from his chest. After stripping him of his weapons, Dean goes on the hunt. They're just bears, at least that's what he keeps telling himself. Bears are dangerous, you have to get them before they get you. Dean repeats this in a whisper after each dark elf he fells, the twang of the bowstring near rhythmic with each loosed arrow.

Dean manages to take out seven before he's located. He knows from his survey that there are at least twelve left, too many for him to get up front. He's carried over to the camp and tossed unceremoniously upon a wooden chair. So many red eyes glaring at him, he's tempted to stick his tongue out at them... if he didn't think they'd cut it out. After a long moment, the elves regroup and take in the form of evil that's reduced their number. The woman of before stands in front of him, likely the leader.

“You... you're more formidable that I thought. Fenrir is most definitely your blood.”

“No, just a good teacher,” Dean spits out. “My daddy, though... _that's_ who you have to watch out for. If Fenrir is a king, my daddy is a god. Well... okay, yeah, he sort of is. But you get what I mean, right? I mean, I'm not confusing you or anything...”

“Your daddy? Please. He can't hold a candle to Fenrir, who lords over this part of the wild.”

“I think you give him too much credit,” Dean laughs. “Daddy can blow him away with the flick of a pinky finger! Fen would never try anything against daddy. He's not stupid... well... not _that_ stupid.”

“I've no care for your daddy. Fenrir is the king of this forest and it's the forest we desire. You hold possession of it in his stead, so it's you we'll take it from!” she commands. “Now, child, step down or be destroyed.”

“... You honestly think I'm scared of you?” Dean scoffs. “You're nothing compared to my daddy, just a pathetic excuse for a warrior. I bet I could take down any guy you throw at me and I'm only eight.”

“... Very well. A dual to the death, the winner shall claim the forest as their own.”

“Whoa... you need to take a whole _case_ of 'chill pills', lady,” the boy snorts derisively. “Does it make you feel important, killing an eight year old boy? Does it make you feel big? Your whole life training and studying for this one moment... stealing the non-existent throne to a desolate forest with no vegetation... from a child?”

She glares at the sly little boy, eyes quickly sweeping over her fellow dark elves. All of them have begun whispering among themselves. It's obvious they're buying into what Dean is saying, their pride too strong to steal something they know they can win through battle. As they all begin to question the leadership abilities of this woman, Dean sends her an impish little smirk. He's fair in fighting, but his tongue is as silver as his father's. He'll win this battle without even trying... and she's beginning to feel it.


	17. Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean herds the elves around with his sly words, Gabriel is attempting to gain Lucifer's favor. Unfortunately, only one favor will warm the Fallen angel enough to help... and that's to get him released from his cage. Worried about his baby, Gabriel searches out their Father to at least try. As he ventures into what he feels is a losing battle, Dean is just pushing on to complete what he hopes is a win. Will he underestimate the power of his words?

The dark elves move about the camp like wraiths, watching Dean carefully. They're waiting for Fenrir to return, holding the boy as a hostage until then. They figure with Dean they'll have more leverage, but the green-eyed imp has other plans. He's been studying the group carefully. There are three women, aside from the leader, and the rest are men. Just looking at the girls, he knows they're jealous of the leader. The men are easy, they're all so prideful and arrogant. Each one has been trying to garner the leader's attention, however one has been getting the majority of it. He's also been getting a lot of attention from the other women.

“Wow, he must be something,” Dean remarks as a couple men walk past.

“... What do you mean, boy?” one inquires.

“Well, I mean... look at that. He has the eye of your leader _and_ all the other women. That must suck for the rest of you. I'll bet if something happened to get him out of the way, you'd get more attention from the women.”

“What are you implying!” the second snaps.

“Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're less of a man than him,” the boy remarks, lifting his hands in a shielding manner. “Don't take it out on me, that's not proving anything. I'm just saying... accidents happen everyday. Especially at night.”

The two hurry along, however the seed has been planted. He can see it taking root and spreading like poison. The men are grouping and whispering, scheming as they glare over toward their comrade. Jealousy is a powerful poison, as is greed and pride. Dean smirks to himself, wondering who else he can poison with his words. Green eyes sweep over those present once more, scheming and sly.

Gabriel sits beside the crypt, waiting as patiently as possible. Lucifer is taking his sweet time answering. Just as he's about ready to leave, he hears a flurry of feathers. Michael is before him in half a breath, eyes casting an icy glance over at the crypt. He never got over the betrayal Lucifer conducted. Trying his hardest to ignore their location, the oldest archangel pins Gabriel with his gaze.

“My warriors and Raphael's healers are combing the mortal world,” he offers. “So far, they've found nothing. We were waiting for you at the bridge, however you've taken quite a long while. I was wondering if Lucifer was giving you trouble.”

“No, he's just thinking things over,” Gabriel remarks. “This might take longer than I thought. Please inform Frigga you're there to help, Raphael will need to see Dean's vessel. She's sitting with him now.”

“Of course. I'll send word right away,” Michael nods. “Will you be alright here?”

The younger archangel nods, sending his older brother a minute smirk. He's trying to convey confidence, but all Michael sees is anxiety. Of all the archangels, Lucifer would be the one to know the most about nephilim. After his fall he created the demon race, but he also had a few nephilim in his time. Especially after the fall, when he would walk the world as a human... or had relations close enough to his cage to keep a bit of his Grace. If anyone would know how to deal with this, he would.

Gabriel sighs and smiles again at the hand on his shoulder. After attempting to give his brother assurance, Michael disappears to continue his efforts. He'll send word to both Frigga and Odin. Hopefully, they won't question their presence as much as they normally would. When he's gone, Gabriel feels the presence of Lucifer again. This time, however, he's standing beside him. His blonde hair is cut short, face nicely shaven, and he's dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. An open button up is over his shirt.

“Still a stick up his ass?” he questions.

“... Probably,” Gabriel smirks. “I haven't been spending a lot of time in Heaven. But you knew that already. I wish I could stay and chat more, but... I really have to find my boy. He's just awoken, he doesn't know what's going on. He's probably lost somewhere, scared and hurt...”

“If he was born nephilim, why wouldn't he know what's going on?”

“... He wasn't. He was transformed at around four years old,” the trickster offers. “He and his brother were trapped in a house fire, both parents dead... I saved them...”

“And stole them from the hands of Fate,” Lucifer realizes. “Good old Father, up to new tricks I see. I'll help you, brother, but you have to do something for me in return.”

“... What's that?” Gabriel wonders suspiciously.

“You got your boy out of the cage... I want the same. I don't care how you do it, I just want out. I can't take this punishment any longer.”

The archangel stares at his brother, but there isn't much surprise. He already figured Lucifer would pull something like this. As he sat and waited, he wondered what conditions his brother would pull out. With a sigh, Gabriel agrees to talk with their Father... but he can't make any promises. If he can't get Chuck to agree to letting Lucifer out, he may not find Dean for weeks. Then again, Dean might not be that important to Chuck. He just has to pray his greater plan is worth cutting Lucifer some slack. With a heavy sigh, he disappears.

Dean lays in the grass now, tired of the chair. He's watching the stars scattered over the sky, wondering when the sun will rise. He's bored, something that never bodes well for others. There's a ruckus over by a dark corner, his interest peaking as he sits up. Hopefully this will earn him a bit of relief from that boredom.

“What happened?” the leader screams. “Oh, Eric... who did this? Who killed my Eric?”

“He was attacked by a bear protecting her cub,” another remarks. “I'm so sorry, we tried to help him but... it was just too late.”

Dean smirks knowingly; that was no bear. As the men try and soothe their leader, the women trail closer to Dean. He grins impishly as they get closer, eager to cause more havoc with only his words. Words are such powerful things. When they get only inches from him, he reaches out and tugs gently on one of their skirts. The raven haired woman looks down at him, Dean taking a page from Sam's book as his eyes widen.

“I'm really hungry,” he pouts. “Can I please have something to eat?”

“... Of course,” she smiles. “I won't let a child starve. Please watch him while I get him some food. It won't take me long, I'll be right back.”

They agree and sit beside Dean; they called her Aria. Dean likes her, she's a caring and warm elf. Probably rare among the dark elves. He doesn't say another word until she returns, instead listening to the girls talk. One is called Lira and the other is Tanya. Their voices carry an envious tone, nearly toxic with their forced comments of adoration for their leader. It isn't difficult for Dean to figure out they're less than trusting of their precious leader, Alexa. In fact, they seem really intent on replacing her.

When Aria returns, she hands Dean a tray of food. There's meat and cheese, bread, fruit, and a glass of water. He thanks her and eats slowly, savoring the food he wouldn't have gotten from Alexa. As he nibbles on some bread, topped with meat and cheese, he eyes the three girls. Now that he's getting a good look at her, he can see that Aria is nearly the spitting image of Alexa. He can only assume they're twin sisters. From his lessons on hierarchy, the throne will pass to Aria should anything happen to Alexa. The younger twin hurries over when her name is called, her comrades following. When they're gone, a few men take their places. They've been sent to guard the mischievous boy.

“Aria is a really caring person,” Dean smiles. “I'll bet everyone likes her.”

“She's lovely,” one says conversationally.

“My papa taught me a lot about being a leader,” the boy ventures. “He says you shouldn't only rule with an iron fist, but with a warm heart. Alexa doesn't seem like she has a warm heart at all. In fact, she seems more vain than that... like she only cares about her own gain.”

“She's our leader, we follow her loyally.”

“... A leader isn't born,” he remarks. “Without followers, there can't _be_ a leader. That's why their people should come before them... the people _make_ the leader. Maybe her people should take a better look at the leader they've made. Don't you think?”

The men say nothing, but he knows he's hit a pressure point. Alexa doesn't treat her warriors well, it's easy to see. She flaunts her power and uses it to her advantage frequently. Her sister is the one that smooths out the divots left in Alexa's wake. She's the one that has the makings of a great leader. While her sister drags their army into a losing battle, she would've never left their home. Instead, she probably would've worked to build the home they had.

All Dean has to do is wait. Soon, the current leader will be overthrown and he'll be dealing with someone a bit more pliable. Keeping that in mind, he eyes the elves around him. Only eleven left, nothing he can't handle. A bit happier at his growing progress, the imp downs another slice of meat. His daddy would be so proud of him.

Gabriel roams Heaven, searching for his Father. He finally locates him in the garden, studying a flower in bloom contently. He doesn't have to announce his presence, Chuck can already feel it. He turns, expecting to see his grandchildren... and stills. He hadn't been watching the progress of this little family, giving them a bit of privacy as he turned his attention to Heaven. Seeing Gabriel without his boys seems so foreign and wrong.

“... Something is wrong,” he states more than questions. “Where are my grandchildren?”

“Cas and Sam are playing in the Asgardian forest,” Gabriel murmurs. “Dean is... he's... well, he's in trouble. His Grace activated the other day. I taught him to tune down the voices, but when he went to sleep he drifted from his body. He's lost in a dream somewhere. I can't find him.”

“... You went to see Lucifer.”

“Not at first. I went to Michael and Raphael first. They're the ones that told me to talk to Lucifer, that he might be able to help. He wants something in return, though.”

“Obviously, or you wouldn't be here. What does he demand?”

Gabriel sighs and shifts his stance, trying to get comfortable. This is a discussion he never thought he'd be having. Well... not again, anyway. When Lucifer first fell, he had tried to get more lenience for him. It didn't work. Now, beneath the gaze of his Father, Gabriel wonders if this is really the last resort. Maybe Chuck can locate Dean. Then again, perhaps this is His way of giving Lucifer some leash.

“He wants freedom,” Gabriel comments. “But I wouldn't give it to him if I were you.”

“Oh? What would you do, Gabriel?”

“... Probation. A long time of it. Probably an eternity,” he states easily. “He would stay Fallen, I wouldn't give him back his wings. It would be too easy for him to evade others should he get in trouble. I would put an ankle bracelet on him, like Fen has. It would monitor him at all hours. I would also bind the majority of his power, leave him only the basics. Healing, of course, maybe a little telepathy... nothing that could cause damage.”

“You've thought this through, I'm impressed. I'm just not sure I should let him out,” Chuck sighs. “The damage he caused in the past... it can't be forgiven easily.”

“I thought of that as well. I would place a condition on his freedom. He can retain it only if he locates Dean, only if he does so many good deeds a month. If he misses one, it's back in the cage. I'm not trying to set him up for failure, but if he's truly eager for freedom... he'll live by the conditions you set.”

Chuck smirks at His boy, His mischievous little archangel. Out of all His children, Gabriel has to be the most strategic when it comes to life lessons. Even Michael couldn't think up a better deal. All Gabriel needs is His permission to release Lucifer, that's it, but this is a choice He's less than inclined to make. Lucifer fought against Him, tried to overthrow Him, should he be released he might try again. The last thing He wants is to be forced to kill His own child. Once more, Gabriel has to wait for an answer.

Dean plays with a stick, waving it about as though it were a wand. Boredom has never felt so lethal before. Chaos has erupted within the ranks, a slight uprising against Alexa. Unfortunately, Aria stopped it. If Dean's words are poison, hers are the cure. It's a setback, but one he can deal with quickly. He just has to infect the cure, that's all. His opportunity comes sooner than he thought, as Aria brings him a glass of water and sits with him for a bit.

“... Alexa is a mean person,” Dean comments. “She's not fit to lead an army, she'll only kill everyone in her way... including me.”

“She's rough around the edges, but she'll get better with time.”

“Time doesn't heal everything... I know that better than anyone. I may only be eight, but I know. My daddy knows, too.”

“You just haven't given it enough time. Someday you'll see.”

He waits a moment, pretending to think it over. Instead, he's thinking over his next move. It's obvious Aria is blind to her sister's mean streak, though she's slowly opening her eyes. It's because she would so readily kill a child, that's what opened them a bit. Dean needs to open them more.

“My daddy isn't my blood,” he comments. “My real dad murdered my mother and killed himself. Before he did that, though, he set the house on fire. My baby brother and I were trapped inside. If my daddy didn't come and rescue us, we would've died as well. It's been four years since that night, I still have nightmares. I met my mommy in Heaven, but I still blame myself. Time doesn't heal everything and people don't change. Your sister is a tyrant. She's one now and she'll be one until someone stops her. Don't wait until she kills an innocent to open your eyes to that side of her. Stop her, or she'll run your people into an early grave.”

Aria is shocked to hear such things from a child, wondering where he gained such insight. He's Fenrir's brother, she knows that, but he seems so much wiser than the wolf they came to kill. She can see it in his eyes, the sincerity, however there's also something hidden behind all that. Some small spark that burns eternal in green eyes. Though he's serious now, the child in him waits to come out.

“... I can't have children, you know,” she sighs out wistfully. “I never have been able to. I wish I could, I like to think I would've made a wonderful mother. Alexa... she can have children. We need an heir for the throne...”

“Alexa doesn't want an heir, she wants the throne and the power it comes with,” Dean provides. “You would make an awesome mother, Aria... but there won't be a throne if your sister continues on this path. It's time you took control.”

The woman looks to her lap, her long raven hair shielding her eyes from Dean. The boy is right, she's watched her sister for years now. Everything she's done has hurt their people more than helped them. Alexa is after her own gain, she'll let the world around her crumble and die in her wake. She doesn't care... she never did. Aria can't just take the crown, though, that's her older sister! If she doesn't stop her, their army will fall and they'll follow them into the fire. This boy might be the only way to fix everything.

Gabriel returns to Lucifer's cage, Chuck at his side. His argument was convincing and his plan was even more so. The Fallen angel appears outside the crypt, curious at seeing his Father there. He had honestly thought Gabriel wouldn't manage it. Although he expected the other to arrive in defeat, he still would've helped out as best he could. In fact, while he was gone Lucifer had been skimming the minds of the humans close by. Out of all his brothers, Gabriel is his favorite and he would do anything for him... reward or not.

“Father,” Lucifer nods in greeting. “Gabriel, your boy isn't in the human world. You'll have to search the other worlds for him... maybe even Heaven. Take solace in the fact he's not in Hell either. That'll be a little sunspot on your dark mood.”

“You've been looking?” Gabriel wonders in shock.

“Of course I've been looking, did you really think I wouldn't?” he scoffs. “You wound me, brother. So... what brings you to my humble little cage, Father?”

“Gabriel's a very convincing debater,” He responds. “I'll grant you your freedom... with conditions. I'm sure you'll figure them out as you go, but at the moment we haven't the time to go through the list. Dean's been missing for too long, the dream he's in could be a nightmare. If it is, there's a great chance he could be injured badly. He's just a baby, he doesn't know how to heal himself.”

“Understood. Release me and I'll bring back your boy.”

“Your freedom only stays should you find him,” Chuck warns. “After that, you're on probation. I expect you to check in frequently. Should you miss...”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm a bad boy, my jail time is far from over. Come on now, that boy could be dying for all we know.”

Gabriel's face goes pale and Lucifer immediately regrets his choice of words. He had never thought the trickster capable of loving someone that much. Sure he knew about Gabriel's first trio, however the golden-eyed archangel was rarely in their lives. He's a free spirit, one that doesn't like being held down, and children are an anchor he never wanted. Lucifer makes a mental note to study Gabriel a bit more after this is over.

Chuck waves his hand and the chains anchoring him to his cell are gone, although his powers are noticeably bound. He ignores that for now. Once he's free, Chuck returns to Heaven. He has to keep order in His kingdom, make sure everyone is searching for Dean. He'll monitor their progress for now. Gabriel grips Lucifer's shoulder; they're gone in a blink.

Frigga is watching Raphael carefully as he searches Dean's vessel, Michael hovering close by. That's when Gabriel arrives with Lucifer, the other two archangels stiffening at the sight of him. They're wary of their brother, understandably so. Instead of facing them, he moves straight to the boy lying still upon the bed. A hand reaches to touch him, jerking back quickly at the snarl from his fur blanket. Fenrir's jaws snap only inches from his fingers.

“Fen, no,” Gabriel hisses. “He's here to help.”

Though he growls in irritation, Fenrir lays his head back down. Lucifer continues to stare at him, something about him just jumps out at the archangel. He kneels beside the bed, staring Fenrir straight in the eyes. He leans forward, earning more snarls from the canine, and then glances over at Gabriel.

“Was this wolf sleeping when Dean drifted?” he asks.

“Fenrir was hibernating for the week,” Frigga offers. “He said he saw Dean in his dream, but he wasn't sure if he stayed there when he was woken.”

“That would explain the Grace lingering on him. It's too small to see without looking for it, I highly doubt Michael and Raphael would notice it. They've never had to search for nephilim Grace before, it's easy to mistake as the godly power Fenrir possesses. I would like to get him back to sleep, see if he can't fall back into the dream he was having,” Lucifer comments. “I'll enter his mind and search for your boy. I know it's a long shot, but if that's the last place he was seen it's highly likely he's still there.”

“I don't know if I can fall back in that dream,” Fenrir growls out. “My hibernation dreams differ from my usual, they're woven to make sure I stay asleep throughout my hibernation. They're dangerous and bloody. Dean wouldn't have stayed there.”

Lucifer nods his head through the whole explanation, eventually reaching out and tapping the canine's nose. Fenrir falls limp on the bed, unconscious and asleep. When Gabriel shouts in protest, he merely shrugs and disappears into the wolf's mind. Gabriel follows shortly after, his archangel brothers monitoring everything from their posts at Dean's bedside.

The forest is dark and dreadful when they arrive, Fenrir in his human form beside them. He's pissed off at Lucifer for the surprise attack, yet let's it slide considering they're in the right dream. Noise from the trees catches their attention, all three hurrying toward the sounds of battle. Fenrir is quick to take on his animal form, howling loud and long into the night. It's no longer still within his forest... death is upon the air.

Dean watches wide-eyed and uncertain as blood is shed around him. Sure he probably provoked more than his share, but he never thought it would turn into an all out blood bath. Alexa was ready to kill him after a few well placed insults, which got Aria on the defensive. The warriors were split down the middle, each half leaping to protect their leader. The girls were on Aria's side, turning traitor to Alexa during all the confusion. She now lies dying on the ground, a blade in her stomach. Dean is behind Aria, blocked by her flowing skirt and sure stance. All action comes to a standstill when the howl breaks through their war cries. Fenrir has returned and they're less than ready for him.

Gabriel and Lucifer are hot on Fen's tail, all three bursting through the foliage. They're greeted by loosed arrows, which Gabriel turns to flowers with a snap of his fingers. He takes a playful bow when they fall at his feet.

“You have my son. I want him back,” he states. “Hand him over now, or die by my hand.”

“You're of no concern to us! Alexa wants these lands for herself, we've come to kill the king of this forest!” a warrior shouts.

“Alexa is dead,” Dean provides. “Aria is the new leader.”

The comment has them all searching for the woman in question. They locate Alexa's body, the light in her eyes dimming in her last moments. Lost upon the defeat of their leader, they scramble for a moment. Aria's troops stand at the ready, shielding her within a tight circle. She waits until the others lament their leader's loss, regrouping to shift their loyalty to her, and then steps forward to face their intruders. Dean is with her, a cheerful grin on his face. She lifts him up, settling him on her hip, and stills her troops as she approaches.

“This is your son?” she asks.

“Yes. Dean, are you okay?” Gabriel asks.

“I'm bored, but I'm okay.”

“Oh, my precious baby!” he cries out, taking Dean from her. “I'll never let you out of my sight again! I'll chain you to my ankle if I have to, you'll never get lost again. I'm so sorry, Dean.”

“Chill, dad, I'm fine,” he mutters. “You're so embarrassing.”

Lucifer chuckles at that, eyes sweeping the area. He counts thirteen dead; three from the battle, one by blade, seven by arrow, one by what looks like a mauling, and the woman killed by betrayal. He wonders if this boy is to blame for it. The Fallen angel is actual impressed with the kid, making a mental note to look into it later. If this boy really is the catalyst to all this, it might be a much better idea to avoid him. It was hard enough bringing up one Loki, he doesn't think he can handle two.


	18. Shared Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Lucifer stays near Gabriel and his boys. They've found a rhythm in their daily routine, upset only by the children always around them. Sam is off to school again, eager to spend time with his new friend. He and his friend, however, share a common interest. that interest gets them in trouble at school, and give their teacher the opportunity she needs to pull the boys away from Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize for the weekend of no updates =( My bf was over and I didn't go near my computer. I also didn't get to write anything, but don't you worry! I've gotten a few chapters ahead of myself on this fic =D Anyway, I'll try to write more later XD Until the next update, cupcakes!

It's the weekend and Lucifer has been hanging around more often, trying to help out with the boys. The other archangels, however, aren't sure he should be hanging around their nephews. They love Lucifer, they really do, but there's a trust issue right now. Gabriel trusts him too much, they aren't sure he's capable of seeing the real Lucifer. Michael and Raphael are convinced Gabriel is blinded to their Fallen brother. At the moment, however, Lucifer is the only one that can predict what Dean will go through next and how to prevent it.

Asgard is different than what Lucifer had first thought. He's limited without his wings, however Gabriel makes sure he gets where he needs to go... after assuring it's not for the wrong reasons. Out of all God's children, Gabriel is the best equipped to deal with Lucifer. He knows all the tricks, invented the majority of them, and can see through a lie from halfway across the globe. It pays to be Loki sometimes.

“Dean is interesting,” Lucifer comments one day.

“Oh?” Gabriel questions.

They're sitting at the lake, watching the boys play with Celia. Sam stepped on something in the shallows, though, so Gabriel is tending to the wound. The little boy is sniffling, holding his foot out to his daddy. There's a nasty gash on the bottom from a sharp rock. Dean and Cas are splashing about with Celia, trying to catch the water nymph as she glides through the clear liquid.

“I've been thinking about that dream he was in,” the Fallen angel says. “Do you think he inherited your silver tongue, Loki? I think he may have. Do you realize the amount of damage that charming little brat can cause? I bet that makes you so proud.”

“You seem to forget, brother,” Gabriel frowns lightly. “ _I'm_ called silver tongue, not you. I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to rile me. It won't work. I will, however, warn you to keep those thoughts only thoughts. If you try and use my little boy for your own gain... I'll make sure you get thrown back into your cage with even _less_ freedom than before. Understand?”

His tone is frigid and filled with venomous warning. It's a tone Lucifer has never heard from his precious little brother before, one that sends a chill along his spine. He nods his understanding, knowing this is his _only_ warning. It's nice that Gabriel even gave him one. Shockingly, that was the furthest thing from his mind at the time of his comment. He's actually worried that Dean's temper and impish joy just might affect the world without him knowing. Should someone make him angry, they could find themselves walking into a world of 'mini-Loki' hurt. He's heard tales of his little brother's mean streak, all those ironic deaths, and he doesn't want Dean causing even more trouble for the world.

“I wasn't thinking that, but I got the message,” he mumbles. “You've changed, little brother. Not that that's a bad thing, not at all. I remember when kids were the furthest thing from your mind, always looking for the next piece of tail to chase... What changed?”

“... Father gave me a present,” Gabriel answers honestly.

“Must've been some present!”

“It was,” the trickster smiles softly, eyes on Cas for a moment.

The cherub is tossed into the air by Celia, squealing happily as he drops back into the water. She's always careful with them, keeping herself down by their landing area to make sure they reach the surface quickly. Lucifer wonders what brought about this strange relationship, momentarily thinking Gabriel might be banging said water nymph. He brushes that away, however, when he realizes they're still on good terms. The women Gabriel tends to have sex with are rarely still on good terms with him afterward. It's sad to think, but Lucifer can't help assuming he's the only friend Gabriel has. Especially with the amount of time he spent at the crypt.

Dean swims closer to the shallows, running over to check on Sam. His foot is healed, he's just looking for attention now. The older Winchester sits beside him, checking his foot before smiling at Gabriel. Lucifer has his reservations about Dean. The boy has potential for all sorts of grand endeavors... but also for all kinds of evil. It could go either way right now, he's an impressionable child after all. He's not sure how to take that. All his intentions had been for the greater good, though misguided in areas. The road to Hell is paved in good intentions... that's probably where that saying came from. He had Fallen looking to do good. Dean might end up just like him, which is less than desirable to the Fallen. He knows what it's like, he doesn't want that child to go through it as well.

“Uncle Lucy,” Dean says with a mean smirk.

“Lucifer,” the archangel frowns.

“Yeah, right... whatever,” he waves off. “Uncle Lucy, are you going to be here long? Uncle Michael and Uncle Raph, they don't ever come here.”

“I figured your daddy could use some help,” he states. “I know the most about nephi...”

Gabriel rams his elbow into Lucifer's side, drawing a pained grunt from his brother, and the comment fails to catch hold of Dean. Cas is calling him back to play, so the boy hurries back through the waters. Gabriel is glaring at his brother heatedly, the other uncertain why for a moment. Then it hits him... Gabriel never told the boys just how different they are. He rolls his eyes and groans.

“Seriously, Loki?” he nearly whines. “You never told him?”

“I'm sure Raphael told Dean _something_ ,” he mutters.

“Daddy told me Dean has a special light,” Sam says unbidden. “And that it makes him more like Cas... but I think it just makes him crazy. Daddy said Dean might go crazy someday. Probably now, maybe the other day.”

“... Such a peach,” Lucifer remarks.

“I know, isn't he?” Gabriel chuckles sheepishly. “Sammy, don't tell Dean that stuff, okay?”

“Okay!”

He shoos the boy back into the water, leaning back to get comfortable in the grass. They watch the boys longer, the warm Sunday afternoon passing by smoothly. Loki's older trio have gone to deal with their own areas again, Fenrir keeping a wide berth after Lucifer knocked him out, and the trickster himself has found peace within Asgard. A rare thing, especially with the tendencies his own children share with him.

The next morning, Gabriel gets the boys ready for the day early. Lucifer is already outside, walking the garden as he mulls over the conversations of yesterday. Sam is too excited to be of any help, the trickster chasing after him to get his clothes on, and Dean is refusing to get out of bed. If Dean doesn't move, Cas won't either. Eventually, Lucifer walks back inside to find an exasperated Gabriel on Sam's floor.

“... Something wrong?”

“They're little monsters,” Gabriel mutters. “Why is it, whenever I procreate, they're _always_ little monsters? Can't I have a _normal_ child? Just _one_ time? That's not to much to ask for, is it?”

“Not at all, brother,” Lucifer chuckles. “It's just too much for _you_ to ask for.”

“... What's that supposed to mean?” he frowns.

“Have you ever heard of karma? I hear she's a bitch,” the Fallen angel laughs. “With all the people you've pulled pranks on, all those mortals Loki brought to an ironic end, it's only fitting karma bite you in the ass each time you reproduce.”

“... I hate karma.”

The older archangel grabs Sam as he runs by, the boy in nothing but his underwear, and lifts him up. He kicks his little feet to keep going, upset when he gets nowhere. Together the brothers get Sam dressed, afterward heading over to the next room. Dean is on his stomach, snoozing away, with Cas sitting beside him. Now that Sam isn't keeping their dad's attention, Cas is ready to get up. Dean, however, isn't. That boy will lay in bed all day if only to defy someone.

Once Dean is dragged out of bed... quite literally thanks to Lucifer... it's time to take Sam to kindergarten. Gabriel has the youngest on his hip, Cas hugging one leg and Dean wrapped around his other ankle. Shaking his head at the sight, the older archangel sets a hand on the trickster's shoulder. They're gone in the blink of an eye, reappearing outside the school Sam's been going to. The children are outside, waiting for the doors to open, and a scrawny little boy with almost rust colored hair runs over. He stops a moment, looking up at Gabriel and then looking at the two wrapped around his legs, and then hugs the leg Dean's holding onto.

“Group hug,” he smiles.

“... A friend of yours, Sammy?” Gabriel wonders.

His expression gives Lucifer the impression he wants to shake the little guy off of him. Withholding the snickers that demand to be released, Lucifer wraps his arms around Gabriel instead. The trickster is stunned, a twitch in one brow as his brother eggs on the new child's group hug. Sam hugs Gabriel's neck, smiling happily as he hums to himself.

“Okay, this is more love than I can take in a day,” the trickster frowns. “Give me room to breath, guys.”

“That's Garth,” Sam grins. “He's my friend. Hi, Garth!”

The scrawny boy waves to his pal, who Gabriel sets down on the ground. Sam introduces him to his family, Garth hugging each one in greeting. When he gets a hold of Dean, the older kid waves his hands and hollers in complaint. His dad lifts him off the ground, Dean glaring down at Garth from his high perch. He grips Gabriel's shirt in an iron grasp. The trickster sighs and waves as the two run off toward the building, leaning over to murmur to his brother.

“Figures Sammy would befriend a hugger.”

“I think it's adorable,” Lucifer grins cheekily. “It'll do your boys some good to learn affection that doesn't end in someone tarred and feathered.”

“I did that _once_ and you were feathered before I got the bucket of tar.”

“You died my feathers yellow.”

“You made a cute chicken,” Gabriel protests.

“You're so not helping yourself here,” Lucifer remarks flatly.

As they continue to argue their points, Gabriel digging himself deeper each time he opens his mouth, someone from the school catches sight of Dean and Cas. The two are tired of listening to their dad and uncle argue, so they've wandered off to the playground. It's within view of the two. They're swinging quietly when they're spotted. Emily glances over at Gabriel... Lucifer now has him in a headlock.

Since Sam started in her class, the boys have shown up bruised, tired, injured, ruffled, and soaked. They run amok constantly and Gabriel doesn't seem to care. Their roughhousing is enough to cause broken bones and Dean is _always_ climbing something. It doesn't matter what it is, he just wants to get higher. Something is going on and she wants to know what. Since she can't find out from the older boys, she sets her sights on Sam. He's sitting with Garth, the two coloring at a table. When she looks back at the playground, his family is gone.

Emily sits close enough to hear Sam talking to Garth. The two come from strange homes. Although she's met Gabriel, who seems like an eccentric millionaire, Garth is always on his own. His parents drop him off and pick him up, yet they've never spoken with her or come to conferences. It seems they're always busy.

“I saw a rabbit yesterday,” Sam comments conversationally. “Fen... he's my brother... he showed us a rabbit nest. The babies are so cute and tiny. Usually, we hunt with Fen. He's really good at it. He's a wolf, you know.”

“A wolf? Like... a werewolf?” Garth asks. “My daddy hunts werewolves. He says they're bad and hurt people.”

“No, not Fen. He can't leave home, papa won't let him. He doesn't like people anyway, he likes the forest. He's friends with all the wolf clans in the forest, they love him. They have pups in his den.”

“That's so cool!” Garth grins. “I wish I could see a wolf puppy.”

This continues for a while, the two chattering about vampires and ghosts and werewolves. Emily is utterly confused. She wonders if their parents neglected to tell them these things aren't real. How irresponsible can these people be? Those poor children either have an impressive imagination, or they honestly believe these things can hurt them. This has to be nipped in the bud before they go too far. She sighs and gets up, walking over to the two and sitting down by them.

“What are you two talking about?” she asks.

“... Rabbits,” Garth states immediately.

“Rabbits, huh? That's a strange topic. How'd you get on that?”

“Fen took me and my brothers to see a rabbit nest yesterday,” Sam smiles. “There were tiny little bunnies it in.”

“How did you brother know where it was?”

“He just knows. He lives in the forest,” Sam states. “He doesn't like people, but he loves me and my brothers. He teaches us to track things and hunt! Dean's really good at it.”

Emily smirks and thanks the stars Sam can't seem to keep his mouth shut. The little boy is so honest, he really believes all the stuff pouring from his mouth. She excuses herself a moment, eager to get the principal and a social service attendant down there.

When Emily walks back in, a short male is with her. His glasses are large and round, just like the rest of him, and he's balding. Behind him, a brunette woman walks. She's dressed in a suit, carrying a briefcase, and she reminds Sam of the lawyers on those cop shows.

“Sam, this is Mark,” Emily smiles. “He's the principal of this place. And that's Tori, she works with children all the time. They want to hear about your family. Can you tell them what you told me?”

Sam gladly tells them all about his family. The trio listening with an apt fascination, jotting down notes as Sam relays all sorts of things. Garth is quiet the whole time, wondering why Sam is so open about his family. He says his dad has three older kids as well, that they're strong and they're warriors. He tells them that he lives in a palace by a huge forest, that his one brother lives in a den in the forest and hunts with wolves. Throughout his conversation, the social service worker frowns and makes more notes. When he says his sister knows magic and talks to the dead, however, things start looking seriously bad for Gabriel.

Gabriel arrives later that day to pick up Sam, the lessons with Dean and Cas going rather well. The cherub is in his arms, Dean holding onto his pant leg, and Lucifer trails behind. He can smell trouble in the air, a slight frown crossing both their faces. Emily is waiting outside the building, the other children playing in the playground while they wait for their parents. He can't see Sam among them. Warily, the small family heads over to her.

“Emily,” the trickster greets. “Where's my baby?”

“Sam is inside,” she smiles. “He's playing with his friend, Garth. I actually wanted to speak to you about him.”

“... Did he do something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Sam's a little angel. I'm just worried about his overactive imagination.”

Gabriel nods slowly, sending Dean and Cas out to play while he takes care of this. Lucifer isn't sure where he should go, but he has a feeling his little brother will need him more than his nephews. He goes inside with Gabriel, the two surprised to see two more people waiting in the classroom. Sam is coloring with Garth, both boys oblivious to what's going on. They're directed to sit down, the eyes upon them angry for reasons they're not sure of.

“Gabriel, I'm worried about your little boy. He and Garth both. I tried to reach Garth's parents, but they were too busy for a meeting,” she frowns. “Garth said you're close friends with his parents, that you take care of him when they're too busy to. Is that true?”

“Yes, of course,” Gabriel remarks after he's sent a pointed look by the boy, searching for his parents' names with his angelic abilities. “Ruth and Garth III are good people. They're just overworked, that's all. Garth is a good boy, he doesn't complain much and he loves Sam. Is there something you want to bring to my attention?”

“Sam says his brothers hunt in the forest and he lives in a palace.”

“Well... it's a big house, but it's not a palace,” Gabriel chuckles. “It must seem so much bigger to such a small boy. And yes, my older son enjoys hunting once in awhile. When he goes after smaller prey he takes Dean and Cas along. It's a good way for them to bond and Dean likes camping.”

“He said that son lives in the forest in a den.”

Lucifer frowns, glancing over at Sam and Garth. Neither boy really knows the extent of this problem, however he knows they're aware something is wrong. They've stopped coloring, watching the grown ups talk about their earlier conversation. The look on Sam's face tells Lucifer he's worried about getting in trouble, so he assures him telepathically that everything will be okay. Slowly, the tension leaves his small body and he goes back to coloring.

Gabriel really does have a silver tongue, explaining everything Sam and Garth said with a rebuttal. His brother lives in a den, he loves to rough it when camping. Fen hunts with wolves, because he has two hybrid dogs he trained. His sister knows magic and talks to the dead, because she's a psychic that knows a few card tricks. His siblings are warriors, but that's because they were in the army. He doesn't even hesitate as the lies pour from his lips. Lucifer is thoroughly impressed with his baby brother. Eventually, he's allowed to take Sam home. He also picks up Garth, as his parents called to say they're out of state and can't make it. It's odd for them to ditch their kid like that, but the trickster doesn't question it right away.

He takes the boys for ice cream, mainly to waste time as he thinks about what to do with Garth. A quick scan of the states tells him they're in Oklahoma, though it doesn't tell him why. Garth is quiet as he eats his ice cream, looking between Gabriel and Lucifer uncertainly. Something just seems off about them, they don't feel like Sam and Dean.

“Uncle Lucy...”

“Dean, for the last time, my name is Lucifer,” he huffs out.

“... Uncle Lucy, what were those people talking to dad about?”

“Oh, you rotten little gremlin, you're as bad as your dad,” he grumbles. “Probably worse.”

“Thank you,” he grins.

The Fallen angel lets his head fall to the table, just catching a snicker from Gabriel. The trickster just loves when Dean annoys other people, it reminds him of his earlier years. Those were some good times. He turns his attention back to Garth, deciding to question the boy about his parents' absence. It really is unusual, especially since _he_ would never leave Sam like that. And he's known for doing a hell of a lot worse.

“So, Garth, do you know why your parents left? Is there someone you usually stay with?”

“... They're working,” he shrugs. “And my babysitter is on vacation. If you didn't say you were friends with them, that woman would've taken me away. Thank you for lying about that.”

“It's what I do best,” Gabriel smirks. “The question is... what am I gonna do with you until they get back?”

“Can't I stay with you guys? Please?” he pleads. “I'll be good, I promise. I... I know you're not like other people. My daddy showed me kind of how to tell. It's something in the air around a person... he calls it an aura. Yours is more electrified, like static in the air. But you have Sam, who's pretty normal, so you can't be all bad.”

“Garth... are your parents hunters?” Lucifer asks in surprise. “Like... of supernatural things?”

The boy nods and takes another bite of his ice cream. Although he's rather honest about it, Gabriel's shocked he would admit it. Just knowing this is the child of a hunter... that's temping bait for the baddies in this world. He could provide nice leverage. He's lucky Gabriel doesn't need it. Unable to turn down the kid, as he has no one else, Gabriel sighs and decides it couldn't hurt for Sam to have a sleep over. When the boys finish up, he pays for their food and takes them all to Asgard.

When they reappear in the Norse world, Garth's jaw drops in shock. He heard Sam's stories about his family, but he never thought for a second they were all true. He thought he just heard about this place or something. Fenrir's canine form stalks forward, Dean running forward to hug him. He shifts back into a human form mid-hug, motioning for Cas and Sam to join him. That's when gold eyes fall on Garth. He sniffs the air curiously, frowning a bit afterward.

“Did you adopt again?” he asks.

“No, Sam's having a sleep over.”

“... With a human?”

“His parents are on a hunt a state over,” the trickster shrugs. “I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't leave him for children's services to take.”

The wolf decides he doesn't want to know. Instead, he picks up the older two and moves forward to kiss Sam on the forehead. Afterward, he heads off into the forest with the older two. Sam squirms out of Gabriel's hold and grabs Garth's hand, pulling him after his older brothers. Fenrir stills long enough for them to catch up, continuing on once they're beside him. He'll take good care of them, Gabriel knows that. His problem now is alerting Garth's parents to Loki having their child. He shudders at the thought, glancing to Lucifer momentarily. Hopefully he'll have his back.


	19. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, stuck with babysitting Garth, finds he needs to alert his parents to his whereabouts. Unfortunately, his parents happen to be hunters... and Gabriel happens to be their favorite type of prey. As they thought, the meeting doesn't go over well. After they finally calm the two enough to come to some sort of agreement, Gabriel takes Lucifer back to Asgard. There, Lucifer catches his first glimpse of Castiel's wings... and makes a very important realization.

It takes a little while, but soon Gabriel gets up the courage to face Garth's parents. He and Lucifer leave the children to Fenrir, disappearing to Oklahoma. The place is quiet and still, the countryside buzzing with rumors of victims drained of blood. The trickster has never liked vampires. So beautiful and yet... so cold. They don't care where they get their next blood fix as long as they get it, however Gabriel only attacks those that deserve it. He doesn't even kill everyone, just scares them to the point they change. Well... sometimes. When he's in a good mood.

He and Lucifer walk into a small town, all white picket fences and orderly lawns. It makes them sick. The hotel isn't far from where they're at, however Garth's parents are searching an abandon hotel for a nest of vampires. It's probably not the best time to surprise them. Instead, the brothers stop off at a diner near the hotel. It's a few hours until dinner, yet the sign says they have the world's best pie. Maybe Gabriel will get one for the boys.

“Why are we here?” Lucifer sighs.

“They have to know where their kid is,” Gabriel frowns. “I would flip if I didn't know where mine were.”

“You _always_ know where they are. Besides, you would never up and leave them like that. Maybe they don't deserve their kid.”

“Don't say that! Garth is well looked after, he's taken care of. It's not their fault they're busy, they're hunters... it comes with the job.”

“Why are two hunters having children anyway? Don't they know the life expectancy of their kind? How stupid, dragging a kid into that lifestyle.”

Gabriel glares at Lucifer, who only just realizes what he said. Gabriel is training his boys to be hunters, it's the only way to dull Dean's mean streak. He blushes and chuckles sheepishly, apologizing for the outburst. The waitress takes their orders and returns with glasses of water for them. The place isn't as busy as it could be, though there are still a few patrons of the place scattered about. They chat until Ruth and Garth III enter. They sit in a booth close to the door, watching the abandoned hotel warily. Gabriel and Lucifer get up and move over there, sliding into the booth and blocking their exit.

“What..?” Ruth starts.

“Hi, I'm Gabe,” the trickster greets. “I'm Sam's dad... he goes to kindergarten with Garth?”

“Of course, I remember him,” she remarks in confusion. “A little sweetheart. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?”

“There's been a little... uh... complication, I suppose you can call it,” he murmurs. “Social services stopped by the school, wanted to look deeper into their stories of vampires and werewolves. I cleared everything up, though, don't worry. The problem I'm here for, is the fact Garth had no one to stay with while you guys are off hunting vampires.”

“How do you know we...” Garth III begins.

“You're in Oklahoma, a state away from your child, searching through an abandoned hotel with no traces of life... save the distinct presence of vampires,” Lucifer drawls. “What _else_ would you be doing there?”

The two stiffen, finally really taking the two in. The hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end, along with that along their arms, and they realize they're not talking to humans. It could be that they have a strong sixth sense, that happens, so Garth III tests that. He asks how they got there so quickly. Gabriel looks at him as though he's stupid, wondering if perhaps Garth's sixth sense is stronger than that of his parents.

“You're kidding right?” he frowns. “I thought you guys were good hunters. You can't tell a supernatural being when you're sitting with them?”

“I just wanted to make sure... figure out exactly what we're dealing with.”

“An adopted imp with an identity crisis,” Lucifer snickers.

“Shut up, you ass!” Gabriel hisses. “It doesn't matter what I am, I'm here to tell you I'm caring for your child until you return. My son is looking after him at the moment, he usually tends to the kids during the day. They like to swim in the lake with Celia.”

“Who... or _what_... is Celia?” Ruth asks a bit aggressively.

“Celia's a water nymph,” Gabriel waves off. “She's really nice. I think she's got the hots for Fenrir, but he's so oblivious he'll never know...”

“Fenrir? The Norse wolf?”

The look on their faces tells Gabriel this is going to be a long chat. He heaves a sigh, propping his head up to get comfortable. His fist squishes his cheek, making him look like a child. He always was smaller than his siblings, Lucifer once thought it was their Father's way of keeping him a child. It does make him faster and harder to catch than the rest of them, though, so Gabriel isn't complaining... much. He tries to explain to Garth's parents, telling them everything he feels they need to know. They don't exactly take the news well. The last thing a hunter wants is for their child to fall into the hands of a supernatural creature... that goes double for the god of chaos.

It takes a long time, trying to calm the two. At one point, Garth III pulls out a weapon. Granted it won't work on Gabriel, who has a tendency to introduce himself as Loki, but it'll still hurt. With the snap of his fingers, he turns the stakes into chocolate bars. Once they calm down enough, weapons put away in a bag under the table, they glare over at the trickster and his brother.

“What do you want from us?” Ruth hisses out.

“Oh for the love of... is it so hard to believe not all supernatural creatures are bad? Would you rather I left him to be taken by the state?” Gabriel snaps. “I'm a father, hard as that is to believe. I have a daughter and five sons. I _love_ my children, I would _die_ for my children, and I know you love Garth just as much. You take such good care of him, I didn't want him taken away while you're out doing your job. Can't you just be happy I did something nice for a change?”

“You're Loki,” Garth III spits out. “Since when do you do nice things for humans?”

“I _do_!” Gabriel snaps, affronted by the comment. “Shockingly enough, I do. I may be a jerk and I may be an asshole at times, but I'm also a father. Just because I'm a supernatural being doesn't mean I can't care for someone, I can't love my family and raise my children!”

“Two of his children aren't even his blood,” Lucifer states. “They're a couple humans that should've died in a house fire.”

“Shut it, Lucy!” Gabriel bites out. “They don't need to know that!”

“I suppose you killed their parents, too, didn't you?”

Surprisingly, that accusation hurts. Lucifer can see the pain in Gabriel's eyes, frowning angrily toward the humans that verbally attacked his baby brother. If he weren't on probation, he'd make them suffer. Gabriel shakes it off, though not as quickly as he would've liked. Angry at their inability to believe him, he stands and heads for the door to the diner. Lucifer is quick to follow, sending venom back toward the humans through his gaze.

They no sooner exit the diner, that the hunters are running after them. Gabriel ignores them for now, heading toward a small park he saw earlier. His boys would've loved the slide here, it's so much bigger than at the kindergarten... and it has bumps to toss them in the air. His smile is wistful as he looks at it. Lucifer sets a hand on his shoulder, assuring him with that simple touch.

Just as Garth's parents reach them, a cloud of black swirls from the ground. Hel forms and leaps into her dad's arms. Laughing jovially, Gabriel swings her around and sets her back on her feet. She's dressed in layers of black and navy, fishnet and chains scattered about her outfit, and her bob is pulled back in pigtails. She's odd enough to cause the humans to still.

“Hey, princess!” Gabriel grins. “What brings you here?”

“I stopped by gramp's place, but he said you were here. Fen's hogging the kids, so I came to see you. I guess he's got a new human pup... weird. Anyway, he's got them on some nature hike or some shit,” she waves off. “I never took to nature like him. What's with the new human pup, did you adopt again?”

“No, honey, Sammy's having a sleep over.”

“... In Asgard? Is that smart?”

“He'll be fine, Hel, we're all there to watch over him. Besides, he's Sam's only friend. I can't part them just because he's human, they get along too well for that.”

The hunters have caught their second breath, moving in on the trio. They're shocked to hear him speaking to Hel like he is. He sounds like any other caring father. Children hurry over, eager to play, and Gabriel lifts one up to put them in a toddler swing. As he speaks to his daughter, Lucifer gently swings the child. He'd rather be anywhere but here, however these kids are so pure and innocent... It feels nice to be around the light again.

Once their conversation is over, Hel runs off to find a bit of privacy. She won't disappear in the midst of all these kids, that could scar them for life. Gabriel and Lucifer move past the park, dragging their feet to listen to joyful squeals. They know they're being followed, but there really isn't anywhere for them to go at the moment. Finally, the two stop them near the abandoned hotel.

“If anything happens to my son,” Ruth growls, “I'll take it out on you.”

“As long as you leave my children out of it, you can do whatever you like,” Gabriel states seriously. “I have to get back home, the kids will be pissed if I'm not there for dinner. I'll keep sending Sam and Garth to kindergarten, so you can pick him up there when you're done here. Until then, I'll treat him like he were my own.”

“He's in good hands, I swear it,” Lucifer smiles assuring. “Loki may be an immature idiot, but that just helps him connect with them more.”

Gabriel elbows him in the stomach, hissing angry threats as he grips his upper arm. The last thing they hear is Lucifer's laughter. The two reappear in Asgard, rushing toward the palace in time to see Dean running from the trees. His green eyes go wide, the boy throwing on the breaks the same moment as his dad. Before they can crash into each other, Gabriel grabs Dean up from the ground. He stumbles and turns, his back hitting the door to the palace. The trickster groans in pain, yet hugs his boy anyway.

“I love you, Dean-o.”

“Gross,” Dean gripes. “Don't tell me that! I'm too old for that, go tell Sammy!”

“Awe, I know you love me, too, brat.”

“Well, _obviously_ , but I don't need to _say_ it!”

His dad laughs at his growing need to put up a front. Poor Dean will always want to seem the strong male, but deep inside he'll always be a teddy bear. He's cuddled more, just because Gabriel knows it'll irritate him. Cas and Fenrir walk out of the forest, Sam and Garth in the canine's arms. The cherub bounds over to them, reaching for Dean adamantly. Gabriel relinquishes his snuggle buddy for now, handing him over to Cas... who immediately continues where Gabriel left off.

Poor kid whines and complains, but he'll never get away from Cas. The cherub drags him into the palace, leaving Garth to watch in confusion. Fenrir sets him and Sam down, the younger Winchester pulling him toward Gabriel. He raises his hands to be lifted up, the other doing so in seconds. Once he's safe in his dad's arms, Gabriel leads them all inside. It's time to eat, which is likely the only reason they're all up here.

After dinner, Gabriel puts them all to bed. Garth is amazed when the trickster snaps his fingers, leaving behind bunk beds instead of the single Sam's been using. He gets them clothes out, drawing bathwater, and then takes them in to bathe. Usually, Sam can con Gabriel into taking a bath with him. It's been a few weeks since he's tried, though. Gabriel bathes them, just as he used to for Dean and Cas, and then gets them ready for bed.

“Daddy?” Sam questions after he's tucked in.

“Yeah, honey?”

“Is Garth staying with us forever?”

“No, sweetheart, Garth's parents are going to pick him up when they get back,” he offers.

“... When is that?”

“A few days? A week, maybe?”

It seems to pacify him for now, but the question has Gabriel wary. Perhaps his baby is looking for a child his own age to adopt. Maybe he doesn't like being the youngest of his brood, which means he'll start asking for a sibling. The last thing Gabriel needs right now is another mini-monster to deal with. He's barely keeping up with the three he has. He plugs in Sam's nightlight, turning off the room light, and shuts the door behind him. His next stop is the room next door.

Dean is lying in the bed, already bathed and dressed in pajamas, but Cas is still in the tub. He's always liked water more than Dean. Gabriel wonders if he should be worried they're still bathing together, yet brushes it off almost immediately. They'll know when they're ready to pull away from each other. The archangel slips into the bathroom, finding the floor soaking wet and Cas playing in the water.

“Did you keep any of that water in the tub?” he chuckles.

“... Yes, some of it,” Cas smiles.

“Come on, Cassy, time for bed,” he states.

With a groan of disappointment, Castiel climbs out of the tub. He wraps up in the towel Gabriel holds for him, drying off and grabbing something to wear. Once he's dressed, Cas runs over and hops in bed with Dean. His best friend cuddles up beneath the blankets, getting comfortable, and Cas reveals his dark plumage. He turns so his back is to Gabriel, who gets to work grooming his wings. Dean watches... he always watches... and takes note in case he has to do it someday. Eventually, Gabriel's sure he'll pass the task onto the boy. That day isn't today, though.

When Cas is asleep and Dean is curled beneath his wings, Gabriel leaves the room. He heads into his own, exhausted and ready to pass out for a well deserved nap. It's that moment when Lucifer enters his room. He seems a bit anxious, glancing back to the hall before shutting the door.

“Everything okay, Lucy?” Gabriel wonders.

“Your brother terrifies me,” he comments. “He threatened to strike me with a storm of lightening should I hurt you... I don't think he likes me much.”

“Well, Thor and I have always had an odd relationship,” the trickster admits. “We fight a lot, but we still love each other. He would destroy nations for me. He's such a good big brother, don't you think? Always looking out for me.”

“... When did you last groom your wings?” Lucifer wonders suddenly.

There's no answer. It occurs to the Fallen angel that Gabriel hasn't revealed his wings the whole time they've been here in Asgard. For a moment, he assumes he's ashamed of his beautiful feathers. It doesn't settle well with him, as Gabriel's wings were always a thing of beauty... made from the colors of the sun itself. In the right light, they reflect the sunset.

“Turn around, I'll groom them for you.”

“You don't have to,” he protests. “I want to be awake in case the kids need me...”

“I'll be awake. Now turn around, you're probably well overdue for a grooming.”

With a defeated whine, Gabriel does as told. He reveals his six lustrous wings of gold, which Lucifer gazes upon with a hitched breath. It's been so long since he lost his own wings, he's nearly forgotten what they looked like. Seeing his brother's wings is like a blessing. He reaches over and runs his fingers through the silky feathers, noting how dirty they seem. They're not glimmering like the sun right now, dulled by years of neglect or half grooming. Alone, it's impossible for an angel to fully clean their wings. It's also difficult to clean them with magic, as that magic lays upon the plumage like a thin layer of dust. With enough time, gold can look bronze... and that's exactly what Gabriel's is appearing.

He pulls over a chair and Gabriel reluctantly offers him a basin of water and a wash cloth. Lucifer wets the cloth and begins to clean Gabriel's wings. They were the most beautiful in Heaven, it's a shame he's neglected them so. He takes extra care with his task, the action calming him as well as Gabriel. Soon his brother is asleep and his six wings are spread all over the place. Lucifer chuckles and tucks them along his back, making sure Gabriel is comfortable on his stomach before he leaves.

There really isn't much for Lucifer to do here, he doesn't even know the land very well, so he lingers around the three rooms. Throughout the night, he checks on the boys. He tucks Sam back in when the boy kicks off his blankets, he soothes Dean's nightmares when Cas moves his wings away from him, and he gets Garth a drink of warm milk when he wakes in the middle of the night. He's shocked that Gabriel would normally do all this at night, surprised his baby brother could be so tender toward children. He's always known Gabriel loved kids, but he's never imagined him going through this much trouble for them. He always seemed more wild than that. Eventually, Lucifer lays down on a cot in Gabriel's room. He closes his eyes for only a moment, falling asleep without hassle.

The next morning, the Fallen angel is woken up by Dean jumping on him. For only a brief moment, he's almost positive this is Gabriel's way of punishing him. Driving him to his breaking point by way of annoying child. Maybe he's trying to make him snap so he can lock him back up again. That thought is banished when he opens his eyes to a grinning boy, Dean's green orbs twinkling happily. Gabriel's already gotten his 'good morning' wake up call, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Castiel kicks his legs on the edge of the bed. Apparently, Lucifer got off easy. Dean seems to be the only one bothering him and he's positive _both_ jumped on Gabriel.

“Your wings are pretty, daddy,” Cas comments. “They shine brighter today.”

“Yeah, they got groomed last night,” he smiles softly.

“Mine don't shine like that when they're groomed,” the boy pouts.

“But they twinkle brightly all the time,” the trickster states in shock. “I thought they just shone in a _thousand_ places, not just one like mine.”

Cas thinks it over, smiling happily after a minute. Lucifer watches the interaction quietly, wondering why Castiel wouldn't like his wings. They're probably a brilliant blue, or a pure white. Maybe even the gold of his father's. Before he can ask, Dean is off his stomach and rushing over to Cas. He says something about the boy's wings to Gabriel, though Lucifer is too lost in thought to hear it.

“You _what_!” Gabriel utters in shock. “ _Please_ tell me your joking!”

“It's not _my_ fault!” Dean glares back. “ _I_ didn't put it there! I don't even _chew_ gum! Talk to Hel, she's always chomping on some like a cow!”

“That's not nice, Dean,” Cas points out.

“It's true! I'm not getting in trouble for something _she_ did!”

“Alright, let's see the damage,” Gabriel sighs out.

Cas turns and spreads his wings, the sight forcing the air from Lucifer's lungs like a fist to the gut. His wings are black. Pitch black. It's like looking into a void! What was their Father _thinking_ when He created those wings? Surely the angels in Heaven have no love for this child. He suddenly wants to draw Castiel into his arms and shelter him, keeping him safe from the harsh glares he no doubt receives. Gabriel doesn't seem phased at all, simply reaching out and spreading a few feathers.

“Oh, for the love of my Grace,” he mutters. “It's a mess. How in the whole of _Asgard_ did you manage to spread it around _that_ much?”

“I don't know,” Cas shrugs. “I was sleeping.”

Gabriel's hand slaps his face in disbelief. Finally, Lucifer gets up to see what happened. Wedged between a couple of Castiel's flight feathers... is a wad of blue gum. From his tossing last night, it's gummed up a good portion of one wing. When he covered Dean with his feathers again, it stuck to the other one as well. Lucifer's jaw drops, eyes wide in shock, and he falls to his knees to try and save the wings. Thankfully, Gabriel snaps his fingers and it's gone... but the magic leaves a coat that dulls the black to gray.

“Cas, your wings are gray,” Dean frowns. “Daddy, can you fix it?”

“They need cleaned by hand,” Lucifer informs. “Magic leaves a mark like dust. It dulls the color of an angel's wings and can only be cleaned with a rag and water.”

“But I just woke up,” Cas sulks. “I don't want to go to bed again.”

“We'll wait for tonight, Cassy,” Gabriel smiles. “Go play. Cover your wings! I don't want anything else getting them gummed up!”

The black plumage vanishes as he runs out the door, Dean not too far behind. Lucifer is still staring after them a few seconds later, garnering his brother's attention. He hasn't said anything about Castiel's wings, which is surprising... _Everyone_ has _something_ to say about them. The trickster can see the cogs turning as his brother stares at the empty doorway, something hard to identify flickering in his eyes. A few minutes of silence, and then Lucifer is turning to his brother.

“His wings... why would Father do that to him?” he asks.

“I think they're the most beautiful wings in all of Heaven,” Gabriel grins. “Father made them from the night sky, the stars twinkle in them... even comets pass through. He's special, Lucifer, he's the first of his kind... He's my baby.”

“... He was the gift Father gave you, wasn't he?”

“Yeah, he was. The best gift I've ever been given. My boys are my world, they're the most important things in my life, and I wouldn't change that given a million chances.”

Lucifer can't help but realize this is Gabriel all grown up. His baby brother, lost in an infinite world of pranks and chaos and fun... he's grown up enough to care for three children. To love three children. A warmth floods his chest at the thought, an almost nostalgic feeling resting upon his shoulders. He missed this. Locked up away from his brothers and home, he missed watching Gabriel grow up. Although it pains him, it also opens his eyes. He helped raise Gabriel, just as his baby brother is raising these children. That's what it felt like to be a parent, to throw everything to the wind and challenge their Father... all to make a better world for his brother to live in. He was wrong, but that didn't stop him from trying. He pulls Gabriel in for a hug, pulling him into a headlock afterward. He digs his knuckles into his scalp playfully, grinning wide when he lets him go. Gabriel glares at him, but there's no heat. The two head over to wake Sam and Garth, silent in the wake of a brotherly moment they both missed in Lucifer's absence.


	20. Lost Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Sam and Garth's friendship survives the differences between their parents. A year passes and the boys are playing within Asgard. Dean is already bored and is eager to explore. This time, however, Cas stays behind. Being the typical mischief maker he is, Dean heads for a building they're not allowed to go in. He disappears into the human world. Gabriel is frantic to find his lost boy, Thor joining him to track Dean down.

Garth and Sam have a friendship that can survive anything. A year after the boys' parents met, they're still joined at the hip. Garth stays over in Asgard sometimes and other times his parents allow Sam to stay with them... though that took a while. Now, the two are swimming at the lake with Celia. Today is a lazy day for the boys, as they have no lessons and Lucifer is off roaming the human world. He's taking a slight vacation from his wonderful nephews... especially Dean, who finds it humorous to press his buttons.

“I'm bored,” Dean grumbles. “I want to go exploring!”

“I don't know, Dean,” Cas frowns. “You've been doing really good not getting into trouble. Every time you go exploring, you get yourself in deep. I don't want to get grounded again. Besides, I like the lake. It's peaceful.”

“Fine, you stay here and make sure they don't drown... or get lost when coming back. I'm gonna go look around!”

“Just... don't break anything,” he sighs out.

“Will do!”

Dean gets up and runs off, eager to explore something he hasn't yet. Cas is so wrong, he doesn't _always_ get in trouble... just mostly. There's no way he _always_ does. He runs into his room to dry off and change, pulling on some jeans and a tee shirt. Gabriel's been giving them more human clothes lately, as Dean and Cas are getting to the age they need to go to school. They have to get used to the difference between the worlds, so he's introducing it slowly. Dean doesn't care, he'd be happy running around naked.

Once he's all ready to explore, he wonders what he should get into. He's been nearly everywhere... save the armory and that building by the bridge they always arrive in front of. Those are both no-nos. The armory is chained and locked... in multiple areas so Dean can reach them all. So he decides to check out the building he's not supposed to. It's not a set rule anyway, more of a guideline. If it were a set rule, he would've gotten into it soon after they arrived!

The place is quiet and still, so Dean manages to slip in unnoticed. He sees a large mirror, though it's clear it's not a regular mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he sees the human world. Curious, he steps closer to it. It's liquid, or gel-like, within the large ring of a frame. Dean draws in an awed breath, reaching a hand forward to draw his fingers through the thick fluid. It crawls up his arm in tiny rivulets, suddenly yanking him into the portal. Dean cries out, but the sound is lost before it can settle within Asgard. The portal goes dark afterward, a blank slate awaiting the next user.

Something strikes Gabriel, who's napping in the garden, and he sits up suddenly. There's a panic racing through his veins, one that should be unfounded. His heart is hammering in his chest, golden eyes wide as he scans the area for his children. Sam and Garth are still with Cas at the lake... but Dean... Dean isn't there anymore. Breathing picking up, the trickster gets to his feet. He's not with Fenrir at the den, he's not out hunting with the canine, and he's not with Hel. He searches the forest and the palace, trying desperately to locate his child.

“Dad, what's wrong?” Hel wonders.

“Dean... Dean's gone,” he breaths out in shock. “My baby... he's not here... he's gone...”

“Uncle Thor!” Hel shouts out. “Uncle Thor, Dean's missing!”

It's actually not that surprising to the blonde god. Dean is always into everything he's not supposed to touch, as though baiting his dad into punishing him with more than a tongue lashing. He hurries downstairs to calm Gabriel down, pulling him into his powerful arms. He hushes him, whispering encouraging things until Gabriel's panic ebbs. By the time he's done freaking out, Cas is meandering back with the boys. He takes one look at his father's expression and sighs.

“What did Dean do this time?” he asks.

“... Did your brother tell you where he was going?” Thor wonders.

“He said he wanted to explore,” the cherub shrugs. “I told him it was a bad idea, he always gets in trouble when he explores. Looks like I was right.”

“Cas... Dean's not here,” Gabriel says quietly.

“Obviously. He's probably out wandering the forest again,” Cas sighs with a roll of his eyes. “I'll go track him down.”

“No, Cassy... he's not in the forest,” the trickster tries again. “He's not in Asgard... he's missing.”

The look on Castiel's face is heartbreaking, as though he was just told his entire nine years of life are a lie. He staggers back a few steps, lost now that his anchor is gone. Just as it did with Gabriel, panic takes over. Sam looks ready to cry, gripping Garth's hand tightly as he stares up at his father. Just looking at him tells Gabriel he's waiting to hear 'it was just a joke'... a really evil joke. That's much better than knowing the truth.

“I want my brother,” Sam cries.

“I know, baby, daddy's trying,” Gabriel states. “Hel, watch the boys. I'm going to track down Dean with Thor. Is that okay? Can I trust you not to ruin them?”

“... I'll do my best!” she states with a sly smirk. “But no promises. I've been _dying_ to get my hands on Sammy. By the time you get back, he's gonna be the most rebellious little brat you've ever known! Well... aside from Dean, that is. I don't think _any_ force of evil could create something as bad as him. Except your sperm, anyway. And _no one_ will convince me he's not really your love child with some human.”

He rolls his eyes, but the joke manages to lighten his mood. Though his heart aches, it doesn't seem as hopeless as it did seconds ago. Thor pulls him away from the boys, though he hesitates on leaving Cas. Already his cherub looks as though he's fading away. Others may not be able to see his wings, but Gabriel can... and they're drooping horribly. He's broken, only half what he used to be, without his best friend. He makes a silent promise to his little angel, to locate Dean and bring him back to him. First, however, they need to find out where he was exploring.

Dean looks around at the world, sitting in soft green grass and breathing in air that doesn't seem as clean as Asgard. The landing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He gets up and brushes off his jeans, walking off to figure out where he is. He knows he's in the human world, but he doesn't know where... or how to get back home. Then again... it'll be way more fun to run amok here for the first time! Exploring a place you've already been through a thousand times over gets old.

There's a city not too far from where he's at, the sound of car horns blaring filling Dean's ears already. The boy hurries that way. The sky overhead is bright and filled with fluffy white clouds, the air holding a layer of smog from the cars and food from the streets. People pass him by as though he doesn't exist, ignoring him when he tries to get their attention. Dean feels bad for the kids that get lost on a regular basis here. With a huff, he keeps walking.

A pizzeria is just across the street and Dean finds himself drawn to it. There's something about it, some strange pull that feels familiar. A woman sobs in an alley nearby, her form transparent and flickering. Dean frowns and puts off the pizzeria to go to her. She's huddled in a pool of blood on the cold cement. The green-eyed boy sits in front of her, his back to the opposite wall.

“What's the matter?” he asks.

“Wh-what? Y-you can see me?” she asks.

“Yep. What's wrong?”

“I've been asking for help, but no one answers me.”

“Well... it might be because you're dead,” he throws out callously. “I mean, I can only see you because I'm sort of special. They can't see you. Hell, they can't even see _me_ and I'm still _alive_.”

“I-I'm dead?” she whispers is shock. “No... no that can't be.”

Dean scratches his nose, looking heavenward before looking back at the woman. She's in denial, but that's okay. Some spirits can't rest for years after their death, his daddy told him so. He said he was surprised Mary could pass on when she was killed.

“It's okay, you know,” he remarks. “Heaven is a nice place, my mommy's there. Daddy, he's an angel, he takes me to see her sometimes. She's really happy there, you will be, too. You'll have your own Heaven, a place where you're the happiest. All you have to do is go.”

“But... I...”

“You'll pass on eventually, but it's a lot better than crying in some dirty alley,” he insists. “No one else will see you, you know. Not everyone is special enough to. But if you want to waste more time being miserable, that's your choice. I have exploring to do. I'm sure daddy will be here soon to drag me back home. I'll talk to you later! If you move on, anyway. Trust me, you'll like it a lot better, you'll be happy. Bye, lady!”

She follows his thin form as he hurries off, still unsure about the meeting. It's true, she's felt colder lately. She remembers walking home from work, a diner a block away, and there was a fight in the street. She heard gunshots and felt a pain in her chest... and then it was daylight and she was still here. She wonders if that little boy was telling the truth, yet knows deep down that he is.

Dean, on the other hand, pushes open the door to the pizzeria. The place is so still and sort of smells bad, but something here has him curious. When he walks in, he sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of a dead customer. He's face down in his pizza. Another is in a booth, a few more scattered around the place. There's only one person that's not lying dead and he's sitting at a table in the middle of the place. His back is to Dean, his front facing the large window. He stills with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth at Dean's presence. The little boy walks around to face the old man.

“You better not eat that, mister,” he says innocently. “It looks like the food here isn't any good. Everyone's dying in the middle of their meals!”

The man gazes upon him, a bit startled, and then laughs at his comment. He sets his pizza back on the plate, waving a chair over to sit across from him. He motions for the boy to sit there, which he does... though hesitantly. His stomach growls and Dean suddenly remembers he didn't eat much for breakfast. The man pushes a plate with a second large slice over to him.

“But...”

“They didn't die from the pizza,” the old man chuckles. “And I can promise you, it's the best in the city. You'll like it.”

“... Daddy said not to take food from strangers,” Dean states in a small voice.

“No one is a stranger to me, Dean Winchester,” the man smirks. “I know all the names of all the people in every world... even your daddy's.”

“You know my name, but I don't know yours... which makes you a stranger,” the boy comments smartly.

“My name is Death.”

He scrunches his brows together and looks around, realizing this man is likely the cause of all the dead here. He doesn't seem too threatening to Dean, but neither does his daddy. Cautiously, he takes a bite of the pizza. It's wonderful and he continues to eat with the man across from him. Death is curious about Dean. It took a while to locate his name and he could only do it when he was standing before him... that never happens. Not only that, but the human boy doesn't seem very scared of a room full of dead people. He can see a strange light flickering within Dean's soul, one that constricts and loosens randomly around his soul.

“You're not scared?” Death wonders. “I could kill you at any moment, you know.”

“If you were gonna kill me, you wouldn't feed me first,” Dean scoffs. “Besides, I'm not scared of anything.”

“Aren't you. Everyone is scared of something.”

“What are you scared of?” Dean wonders.

“Chains... binding me to weak and pathetic fools,” the man remarks.

“Can they do that?” the child asks. “You seem pretty strong, I don't think anyone could lock you up. Except maybe papa in Heaven, he's pretty bad ass, too. I don't think I would want to see a fight between you and papa in Heaven, that might be pretty scary.”

Death laughs once more, reaching over to pat the boy on his head. Dean doesn't even flinch and, for once, Death is happy about it. It's so rare to find someone that knows him, that doesn't flinch away from his touch. True he can kill anyone with a simple tap, but he chooses when to. This little boy is really something. It's shocking his parents would let him wander off like this, especially with his lack of fear.

After a few moments, Death mulls over what Dean had said. He told him his papa was in Heaven. It could be that he means a deceased human, yet there seems to be more to this child than that. Curious about the boy and his life, he waves a couple glasses of soda up in front of them and eyes Dean. Dean immediately takes a large drink from the glass.

“Thank you,” he smiles.

“How old are you, Dean? Eight? Nine?”

“Nine.”

“That's awfully young,” he states. “Your parents let you wander through the city alone?”

“I only have daddy,” Dean frowns. “Mom is in Heaven. I was at home, I was exploring! But I went to a building I sort of wasn't supposed to. It wasn't a rule, just a guideline, so it was okay. I found a mirror of liquid and ended up here. I don't know where I am, but I'm sure dad will find me soon. He always knows.”

“What's your dad's name?”

“It depends on the day,” Dean smirks impishly. “If it's a good day, it's Gabriel. If it's a _really_ good day, it's Loki! Of course, the really good days usually end up bad for someone else.”

The old man is surprised at the information, he knows both names and he's frequently been told about the angel in question. He was God's wayward son, the one He feared had forgotten where he came from. Chuck frequently came to speak of Gabriel, seeking advice from the only other entity as old as Him. Death has only ever had his reapers, he's never really had to deal with children that weren't dead, so his advice was always well thought out.

Now, sitting right before him, is the product of Gabriel's misadventures as Loki. But this child... he doesn't feel like a demi-god of the Norse persuasion. Nor does he feel like a cherub. He's human, or at least... started as one. Looking more closely at his soul, the old man realizes Dean is a nephilim. Shockingly enough, he's not a typical nephilim. No, Dean is a special type.

“So... are you Loki's blood?”

“No, dad saved me and Sammy from a house fire,” he comments. “We've been with him ever since... I was four at the time.”

“I see. You remind me of him, you know... when he was still a cherub,” Death muses. “He was always so happy and mischievous. I warned God he was going to be more than a handful, but He didn't listen to me. He was so proud of the fast flier He had created. The only angel He created with the potential to feel a large range of emotions.”

“You know papa in Heaven?” Dean inquires.

“We're old friends,” Death chuckles. “And you, my boy, should probably stay with me until your dad comes to get you. The city is nice, but it's also a very dangerous place.”

“... Okay,” Dean says. “But... can you do me a favor? There's a woman in the alleyway, she's really upset. I tried to talk her into going to Heaven, but I don't think she'll go just because a kid told her to. Can you talk to her and send her to papa in Heaven? He'll make her happy again.”

The soft smile on Dean's lips is precious. Death feels warmth at the fact this boy would think of another before himself. Especially one that's no longer among the living. The world needs more people like that, though it also spells a miserable future for him. No doubt Dean will frequently place himself in danger, if only to save another that pain. With a short nod, they finish eating and Dean leads his new friend to the alleyway. The woman is still crying there.

Dean is no longer in Asgard, but Thor and Gabriel tracked him to the gateway building. The trickster curses under his breath when they find the door ajar. There's no doubt in his mind Dean came here, that's the only explanation to his disappearance. The two step in and find the gate blank. Of course it couldn't still be showing the place Dean went. Gabriel reaches out and touches the liquid, flicking his wrist to change the scene like turning a page. Finally, he catches sight of Dean's presence in Chicago, Illinois.

“He's here somewhere,” he mutters.

“Then we should be there as well,” Thor comments. “Open the gateway, Loki.”

“For _once_ in his life, I would _love_ it if he sat down and stayed put all fucking day!” Gabriel gripes as he opens the gateway.

“He's a child, brother, it doesn't work that way.”

“I have _six_ children! _Six_! Why is it that only _Dean_ seems to get himself in such _massive_ amounts of trouble? Why can't they disperse it evenly between them, only get in little amounts of trouble? Why is it _always_ Dean? That kid is going to kill me someday, I just know it. Death by anxiety attack.”

“Well... Dean does seem to be the only child you have that nearly mirrors you. Maybe it's karma getting you back for making dad ask the same questions about you,” Thor chuckles.

“You're not funny!”

They step through the gateway, landing in the same park Dean had been in. Both of them gaze out upon the city, taking in a deep breath before heading that way. It's easy to follow the boy's trail to the city, however it vanishes once they're surrounded by the chaos. Although Gabriel always enjoys a bit of chaos... it's not welcome in this moment. It's just making it too difficult to find his little boy.

The brothers don't wait long before they're hunting down Dean. Unfortunately, Dean is an active boy and he can't be expected to sit still in a pizzeria forever. He's already out with Death, walking down the streets as he mentally searches his list. After the ghost woman passed on, Death had to get back to work.

“Why do you kill people?” Dean wonders.

“I'm Death,” he comments. “Everyone has to die sometime, Dean, it's the circle of life.”

“I thought that was a Disney thing,” the boy remarks as he hops over a briefcase in his way.

“It's also very real.”

“Okay, so... how do you know when it's their time?”

“Their names come up on my list,” Death explains with a tap to his temple.

“So... you work with the Fate sisters?”

“Something like that.”

They continue through the city, Dean dodging rude people and Death making sure he can keep up. The old man stops at an ice cream cart, getting one for each of them, and then continues on their trek. Dean likes this man, he has good taste in food and he's interesting. The green-eyed child will have to ask his dad why they never met before.

As they come up to a corner, Death glances sidelong and catches Gabriel and Thor across the street. He contemplates calling them over, yet lets them be. He's having fun with the boy, they'll catch up eventually. The two head away from the duo searching. The park they go to is more cement and flowers than swing sets and sandboxes. It's almost disappointing to Dean. He doesn't mind, though, not when Death is languidly walking along a path.

A man eating a hamburger is the next target, his death from cholesterol and heart problems. Death pats his shoulder, the man dropping his food and gripping his chest. Dean doesn't watch, Death told him not to... it could scar him in his youth. When he's gone, however, he's allowed to gaze upon him. The child has never been wary around death, he's seen it since he was four. Although Gabriel has tried to keep him away from it, Heaven is filled with the dead.

“Do you think my dad will be mad at me?” Dean wonders as they walk on.

“I can't imagine why.”

“I went where I wasn't supposed to,” he frowns. “I would've went to the armory, but he chained it up _really_ good. I can't reach all the locks to pick them. He's learning, I'll give him that.”

“You didn't know what would happen if you went,” Death offers. “He should've told you, then you probably wouldn't have gone.”

“That's true... sort of,” Dean grins mischievously. “I probably still would've gone.”

The old man laughs at that, pulling Dean closer against his side in a friendly gesture. This little imp is so much like his father, it's almost scary. As they stop to sit on a bench, Death conjuring a bag of seed for the birds, the entity senses the presence of Gabriel getting closer. It's upsetting, but he can't keep the child forever.

Gabriel runs up to Dean, yanking him off the bench and holding him in a suffocating grasp. The little guy struggles a moment, yet it's hopeless. A warm wetness splashes on his face and he realizes his dad is crying. He wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck, trying his hardest to calm the sobbing man.

“Dad, it's okay, I'm fine,” he says quietly. “I'm okay. Don't cry, dad, please? I'm sorry I went in the building, I learned my lessons. Ground me, spank me, just don't cry.”

“I though I'd never see you again,” Gabriel cries into his hair. “I thought I'd lost you forever! Don't you ever do that to me again!”

“He's a resourceful little guy, Gabriel, just like you,” Death chuckles. “Don't worry so much.”

He thanks Death repeatedly, holding Dean tighter as he does. He's never letting his boy go again. Thor jogs over, surprised to see Death sitting there on a park bench. Death tells Dean he'll see him again, standing to finish his rounds, and Dean waves good-bye to the old man. Gabriel reluctantly removes an arm from his boy, setting his hand on Thor's shoulder, and takes them all back to Asgard. Dean won't see the forest for at least a week, Gabriel will keep him on his hip for that long. Dean has definitely learned his lesson. Nothing is a better punishment than the humiliation of being on dad's hip for a week's time.


	21. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trapped in a punishment for his disappearance, begging for a way out, and Cas is being affected as well. Though Gabriel can't see that, he confides in Sam and Lucifer. The Fallen angel takes it upon himself to remedy the situation. Unable to find another way, he reveals his concerns to his brother. Later on, the trickster is faced with another problem... Sam and Garth continue to chat about the supernatural and his teacher is beginning to think it's Gabriel's fault.

It wasn't a week. For the love of his papa in Heaven, why couldn't it be a week? It's been nearly a month and Dean is still on his dad's hip. Gabriel, after almost losing him three times now, isn't taking any chances. Any opportunities Dean might've had to get in trouble, have been passed up thanks to his watchful eye. When he plays, he has to play with supervision. Lessons up in Heaven have been traded, so Gabriel can watch Dean as Cas learns with Balthazar. That has to be the biggest blow... or it would be, if not for the very worst. He doesn't sleep with Cas anymore, he sleeps wrapped up in his dad's wings at night. That, by far, is the most embarrassing. He's nine years old, he's too old to sleep with his dad!

When the morning breaks and Dean is allowed to escape the cage of golden wings, Gabriel follows him to Castiel's room. The two hug and get ready for the day, their dad watching Dean's every movement. Dean hurries into the bathroom to run water, the only time he gets a bit of privacy... though he's positive Gabriel waits outside the door for him. While he and Cas have been trying to bathe separately for a week now, this is an emergency and he pulls the cherub into the room. The door is shut hastily, Dean shedding clothes to jump into the tub.

“... I thought we were too old to bathe together,” Cas frowns.

“No, we just didn't have a lot of room in the tub with both of us,” Dean waves off. “This is important, though, I need to talk to you... _away_ from dad.”

“I did warn you,” Cas frowns, pulling off his shirt. “You should've listened to me. I think your punishment is well deserved. Maybe next time, you'll think twice before running away.”

“I didn't run away, that damn portal sucked me in. I was never planning on walking through it, you know,” the green-eyed boy grumbles. “I could handle a week, but a _month_? Come on, nothing is worth a month on an invisible leash! You gotta help me, man. _Please_!”

“... I don't know,” Cas comments. “You really scared him, Dean. He was _crying_! I've been with dad a long time, I've never seen him cry. Maybe you should just let it happen. Eventually he'll be done with all the attention he's giving you, just wait it out.”

Dean groans and hangs his head. He doesn't want to wait it out, he wants it over _now_. Cas is right, though, that's the first time he saw his dad cry. He'll just have to think about it through the day. With a huff, he washes Castiel's hair, turning so the other can return the favor. Once they're clean, the two get out of the tub and leave the bathroom wrapped in towels. Gabriel is waiting for them, sitting on the bed anxiously. The second he sees the two, he snaps his fingers to dress them and scoops Dean back into his arms. The nine year old groans, yet doesn't put up much more fight.

Lucifer watches Sam in the library, the little boy already on his third book. He's never seen a child read so much in the span of a few hours. Granted, they're not philosophy books, but that's still impressive... especially for a child his age. Like his brother, Sam has great potential. He's going to be a brilliant little thing, he can just see it. Sam feels his eyes upon him and looks up, smiling happily. It seems like it's been ages since someone was happy to see him.

“Hi, Uncle Lucifer!” Sam chirps. “Do you wanna read with me?”

“Sure,” he grins. “What are we reading?”

At that point in time, a sulking Cas joins them. He knows he told Dean he deserved his punishment, he still thinks it, but he _does_ miss his best friend. For the last month, they've sat around with Sam or went to Heaven for lessons. There was no running around, no exploring, and no 'just the two of them'. What's worse... he hasn't been able to sleep with Dean for a month now. Although he falls asleep when he's groomed, he finds himself waking in the middle of the night from the absence. With nothing to do, he sits alone in his room and stares into the dark.

“Everything okay, Castiel?” Lucifer wonders.

“No,” he admits with a heaved sigh. “But don't tell Dean or dad.”

“I won't, I promise,” he offers.

“I was talking to _Sam_ ,” the cherub remarks with a pointed look at the chatterbox.

Sam blushes and covers his mouth with both hands, shaking his head in the negative. Cas decides that's as good as he'll get. He walks over and takes a seat by the two, facing the door so he can see if someone comes in. After a long moment of silence, he sighs again and hangs his head a bit.

“I miss Dean,” he replies. “I'm not saying he doesn't deserve his punishment, because he really does. I just mean... he's my best friend. I miss playing with him during the day, but I miss sleeping by him at night even more. I've been waking up in the middle of the night. It's like I just know he's not there and part of me is worried he'll disappear again if I'm not with him.”

“I understand, Castiel,” Lucifer frowns. “I'll talk to Loki...”

“No! You said you wouldn't tell,” he says quickly. “I told you, Dean deserves his punishment. He never should've gone into that building, I warned him not to go exploring! I just... want it to be over soon.”

Lucifer nods in understanding. He can see that Cas is really conflicted about this. Although the little gremlin _does_ deserve what he gets, Lucifer doesn't want to see Castiel suffer as well. Cas didn't do anything to warrant a punishment, he rarely does. The Fallen angel hands the cherub the book he's been working on, picking up one for himself as well. They all sit in silence as they read, the Fallen angel thinking on how to help Cas without telling Gabriel everything.

The little green-eyed boy has had enough of his dad's coddling. He doesn't want to make Gabriel cry again, but he can't handle another day of being carried around like a baby. At the moment, they're walking to the lake with the other boys. After an hour of reading, Lucifer got bored and managed to talk his companions into swimming. Dean knows he won't be in the water, Gabriel won't let him that far away.

When they get to the lake, Celia is already gliding through the waters toward them. Sam and Cas run to her, jumping into the cool liquid to play. Dean, however, just watches. He's sulking now, Gabriel taking a seat with Dean on his lap. There isn't a chance in Heaven, Hell, or Asgard he'll risk losing his little boy a fourth time. He might not be lucky enough to get him back. Lucifer, however, knows the fear Gabriel is suffering. He sits beside him quietly, eyeing the boy on his lap a moment.

“Dean, why don't you go play with your brothers,” he states.

“But...”

“He'll be fine, Loki,” he insists. “We're right here, he won't wander out of our sight. Besides, Celia takes good care of the boys. Nothing will happen to him.”

“... Okay,” he relents.

Dean is out of there in seconds, hightailing it to the waters without looking back once. The trickster can already feel his loss, it's obvious upon his face, and Lucifer doesn't know how to fix all this. The only other person his brother was this close to was himself, but he betrayed his brethren and Fell. Maybe deep down, Gabriel is afraid something like that will take his little boys away. It doesn't help that they're being trained as hunters. Hunters are pushed into some of the most dangerous battles for humans, that's why their lives are short. Gabriel doesn't see his children as a cherub and two nephilim... he sees them as his babies. Small and vulnerable, fragile and scared.

“They won't leave you, brother,” Lucifer comments quietly. “They will always be your babies, but they have to grow up sometime.”

“No they don't, I can keep them babies as long as I want... forever maybe,” Gabriel pouts.

“Loki, I know you want to keep them young, but you can't. They have to grow up, they have to learn the world and spread their wings,” he says. “You did, I did, it's their turn. I'm told that's the beauty of being a parent, watching them grow and seeing how they turn out in the end. Knowing it was you that cultivated them into greatness. And that's what their futures have in store, you and I can both see that. They will be great and powerful... heroes.”

“Don't say that! Don't _say_ it!” Gabriel hisses out as he covers his ears and shakes his head. “Father said it, too, but you know what becomes of heroes! You _know_ how they all end up! Martyrs for a cause no one will remember! Killed by some supernatural foe or by the very humans they're trying to save! No! _No_ , I won't _have_ it! My boys are better than that, they _deserve_ better than that!”

“Calm down, Loki, you're drawing attention from them,” Lucifer states hurriedly.

Gabriel quiets and glances toward the water; they're all glancing his way curiously. Clearing his throat, the trickster turns away with a blush. It's not like him to get so emotional like this. Lucifer waits until the boys go back to playing with Celia, and then eyes his little brother. He seems so defeated right now, something that rarely ever touches him. Gabriel, the free spirit with a love of life no one else can claim having. One little boy can change so much.

“I know you're upset, brother, but you're not seeing the whole picture. When it comes to your boys, you put blinders on. They're not as fragile as they seem, they can't die like humans,” he explains. “They're strong and smart, a cherub and two nephilim. I mean, look what Dean's accomplished with only his _words_. Please, brother, can't you see? They're just like you and you have always been a force of nature on your own. Nothing can bring these children down just... give them a little room to breathe. To make mistakes and learn from them. Especially Dean, he needs to learn what he's capable of. He needs to decide what he's going to use that power for...”

“... What do you mean by that?” Gabriel frowns.

“He has so much potential, Loki, but... I can't help seeing him taking the same route I did. Trying to do something good and only managing to end up creating evil. I don't want him to be like that, but his path is his own to take and to pave... just as ours was our own.”

The Fallen angel leaves the conversation at that. It's quite a lot to take in, especially the last part. Gabriel has never envisioned his children doing something bad, but... he can see them doing something wrong for the greater good. He's never felt a fear like that before, even though that's precisely what _he_ does most of the time. All those ironic deaths he causes, it's to people that make others miserable. He helps more people than he punishes, though that's not always his intention. It's strange to think he doesn't want his boys to turn out like him. Dean, though... he's already just like him. Gabriel didn't really have to do anything to affect that, it just progressed naturally. Damn karma.

They sit quietly as they watch the boys, the silence both heavy and comfortable. It's an odd combination, but Lucifer can live with it. He didn't mean to cram all that down his brother's throat at once, however it needed to be said. If he continues to keep the boys so close, especially Dean, they'll start pulling away when they get older. They'll rebel and go through the 'I hate you, I hate my life' stage. He honestly doesn't think Gabriel can survive that stage. Pull a million pranks on him, yell at him, argue with him... but he can't survive the 'I hate you', not from these boys.

“Dad's being weird,” Dean mutters to Cas.

They're sitting on the small island in the lake, watching Sam play with Celia. The two can see their dad and uncle in the grass across from them, yet can't hear what they're saying. Dean doesn't mind, that just means they can't hear them either. He and Cas got tired of the water, wanting to sit in the sun for a while, which led them to the island. It's a small place, but still interesting. Had he not just got away from his punishment, Dean would be eager to explore the small bit of land. Celia once told him there was a ruin here, of a little temple placed for the water nymphs.

“How do you mean?” Cas asks.

“Well... he just seems more... dad-ish and less Loki-ish,” Dean tries to explain. “Like... like all the fun's been sucked out of him. I liked him better when he joined in on the pranks instead of punishing them.”

“He's still dad,” Cas shrugs. “He's just scared, that's all. _You're_ overbearing when something happens to _me_. Up until you disappeared, for the _third_ time mind you, he was fine. You're just pressing your luck, that's all.”

“Why is it always me!”

“I can honestly tell you, Dean... he's probably asking himself that _same_ question right now.”

“Ha, ha, you're freaking hilarious,” Dean spits out sarcastically.

“But I'm right.”

Dean rolls his eyes, unwilling to agree when he knows it's the truth. Cas is usually right, yet that's no reason for the green-eyed boy to boost his ego. Instead, he turns his attention back to his dad. He wasn't lying, Gabriel's been acting awfully strange this past month. It seems almost as though he's trying hard to be more responsible, not that he wasn't before. Just the other day he freaked out because Cas got a bruise right before they went to pick up Sammy.

He remembers those people that spoke with him. That woman has been at the school since talking with their dad, watching like a hawk when they go pick up Sam. Dean doesn't like her, she seems evil. It seems that since she showed up, their dad's gone out of his mind with worry. He turns to look at Cas, curiosity in green pools.

“Do you think it's that lady?” he wonders.

“What?”

“Why he's been acting weird,” Dean comments. “Ever since she started hanging around Sammy's school, dad's been spastic about appearances. He makes us dress nice and completely freaks if we get hurt. Why do you think that is?”

“I heard Uncle Lucifer and dad talking,” the cherub shrugs. “She's from social services, they make sure parents are fit to raise children. If they're not, or they think a child is being hurt, they take them away and give them to other people.”

“Holy shit!” Dean gasps. “No wonder he's been so strange! He's afraid I'll do something to get us all taken away!”

“I highly doubt that's the only reason...”

“I wish he would've told me I was being too bad,” Dean frowns. “I would've tried harder to be good.”

Cas sighs, yet doesn't say anything else. He's learned that Dean is impossible to talk to when he starts blaming himself. It's a habit he wishes he could break in the other, nothing good ever comes with Dean's self-hate trips. He's had them ever since they rescued the two. They used to be rather frequent, however dwindled with each year passed.

Now that his best friend is fretting over the possible consequences of his actions, Cas slides back into the water and swims over to Sam. They won't have any conversations until Dean's trip is over with. As soon as Cas is gone, Dean swims over to Gabriel and Lucifer. He could almost suffocate in the silence hanging over them. A silence _he_ caused. Dean walks up to sit on Gabriel's lap, the trickster quickly snapping his fingers to dry the other off.

“I'm sorry, dad,” he says guiltily.

“For what? What did you do this time?” Gabriel wonders suspiciously. “Do I need to be prepared for it, or is it not that bad? Will it take more than an hour to clean by hand, or is it just so far gone I'll need magic?”

“... It's my fault we almost got taken away.”

“... What?” the golden-eyed male wonders in surprise. “What are you talking about, Dean-o?”

“That lady at Sammy's school, she wants to take us away and it's my fault she almost got to. If I had been better, I wouldn't have gotten lost in the human world and she wouldn't have a reason to hang around. I'm sorry.”

“Dean, that has nothing to do with you,” Gabriel says softly. “She's there because that teacher has it out for me. She overheard Sam and Garth talking about vampires. They asked Sammy about his family and when they heard his sister talked to the dead and knew magic, they were sold on taking you guys away. I took care of it, though, okay? You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just... I'm scared to lose you again.”

Dean watches him as though he just said something completely odd. Lucifer is curious about the expression, yet doesn't jump into the conversation. He's still shocked Dean would find a way to blame himself about the social services woman. What could've happened to him to cause that, to have him blame himself with such ease? He heard the basics about the fire, though not much more. Gabriel is very reserved when speaking of it. He never says more than he has to.

It takes a long moment for Dean to wipe the expression from his face. It turns to a thoughtful one on the drop of a dime, the boy faced with a puzzle he can't solve. Gabriel isn't eager to jump into an explanation of his emotions, having never had the need to do so before, so they just wait for Dean to gather his thoughts.

“Why?” Dean finally asks.

“Why what, honey?”

“Why are you scared?” he asks. “I wasn't. I knew you'd find me, you always do. You know everything, no one can hide from you. If I wasn't scared lost in the human world, why are you scared of something that'll never happen?”

“Oh, bless your naive little heart,” Gabriel cries as he hugs Dean.

“Dad! Chill out!” Dean complains. “I don't need hugs, I'm too old for all this emotional crap!”

“You wish you were,” Gabriel chuckles. “You'll never be too old for that, I won't _let_ you be.”

“... I have a horrible feeling you've been stunting my growth,” the boy mutters.

“Not yet.”

He grumbles under his breath at the comment, wondering if that was a joke or not. He's almost positive that's something his dad would do. Gabriel spends a few more minutes on the topic, making certain Dean understands nothing was his fault. When he's satisfied the boy gets it, he sends him back out with Celia. Lucifer didn't realize Gabriel was so worried about social services taking away his kids. If he had, he would've probably laughed in his face. Just the thought of a human taking away children from, not only a Norse god, but an angel of the lord... it's laughable.

“Are you just that dumb, Loki?” he snorts in humor when Dean is out of earshot.

“... Do I want to know what you're referring to?”

“Social services,” he points out. “You're afraid they'll take the boys away? Are you honestly that dense? You're Loki... Gabriel... whoever you decide to be that day. Either way, they're both more powerful than a few humans. With the snap of your fingers, you could get them back no matter where they're taken.”

The trickster blinks a moment, and then smacks his forehead. Obviously, that never crossed his mind. Lucifer breaks into laughter at that, unbelieving his brother can be that shortsighted. The archangel that used to flaunt his speed, the Norse god that loves to make an impression with his power... and it slipped his mind. Gabriel mumbles an embarrassed 'shut up', crossing his arms over his chest and returning his gaze to the lake.

The next day, Gabriel is back to normal. Dean is allowed to run amok with Cas and Sam has to be dropped of at Kindergarten. The second their feet hit the dirt Dean and Cas are running to the playground... and Emily is marching over to talk to Gabriel. He groans in annoyance, yet stands his ground.

“If it isn't my favorite teacher,” he comments sarcastically. “Find another reason to take my kids away? A vampire tugging at your skirt, maybe? A werewolf eating your dog? Zeus himself striking you with a bolt of lightening?”

“You're very funny, Mr. Milton.”

“I know, I should be a comedian! I could probably make millions.”

“I wanted to speak with you the last time you picked up Sam, but I didn't get the chance. For a father of three that rarely comes without all your kids, you move pretty fast.”

“It's a God-given gift,” he says, chuckling at the joke.

She isn't amused, simply gesturing for him to go inside with her. Biting back the childish whine that wants to come out, Gabriel carries Sam into the building. He knows Dean and Cas won't go far, not after the month Dean spent with him, so he only spares them a glance. They're on the jungle gym. The door shuts behind him and he sets Sam down to play with Garth. Seeing the other boy there, the trickster can only assume this is a continuance from their first bout. The social services woman is already there with the principal, glaring daggers at him.

“Alright, what's wrong now?” he huffs.

“Mr. Milton, we're getting very worried about Sam's imagination,” Emily remarks. “He's shown abundant problems in telling the difference between reality and fantasy. He's even gone so far as to accuse one of the children here of being a werewolf. Another he swears is a fairy.”

Gabriel snorts in humor, quickly turning it into an innocent expression. It's really not that funny, but he can't help it... it's not everyday his little boy picks out a fairy and werewolf in his kindergarten class.

“You find this funny?” the social services woman snaps.

“Of course not... well... okay, maybe a little bit,” he admits. “He didn't try killing them, did he?”

“Why would he try doing that? Did you teach him to?”

“No, I don't teach him that shit,” he waves off. “He's advanced for his age, he reads _all_ the time. He probably thinks they look like the characters in his book, that's all. I'll talk to him about it.”

“... Make sure you do, or we'll have to remove them from your care.”

“I hardly think that's a valid enough reason to pull children from their father, but whatever,” he shrugs. “I have to gather my boys, they have lessons to get to. Be good, Sammy, don't be mean to the other kids.”

He looks up a moment, smiling wide and waving. Afterward, he goes back to reading to Garth and Gabriel heads outside. Dean and Cas aren't in the playground when he leaves, bringing a frown to his lips. He settles quickly when he sees them by the drinking fountain near the building. They run over to him, the trickster just catching the back of a black jacket disappearing around the corner. He wonders who it might be and if they were bothering his kids, yet the thought flutters away when the boys reach him. He grins and lifts them both into his arms, disappearing back to Asgard.


	22. Dean's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the threat of losing his children, Gabriel has to take action fast. He sits Sam down for a little chat on appropriate subject matter around humans. When he drops him off the next day, an unforeseen meeting between Dean and a stranger has Gabriel ready to kill. It's time to teach the boys how to tell the difference between creatures. Although they go to Heaven for their lesson, the two end up listening to Gabriel and Balthazar argue over a difference of opinion. This leads Dean to boredom, and the boys to getting lost in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, the Wii is an evil device. Instead of writing, like I should've been, I was playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade ^^; It's addictive. Anyway, I managed to tear myself away from the game long enough to update yesterday... and write the next chapter of Loki's Cherubs! Yea willpower!!!!!! XD

Gabriel eyes Sam quietly, the little one still worried he's in trouble. The interaction at the school didn't look very good. They threatened to take them away, they'd never see their dad again if that happens. The hazel-eyed boy just knows it's his fault. He hangs his head beneath the scrutiny of his father's gaze, a pout already forming on his lips. The trickster knows his son's line of thought, yet can't find the right words to ease his mind. Instead, he goes into the promised talk.

“Sammy,” he starts. “I know you're so very proud of your family, but... humans don't believe in magic and monsters. When you start talking about them with Garth, your teacher thinks you can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality.”

“But they _are_ real,” Sam pouts.

“ _We_ know that, honey, but not everyone knows that stuff. Humans like your teacher believe monsters are just made up and magic is just a trick with mirrors. You can't talk about that stuff around her, because she believes what you know as real is all fantasy.”

“But she's wrong.”

“Sweetheart, you don't tell a human they're wrong when it comes to that, you'll get shipped off to the looney bin... trust me, I know. I've been there... and caused quite a few others to go there as well. Some of my best work,” he grins wickedly. “That's beside the point. Just don't talk about that stuff in class anymore, okay?”

“Okay, I promise.”

That's about as good as he's gonna get. Gabriel doesn't like that his boys can't be themselves out in human society, it just doesn't settle well. He grew up being whatever he wanted, doing whatever he pleased, it never mattered what the humans thought. His boys are different, though, they can't handle the backlash like he could. He sends Sam off to play now that the conversation is over, yet can't help wondering why Emily is so eager to take his kids away. It seems she's targeting him, has been since he dropped Sam off that first day, and he doesn't like it. He's beginning to think she's in dire need of a good pranking.

When Sam is dropped off the next day, Emily isn't waiting for them. Instead, she's watching from the window. Since the kids rarely get out to play in the human world, Gabriel allows Dean and Cas to occupy the playground a little while. They have enough time before their lessons, Balthazar is off on some mission that likely involves a woman in his bed. He's not fooling the trickster, he says its a mission... but it's just an excuse to get laid without feeling guilty about ditching them. It's not the first time he's used that excuse.

“You two gonna be okay?” he asks. “I have make a phone call.”

“We'll be fine, dad,” Dean waves off. “No leaving the playground, no taking candy from strangers, I got it.”

“... Watch him, Cassy.”

“Don't worry, I will.”

The little cherub has been very strict about Dean getting into trouble since he disappeared, so Gabriel has no doubt he'll make sure he behaves. That look on Castiel's face, the one at the moment he realized Dean was missing, still haunts him. He pulls a cell phone from his pocket and walks a little way toward the parking lot. The boys are still within his sight, however he turns his back to them for a moment. This phone call might get a little rude, he doesn't want them listening. Gabriel dials Balthazar's number and sighs.

As he's busy, Dean and Cas get on the swings. They're quiet for a while, seeing who can get highest, and then Dean catches sight of someone he's come across before. They're pretty fun, so he digs his feet in and stops his swing. Cas stops as well, eager to tackle his brother to the ground. That guy is just off to him somehow, he doesn't like Dean around him.

“What's the big idea!” Dean hisses.

“Don't go by him, Dean, he's a stranger,” Cas bites out.

“Dad's right there! If he were a threat, dad would've already come to get us.”

“We told him we'd stay in the playground! Don't get in trouble again, especially not here! If that teacher looks out the window to see us with some stranger, things will go from bad to worse for dad!”

“Hello, boys,” the familiar man greets. “Roughhousing today? I should think that's a bad idea with that nosy teacher so close by.”

The two look up to see the man in question, suit perfectly tailored and dark hair cut short. His accent is difficult to miss. He crouches down to lift Cas off his brother, helping Dean up afterward. The green-eyed boy brushes the dirt off his jeans, glaring over at his best friend for only a second.

Dean's met this man before, he walks past Sam's kindergarten in the mornings. Sometimes he talks with him, his name is Crowley. Crowley likes Dean, they get alone rather well, and he's never too busy to stop and chat. He's never taken food from him, so the green-eyed boy doesn't think it's wrong. Besides, Gabriel isn't far away. He's the fastest person Dean has ever known, there's no way Crowley can get away with Dean... not before his dad puts some major hurt on him.

“Dean, he's not human,” Cas hisses.

“Neither is dad,” Dean tosses back. “Or the rest of our family, for that matter. Just because he's not human doesn't mean he's bad.”

“It doesn't mean he's _not_!”

Crowley sighs as he listens to the two bicker. When he first saw Dean, he knew immediately that the boy had potential. He can envision him as the next heir to the throne of Hell. Every time he sees him in the playground, he tries to lure him away. That little cherub with him, however, has been a thorn in his side. Every time he gets close to getting the boy his sights are on, the other one manages to pull him away. He senses Gabriel's conversation coming to an argument, his agitation increasing at the presence of a demon. Once more, he has to leave before he's discovered.

“I'll talk to you boys tomorrow, okay?” he states. “I have a prior engagement to get to.”

“Bye, Crowley!” Dean smiles.

“Good riddance,” Cas glares.

“Such a gem,” the demon mutters as he walks away.

He drops his wallet, which Dean catches in seconds. The boy picks it up and hurries after him, just as he was hoping. It's around that time Gabriel's turning to check on the two. He sees a pissed off Cas by the swings, but Dean... he's running along the sidewalk. Curious, the trickster lets his eyes roam past Dean and toward his destination.

“Dean, no!” he screams.

Dean skids to a halt in half a second, he's just a couple feet away from Crowley. As the demon reaches out to him, Gabriel raises his hand to snap his fingers. His eyes are venomous, glowing gold pools filled with rage, and the demon knows not to press him. Crowley takes his wallet, ruffling Dean's hair and thanking him. The boy turns to go back to his brother, the demon letting him go. He waves to Gabriel, friendly and innocent, and the trickster glares a hole in him. If looks could kill, Crowley would never climb his way out of Hell again.

The demon turns and wanders off, whistling to himself happily. There will be plenty of chances to gather the little ball of power later, he can be patient. Besides, he might as well let someone else teach him how to control all that power... one less thing to waste his time on.

“Dean, are you okay?” Gabriel asks as he hurries to his boy.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he answers. “Crowley dropped his wallet, I was just giving it to him.”

“That's all well and good, honey, but don't ever go near that man again,” Gabriel frowns.

“Why? He's really nice.”

“... How long has he been talking to you?”

“I don't know... a while. He's always here in the mornings when we drop off Sammy, he talks to me sometimes. Cas doesn't like him, though.”

Gabriel looks over at Cas, who's eyes are glowing with his Grace. He's still glaring in the direction Crowley went. His intuition is amazing sometimes, discerning a threat without the proper training, and the trickster makes an important realization... it's time his boys learned how to tell one creature from another.

The boys stare up at their teachers, a mixture of uncertainty and confusion upon their angelic little faces. Balthazar and Gabriel have completely different takes on what creatures are dangerous. They've been arguing for about two hours now, neither even _beginning_ the lesson they've come for. Dean glances over at Cas, the two sitting on the edge of a fountain as they wait. The park is calm and warm, as it always is, and the man this Heaven belongs to is still flying his kite nearby. The green-eyed boy is sorely tempted to ditch his teachers and join him.

“I thought we were supposed to be learning,” he mutters. “All I'm learning is how to get myself in more trouble by arguing.”

“I guess the topic of today's lesson has a large rift between sides,” Cas shrugs. “It has more than one viewpoint and dad doesn't agree with Uncle Balthy's opinion.”

“When does he ever? Come on, I'm bored here,” Dean sighs.

He slides off the edge of the fountain and wanders off. Unsure of whether he should leave him be or not, Castiel glances back at his dad. The argument has turned into blows, so the cherub hurries after his partner in crime. He just knows he'll regret this later, yet right now he's not eager to see an angelic battle. With a sigh, he falls into step beside Dean. The cocky boy beside him smirks knowingly, wrapping a friendly arm around Castiel's shoulders.

They're wandering through the flowers when Dean notices a small shed. Curious about what's inside and hoping it might be some more kites, he pulls the door open. Instead of the shed's inside, he looks out into another area. Before Cas can stop him, Dean hurries into the next Heaven. With a heaved sigh of irritation, Castiel follows. He grumbles the entire way, knowing they'll get in trouble for 'running away' again. The door shuts behind them.

“We're going to get in trouble,” he frowns.

“What's new?” Dean snorts in humor. “Come on, I've never seen this Heaven.”

“Dean, we need to go back to dad,” Cas stresses. “He said the angels could mistake you for a lost soul up here, they'll take you away!”

“No they won't,” the other waves off. “They all know me now, they'll take us back to dad. Haven't you seen how scared they are of him? They all go pale when someone says his name. Even Uncle Michael doesn't like to make dad angry.”

It amazes the boys how that works. Anyone that makes Gabriel angry gets the wrath of Loki... except his children, who barely get punished with more than words. Dean has gotten the worst of the punishments, however only once did he have to suffer more than words... and that was just too much coddling.

They roam into another area, a building they've never seen before, and then walk into a garden. It's beautiful and they can't help but stop there. The flowers seem to be from all over, the two sitting on a stone pathway to watch the water. In the decorative pond vibrant fish swim about. Dean reaches his hand in the liquid to try and catch one, yet ends up only passing his fingertips along their body. Footsteps behind them draw their attention, both turning wide eyes toward the intruder. They're expecting an infuriated Gabriel, yet end up gazing upon another angel they've not yet come across. He has dark skin like their Uncle Raphael, but has facial hair. He's startled to see them, taking a moment to soak up the image in front of him, and then tilts his head as though hearing a voice. After a few seconds of listening to the silence, he hums to himself and regards the boys.

“I've not yet met you two,” he states. “I was told you're Gabriel's new little ones. What are you doing in the gardens?”

“We didn't run away,” Dean immediately spits out in a panic.

“... I'm sorry?”

“We didn't run away, don't tell dad we did,” he rushes out. “Because we didn't! We just got bored! Him and Uncle Balthy were arguing and we didn't know what else to do and I tried to find another kite to fly but I didn't know where to get one and...”

“Dean, stop babbling,” Cas mutters, one hand covering Dean's mouth.

The angel watching them chuckles, humor lighting up his eyes. He's heard about Gabriel's new little ones, however he's always been too busy tending the garden to meet them. For a brief second, he wonders if Gabriel knows where these two have gotten off to. As he let's his gaze flicker back to them, he realizes they're staring with a bit of trepidation. That's when he realizes he's not yet told them his name. For all they know, he could be an angel that holds a grudge against their father. Not that there aren't an over abundance of those... but he could be the only one willing to get back at the spirited trickster.

“Forgive me,” he smiles. “I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Joshua, I tend Eden.”

“... Who's Eden?” Dean wonders.

“Not who, but what. Eden is this garden,” he replies patiently. “I make sure it stays healthy and beautiful, it's God's favorite place after all. You've met him, I believe you know him as 'Papa in Heaven'.”

Both boys nod happily. It's been a while since they stayed with their papa in Heaven. Joshua was afraid these two boys were souls wandering about, however he was assured they were family by his Father. Of all the angels, he's the one that talks the most with their Father. It's likely because he doesn't talk about business or family, but about the world below and more mundane things. This, for instance, will be spoken of later. Now that he's taken the time to really study the two, he can see Castiel's dark wings laying like a jacket along his frame... and the Grace coiling about Dean's soul like a serpent.

“So you two didn't run away,” he smiles indulgently. “If you didn't run away, what are you doing in Eden?”

“... Are we not supposed to be here?” Dean asks timidly.

“If you weren't allowed in here, you wouldn't have stumbled upon it,” he offers. “Your papa must've been worried you two were off on your own. What is your father doing?”

“We were supposed to be taught how to tell the different between creatures,” Cas explains. “I guess there are different views on which ones are dangerous, though, because dad hasn't stopped arguing with Uncle Balthy since we arrived. The only thing they agree on, is the fact they don't like the creature that's been talking to Dean.”

“Which one is that?”

“He says his name is Crowley.”

Joshua takes in a sharp breath at the name, his smile dropping quickly. So far, this is the exact reaction Balthazar gave, making the boys think something is really wrong. No one seems to think of explaining it to them though. Finally, Joshua sighs and sits beside the two. He gazes into them, straight through to their souls, and studies them a moment. It always freaks Dean out how angels can do that... even Cas has been doing that to him recently, though he probably doesn't realize it.

“Castiel, you can already see them for what they are, can't you?” the angel wonders.

“... I see a little,” he admits. “It's a little fuzzy. I can see Dean best! His soul is bright and shiny, like a star... but a lot closer.”

“I can teach you what you need to know, but you must promise me you'll check everyone that interacts with you,” he states. “Not every creature is pure of heart, some are very dark and malicious. Crowley is one of those... he's the _king_ of Hell. He rules over all demons and if he's found interest in Dean... it can't be for anything but his own gain. Don't ever forget that.”

The two nod once more, though they're unsure what the big deal is. Crowley is nice to Dean, so the green-eyed boy doesn't know why no one else likes him. He's never done anything mean to him. Cas never liked Crowely, he has a darkness inside his core. It's not so much that he can see his true face, or a portion of it, but because that darkness feels wrong.

Joshua waits until he has their attention fully and begins to explain the ability he's going to teach them. The two listen eagerly to the angel as he instructs them. For Cas, it's more natural to peer past the surface. All his life he's gone in and out of seeing into a person's soul. Dean, however, has a bit more trouble. He's concentrating too hard, trying to force the ability. Joshua stills his attempts before he gives himself a headache.

“No, Dean, don't force it. These abilities are as much a part of you as they are of Castiel,” he smiles. “There's no need to force them, they already reside within you. You just have to relax, think about which one you want to use, and let go. Just let it take over, do it's job, and you'll be able to see as well as Castiel.”

“It's hard,” he whines.

“It's only hard, because you're forcing it. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and think about what Castiel's soul might look like.”

He does as he's told, all the tension slowly leaving his body. Once the last bit of it is erased, Joshua prompts him to look at Cas. Green eyes open, gazing upon the boy he's grown up with. Instead of seeing only Cas, there's a light within his chest. It's powerful and bright, with something even brighter coiling about it. Dean stares in awe, his hand lifting to touch the light... only managing to lay flat against Castiel's chest. His best friend smiles at him, knowing exactly what he sees.

By this time, Gabriel and Balthazar have noticed their missing students. They've combed all of Heaven, finally reaching Eden. Gabriel is about to give up and ask Naomi for help, but feels a wash of relief when he sees the two with Joshua. Dean looks over to him, something different about the way he stares. There's a small spark of light in his eyes, one the trickster normally sees in Castiel's.

“I can see you, dad,” Dean grins. “You're really bright and there's a cloud of gray around you.”

“... I... uh...”

“I taught them how to see the true face of creatures,” Joshua smiles minutely. “I hope you don't mind me stepping in, but they said you two were busy arguing. When Castiel told me Crowley was speaking with Dean, well... I figured they should learn as quickly as possible.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel murmurs. “Um... time to go pick up Sam, guys.”

“Okay!” the two say in unison.

They get to their feet and hurry over to their dad, wrapping their arms around him in a hug. Gabriel smiles in thanks at Joshua, reaching over and hitting Balthazar upside the head before disappearing. Had he not been arguing with his brother, he would've been able to teach the two himself. Instead, Joshua had to take time out of his day to do so.

They reappear near the kindergarten, Dean and Cas running ahead of him to get to the swings. This time, he keeps his guard up in case Crowley should come back. Sam and Garth are inside their classroom with the other students. They haven't been let out yet. With a sigh, Gabriel sits on a bench to watch his boys play. Dean abandons the swings in favor of the slide. He catches sight of his friend from high up on the slide's platform, the boy going down and waiting. He remembers his promise to Joshua and looks within Crowley, green eyes going wide at the cloud of black that follows him.

“Well hello, Dean,” Crowley smiles. “You're usually later than this.”

“Dad came early,” Dean comments. “Why do you have a dark cloud following you?”

“... A dark cloud?” he wonders, catching sight of that spark in green eyes. “Ah, you can see me. Did you just learn that today?”

“Yep.”

He's about to answer the boy's question when Gabriel starts walking over. He stops just behind his little boy, glaring daggers at the demon. Crowley knows better than to piss off Loki, he won't stay his hand just because his child is present, so he goes for the passive route instead. He waves in greeting, surprised the other didn't smite him just for being near the boy. Gabriel grips Dean's shoulder with one hand, the other tucked languidly in his jean's pocket.

“Crowley,” he greets tersely. “How are things in Hell?”

“Not too busy, I hear my number one provider went soft,” Crowley comments. “I can see why you've fallen silent, though... you must be terribly busy with your little brood.”

“They keep me on my toes,” the trickster remarks. “This one most of all. His uncle is most fond of him, as am I. I believe you're acquainted with his uncle, aren't you? Lucifer?”

“... Yes, I'm well acquainted with him. He _is_ the devil I serve, after all.”

“You'll do well to keep your distance from my boys,” the trickster warns. “Or he'll be the last of your worries. After all... I'm the only one in any world that can strike fear in the devil himself.”

Crowley gives a half smile and tense laugh, knowing that to be true. Gabriel's reputation reaches even the bowels of Hell, as he sends a good number of souls there on a bad day. He backs away a little bit, waving good-bye to Dean before wandering off. The green-eyed boy is confused, but he's not going to sweat things right now. There's a swing open by Cas and Sammy should be coming soon. He turns to hurry over to Cas, leaving his father to snap his fingers vengefully. Just to make certain Crowley knows who he's dealing with, he'll leave a little gift in his office. He's sure to enjoy the immortal demon bunnies running about. With any luck, they'll reproduce into the hundreds by the end of the week... and maybe destroy all the furniture while they're at it. A nice materialistic demon like Crowley will have a fit over the slightest dent on his desk. Gabriel can only imagine the ire inspired by a desk chewed to ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to end the fic with the next chapter... that means I'll have to skip two years. I have my reservations about that, so if you guys have an opinion, I'd love to hear it. Until next update, cupcakes! XD


	23. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and the boys have grown. Lucifer has news for Dean, a decision he needs help making... that involves John Winchester's soul. With that out of the way, Gabriel is forced to see that Dean's lack of fear might just be a problem. Although he tries to tell Dean why, it doesn't seem to get through to him. Eventually, Gabriel's badgering leads to the revelation of Dean's true fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of this fic =( I know, I know. I'm sad, too. Don't worry about the cliffy at the end... I have a horrid problem with those, they just pop up everywhere. Anyway, you'll probably notice that this is the first fic of a series. There should be 3 in all... should. The next fic will go through years 11-14, I do believe. That'll be Dean and Cassy's elementary years =) After that, it'll be the high school years. Maybe college... not sure about that yet. Anyway, Crowley is important for the next fic in the series. Until next update, cupcakes! XD

It's been two years now, Gabriel continuing to warn off Crowley with small pranks. He's awaiting the answer to his newest one. He just loves knowing when his own messages are received. Dean and Cas have been roaming the forest more often, camping more than sleeping inside, only coming back for food before disappearing again. Sometimes they don't even come back for that, living off the land with their training... occasionally they kidnap little Sam for a few days. His babies have grown so much, it's hard to look at them without wanting another. Each time the thought passes through his head, Gabriel curses himself mentally. Every flicker of panic and stress Dean's ever put him through comes barreling through him; a flashback that hits so hard the wind is knocked out of him. No... he _definitely_ doesn't need anymore children.

Suspicious gold eyes cast their gaze out over his children, all of which are snoozing in the grass. They've just finished a lesson in fighting with Thor and Fenrir, so they're wiped out. It's one of the peaceful moments Gabriel enjoys. They'll likely be asleep for a few hours yet, only waking when lunchtime rolls around. Well... that's _usually_ how this works. It seems Cas is stirring a bit earlier. It's hard for him to nap, though he enjoys relaxing after rough lessons like the most recent. He stretches and sits up, blue eyes searching for Gabriel.

“Hey, buddy,” Gabriel smiles. “Done napping already?”

“... Yes,” he frowns. “My mind is too busy to relax much.”

“Are the angels bothering you?”

“No, not them... just my thoughts.”

Gabriel pats the grass beside him, which Cas crawls over to sit on. Dean doesn't even stir, sprawled on his back as the sun shines down on him. Sam is on his stomach not far from Dean's right foot, head pillowed in his arms. They look so innocent in sleep... _man_ he wishes looks weren't so deceiving! Pulling his attention away from them, he focuses on Castiel. The cherub's brows are dipped in worry, blue eyes swimming with so much anxiety for such a young boy. He may be eleven now, but Gabriel's come to understand his fear of abandonment might never dissipate. He can wander a little further without that fear, but he's never gone for long and he's always connected mentally. Somehow, the trickster don't really mind it. After all, the cherub will always be as much his baby in the future as they all are to him now.

“What's the matter, kiddo?”

“Crowley. I know it's been a couple years since he's talked to Dean, but... he's going to take him away, isn't he?”

“No, Cassie, I'm not going to let that happen.”

“He might not get him tomorrow, or even next week... but Dean will go with him,” Castiel frowns. “I know he will.”

“You don't know that,” Gabriel tries to soothe. “Dean is a good boy and he can see the dark surrounding Crowley. He won't be fooled by him.”

“... I don't think I can believe you, dad,” the cherub states honestly. “Not this time.”

The comment strikes Gabriel deep down, sending a painful realization through him... Cas might actually be right. Lucifer saw this as well, the fact that Dean's power might be used in a negative manner. Crowley is smart, he knows how to work a person. He can manipulate a boy like Dean easily, just promising a bit of mischievous fun will hook Dean with no problem. He can only pray his warnings will keep the demon away from his boy.

Sam wakes soon after their conversation, rubbing sleep from hazel eyes and looking for his dad. He stumbles over tiredly and hugs Gabriel, who lifts him into his arms as he stands up. Even at age seven he's more apt to show affection than his brothers. Dean is still snoozing away, too deep in sleep to be shaken awake by movement around him. The trickster chuckles at the sight, carefully scooping Dean off the grass and laying him over his shoulder. The green-eyed boy doesn't even budge. Castiel follows his dad as they head back to the palace, Sam watching him over Gabriel's other shoulder.

“What's wrong, Cas?” Sam wonders. “You look upset. Do I have to beat somebody up for hurting my brother's feelings? Because I will.”

“Awe, that's precious,” Gabriel mumbles as he grins.

“No, Sammy, there isn't anyone picking on me,” Cas assures. “I'm just worried about Dean.”

“Who isn't,” the other snorts derisively. “Don't worry _too_ much, though. Dean might always get himself in trouble, but we'll always be there to beat some sense into him. He's done a lot of things, but he'll never turn his back on us. He'll always listen to reason.”

“... I hope you're right.”

“Of course I am,” Sam remarks as though it's an insult to think anything less.

Gabriel chuckles at that, yet doesn't say anything on the matter. His worries are eased and he hopes those words have the same effect on Castiel. That cherub doesn't need anything else to worry about, especially where Dean is concerned. In these two years, not much has changed between the two older kids. They still share the same bed at night, though Dean has his own room just in case he's feeling adventurous. Showers are spent apart, though some bathes are taken together, but the two sit in the bathroom with each other until they've both had their turn to wash up. No matter what has happened, they're still joined at the hip.

Even now, as Gabriel dumps Dean onto his bed, Cas takes up a seat beside him. Sam has better things to do than hang on his brothers, though, and hurries off to the library. He's slowly been working toward a set goal... to read every book in the library. Every day he manages a couple more. It amazes the trickster that he can absorb so much knowledge without getting tired of it.

He shuts the door and leaves Cas to sit with Dean. Although he rarely grows tired of it, sometimes the cherub will wander off to read with Sam. For now, however, Cas is content to sit with Dean. He glances over at his best friend, the other's brows dipping as he shifts. He's having a bad dream. Before Castiel can banish it, the bedroom door opens again. This time Lucifer is the one walking in, a brow raised curiously at the sight of Cas watching him.

“Hello, Castiel,” he greets. “I thought you would be in the library with Sam.”

“... Why would you come in the room with only Dean sleeping in here?” he wonders. “You weren't going to wake him, were you?”

“No, of course not,” he assures. “I was rather hoping to have a talk with him. Tell him that when he wakes, will you? I'll probably be down in the gardens with Gabriel.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Cas nods and watches his uncle leave, shutting the door once more behind him. When he's gone, the cherub spreads silky black wings and lays down next to Dean. They're much larger than the small wings of two years ago, nearly as long as he is tall, and he's seeing the awe that Gabriel sees in them now. As he stretches and draws in his wing, he stares at the ever glimmering stars. They shine twenty-four seven now. Dean sighs and curls into Castiel's side, mumbling in his slumber.

As Cas wonders what Lucifer would want to speak to Dean about, he unconsciously wraps Dean up in his black plumage. It's a habit he's never broken, shielding his best friend from the harsh world around them. One feather tickles the green-eyed kid's nose. Dean is startled awake when he sneezes, panicking at the sudden change of surroundings.

“It's okay, Dean, we're in our room,” Cas points out. “Dad carried you back.”

“... Oh,” he states dumbly after a moment of thought. “Okay.”

“Uncle Lucifer wanted to talk to you, by the way. He said he'll be in the garden when you wake. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah, that's fine.”

The two head down to the gardens, locating Lucifer laying in the grass by Gabriel. It's become habit for the two to lay about in the garden. Sometimes they'll chat about meaningless stuff, sometimes about their siblings in Heaven. Today, however, Gabriel seems unwilling to talk about his troubles. It doesn't take a genius to know he's worried, Lucifer's always been good at reading that. Getting the information from him, however, is a whole different battle. So far he hasn't won a single fight in that area. When he sees Dean hurrying toward them, the Fallen angel immediately sits up.

“Dean!” he states. “Dean, I have to speak with you.”

“Cas told me,” he says. “Go ahead, I'm listening.”

“... I don't think this is something you want Cas hearing.”

“Anything you can say to me, you can say to him,” the youth frowns.

“... Dean... it's about your dad...”

Green eyes immediately flicker over to Gabriel, who's eyes are closed as he listens to the exchange. That isn't something Lucifer had expected. Truth be told, he was expecting Dean to know who he's talking about right away. With a short sigh, he pulls the boy down to sit in front of him. Cas isn't far behind, realizing his pal just might need some support during this time.

“No, Dean, not Gabriel,” Lucifer comments.

“... Loki?”

“They're the same person, Dean,” the Fallen angel states patiently. “I'm talking about John Winchester.”

“... Oh. He died,” Dean remarks quietly, uncertain if he should be sad or curious.

“I know that, but his soul has to go somewhere, right? You mom went to Heaven, but your dad... he didn't. John is with Crowley now,” Lucifer explains. “Now... I have the power to grant him passage to be with your mom in Heaven. I can forgive his sins of murder and suicide, but... I want to know what you think about that. Do you want him to go to Heaven with your mom?”

“... Will he be like he was before?” Dean asks. “Before he started hurting her, I mean.”

“I believe so. He'll be happy in his Heaven, just like your mom is now. He'll have no reason to be angry enough to hurt those around him.”

“... Okay,” Dean replies. “I want him to be happy, too. As long as he won't hurt anyone, please forgive him so papa in Heaven can watch over him.”

The smile given to him is sweet and Lucifer can't help returning it. He closes his eyes to search out Crowley, glad he still has full access to his telepathic ability. He sends the message to pass on John to Heaven, and then returns to watch his nephews. They're climbing a tree, both racing to see who reaches the top first. Gabriel's eyes are open now, watching the two like a hawk. His fingers are twitching as they pillow his head against a tree trunk, just waiting for one of them to fall.

Just as Dean gets to the top, Sam comes running out of the palace. He's carrying a book, wrapping it in his arms like a hug. It's about as large as his torso. He's still so small, Gabriel's beginning to think he'll be the smallest of his boys. Sam hurries over to him, sitting between the two angels before opening his book again.

“Teach me this,” he practically demands.

“... Transformation?” Gabriel frowns. “Oh, sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea. If I teach you, Dean will want me to teach him. And we _both_ know giving him that sort of ability is just _begging_ for trouble.”

Sam turns wide hazel eyes on him, complete with pout, and the angel stares a bit stunned. Lucifer grins wide, knowing exactly what the lull in conversation means. He listens to his brother give a mumbled string of curses. He pulls a flower from the ground and starts to teach Sam how to transform it. He turns it into a butterfly, thinking that to be the easiest animal to work with. Dean catches sight of what they're doing from his tree. By now Cas has joined him, sitting with his back to the trunk and legs dangling on either side of his branch.

Dean eagerly starts down, already thinking of all the things he can do with the ability to transform stuff. In his hurry, he slips and his way down speeds up much more than he'd like. Cas gasps and dives for his friend. Lucifer sucks in a sharp breath as well, hands immediately gripping his hair in anticipation of the hit. His power is too bound to do much more. Instead of Gabriel snapping up a net, the branches disappear and Cas spreads black wings to slow down his descent. Dean's wrist is gripped in both his hands, his large wings beating hard to keep them both up. He's never had to carry a passenger before.

“Are you two all right?” Lucifer asks as he hurries toward them.

Gabriel is already there, having disappeared and reappeared beneath them. He holds up his arms, taking Dean from Castiel's grip. The cherub makes sure he has a good hold before letting go, the green-eyed youth falling into his father's arms. He's not even a little shaken up, brushing off the fall as though it never happened. This lack of fear really needs to be addressed.

“Dean, you could've broken your neck,” Gabriel frowns.

“But I didn't.”

“That's not the point, you would have if Cassy hadn't of caught you!” he shouts. “Dean, you have to understand sometimes you need to be afraid. You can't just throw yourself off a bridge and expect us to save you, that's not how it works. If you're in danger and we're not around, we might not get to you in time. Can't you see that?”

“... No,” he replies honestly.

Gabriel opens his mouth to continue the conversation, but Dean's already running over to Sam. He came down for a lesson on transformation, not a lecture on emotions. The trickster gives himself a healthy face-palm, groaning in irritation. If he doesn't do something about this, Dean could get himself hurt. Unwilling to leave things as is, Lucifer takes over Sam's lesson in transformation and Gabriel takes Dean out to the forest. Though he didn't anticipate it, Castiel goes with him instead of staying with Sam.

The sun filters through the canopy overhead, its beams spotting the ground in random areas. Dean jumps from one beam to the next, wondering why he's being led out there. Pretty soon, Gabriel comes to a halt and the boys stand in front of him. He gazes upon them a moment, golden pools studying his two oldest.

“Cassy, you don't have to be here for this,” he remarks.

“I'm not leaving Dean,” he replies with conviction.

“... Fine,” Gabriel sighs out. “Okay, Dean. Fear is a necessity in humans, it's derived from their survival instincts. That's what tells them to run from lions or pet a kitten. You, my boy, have bravery that's so close to the line of stupidity... I think you crossed it a couple times. That needs to be fixed. Whereas a human child of your age would've been crying their eyes out from that fall, you seem to think of it as just another adventure. Had another human seen your little show, Cas would've been taken away and locked in some laboratory for experimentation.”

“I wouldn't let that happen!”

“And yet... it would have. Are you getting it yet? Your level of obliviousness to the danger you fall into is a threat. Humans don't believe in angels, they don't believe in monsters, they don't believe in magic. Seeing something like Cas healing you or spreading his wings like that... it's cause for fear and they hurt what they fear. They tear it apart little by little until they understand it.”

“Stop it!” Dean shouts.

Gabriel studies the boy, seeing the tears hiding in his eyes and the slight tightening of his fists. Dean doesn't fear anything... except losing his family. That's his greatest fear and he'll face anything, likely even death, to make sure it doesn't happen. Understanding his little troublemaker, Gabriel sighs and crouches down to hug him.

“I'm sorry, Dean-o,” he murmurs. “I didn't know you only fear losing us. Throwing yourself into danger like you do isn't the answer, though. You need to fight smart, not strong. The smarter warrior will always win, because they can see options a strong warrior won't even consider. Besides, my greatest fear is losing one of you. And as things are playing out now, you seem to be that one. I don't want that to happen, do you understand?”

He nods rapidly, trying hard not to cry from the confrontation of before. The very thought of losing Cas or Sammy is tearing him apart. He never meant to cause trouble, he just knew he had nothing to worry about. His healing ability is on par with Castiel's now, Dean has a high threshold for pain, and he knows his dad will be there no matter what.

The next day is a trip to the mortal world, which the boys have been eager to take. They still love the playgrounds there and have spent many days playing with human children. This time a few girls are giggling over Dean, he still hasn't figured out why, and Sam is swinging with Garth. The two jump off their swings, running over to play catch with a couple other boys. Cas is reading as he sits in the grass by Gabriel, Dean watching his little brother carefully. He doesn't like those boys, they're mean and play rough with the younger kids.

The ball is thrown to Sam, who runs backward with his eyes on the baseball. Dean gasps and takes off toward his brother, the other too focused to notice anything but the ball. Gabriel, fights the urge to snap his fingers, knowing the whole playground will likely witness his show of power. When he cares for his kids, he doesn't think to still the world around him. The boy that threw the ball, purposely threw it out toward the road. Dean shoves Sam hard, knocking him onto the cement street. He turns just in time to see the car. His hands lift, his body in the air, and Dean rolls onto the hood. He never flinches as he stares down the car. The car screeches to a halt, Dean tucked up near the windshield. The driver gets out as Sam picks himself off the street. Thankfully it isn't that busy today.

“Dean! Sammy!” Gabriel shouts.

He's running toward them, Cas in tow behind him. The cherub pulls Sam into a hug, inspecting him for injuries, and their dad grabs up Dean. Had Cas been in front, he would've went for Dean first as well. Seeing that Sam has nothing more than a few scrapes from the fall, they turn to Dean. The woman that exited the car is pale with panic.

“Is he okay?” she wonders.

“... He's... he's fine,” Gabriel remarks, trying to calm down. “He's okay. Right, Dean-o? You good? Are you hurt? You're not hurt, are you? Oh my god, you're not injured, are you?”

“Dad, chill out,” Dean grumbles. “I'm fine, is Sammy okay?”

“He's uninjured,” Cas pipes up. “And _you_ had better hope you're too injured for me to kick! What's wrong with you! Don't you know that car could've _killed_ you?”

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean comments sheepishly. “I couldn't let Sam get hurt.”

Gabriel lifts his boy into his arms, holding him tightly as he waits for his panic to ebb. Sam is pulled closer as they step back onto the sidewalk, the trickster keeping all his little ones close. He feels weak in the knees, just as he always does when this happens. He thought he would've been used to this, what with Dean determined to kill him with a panic attack, but it never gets easier. Cas sits in the grass with him, all three boys staying so close they're touching him. Gabriel wraps his arms around them, assuring himself that they're all still there and healthy.

The eyes on them are curious and pitying, the humans thinking he just had a close call they would all be broken by had it been them. In truth, Dean would've gotten hurt, but he would've been healed in only a minute or two. He would still get up and walk home, shaking it off like he was hit with nothing more than a twig. They, however... their children would die or end up in the hospital with no chance of recovery.

The parents crowd around them, murmurs of their opinions buzzing in Gabriel's head. They're all glad his children were spared, all asking if they're okay and if he needs an ambulance. Dean is fine, just a few bruises from his somersault onto the car's hood, but Sam's scrapes are bleeding a bit. A woman nearby takes a spray from her bag and a bunch of band aids, always ready in case her clumsy daughter gets another injury.

“Here, honey, let me help you,” she says. “We don't want your cuts getting infected.”

Sam holds out his hands, the lady spraying the antiseptic on his scrapes. Afterward, she covers the little cuts with a couple band aids. She's dealt with scraps every day, she knows what she's doing. Besides, Sam knows his dad will heal them better later. When she's done, she ruffles his hair and tells him how lucky they are. She also checks over Dean. As the crowd begins to disperse, green eyes catch sight of Crowley walking down the sidewalk. Curious, he stops and looks over the little family. Gabriel has a near choke-hold on his boys, eyes distant and panicked.

“Hello, boys,” he greets. “What did you do this time, Dean?”

“I got hit by a car,” he waves off. “I had to get Sam out of the way, he isn't big enough to jump on hoods yet.”

“I see. Quite the brave little thing, aren't you?”

He shrugs, leaning a bit heavier against Gabriel's torso. Cas shifts, trying to get comfortable within his father's iron grip. He glares at the demon, yet he's shocked when the other reaches over to snaps his fingers before Gabriel's face. The trickster is startled into awareness, realizing who's in front of him.

“There we go, that's better,” Crowley smiles. “Don't want a stranger nicking one of your precious pups, do we? By the way, loved the sugar in my alcohol. Lovely prank, almost rotted out my teeth. Next time, do me a favor and leave me something a bit more vicious. Maybe a cobra, or a scorpion.”

“I'll take that into consideration,” he grumbles.

Crowley heads off again, leaving the family behind with a wave. He's been strangely passive lately, however no less persistent in his presence within their lives. It puts Gabriel on edge, filling him with suspicion. Crowley is a very patient demon and Gabriel knows that. It might not be this week, or even this year, but he's up to something... and the trickster is afraid of what that might mean for Dean.


End file.
